Rien qu'un baiser
by mokoshna
Summary: [Yaoi, ZoroxSanji] Fic écrite pour la communauté 30baisers. Tout n'est pas toujours rose entre Zoro et Sanji. Entre les secrets inavoués et les aventures rocambolesques, un baiser suffit parfois à arranger les choses... Fic terminée !
1. 1 : Regarde moi

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 1

**Auteur/Artiste :** Mokoshna

**Couple :** ZoroXSanji

**Fandom :** _One Piece_

**Rating : **M

**Thème (numéro et nom) :** 1. Regarde-moi

**Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 1 : Regarde-moi**

**xxxxx**

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Zoro Roronoa détestait.

Il détestait qu'on le dérange pendant sa sieste. Dormir était essentiel pour rester en bonne forme physique. Manger aussi, d'ailleurs, et c'était pour ça qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on lui vole sa part de nourriture, même quand le coupable était son imbécile de capitaine. Luffy était capable d'engloutir toutes les rations du Going Merry en un clin d'oeil, et à cause de ça Zoro se précipitait sur son repas sitôt celui-ci servi. Quand il n'avait pas entraînement, bien sûr.

L'entraînement était encore plus sacré que la sieste ou le repas. C'était grâce à une discipline de fer, motivée par l'entraînement et l'effort, qu'il pourrait devenir le plus grand manieur de sabres du monde. Il en était intimement persuadé ; c'était pourquoi il ne ménageait aucun effort en vue d'atteindre son rêve.

De ce fait, ses horaires en temps normal étaient assez faciles à deviner.

Le matin, réveil, un peu d'hygiène, il prenait son petit déjeuner et allait s'entraîner, ne s'arrêtant qu'à midi pour déjeuner. Il faisait une petite sieste digestive, et c'était reparti pour une séance d'entraînement qui durait jusqu'au soir. Il dînait avec les autres, quelquefois ils restaient debout pour discuter, puis il allait se coucher et le lendemain se déroulait de nouveau de la même manière. C'était une vie simple qui lui convenait parfaitement, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fort pour devenir le bretteur le plus puissant.

Bien entendu, il arrivait que ce bel emploi du temps soit perturbé. Lorsqu'ils découvraient une nouvelle île ou lorsqu'ils avaient affaire à un ennemi particulièrement coriace, par exemple. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas spécialement. Au contraire, la perspective de rencontrer des adversaires plus puissants l'enchantait. Après tout, comment pourrait-il devenir fort s'il n'avait personne à battre ?

Une autre de ses habitudes, qu'il avait développée assez récemment, était de s'accouder sur la rambarde du Going Merry après avoir fini une de ses séances d'entraînement de l'après-midi et de regarder le soleil se coucher en attendant que Sanji les appelle pour manger. Il trouvait cela étrangement fascinant, de voir l'astre du jour s'enfoncer dans la mer après avoir rempli son office de la journée. Il se demandait quelquefois ce que cela pouvait faire, d'être aussi utile au monde en accomplissant une tâche aussi monotone. Chaque jour était semblable au précédent, toujours au service de tous...

- EH ! CRÉTIN DE SABREUR ! ÇA FAIT CINQ FOIS QUE JE T'APPELLE POUR BOUFFER ! fit la voix irritée de Sanji, le cuisinier à bord.

Zoro lui lança un regard méprisant.

- Ta gueule, play-boy de mes deux, rétorqua-t-il avec une grimace. T'as pas à me parler comme ça.

- Je te parle comme je veux, fit Sanji, magnifique dans un tablier rose avec des franges en dentelle.

Zoro le fixa d'un air ahuri en essayant de comprendre.

- C'est quoi ce truc que t'as sur toi ?

Les sourcils fourchus de Sanji parurent s'arque-bouter davantage.

- C'est un cadeau de Chopper. Un problème ?

- Non. T'as juste l'air d'un idiot là-dedans.

- La ferme, c'est pas comme si je pouvais refuser un cadeau de Chopper !

- Ouais, ouais...

Décidant de laisser passer pour une fois, Zoro se dirigea paresseusement vers la salle à manger, traînant derrière lui une serviette trempée de sueur. Sanji le regarda déambuler avec une expression de dégoût.

- T'aurais pu te laver avant de passer à table ! Tu empestes le musc ! Ma nourriture va être gâchée !

- Bah, tant que ça a le même goût...

- Justement, ce n'est pas pareil ! Ah, et puis pourquoi je me fatigue ? Je perds mon temps avec un rustre comme toi.

- La ferme, tafiole.

- Tu veux te battre ?

Le cuisinier s'apprêtait à enlever son fameux tablier, sans doute pour lui lancer un de ces coups de pieds dont il avait le secret. Zoro commençait à les connaître, ses guiboles, à Sanji ; elles étaient non seulement interminables, mais en plus un seul coup aurait suffi à éventrer un taureau. Non pas qu'il en avait peur ; sa force à lui surpassait, et de loin, celle du cuistot...

- Nan, j'ai trop faim, fit nonchalamment le bretteur.

Il s'éloigna assez vite, à la grande surprise de Sanji qui le vit partir avec de gros yeux. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? D'habitude, Zoro ne manquait jamais une occasion de chercher noise à Sanji et cela se finissait immanquablement en baston...

- Eh, t'es malade ou quoi ?

- Fous-moi la paix, tu veux ?

Le manieur de sabres se sentait las, étrangement. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, très longtemps même... Mais à cet instant, il n'avait plus trop envie de se démener comme pour chaque chose qu'il voulait obtenir à tout prix. Les efforts avaient certes une récompense, mais s'il fallait à chaque fois refaire les mêmes trucs inutiles pour pas grand-chose, et en fin de compte recommencer le lendemain et ce presque indéfiniment...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? se demanda Sanji en voyant son rival s'éloigner, la mine lasse. Il est malade ?

**xxxxx**

Cet imbécile l'avait ignoré de toute la soirée. Sanji fulminait dans son coin de cuisine en préparant les crêpes flambées qu'il servirait en dessert. Non seulement Zoro refusait de réagir à une de ses invectives, mais en plus ce gros balourd puant osait ne pas lui adresser la parole ni même le regarder durant des heures ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

Il mélangea hâtivement les ingrédients de la pâte à crêpe, versa d'un coup une louche de la mixture dans la poële chaude enduite de graisse d'oie et y mit le feu. Ah, il l'ignorait ! Eh bien il allait voir ce qu'il allait lui en coûter !

Ce soir-là, les pirates du Going Merry eurent droit en dessert à une bouillie de grumeaux cramée agrémentée de réponses acerbes du cuisinier lorsque ce pauvre Pipo osa lui demander ce qu'il avait fait avec la nourriture. Sanji se calma néanmoins lorsque Nami, agacée et furieuse par la mine du dessert, l'envoya rouler sur le pont d'un coup de bâton bien placé.

Durant tout ce temps, Zoro n'avait pas bougé. Il se contenta de ramasser un morceau de crêpe immonde alors que tout le monde était occupé à observer les résultats de la colère de Nami sur Sanji et l'engloutit d'une bouchée. Puis il alla se coucher pour récupérer.

Il ne se leva pas avant le lendemain soir, des crampes d'estomac inhumaines lui déchirant le ventre.

**xxxxx**

Le même schéma se retrouva à quelques détails près les jours suivants. Sanji ratait de temps à autre un élément du repas, là où auparavant chaque pièce de nourriture était un chef-d'oeuvre de bon goût et de délicatesse. Même Luffy commençait à s'en inquiéter. Chopper avait tenté de l'examiner pour déterminer s'il n'avait pas attrapé un quelconque virus des îles durant l'une de leurs escales, mais le cuisinier affirmait qu'il allait très bien... jusqu'à ce qu'il chasse les intrus de sa cuisine. Il y restait cloîtré plus longtemps, et lorsqu'il sortait c'était pour faire un tour sur le pont en fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Il rejoignait Zoro qui fixait le ciel, faisait le tour du navire et repartait aussi sec dans son antre, l'air plus furieux qu'à la sortie.

Nami et Robin avaient fini par partager de longs conciliabules secrets. Elles acceptaient quelquefois la présence discrète de Chopper, qui se contentait de hocher la tête à tout ce qu'elles disaient. Et ils en étaient apparemment arrivés à une conclusion.

Ils ne s'en mêleraient pas. Ces deux imbéciles étaient assez grands, s'il n'étaient pas capables de régler leur différend seuls... Eh bien, c'était leur problème, après tout. Nami demanda néanmoins un tête-à-tête secret agrémenté d'arguments chocs avec Sanji (Chopper avait été poliment invité à attendre à la porte la sortie de Sanji, sa trousse de secours à portée de main), à l'issue de laquelle les repas furent moins « créatifs » et reprirent leur bon goût d'antan.

La vie sembla reprendre son cours.

**xxxxx**

Sanji et Zoro ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis des mois. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, et c'était un peu déprimant en fait... En surface, tout était comme avant ; Sanji préparait la nourriture pour l'équipage et draguait ouvertement toutes les jolies filles qui passaient, à commencer par Nami et Robin, et Zoro passait son temps à dormir, manger, s'entraîner et se battre. Mais plus avec Sanji. En fait, on aurait pu dire que pour chacun des deux, l'autre avait disparu.

Lorsque Sanji passait sur le pont ou servait à manger, il ne jetait pas un regard en direction du manieur de sabres. Il ne lui servait même plus sa part ; Zoro devait aller la chercher lui-même avec une assiette et des couverts qu'il allait prendre dans la cuisine. Pourtant, il y avait toujours assez de nourriture préparée pour tout le monde...

Quant à Zoro, il ne faisait pas plus attention à Sanji qu'à un robot ménager chargé des repas. Il allait se servir sans problème ses plats, passait quelquefois en cuisine quand il avait un petit creux pour chercher une cuisse rôtie d'un animal quelconque et repartait aussi sec sans jeter un coup d'oeil à celui qui avait fait cuire la viande. Étrangement, lors de ses visites en quête d'un en-cas, il y avait toujours quelque chose de prêt qu'il pouvait manger tout en continuant à s'entraîner d'une main. Cela avait toujours été le cas et il ne s'en étonnait plus guère ; seulement, Sanji était toujours d'une humeur massacrante après chacune de ses visites et semblait sur le point de jeter un panel de couteaux de cuisine au premier malandrin qui lui adresserait la parole... C'était pour cela que les autres pirates évitaient autant que possible la cuisine, y compris Luffy qui avait bien failli finir au fond de l'océan après que son cuisinier l'y ai balancé dans un accès de courroux... Il avait été sauvé in extremis par Pipo. Luffy avait bien voulu réprimander Sanji (en tout cas, autant que cela soit possible pour lui), mais le regard irrité que le cuistot avait dardé sur lui l'en avait dissuadé.

Et cela dura encore deux semaines...

Un matin, Sanji n'en put plus.

Zoro venait de se lever et de prendre un petit déjeuner traditionnel copieux avec tout ce qu'il aimait d'habitude : du riz, de la soupe miso, du poisson grillé, des oeufs, des algues séchées et divers condiments que Luffy et Pipo fixèrent avec de grands yeux penauds avant de croquer dedans sans vergogne... et de faire la grimace en les recrachant.

- C'est quoi, ce truc, Sanji ? demanda Pipo en se tordant les lèvres. C'est amer !

- Du _tsukemono_, des condiments spéciaux. J'ai décidé d'éduquer vos papilles gustatives à des goûts différents. Si tu n'aimes pas, ne mange pas !

- Où est passé le pain et la viande ? se lamenta Luffy en pleurant.

- Allons, allons, c'est très sain comme repas ! N'est-ce pas, Robin ? fit Chopper en prenant la jeune femme brune à parti, afin d'essayer d'apaiser ses camarades.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Robin en souriant, il a été prouvé que ce régime permettait à ceux qui l'adoptaient de vivre plus longtemps.

Pipo tira la langue de dégoût.

- A quoi ça va nous servir ? Nous sommes des pirates ! Plutôt que de chercher à vivre plus longtemps, on devrait manger de quoi être forts et braves ! Comme du bon pain et des gâteaux !

- Bien dit ! approuva Luffy en levant les bras.

- Oh, la ferme, vous deux, intervint alors Nami, et les deux compères se retrouvèrent au tapis. Sanji s'est donné la peine de nous faire ce repas alors vous allez la boucler et le bouffer, c'est bien compris !

Le temps de leur dispute, Zoro avait avalé sa part sans rien dire et s'était même resservi. Il déposa ses baguettes et son bol vide sur la table et se dirigea nonchalamment en direction de l'avant du navire pour commencer ses exercices. Personne ne fit attention à lui... ou presque.

Sanji tenait encore en main la spatule en bois qui avait servi à piocher le riz. Un craquement sonore attira alors l'attention de tous. Le jeune homme blond venait de casser l'ustensile d'un geste nerveux. Il tripota les deux morceaux avec hargne. Tout le monde avait oublié le sujet de la précédente dispute.

Le pont fut vide en un instant. Nami avait attrapé Luffy et s'était réfugiée dans la cale avec Chopper ; Pipo s'était élancé dans un tonneau vide qui sentait encore les anchois et y était resté, tremblotant de peur, tandis que Robin, plus calme, s'était contentée de marcher en direction de la cuisine en rapportant la nourriture en trop. Un silence lourd se fit.

Zoro continua à porter et à agiter les gigantesques haltères accrochées à son sabre.

Un gémissement imperceptible traversa l'air. Sanji jeta au loin les deux bouts de la spatule à présent inutilisable et se dirigea d'un pas lent en direction du bretteur. De longues mèches blondes assombrissaient ses yeux, qu'il gardait obstinément baissés. Zoro ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois, n'avait même pas fait mine de remarquer qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux deux.

- Regarde-moi, murmura doucement le cuisinier, si bas qu'il entendit à peine sa voix.

Zoro arrêta son geste.

- Regarde-moi, fit Sanji, plus fort.

Le manieur de sabres tourna légèrement la tête, comme s'il avait perçu un bruit au loin.

- REGARDE-MOI !

Un sanglot étouffé lui racla la gorge. Non ! Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à chialer à cause de ce type ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne le regardait plus ? Alors il l'obligerait à le faire, il lui ferait tourner la tête de force, il le rouerait de coups de pieds et l'assommerait de coups de poings jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux vers lui, cette vermine entêtée qui ne voulait pas reconnaître son existence !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie ? fit la voix grave de Zoro en le sortant de ses pensées.

- Espèce de...

- Je te regarde, l'interrompit doucement son compagnon.

- Quoi ?

Zoro détourna les yeux.

- Je te regarde, et...

Il observa un silence buté qui énerva davantage Sanji.

- Et quoi ! tonna-t-il, agacé.

- Et quelquefois, je ne vois même que toi. Même mes sabres ont disparu.

Interloqué, Sanji en oublia sa colère. Il fixa bêtement son compagnon de voyage qui avait pris un teint légèrement plus rouge qu'une minute avant... et sourit.

- Pauvre type, fit-il en riant avec dédain, et la brise qui se leva emmêla un instant ses cheveux avec les courtes mèches de Zoro alors qu'il s'approchait de lui pour lui donner un baiser.

_**A suivre dans le prochain thème...**_


	2. 2 : Nouvelle, lettre

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 2

**Auteur/Artiste :** Mokoshna

**Couple :** ZoroXSanji

**Fandom :** _One Piece_

**Rating : **M

**Thème (numéro et nom) :** 2. Nouvelle ; lettre

**Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle ; lettre**

**xxxxx**

Nami avait coutume de se réveiller un peu plus tôt que les autres pour vérifier si le Going Merry n'avait pas dérivé durant la nuit. Bien entendu, elle réglait avec soin le pilote automatique rudimentaire du navire la veille avant d'aller se coucher, et de temps en temps elle se levait même la nuit si son corps sentait que leur embarcation déviait un peu de sa direction. Ce n'était pas bien difficile pour elle ; elle avait été rodée pour sentir le moindre changement de cap, même dans les circonstances les plus difficiles (comme un détraquement météorologique ou une défaillance de son organisme dû à la maladie). Ce fut donc elle qui aperçut en premier l'étrange oiseau qui trônait en bonne place sur la proue du Going Merry.

Grand, pas si haut mais aux ailes monstrueusement larges, il ressemblait vaguement à un pélican sur qui on aurait peint les couleurs d'un toucan. Ses pattes faisaient un peu penser à des serres de faucon ; elle ne tenait pas à savoir si elles étaient aussi dangereuses. Pourtant, un détail la fit hésiter.

Un étui en cuir rêche, en forme de tube, était accroché à une patte.

L'oiseau poussa un cri qui ressemblait à un chant de coq enroué. Elle se retourna pour aller réveiller ses camarades... et buta contre une silhouette massive, sentant la sueur et les embruns.

- Ah, Zoro, fit-elle en se frottant le nez qui s'était cogné à son torse, tu tombes bien. J'allais justement réveiller les autres. Il y a cette drôle de bestiole qui...

- Laisse-les dormir, je m'en occupe.

- Hein ?

Le bretteur se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'animal, l'air grave. Nami le vit sourire brièvement avant de sortir un poisson de sa ceinture et de le lancer en l'air. L'oiseau étendit son long bec et l'attrapa à la volée. Poussant un autre cri ravi, un tendit la patte vers Zoro qui s'empressa de dévisser le tube à message et de prendre son contenu, puis l'oiseau s'envola au loin.

Cela avait à peine duré dix secondes.

Nami écarquilla les yeux. Que s'était-il passé ?

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en serrant davantage contre son corps le peignoir qu'elle avait pris avec elle en se levant. Un message pour toi ?

- Hmm.

Zoro parcourut rapidement le rouleau de papier qu'il avait extirpé du tube. Son visage n'avait pas changé d'expression, pourtant Nami remarqua qu'il avait légèrement froncé les sourcils, de manière presque imperceptible...

- C'est rien, fit-il enfin en rangeant ledit message au même endroit d'où il avait sorti le poisson.

- Ah ?

- N'en parle pas aux autres.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te le dis.

- C'est grave, alors ?

Cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas le genre de Zoro, de faire des cachotteries comme ça... sauf si la situation l'exigeait. Il était trop simple pour leur dissimuler quoi que ce soit mais quelquefois, il lui arrivait de garder ses petits secrets et franchement, ça l'énervait...

- Un ennemi ? Ou un danger potentiel ?

- C'est rien, je te dis.

- Pas de ça avec moi. Nous sommes des camarades, oui ou non ?

- Justement, ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Tu parles. Ne va pas nous disparaître entre les pattes, surtout.

Il ne dit rien. Nami sentit sa colère monter d'un cran.

- Zoro !

- Pas un mot, ok ? J'ai mes raisons.

- Et tu ne veux pas me les dire ?

- Pas maintenant, pas tant que je ne suis pas sûr. Mais promis, je vous en parle après.

- Mouais...

Elle n'était pas tout à fait convaincue mais il était si tôt, et Zoro pouvait se montrer si obstiné quand il y mettait du sien... Et puis quoi qu'elle dise, il était son camarade. Elle se devait de lui faire confiance.

- Sans faute, hein ?

- Ouais, ouais...

Il se détourna pour aller se coucher dans son hamac, l'air aussi peu concerné que d'habitude par ce qui l'entourait. Mais le connaissant depuis longtemps, Nami avait senti comme une pointe de nervosité dans sa voix.

**xxxxx**

La journée se passa comme toutes les autres, sans incident notable si ce n'est les bagarres pour la nourriture aux heures des repas. Zoro ne semblait pas plus préoccupé que les autres jours ; et c'était cela qui taraudait Nami.

- Ça ne va pas, Nami ? demanda Chopper avec inquiétude lorsqu'il la vit remuer sa nourriture sans entrain. Tu ne manges pas. Ce n'est pas bon ?

- Quoi ! s'exclama Sanji en se précipitant devant elle, les yeux déformés par l'affolement. Quelque chose ne te plaît pas dans ma nourriture ?

Elle secoua la tête avec gêne.

- Non, non, c'est délicieux comme d'habitude... vraiment fameux...

- Alors tu es peut-être malade ? Mon dieu, tu as été piquée par un autre de ces vilains moustiques ?

- Nami, ça ne va pas ? intervint à leur tour Pipo et Luffy, leurs bouches pleines.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que ça va ! Je n'ai juste pas très faim ce soir.

- Alors je peux manger ta part ? reprit Luffy avec ravissement.

- Oui, si tu veux... enfin, ne prends pas tout quand même.

- Youpi !

Elle regarda Luffy s'empiffrer avec le sourire. Non, ce n'était sans doute rien, le problème de cet imbécile de manieur de sabres... Elle n'allait quand même pas se faire une maladie quand l'intéressé lui-même semblait parfaitement bien, non ? Elle se promit de ne plus y penser et passa le reste de la soirée à discuter chiffons avec Robin.

Pendant tout ce temps, Zoro n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté d'avaler son repas sans un regard vers elle.

**xxxxx**

Les baisers qu'ils échangeaient étaient toujours empreints d'une passion violente, qui correspondait bien aux tempéraments des deux hommes. C'était ce que se disait Sanji à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Zoro, ce qui était un miracle en soi dans un si petit navire avec des passagers si remuants. Mais en tant que cuistot, la cuisine était son havre de paix et son domaine réservé. Tous les jours depuis la demi confession du bretteur, celui-ci venait à très exactement quinze heures pour prendre une collation en attendant le repas du soir, juste après sa sieste. Sanji avait toujours quelque chose de prêt sous la main : des sandwiches, du poulet froid, des boulettes de riz, n'importe quoi qui pouvait se manger avec les doigts et très rapidement. Lorsqu'il avait fini, Zoro se lavait soigneusement les mains et le remerciait en le gratifiant d'une accolade hâtive sur l'épaule, sur le cou... accolade qui se transformait invariablement en quelque chose de plus lorsque Sanji l'agrippait par la main et posait ses yeux sur les siens. Il se rapprochait alors, et leurs lèvres se joignaient, d'abord timidement, puis avec le temps leur étreinte se fit moins timorée, plus impatiente.

Au bout de quelques jours, Zoro ne faisait déjà plus de façons et il l'embrassait carrément sur la bouche, puis sur d'autres parties du corps... Ils étaient des hommes dans la force de leur virilité, après tout, selon les mots du bretteur (et Sanji trouvait cela affreusement vulgaire, mais tout le romantisme dont il voulait faire preuve était immanquablement pris en dérision par son amant). Mais bon, ce n'était pas si important.

Ils faisaient l'amour comme ils se battaient, c'est-à-dire en cherchant absolument à dominer l'autre et à être le plus fort. Le résultat variait selon les jours. Tantôt Zoro menait la danse et manipulait Sanji comme un sabre précieux et mortellement beau, tantôt Sanji, en sa qualité de cuisinier confirmé, enrobait Zoro de douceur ou le fourrait de sa propre essence. Pour ce dernier, le bretteur était comme un exquis gâteau au goût brut et puissant qu'il fallait accommoder selon l'humeur du moment. Zoro avait un peu grogné en s'entendant traiter de bonne pâte mais il ne s'était jamais plaint jusque-là.

Ce jour-là, c'était Zoro qui avait eu le dessus. Ils pantelaient encore, le corps baigné de sueur et d'autres substances, lorsque Sanji, affalé paresseusement sur sa table de travail et attendant que le souffle lui revienne, remarqua le bout de papier abîmé qui dépassait du tas de vêtements qui constituait ceux de Zoro. Ce dernier étant occupé à récupérer les forces qu'il avait dépensées dans leur dernier combat, il se leva avec curiosité pour aller voir. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Zoro de trimballer avec lui de la prose ou quoi que ce soit d'écrit.

Zoro le vit se baisser et ramasser quelque chose. L'instant d'après, il reconnut avec horreur le message qu'il avait oublié de brûler.

- Eh ! Lâche ça ! cria-t-il sans préambule en direction de son amant nu.

- Quoi ?

Sanji tenait déjà entre ses mains le précieux bout de papier. Zoro sauta sur ses pieds et d'un mouvement vif, le lui arracha des mains en pestant. Le cuisinier le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Non, toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! C'est à moi, ne fouille pas dans mes affaires !

- Je voulais juste lui éviter de s'abîmer davantage, pauvre naze ! Et puis c'est quoi d'abord ce truc ?

- Rien, maugréa le bretteur en serrant le message dans son poing.

- Rien, mon cul, pourquoi tu t'es précipité dessus alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Ça, ça ne te regarde pas, belle gueule, répliqua Zoro. Fous-moi la paix.

Le sang de Sanji ne fit qu'un tour.

- Ah ouais ? C'est quoi ces manières, tête d'algue ! Je te rappelle que je me casse les couilles à te faire à bouffer tous les jours, tu pourrais au moins te montrer plus aimable !

- Je ne te demande rien, non ? Cuistot de mes deux.

- Pauvre type ! Compte plus sur moi pour te faire des trucs quand t'auras faim l'après-midi ! Débrouille-toi !

- Ouais c'est ça, marmonna Zoro, mais au fond de lui il était rassuré que Sanji ne demande pas plus d'informations sur le message. Bon, je vais aller pioncer.

- Encore ?

- J'ai sommeil, ok ?

- Pfff... Et c'est comme ça que tu as l'intention de devenir le plus grand manieur de sabres du monde ?

- Ta gueule.

- Toi-même, saleté de sabreur !

Et ce fut tout. Sanji regarda Zoro se rhabiller sans hâte, la main tenant bien fermement le bout de papier qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt. Il savait que les mots désobligeants qu'ils venaient d'échanger ne voulaient pas dire grand chose. Le lendemain, Zoro reviendrait à la même heure, trouvant la même quantité de nourriture en en-cas qui l'attendrait, amoureusement posée sur la table. Il la dévorerait d'une traite avant de remercier à sa manière le cuistot, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un port ou une nouvelle aventure (c'était toujours comme ça que ça se passait). Mais il y avait quand même quelque chose de louche dans l'empressement qu'avait mis Zoro à attraper ce simple bout de papier et à changer de sujet juste après, comme s'il y avait marqué dessus un élément compromettant pour lui...

Bof, ça ne le regardait pas. Enfin pas tout à fait. Si cet imbécile de sabreur voulait lui cacher des choses, c'était son problème. Si même après tous les repas que Sanji lui avait préparé avec amour, toutes les parties de jambes en l'air qu'ils avaient faites dans cette cuisine au risque de compromettre l'hygiène, tous les gestes de tendresse retenus parce que soit-disant c'était un truc de femmelettes et que Zoro n'était pas une femmelette, loin de là... si après tout ça, ce crétin bardé de muscles voulait se la jouer mystérieux et ne pas révéler à son amant un détail peut-être vital de sa vie, il n'allait pas en faire un drame, hein ! Ce salaud de crétin sans cervelle ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait foutu un type pareil comme amant ! Aussi romantique qu'une huître chaude et aussi attentionné qu'un maquereau salé !

- Je vais le tuer... murmura Sanji en repensant à toutes ces choses, et aussi aux derniers mots de Zoro. S'il ne me dit rien, je lui coupe les parties et je les donne à bouffer aux poissons, on verra s'il a encore envie de me faire des cachotteries après ça !

Et sur cette bonne résolution, il mit ses vêtements et commença à ranger la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

**xxxxx**

Zoro ne voulait pas vraiment cacher ce message à Sanji. En fait, il aurait été plus exact de dire qu'il ne voulait pas le lui montrer. Jamais, si possible. Et aussi ne jamais lui parler de son contenu, parce que cet imbécile de cuistot était bien capable de lui faire une scène en apprenant le sujet de la lettre en question.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une nouvelle. Loin de là. Il voulait dire par là qu'il s'y attendait depuis longtemps, mais qu'elle arrive à ce moment-là... Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il oublie de se débarrasser de ce fichu message ? Déjà que Nami l'avait vu arriver, alors que Sanji connaisse son existence, c'était le pompon...

Enfin, il était en sécurité pour le moment. Avec un peu de chance, ils s'éloigneraient assez pour qu'il n'en entende plus parler pour un moment. Et Sanji lui foutrait la paix.

Ce que Zoro ignorait, c'était que l'affaire était loin d'être aussi simple...

_**A suivre dans le prochain thème...**_


	3. 3 : Scandale

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 2

**Auteur/Artiste :** Mokoshna

**Couple :** ZoroXSanji

**Fandom :** _One Piece_

**Rating : **M

**Thème (numéro et nom) :** 3. Scandale

**Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 3 : Scandale**

**xxxxx**

Ce qui était bien avec les escales, en plus de pouvoir réapprovisionner le navire, c'était qu'on n'avait plus à voir constamment la tête de ses camarades. En se débrouillant bien, cela pouvait même durer plusieurs jours, jusqu'au départ du vaisseau.

Et Sanji détestait cela.

Certes, il y avait toujours de nouvelles choses à voir, des mets nouveaux et exotiques à découvrir. Les femmes aussi étaient un bon point ; il se délectait de la présence de Nami et de Robin à bord, mais un peu de changement était loin d'être désagréable, au contraire. Il avait toujours été un parfait esthète des beautés féminines et de leurs trésors. Belles, douces, les femmes étaient pour lui aussi importantes que la nourriture qu'il aimait tant manipuler pour créer des plats exquis et raffinés.

Certains auraient disserté avec ironie et une pointe de philosophie sur ses goûts qui démentaient quand même quelque peu ses pratiques ; lui, ne s'en formalisait pas tant, ou du moins il essayait. En effet, sa liaison avec le second du capitaine, le célèbre ex-chasseur de primes Zoro Roronoa, n'était un secret pour aucun membre de son équipage. Même Luffy s'en était rendu compte. En fait, il l'avait vu depuis longtemps mais il n'avait jamais rien dit, plus par oubli que par pudeur véritable. Mais on s'éloignait du sujet.

Le fait que Sanji aime autant les femmes et pourtant couche avec un homme, qui plus est une brute épaisse, était-ce donc si contradictoire ? Malgré tout le flegme dont il faisait preuve lorsqu'on l'interrogeait à ce sujet, il lui arrivait de se poser quelquefois la question, lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais eu de liaison « sérieuse » auparavant. En tout cas, jamais avec un homme. Il ne s'était même jamais demandé s'il avait une quelconque attirance pour le même sexe. C'était non. Pour lui, seules les femmes comptaient.

Et il couchait avec l'un des pires spécimens de mâle macho qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Oui, certains pouvaient effectivement parler de contradiction, voire d'illogisme.

Quand cela était-il arrivé ? Sanji se l'était souvent demandé. Comment lui, un tel amateur de femmes, avait-il pu se rabaisser à désirer autant un homme ? Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels. Certains de ses amis l'étaient, comme par exemple ce crétin de Luffy qui lui avait avoué en riant, après avoir avalé par erreur un verre de rhum en pensant qu'il s'agissait de jus de fruits, qu'il fantasmait à mort sur son idole, le fameux capitaine Shanks le Roux. Mais c'était Luffy. Il n'avait été ni horrifié, ni dégoûté, parce que c'était Luffy, leur capitaine, l'homme qu'il avait décidé de suivre pour atteindre son rêve. Et parce que c'était Luffy, il avait abordé la question de l'homosexualité en général avec plus de calme que s'il avait été seul face à ses doutes.

C'est pourquoi, durant toute la période où Zoro avait refusé de lui adresser la parole et qu'il s'était efforcé de l'éviter de son côté, il n'avait pas fait de crise d'angoisse en se demandant le soir venu, quand tout le monde dormait et qu'il était censé le faire lui aussi, quelle était sa véritable relation avec le bretteur. Il avait abordé les choses avec colère certes, mais aussi infiniment plus de lucidité que s'il n'avait jamais rencontré ce genre de situation.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait mis à nu son coeur, patiemment et dévotement, comme on aurait pelé petit à petit les couches d'un oignon au goût particulièrement fort. Il avait beaucoup pleuré en cachette mais en fin de compte, tout s'était arrangé pour le mieux. Et les baisers de cet imbécile étaient bien le mets le plus délicieux qu'il ait jamais goûté, quoi qu'il en dise.

**xxxxx**

- Cette fois-ci, je vais vraiment le tuer, marmonna Sanji en serrant exagérément les paquets qu'il tenait contre lui.

Pipo fit une grimace. C'était pas de chance, pour une fois qu'il voulait aider Sanji à faire les courses, il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur cette scène ! Il ne savait plus où se mettre.

- C'est... Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu crois, bégaya-t-il à l'intention de son ami. C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui lui ressemble.

- T'en connais beaucoup toi, des mecs avec une coupe de cheveux et des fringues aussi démodés ? Et qui portent trois sabres sur le côté ?

- Euh... non, mais...

- C'est fini. Au retour, je lui fous la raclée de sa vie et je le jette à bouffer aux requins.

- Mais...

- Et je suis encore trop gentil ! J'aurais dû lui couper les couilles quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, à cette espèce de queutard dégénéré !

Pipo soupira bruyamment. Sanji était parti dans ses récriminations et il doutait pouvoir en tirer quoi que ce soit avant un moment. Il se demanda où se trouvaient les autres.

Les courses entre les mains de son ami firent un bruit inquiétant de craquellement et de pression humide... Pipo se dépêcha d'attraper les paquets avant que leur contenu ne finisse en bouillie. Sanji n'y fit même pas attention et continua de fixer l'endroit où avait disparu Zoro en charmante compagnie.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison, fit Pipo avec conviction.

- Tu parles qu'il y en a une ! Môssieur Zoro a eu la bite en feu et a pris la première demoiselle assez cordiale pour accepter ses avances, et maintenant il s'amuse !

L'expression furieuse qu'il eut fit reculer quelque peu le garçon au long nez.

- Mais... il ne te trahirait pas sans raison, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, vous êtes un couple tous les deux !

- Je...

Sanji se tut brusquement, à la surprise de Pipo.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit-il bêtement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas ?

- On est un couple ?

Sanji le fixait d'un air hagard, sa colère de tantôt mise de côté (pour le moment). Pipo fit une moue dubitative.

- Vous couchez ensemble, vous faites tout un tas de trucs ensemble en fait, et quand on veut savoir où est l'un il suffit de demander à l'autre ! C'est pas ça, être un couple ?

- C'est...

Mais il n'avait manifestement rien à ajouter. Sanji secoua la tête.

- Si c'était le cas, il n'irait pas ailleurs.

- C'est pas son genre, de courir la gueuse. En fait, si on m'avait demandé, j'aurais plutôt dit que c'était le tien, et il se mit à sourire d'un air convenu.

- Comment ! fit Sanji en lui jetant un regard noir.

Surpris, Pipo se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- Euh... rien. J'ai rien dit.

- Mouais...

Mais il décida de laisser couler, surtout parce que les provisions commençaient à avoir mauvaise mine. Sanji attrapa les paquets encore intacts et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le port, Pipo sur ses talons.

- T'as peut-être pas tort, il devait avoir une raison.

- Ah ben tu vois !

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de faire mentalement une liste des tortures éventuelles à infliger à son amant au retour. Il y pensa sur tout le trajet de retour au Going Merry, puis son esprit passa à autre chose.

Après tout, il avait bien acheté spécialement une bouteille du meilleur vin qu'il avait pu trouver. Il avait vraiment hâte que cet imbécile revienne pour y goûter ensemble. Les baisers de Zoro étaient toujours meilleurs lorsqu'ils étaient entachés d'alcool.

**xxxxx**

Cet imbécile n'était pas rentré de la nuit. La bouteille mise au frais dans un bac à glaçons flottait à présent misérablement dans sa robe d'eau, et la chaleur du petit matin devait en avoir terni le goût... Sanji n'avait pas fermé l'oeil. A quatre heures précises, il s'était mis à préparer un repas digne des plus grands rois. Il n'allait pas se morfondre dans le grand hamac vide que Pipo avait aménagé à leur intention en attendant, n'est-ce pas ? Alors autant se rendre utile en préparant à manger pour toute l'île si besoin. Il n'en avait rien à faire, d'ailleurs, que le bretteur découche une nuit ou deux. Vraiment pas. C'était sa vie, après tout, et s'il voulait jouer les play-boy il n'avait qu'à faire ce qu'il voulait, et tant pis pour le cuistot pathétique qui l'attendait en pestant dans leur petit nid d'amour inexistant !

Dans sa rage, Sanji n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait réduit en bouillie infâme le poisson qu'il était censé découper en tranches fines pour un sashimi. Il contempla avec consternation le désastre. Tant pis. Il en ferait une farce pour des légumes.

Il jeta une poignée de gousses d'ail dans une poêle chaude, se battit un instant avec un bol de pâte récalcitrant, touilla un peu la soupe qu'il avait laissé mijoter doucement dans un coin. Ses gestes, précis et mesurés, s'effectuaient automatiquement, son esprit étant occupé ailleurs. Aussi furieux qu'il était, il devait admettre que le comportement de Zoro n'était pas très normal. Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'intéresser à une fille depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, sur le pont du Baratie. Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'intéresser à personne, d'ailleurs, si l'on exceptait Oeil-de-Faucon et peut-être cette fille à lunettes de la Marine avec qui il avait un peu discuté durant l'incident Crocodile. Mais ce n'était ni cette fille, ni Oeil-de-Faucon qui posait problème, mais plutôt une charmante personne blonde avec laquelle il était rentré dans un hôtel de passe la veille. Pipo avait affirmé qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Sanji n'en était plus aussi sûr.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de sa cuisine pour servir un petit déjeuner un peu plus copieux que d'habitude aux membres de l'équipage, il s'aperçut que ceux-ci l'attendaient sans un mot sur le pont, la table déjà mise et le sourire un peu crispé. Robin lui prit gentiment la marmite de soupe des mains et la posa sur le côté. Chopper se mit à servir tout le monde aidé de Pipo, Nami lui servit une tasse de thé, tandis que Luffy se contentait de baver paisiblement dans son coin, les yeux fixés sur la nourriture.

- Bien dormi, Sanji ? finit par demander Pipo, la voix tremblotante.

- Non.

- Ah bon...

Et il plongea les yeux dans son bol de soupe aux légumes, sans toucher au contenu. Nami lui mit des petits gâteaux sous le nez, ses préférés. Sanji haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mais rien, voyons ! s'exclama la jeune fille rousse, l'air mal à l'aise.

- Nami chérie, avec toute l'adoration dont je te fais preuve, tu ne m'as jamais servi à table depuis que nous nous connaissons. Alors pas de ça.

La manière dont elle et Pipo échangeaient un regard contrit ne le rassura pas du tout. Ce fut Robin qui toussa et s'avança vers lui.

- Zoro vient de nous laisser un message.

- Ce crétin ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- On l'ignore. Mais il semblerait qu'il veuille... nous quitter un certain temps.

- Quoi !

Sanji se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise sur le pont d'un geste brutal. Nami fit une grimace.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Il n'a aucune raison de partir !

- C'est ce qu'on se demande aussi, mais bon Luffy a déjà accepté sa requête...

- Impossible ! Luffy ?

Mais à quoi cet imbécile sans cervelle pensait-il donc ! Laisser derrière Zoro, alors qu'il était l'un de leurs camarades ? Alors qu'il était son second ? Alors que Sanji avait spécialement acheté tout ce qu'il aimait pour lui mijoter de bons petits plats durant le voyage ?

- Luffy ! fit-il en se tournant vers son capitaine. C'est quoi ces histoires ?

Le garçon au chapeau de paille secoua la tête en boudant.

- Il a dit que c'était important et qu'il nous rejoindrait dès qu'il aurait fini.

- QUOI !

Sanji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il serra les poings si forts qu'il était sûr de retrouver les marques de ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains un peu plus tard.

- Mais...

- Je lui fais confiance. S'il dit qu'il nous rattrapera, il nous rattrapera.

- Mais...

- C'est ma décision. Maintenant, j'ai faim, et si on mangeait !

Sanji sentit le souffle lui manquer. C'était sûrement une erreur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Où est ce message ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un message écrit, dit Pipo en faisant la moue. Il est venu très tôt ce matin pendant le tour de garde de Luffy et lui a parlé. On l'a appris juste avant que tu n'arrives avec la nourriture.

- Et vous admettez ça, tous ? fit Sanji avec incrédulité en se tournant vers les autres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? intervint Nami. Tu le connais, c'est une vraie tête de mule.

- Le ramener, tiens !

- Il a dit qu'il nous combattrait si jamais on essayait de l'arrêter, ajouta Luffy d'un air pensif.

- Et alors ? C'est tout ? Depuis quand ça t'intimide ?

- Il a dit que c'était vraiment important. Qu'il ne pourrait pas être un membre à part entière de l'équipage s'il ne faisait pas cela. Je lui fais confiance.

- C'est déjà un membre à part entière de notre équipage ! Un compagnon indispensable !

- Et qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus te regarder en face s'il ne réglait pas cette affaire.

Pour le coup, Sanji en resta muet. Il fixa bêtement Luffy, mais il paraissait blessé. Les autres le virent trembler légèrement, se mordre les lèvres de rage contenue, puis il tourna les talons et alla se réfugier dans sa cuisine, faisant claquer la porte de celle-ci derrière lui.

- Ça, c'est à moi d'en juger ! eut-il le temps de hurler avant de s'enfermer.

La pression tomba d'un coup sur le pont. Pipo ramassa la louche que Sanji avait fait tomber dans sa hâte et la posa sur la table.

- C'était prévisible, fit-il d'un air désolé. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, à Zoro ! Et à toi aussi, Luffy ! Sanji a raison, ça ne te ressemble pas de laisser un compagnon !

- Je ne voulais pas, avoua Luffy. Mais il avait un drôle d'air, Zoro.

- Ah ?

- Il reviendra, fit-il avec conviction.

- Et on fais quoi, alors ? demanda à son tour Chopper. Comment va-t-il faire pour nous rattraper si on est loin ? Et comment il va savoir où on est ?

- C'est Zoro. S'il y quelqu'un qui peut accomplir un tel tour de force, c'est bien ce bougre de crétin, fit Nami en riant, mais elle se forçait bien un peu. Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais bien voulu lui causer en face, à cette tête d'algue.

- J'ai bien peur que cela ne puisse plus être possible, fit à son tour Robin.

- Et pourquoi ?

- J'étais réveillée quand il a parlé à Luffy, et je l'ai suivi un peu. Il a embarqué sur un immense navire à l'autre bout du port et ils ont levé les voiles.

- Hein ? Et tu n'as pas cherché à le suivre ?

- Il m'a vue et m'a adressé un au revoir assez déterminé. Je me suis dit qu'il devait avoir ses raisons pour agir de la sorte. En tout cas, je suis de l'avis de Luffy. Nous devons lui faire confiance.

- Mouais, soupira Nami, si seulement on pouvait convaincre aussi facilement Sanji... Tu parles d'un scandale de pacotille, je m'en serais bien passée... Déjà qu'avec leur dernière dispute, la bouffe avait été pas loin d'être en partie médiocre, qu'est-ce que ça va être là !

Mais ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix. Ils déjeunèrent du mieux qu'ils purent avec ce qu'ils avaient, et chacun retourna à son train-train tandis que le Going Merry s'éloignait du port, minus un membre de son équipage. L'atmosphère morose qui semblait régner parmi eux ne fut pas démentie par le fait qu'ils ne revirent pas Sanji de la matinée, même lorsque Luffy le supplia de lui donner à manger.

Quant à Sanji, il jeta le vin à présent imbuvable à travers le hublot de la cuisine. La bouteille atterrit dans la mer où elle coula d'une traite.

_**A suivre dans le prochain thème...**_


	4. 4 : Toi et moi

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 4

**Auteur/Artiste :** Mokoshna

**Couple :** ZoroXSanji

**Fandom :** _One Piece_

**Rating : **M

**Thème (numéro et nom) :** 4. Toi et moi

**Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 4 : Toi et moi**

**xxxxx**

Deux mois. Zoro était resté absent durant tout ce temps. L'équipage du Going Merry avait poursuivi sa route, bon gré mal gré, leur second en moins. Aucun incident notable n'avait agité leurs journées monotones, mais l'atmosphère était sensiblement plus tendue, et chaque jour qui passait le prouvait bien... Zoro manquait à tous, à commencer par Sanji.

Oh, il avait bien essayé de ne pas y penser les premiers jours. Tout était de la faute de cet imbécile de sabreur, après tout. C'était lui qui était parti sans explication. C'était lui qui avait ses petits secrets qu'il refusait de partager avec ses compagnons de voyage. Merde, il n'avait même pas laissé transparaître son désir de partir à son amant attitré !

De quel droit se permettait-il de parler d'eux deux en termes d' « amants », d'ailleurs ? Des amants admettaient une relation régulière, et c'était tout sauf ça entre eux. Zoro était parti. Il leur arrivait de se disputer, de se faire la gueule, de se taper dessus pour un oui ou pour un non. Le bretteur n'en faisait souvent qu'à sa tête, et cela énervait Sanji plus que tout. Si seulement il pouvait se montrer utile sur le navire ! Mais non, ce bon à rien n'avait que la baston pour lui. Il était incapable de mener un navire à bon port, de préparer un repas correct, de nettoyer comme il faut le Merry. A peine pouvait-il faire un peu de vaisselle, et encore c'était parce que Sanji le harcelait avec ça. Non, Zoro n'était pas utile à leur équipage. Ils étaient même mieux sans lui.

Il s'était répété cette litanie toute une semaine, et ça avait eu l'air de marcher. Tandis que ses camarades se plaignaient constamment du départ du bretteur et se demandaient quand il reviendrait, Sanji vaquait tranquillement à ses tâches habituelles sans un mot en relation avec « cette personne ». C'était ridicule. Sans nul doute, la liaison qu'ils avaient brièvement eue n'était qu'une phase déjà oubliée de leur voyage. Un peu comme une période d'ennui ou d'essai passager, il n'avait pas à se faire de souci. Zoro n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne.

Et pourtant. Tard le soir, alors que tout le monde était profondément endormi et que c'était son tour de garde, il se rappelait les mots souvent moqueurs, quelquefois tendus, rarement tendres de son ami. La façon dont il lui souriait d'un air confiant lorsqu'ils se lançaient à corps perdus dans la bataille. La sueur qui perlait de son torse à chacune des séances herculéennes d'entraînement qu'il s'imposait chaque jour. Ses cheveux verts hirsutes qui ressemblaient à de l'algue vivante. Même ses ronflements d'ogre, ses manies irritantes de rustre sans manières, l'éclat de sa voix après l'orgasme. Tous ces détails lui assaillaient l'esprit et il se surprenait souvent à ratisser le pont du bateau de long en large, agité, insatisfait. C'était la faute de Zoro, et de lui seul ! Évidemment que c'était lui ! Qui d'autre le ferait pester à la bise matinale, serrer les dents en avalant un sanglot de rage, et espérer, souhaiter du fond du coeur qu'il revienne, qu'il soit là, à ses côtés ?

Et ça le mettait en rogne. Réellement. Sanji se surprenait quelquefois à regarder l'horizon jusqu'à ce que ses yeux lui fassent mal, en quête d'un navire, d'une embarcation quelconque qui contiendrait un idiot en train de ronfler comme si les soucis ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. Le souffle brûlant du four préchauffé de sa cuisine, lorsqu'il ouvrait la porte pour tester la température, lui rappelait les baisers ardents de Zoro, la manière dont il se collait à lui après avoir abondamment sué durant ses échauffements. Là, ce coin de table, c'était son lieu favori pour s'installer et manger un morceau. La petite jarre colorée que Sanji cachait soigneusement sous sa table de travail, celle qui contenait le lubrifiant parfumé qu'ils utilisaient en cas de besoin (il l'avait achetée un jour en espérant l'utiliser avec Nami mais elle ne l'avait finalement jamais vue), se trouvait toujours là, à sa bonne place. L'odeur était censée être aphrodisiaque, un mélange de gingembre et de jasmin. Sanji la débouchait quelquefois et inhalait longuement son parfum pour apaiser le sentiment de panique qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il se remémorait tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec l'autre homme rien que dans cette cuisine.

Les autres commençaient à s'inquiéter pour lui. Pipo lui montrait sans cesse les nouvelles inventions qu'il avait créées pour l'occuper, Chopper lui demandait de nouvelles recettes à base de légumes, Luffy venait envahir son espace pour chiper de la nourriture un peu plus souvent qu'auparavant. Nami passait plus de temps avec lui, aussi, quant à Robin, elle ne disait rien et n'agissait pas plus étrangement que d'habitude, mais de temps en temps, lorsque personne ne regardait, Sanji pouvait sentir un regard intense dans son dos, un soupir résigné, la pointe d'une excuse. Se sentait-elle coupable de ne pas avoir pu arrêter Zoro ? Sanji n'était pas sûr, et il jugeait plus pertinent de ne pas demander. Le déni était une chose extraordinaire pour ceux qui n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

Il allait déjà un peu mieux au bout du premier mois... du moins c'était ce qu'il aurait voulu se convaincre. Il n'arrivait pas concilier l'attente et le regret ; il avait déjà du mal à envisager sa relation avec Zoro... Ce qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, qu'en avait-il été vraiment ? Deux amants, deux amoureux se parlaient, entretenaient un échange constant. Une femme avec qui il avait eu une brève liaison, avant qu'elle ne parte rejoindre son mari pirate revenu de voyage, lui avait dit que son couple résistait à toutes leurs liaisons extra-conjugales parce que l'un admettait l'existence égalitaire de l'autre, parce qu'ils se complétaient malgré leurs différences (et leurs infidélités).

_- Toi et moi, ça ne peut pas marcher, _avait-elle dit au moment de le quitter_, parce qu'en vérité il y a toi, et il y a moi. Lorsque tu sauras concilier les deux ensemble, tu comprendras pourquoi je retourne vers mon mari._

Il n'avait rien compris, bien entendu. C'était une femme étrange, un peu artiste sur les bords. Elle vendait d'ailleurs des cadres ouvragés à la main aux touristes qui passaient par la petite ville-port où elle habitait. C'était de cette manière qu'il l'avait rencontrée, alors qu'il cherchait un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Zef. Il avait tout de suite été séduit par son charme exotique. Elle, elle avoua avoir du temps à passer en attendant le retour de son mari.

Sanji n'avait jamais été jaloux. Il avait admis qu'il n'était pas son « Toi », qu'il n'était qu'un « Lui » passager comme un autre. Son « Toi » à lui, il ne l'avait pas trouvé, et ce n'était pas demain la veille que ça arriverait, séducteur comme il l'était.

Ça n'était pas près d'arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi se posait-il la question, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi repensait-il à elle ? Il ne l'avait jamais aimée, il en était certain. Elle avait été belle et douce, experte au lit, une vraie femme en somme. Zoro n'était qu'une brute épaisse qui dégainait son sabre aussi vite qu'il baissait son pantalon, il n'avait pas une once de romantisme dans son esprit grossier. Rien en lui n'était délicat, en y repensant. Pas ses muscles saillants en sueur, pas son corps d'athlète, pas son obstination légendaire, pas son rêve de devenir le meilleur manieur de sabres. Pas sa manière brutale de faire l'amour.

Zoro était un butor. Zoro n'avait aucune considération pour lui.

Zoro lui manquait horriblement.

**xxxxx**

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui, oui.

La jeune femme blonde regarda son ami avec scepticisme. La minuscule barque dans laquelle il était monté semblait vouloir couler à chaque instant ; elle se balançait précairement au fil de l'eau, droite, gauche, gauche, droite, et chaque nouvelle vague la faisait se pencher davantage, basculer jusqu'à ce qu'un peu d'eau rentre...

- Il faudra que tu écopes souvent, si tu ne veux pas couler, fit-elle, résignée. Cette coque de noix n'est pas faite pour les longs trajets, m'est avis qu'elle te laissera tomber avant la fin de la journée.

- Ce sera bien suffisant.

Zoro lui fit un sourire assuré. Son teint basané par le dur soleil de la Route de Tous les Périls rendait ses dents aussi blanches que de la porcelaine. La jeune femme laissa échapper un autre soupir.

- Tu aurais au moins pu nous laisser te raccompagner.

- Pas la peine.

- Laisse-le, fit une nouvelle voix dans son dos. S'il veut se noyer, c'est son droit.

Un homme de stature imposante, au visage rayé de rides sévères, rejoignit sa compagne sur le pont, près des canots de sauvetage. Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif en voyant la taille du canot que Zoro empruntait mais ne fit pas d'autre remarque.

- Au revoir, Regal, fit Zoro sans se démonter. Occupe-toi bien de Sania.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, s'exclama en riant son interlocuteur en saisissant la taille de la jeune femme, je m'en charge, de ma blonde. Dépêche-toi plutôt d'aller rejoindre la tienne !

Zoro émit un petit rire condescendant. Il allait se gêner, tiens ! Deux mois sans cet imbécile de cuistot, et il avait déjà envie de lui en coller une par principe... et de le jeter sur une table pour le prendre violemment par plaisir.

- Ça, tu peux compter sur moi, bougre de racaille, cria-t-il alors que son embarcation s'éloignait du navire où se trouvaient ses deux amis.

Il leur fit de grands signes de la main qui furent abondamment imités. Lorsque le bateau ne fut plus qu'un point à l'horizon, il attrapa les rames et se mit à souquer ferme. Sania lui avait dit que la direction du courant le ramènerait directement au Going Merry, qui se trouvait quelques miles plus loin. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre que le flot change de cap ; et un peu d'aide lui permettrait d'arriver plus vite...

Il avait hâte de voir la tête des autres ! Ils seraient tous excités, sans aucun doute. Luffy ferait des bonds partout avec Pipo et Chopper, Nami et Robin lui feraient un grand sourire. Il y avait aussi le dernier membre de leur équipage, mais il préférait de pas trop y penser pour l'instant à vrai dire...

La réaction de Sanji ? Il n'en était pas certain. Cela faisait quand même deux mois, et il avait à peine laissé un petit mot à Luffy, qui sait comment ce diable de cuistot avait pu accueillir son départ précipité ? Il avait très bien pu se mettre en rage comme ne rien dire du tout. Et puis deux mois, c'était quand même bien long. Un peu trop quand on songeait que Sanji était un bourreau des coeurs invétéré qui ne pouvait pas se passer d'amour. Il avait très bien pu se trouver quelqu'un d'autre durant ce laps de temps. Il avait très bien pu se mettre en ménage avec Nami ou Robin ou n'importe quelle fille qui passait. Zoro ricana.

Au moins, il était sûr du sexe de son éventuelle nouvelle partenaire. Pas de doute, Sanji était hétéro jusqu'à la moelle. Bon, il avait bien été la petite exception mais à part lui, il ne le voyait pas vraiment avec un homme. Et ce n'est pas comme si Zoro avait été particulièrement... quémandeur. Bien au contraire. Il s'était amplement servi en voyant que Sanji n'était pas spécialement contre (mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était complètement pour). Après tout, qu'avait-il comme autre choix dans cet équipage ? Nami et Robin. Les deux femmes n'étaient pas particulièrement ouvertes aux avances de leur cuisinier. Luffy était trop innocent, Pipo aurait refusé, Chopper était hors de question. Il ne restait plus que Zoro pour satisfaire sa libido, et en plus de ça c'était bien pratique pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de liaison sérieuse. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Zoro de proclamer partout un amour indéfectible pour un camarade.

- Qui vivra verra, fit-il, philosophe et je-m'en-foutiste.

**xxxxx**

Deux mois et un jour. Sanji se dit que cocher mentalement un calendrier dans sa tête n'était pas une activité très saine pour quelqu'un de confiné sur un bateau pendant des mois. Il fallait qu'il s'aère l'esprit.

Il était de tour de garde, une nouvelle fois. Le temps était frais, le soleil venant à peine de se lever. Sanji se blottit dans la veste chaude en daim qu'il avait achetée à leur dernière escale. Cette même escale qui avait vu leur second disparaître, en quête d'ils ne savaient quoi... Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées dangereuses. L'heure n'était plus aux regrets.

Au-dessus de lui, le ciel se teintait de rose et d'orange. Les rares nuages présents s'amassaient à l'horizon, autour du soleil levant. Il contempla un instant la splendeur qui s'affichait devant lui, l'air serein. Il vit même une mouette solitaire planer un peu plus loin. Ils devaient se trouver à proximité d'une île. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Nami à son réveil.

Un cri puissant attira son attention. Il venait de la direction contraire à l'endroit où son regard s'était attardé. Il lui sembla reconnaître cette voix. Il se retourna lentement.

Sur une barque minuscule qui paraissait vouloir rendre l'âme à chaque roulement de l'océan, Zoro, tous sourires, lui faisait de grands signes de la main.

Sanji laissa tomber sa veste.

_**A suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xxxxx**

Je me suis rendue compte que mes fins de chapitres étaient horriblement vides et impersonnels. C'est assez habituel chez moi mais quand même, j'ai tendance à blablater un peu sur la fic et surtout à remercier mes lecteurs pour leur fidélité et tout ça. Il le faut, cette histoire va prendre trente chapitres qui se suivent et il faut nécessairement un baiser dedans, alors j'ai l'impression que ça va être peut-être un peu répétitif à la longue... Enfin, on verra bien.

Merci de me suivre jusqu'au bout et à la prochaine fois !


	5. 5 : J'ai quelque chose à te dire

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 5

**Auteur/Artiste :** Mokoshna

**Couple :** ZoroXSanji

**Fandom :** _One Piece_

**Rating : **M

**Thème :** 5. "J'ai quelque chose à te dire..."

**Disclaimer : **_One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus cru (dans le langage) que les précédents. C'est normal vu la personne concernée (enfin de mon point de vue) mais je préviens juste au cas où certains pourraient s'en offenser.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 5 : "J'ai quelque chose à te dire..."**

**xxxxx**

Au fond de lui, Zoro savait qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Il était parti brusquement avec juste un petit mot d'adieu adressé à Luffy, et il n'avait pas énoncé un début d'explication pour justifier son départ. Il était resté absent deux mois sans avertir son équipage de sa position ou de sa quête. Lorsqu'il était revenu, roublard sur sa barque minuscule qui avait l'air de vouloir sombrer à chaque ressac, il avait simplement salué Sanji d'un cri et d'un mouvement de la main, comme s'il n'était parti que quelques heures au lieu de plusieurs semaines. Et, comble du toupet, il s'était empressé de lui sauter dessus sitôt monté sur le pont pour lui coller un baiser baveux.

Mais voilà, ce diable de cuistot en avait décidé autrement. Zoro n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il puisse être aussi rapide ou aussi... violent. Furieux. Positivement hors de lui. Il ne l'avait pas cru, mais du coup il l'avait ressenti. Oh ça oui. Assez pour voir les étoiles, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il avait déjà entendu Sanji utiliser cette expression idiote devant Nami pour la convaincre de finir dans son lit. Fichu poète raté de cantinier play-boy. La jeune fille lui avait fait voir ses étoiles, mais pas comme il l'entendait. En fait, sa manière dont elle l'avait tabassé n'était pas différente de ce que Sanji lui avait fait quelques minutes auparavant... Il avait dû apprendre quelque chose de cet épisode. Ou alors son mode de pensée et ses agissements ne différaient pas beaucoup de ceux d'une femme.

Zoro ricana. Nul doute que si le cuisinier du Going Merry l'entendait, il en serait quitte pour une autre séance de retrouvailles musclées. C'était bien sa chance. Il n'aurait pas pu sortir avec un mec gentil et propre sur lui, non, bien sûr que non. Il fallait que son compagnon soit de sa trempe. Après tout, il était le futur meilleur bretteur du monde, il n'allait pas se compromettre avec une lavette incapable de se défendre ! Non, il lui fallait un mec, un vrai, avec une queue et qui savait s'en servir. Pas une femme geignant du matin au soir ou faisant des manières pour un ongle cassé ou il ne savait quoi. Un mec. Des muscles ruisselants de sueur, du poil en veux-tu en voilà, des couilles prêtes à êtres vidées, une bite qui ne ménageait pas ses efforts, tout l'attirail indispensable quoi. Les femmes ne l'avaient jamais attiré à cause de cela. Trop délicates, trop parfumées, trop maniérées. Pas assez rudes à son goût. Elles se contentaient d'attendre là que leur mec les prennent et puis basta, et lorsqu'ils avaient fini il fallait encore s'occuper d'elles et leur faire des papouilles ridicules... Ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, toutes ces mièvreries. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était de perdre son temps.

Du coup, il couchait avec la belle gueule du Going Merry.

C'était bien la plus belle erreur de toute sa courte existence, et pour cause... Il avait beau être un mec bien équipé, Sanji n'était pas loin d'être l'antithèse de ce qu'il recherchait chez un homme.

Premièrement, il était hétéro. Oh, Zoro aurait pu dire que le fait qu'il ait mis le coq dans son lit prouvait un peu le contraire et tout ça, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'avant lui, Sanji n'avait pas eu vraiment de mec. Non, on oubliait la phrase précédente, c'était jamais. Le blond avait beau affirmer que Zoro n'était pas le seul gars à avoir vu la couleur de son cul, il avait bien vu le lendemain de la première fois où il lui avait foutu sa bite à quel point le cuistot avait été inconfortable. En fait, la manière bizarre dont il avait rougi la veille aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais il avait pris ça pour une marque de colère alors que ça avait probablement dû être de la honte ou de la timidité... Ça avait excité Zoro comme pas deux, alors il ne s'était guère retenu. Il s'en voulait encore un peu, mais bon ce qui était fait était fait... Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Sanji n'avait plus eu l'occasion de s'habituer à ce genre de pratiques après ça. Zoro avait personnellement veillé à ce qu'il n'éprouve plus aucune gêne dans cette position, bien au contraire. Quelquefois c'était même Sanji qui en redemandait, à sa grande satisfaction.

Enfin, heureusement qu'au pieu ça allait, parce que le reste... Zoro n'avait jamais vu un mec faire autant de chichis pour des détails. Déjà qu'il préparait la bouffe... Son compagnon admettait le fait qu'il soit cuisinier et tout ça, mais quel besoin avait-il de mettre des tabliers aussi... efféminés ? Et ne parlons pas du dernier, le « cadeau » de Chopper. C'était une horreur, cette chose, quand il la portait. De loin, Sanji ressemblait à une gentille épouse préparant le dîner pour son cher et tendre... Sur le coup, Zoro avait bien ri, mais bien sûr cet imbécile l'avait mal pris et il s'était retrouvé avec un couteau planté juste à côté de sa joue. Fichu cantinier. Et susceptible, avec ça.

C'était la deuxième chose qui l'horripilait chez Sanji, ses fringues en général. Ce type avait la plus impressionnante collection de vêtements classieux et d'accessoires en tous genres qu'il avait jamais vue pour un mec. A se demander où il se trouvait tout l'argent pour se payer ces trucs qui n'étaient quand même pas donnés. Et la moitié au moins était dans les tons blancs et/ou roses. Écoeurant.

Sanji prenait un temps fou à se pomponner le matin parce qu'il voulait soit-disant impressionner les filles du navire. Et il se parfumait. Beaucoup, très souvent, abondamment. L'air de la pièce où ils couchaient était infect. Déjà que Zoro ne supportait pas l'eau de toilette légère à la mandarine qu'utilisait Nami, le parfum que semblait affectionner Sanji était pire que tout. Lourd, persistant, il lui fallait toujours se racler la peau à l'eau et au savon dur après l'amour ou alors l'odeur fleurie restait sur lui pour toute la journée et lui donnait mal à la tête. Fichu dandy avec ses fichues manières.

Car il fallait le dire, Sanji était un esthète. Il aimait ce qui était beau et adorait s'en parer (sur lui ou à son bras). Femmes, vêtements, bijoux quelquefois... Depuis le début de leur liaison, il insistait pour que Zoro l'accompagne dans une boutique distinguée pour « refaire sa garde-robe et lui donner une allure plus civilisée ». Le bretteur refusait systématiquement, bien sûr. Il aimait bien son apparence comme ça, merci. Qu'aurait-il fait de ces chemises à dentelles, de ces pantalons à la coupe certes sexy mais peu pratiques pour l'entraînement, de ces mouchoirs et ces chaussures brillantes ? Il était parfait dans son vieux tricot blanc un peu troué, son pantalon noir délavé et ses bottes de marin. Son haramaki lui tenait le ventre au chaud en toutes circonstances, il n'allait pas s'en défaire aussi facilement ! Quant à son bandana, c'était quasiment sa marque de fabrique avec sa ceinture. Alors qu'il aille se faire voir, le Sanji, avec son relookage à la noix. Zoro Roronoa ne s'habillait pas dans un magasin de luxe et s'en portait très bien.

Il disait ça, mais vu l'état dans lequel se trouvaient ses vêtements à l'heure actuelle, il fallait peut-être qu'il envisage de faire des emplettes. A condition qu'il arrive à remonter dans le Merry, bien entendu. Ou alors avec un peu de chance, le flot ininterrompu de l'océan le mènerait sur une île proche ou quelque chose du genre. Il avait toujours eu de la chance.

- Zoro ? s'exclama une voix incrédule en haut du Merry. C'est toi ? Mais... qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Le jeune homme fit un maigre sourire à Chopper, mais pas trop. Il avait déjà du mal à garder assez de forces pour flotter convenablement devant le bateau.

- Ah, c'était le tour de garde de Sanji.

Le regard de pitié un peu effrayé que lui lança le renne était prévisible. Chopper lança une échelle de corde et se mit en devoir de descendre chercher sa carcasse avant que les vagues ne l'entraînent trop loin.

**xxxxx**

- Six côtes cassées, une épaule déboîtée, la jambe droite dans un drôle d'angle, la mâchoire salement atteinte et des bleus et des bosses à rendre jaloux un dromadaire. Et tu arrivais quand même à nager un peu. T'es vraiment pas humain, Zoro !

Pipo secoua la tête d'un air ahuri. Il n'y avait que des membres de leur équipage pour subir d'aussi importants dommages sur le corps et rester en vie. S'il se souvenait bien, il avait lui-même eu le crâne en miettes à un moment...

- N'empêche, il y est pas allé de main-morte le Sanji !

- Et comment ! s'écria à son tour Nami. S'il ne lui avait pas déjà réglé son compte, c'est moi qui lui aurait explosé sa tête à ce bougre de débile déserteur ! Ça se taille pendant des mois et ça revient comme ça, comme une fleur !

Elle se tourna vers son compagnon incriminé et le fusilla du regard. Zoro se contenta d'émettre un sourire crispé alors que Chopper lui remettait les os en place. L'épaule déboîtée fut rétablie avec un bruit sec.

- Prends un ticket, si tu veux m'en foutre une toi aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Si je n'étais pas tombé à la mer, Sanji aurait continué à me dessouder les os.

- Et il aurait eu raison !

D'un mouvement superbe, la navigatrice tourna les talons et sortit en faisant claquer la porte de la cabine. Tous sauf Zoro et Robin sursautèrent.

- Elle est salement remontée, fit Pipo.

- Ça lui passera. Elle était surtout inquiète pour Zoro et Sanji aussi.

Pipo regarda Robin avec une pointe d'admiration dans les yeux.

- Tu peux voir ça, toi ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, ses cheveux noirs dodelinant au gré de ses mouvements.

- Elle ne l'a pas tapé, non ? fit-elle en indiquant Zoro.

- Il est à moitié mort.

- Il en a vu d'autres.

- C'est vrai.

Et il partit d'un rire moqueur. Zoro n'eut même pas le coeur de lui grogner dessus. Chopper était en train de lui bander le torse. Il remarqua alors l'ombre agitée qui se penchait vers lui.

- Alors, c'était bien ? lui demanda Luffy, tout heureux de retrouver son second.

Le bretteur renifla.

- Pourri. Je me suis dépêché de rentrer. La bouffe était infecte.

- Ah. Sanji cuisine comme personne !

Zoro n'allait pas le contredire.

**xxxxx**

- Cette espèce de fichu sabreur de mes deux ! Pas même fichu de me donner une explication valable ! Et les lettres, c'est pour les chiens peut-être ?

Sanji déversa sa bile sur les pauvres légumes qu'il devait découper pour le repas de midi. Les patates avaient été réduites en confettis, quant aux autres végétaux, il n'y avait qu'à tremper les bouts microscopiques dans de l'eau bouillante pour faire une soupe convenable...

- Et bien sûr, ce queutard dégénéré ne pense qu'à baiser une fois rentré ! Je t'en foutrais, des scènes d'amour larmoyantes, moi !

La table de travail se fendit brusquement en deux dans un bruit infernal. Sanji avait trop appuyé sans prévenir sa force. Il contempla un instant le bois cassé et constata que cela le rendait encore plus furieux...

- Sanji ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Nami se tenait sur le seuil, l'air confuse. Ses cheveux roux, qu'elle peignait soigneusement chaque matin au lever du lit, luisaient doucement au soleil. Elle ne portait qu'un haut rose usé et une mini-jupe en jean qui avait connu de meilleurs jours, mais Sanji ne l'avait jamais vue aussi belle qu'à l'instant. Elle lui fit un sourire qui sonnait aussi faux qu'un son de cloche rouillée et entra.

- Nami chérie, que me vaut cette délicieuse visite ? Tu as faim, peut-être ? Le déjeuner sera bientôt servi.

Elle lorgna le désastre dans la cuisine mais ne dit rien. Sanji essaya de dissimuler son trouble à travers un immense sourire qui lui dévorait presque le visage.

- Zoro est en train de se faire recoller par notre médoc, murmura-t-elle.

Le regard de Sanji se fit plus dur.

- Ah oui ? aboya le cuistot avec brusquerie. Grand bien lui fasse.

- Il paraît qu'il faut que je prenne un ticket pour le passer à tabac.

- Sers-toi.

La jeune fille passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sanji pouvait sentir une odeur de menthe poivrée sur ses lèvres moites. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de laver les légumes avant de les couper. Il faudrait aussi qu'il s'occupe au plus vite du dessert s'il voulait que la tarte aux figues soit prête à temps. La main de Nami se fit plus aventureuse et plongea dans son pantalon.

**xxxxx**

- Alors ? Tu n'as rien à dire ?

- Non.

- Allez, quoi, Zoro !

- Non.

Pipo en pestait de frustration. Deux heures qu'il cuisinait le bretteur et il n'avait pas dit un mot sur sa mystérieuse disparition.

- Dis-nous au moins où tu es allé !

- Non.

- S'il s'est vraiment fait chier, ça ne m'intéresse pas, intervint Luffy en bâillant.

- Comment tu peux dire ça, Luffy ! Ton second nous quitte pour on ne sait où ni pourquoi, et ça ne te fait rien qu'il revienne sans rien nous dire de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Bah. Il est de retour, c'est ce qui compte. On peut continuer le voyage avec un équipage au complet !

Et il leva les bras en signe de joie, son chapeau de paille tressaillant à chaque « hourra » qu'il poussait avec enthousiasme. Chopper le suivit peu de temps après.

- Des fois je me demande si tu n'es pas trop insouciant...

Pipo vit Robin rire doucement en contemplant ses deux autres camarades. Oh, et puis à quoi bon... le jeune homme au long nez se joignit à ses amis pour fêter à leur façon leur changement d'effectif.

Zoro tâta un peu ses bandages pour voir si tout allait bien. Il fut assez content du résultat. Un peu de sommeil et de nourriture, et il serait vite sur pieds. Mais avant cela, il avait une affaire à régler. Cet imbécile de cuistot avait beau être quelquefois aussi pincé qu'une bonne femme dans son comportement, il n'en avait pas moins raison dans cette affaire (ou du moins il n'avait pas complètement tort). Il fallait qu'il lui parle, et vite. Après tout ça faisait bien deux mois qu'il rêvait de retrouver son hamac et les bras de ce type...

Le visage grave de Sanji apparut à la porte alors qu'il était sur le point de la franchir. Le blond lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur. Zoro sentit dans son dos les regards curieux de ses camarades.

- Ne dis rien, tu vas me sortir un truc du genre « J'ai quelque chose à te dire... », non ? plaisanta Zoro que la grimace de dégoût de Sanji avait rendu un peu nerveux.

- En effet, répliqua le cuisinier. A partir de cette seconde, toi et moi, c'est fini. J'ai décidé de me mettre avec Nami.

_**A suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xxxxx**

Ce retournement de situation a dû en surprendre plus d'un. C'est normal, j'ai été la première à me poser des questions. Ce chapitre ne suit pas du tout le plan que j'avais prévu. C'était prévisible. C'est le genre de choses qui m'arrive à chaque fois,et à chaque fois je me fais avoir.

Mais pas de soucis, je vois déjà comment va se dérouler la suite.

Merci d'avoir suivi et à la prochaine !


	6. 6 : Entre le rêve et la réalité

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 6

**Auteur/Artiste :** Mokoshna

**Couple :** ZoroXSanji

**Fandom :** _One Piece_

**Rating : **M

**Thème :** 6. Entre le rêve et la réalité

**Disclaimer : **_One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 6 : Entre le rêve et la réalité**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Zoro fixa Sanji avec des yeux vides. Le silence qui suivit la révélation du cuisinier dura bien dix bonnes minutes, dix minutes intenses durant lesquelles l'équipage du Going Merry attendit la réaction du bretteur en retenant son souffle. L'air était si tendu qu'inconsciemment ou pas, la plupart des spectateurs se tenait prêt à bondir au moindre signe d'hostilité de la part de l'un ou de l'autre... jusqu'à ce que Zoro, enfin, détende l'atmosphère en réagissant de la seule manière possible pour lui.

Il éclata de rire.

Un Sanji outré lui jeta un regard noir. Autour d'eux, les autres membres du Going Merry minus Nami commençaient à s'agiter, chacun à sa manière. Robin était déjà partie à la recherche de la jeune fille rousse. Chopper et Pipo étaient en train de paniquer, dépassés par les événements. Luffy fixait le ciel d'un air idiot, se demandant sans doute pourquoi ses hommes faisaient tant de manières pour si peu... et pourquoi ils ne se réconciliaient pas en se foutant une beigne et en finissant au lit, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient un tantinet.

Zoro s'essuya une larme à la fin de sa crise d'hystérie ; l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas se rouler par terre pliait son corps en deux. Hilare, il regarda Sanji de nouveau... et ne put retenir un autre fou rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, grogna son ancien amant. Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire, crétin ?

Zoro hocha la tête, les lèvres déformées en un rictus comique. Nerveusement, Sanji se rapprocha de lui et lui saisit le bras en serrant de toutes ses forces. Cela ne sembla pas même perturber le bretteur qui le laissa faire, tous sourires.

- Mais réagis, bougre de sabreur ! Je te quitte pour Nami ! C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ! hurla presque le jeune homme blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, playboy de mes deux ?

Sanji sentit une vague de fureur lui vriller les oreilles et assombrir ses yeux. Mais à quoi pensait-il, ce barbare de première catégorie ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Leur relation (si on pouvait appeler comme ça leurs séances de coucheries régulières et sans finesse) comptait donc si peu pour lui ? Il serra plus fort, les doigts rendus moites par la colère et un brin d'angoisse incontrôlable... Ce fut à ce moment que Zoro leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Sanji le lâcha, surpris.

Son ami arborait un sourire carnassier et possessif, rempli de promesses pas vraiment engageantes. Le bretteur avait une manière hypnotique de plonger ses yeux dans les siens, des yeux qui brillaient d'un éclat étrange, fantomatique, qui lui fit presque peur, et ce sourire, ce sourire qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà aperçu dans ses pires cauchemars... Où ça ? Son esprit chercha frénétiquement la réponse. Il entrevit un éclat métallique dans les yeux de Zoro, un éclat cruel qui réclamait du sang... Entre rêve et réalité, sa mémoire l'emporta très loin en arrière, des années avant qu'il ne rencontre Zeff. Spectres de cris, de larmes et de sang. Il porta sa main au visage. Des visions et des sons l'entouraient de partout, menaçant de l'engloutir... Un village assiégé, ses habitants hurlant de terreur, un enfant blond aux sourcils tordus cherchant sa mère au milieu de la tourmente, affolé, perdu. Des pirates ? Le reflet d'une lame l'aveugla un instant. Il tourna les yeux en sa direction, et il vit...

Une toux énergique le tira de sa transe. Un peu déboussolé par le brusque changement d'atmosphère, il réalisa qu'il avait titubé en avant, directement dans les bras de Zoro. La proximité du bretteur le fit rougir. Sa peau exhalait une odeur brute, quasi animale. Sanji lui avait constamment reproché de puer la sueur, mais en réalité le parfum de musc qui accompagnait en permanence l'autre homme le rassurait, se mêlait avec délice aux effluves de l'eau de cologne qu'il affectionnait pour créer autre chose, comme l'association savoureuse de deux mets différents aux saveurs complémentaires... Lorsque Zoro lui passa une main hésitante dans les cheveux, il en oublia un instant le monde, et, ravi, ronronnant presque, il se coula contre lui.

- Sanji ? fit la voix toute féminine de Nami.

Il se dégagea en un instant, bien que Zoro laissât un bras enserré autour de sa taille. Le manieur de sabres lança à la jeune fille un regard hostile. Celle-ci se contenta de sourire et d'agiter vers elle l'éventail de plumes blanches qu'elle avait emmené. Superbe dans sa tenue de soirée rose pâle (elle avait donc pris la peine de se changer ?), elle les fixait avec hauteur, ses chaussures à talons aiguilles dirigées vers le couple. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Sanji qui lâcha illico Zoro pour se précipiter vers elle.

- Nami chérie ! Que tu es belle dans cette robe !

C'était un piètre compliment, mais le trouble dans lequel l'avait mis Zoro l'empêchait d'en formuler un meilleur... Et de toute manière, cela suffisait amplement. Nami réagit au quart de tour et se colla à lui, langoureuse. Ses longs doigts s'agitèrent autour de son corps, enserrant son cou, et le souffle chaud de son amie lui brûla le visage. Zoro ne les avait pas quitté du regard un seul instant.

- Tu as compris, face d'algue ? lança Sanji d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Toi et moi, c'est fini, fini, fini. Nami est l'amour de ma vie, j'ai été bien con de tomber dans tes filets. Je...

Ce beau discours tomba dans le vide. Zoro avait tourné les talons, et, doucement, s'éloignait d'eux en direction de l'avant du navire. Son expression était devenue neutre, à la limite de l'indifférence... Sanji pesta. Il avait envie de lui crier des obscénités jusqu'à lui assourdir les tympans, de lui taper dessus encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne soit plus que miettes, jusqu'à ce que le bretteur réplique en lui tailladant la gorge, et les larmes, des larmes brûlantes, mi-rage mi-désespoir, commençaient à lui emplir les yeux...

- Tu fuis, Zoro ? fit la voix claire de Nami, retentissant dans l'espace comme un son de cor. Tu me laisses donc Sanji sans te battre ? Espèce de lâche. C'est à se demander pourquoi tu continues encore de croire que tu deviendras le meilleur manieur de sabres du monde, vu quel trouillard tu es.

- Nami ? murmura-t-il à son intention, surpris et un peu inquiet pour elle.

- Joue le jeu, fut la réponse qu'elle lui donna, si basse qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir rêvé.

Zoro se planta devant eux. Sanji ne l'avait même pas vu s'approcher. Il se mit en garde, redoutant la réaction violente de l'autre homme. Il se devait de protéger Nami de son mieux.

- A quoi vous jouez ? dit-il sans se presser.

- Un duel, ça te dit ? répliqua la navigatrice. Toi contre moi.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

- Sanji. Mais si je gagne, tu quittes l'équipage pour de bon et tu nous fais plus chier. Plus jamais.

La mine paniquée de Sanji parut amuser Zoro. Il contempla un instant la jeune femme en face de lui, la jaugeant peut-être...

- Je suis plus fort et plus habile que toi. Tu ne peux pas gagner.

- Sauf si on choisit un combat où j'ai toutes mes chances.

- Comme quoi ?

Elle fit un immense sourire où se voyaient toutes ses dents.

- On est des pirates, non ? Et que font les pirates ?

- Ils pillent les villages sur leur chemin ? hasarda le bretteur.

Nami lui fit une moue contrariée.

- Mais non, pauvre type ! Ils cherchent des trésors ! Et ils les trouvent !

- Ah ?

Le regard atterré qu'il jeta fit sourire Sanji. Enfin, il retrouvait le crétin sans cervelle avec qui il sortait. L'homme au charme magnétique qu'il avait vaguement entrevu un peu plus tôt en Zoro ne lui disait rien de bon. Mais ce Zoro-là, crétin sur les bords, passionné et pourtant désinvolte à la fois... Oui, le plan de Nami pouvait marcher. Et même si ça n'était pas le cas, ils en étaient quittes pour une bonne aventure, alors tout allait bien.

- La pari, continua Nami, porte sur un trésor. Celui ou celle qui trouvera le meilleur gagne.

- Mais comment savoir qui est le meilleur ? Si j'apporte un truc immense et toi un machin sans valeur, cet idiot de cuistot serait bien capable de te désigner gagnante juste parce que c'est toi...

- Alors on demande aux autres de choisir. Ça te va comme plan, tête d'algue?

Ils avaient tous deux pris une expression propre aux gens de compétition. Grand bien leur fasse, soupira Sanji. Il n'avait pas l'intention de jouer d'autre rôle que prix final de leur jeu. Déjà qu'il avait eu un mal fou à annoncer sa soit-disant rupture avec Zoro...

- Mais comme j'ai un sérieux handicap de force avec toi, continua Nami, je propose qu'on prenne un autre membre de l'équipage avec nous en équipe de deux pour la quête. Comme ça, le nombre de jurés restants sera impair, ce sera mieux pour nous départager.

- Bof, si Sanji fait partie du jury, t'as déjà un point pour toi.

- On n'a qu'à tirer au sort notre coéquipier, insista la jeune fille. Si ça se trouve, il fera partie de l'une des équipes.

- Quoi ! firent ensemble Sanji et Zoro.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, l'air hébété... et détournèrent les yeux d'un même mouvement boudeur. Le reste de l'équipage, qui s'était rapproché durant les négociations entre le second du navire et leur navigateur, se mit à rire, rassuré. La situation n'était pas aussi grave qu'ils l'avaient redoutée, pour que les deux hommes continuent à se faire la gueule de manière aussi enfantine.

- Je pars avec toi, Nami chérie ! s'écria Sanji avec des coeurs dans les yeux. A nous deux, nous sillonnerons les mers tel un couple d'aventuriers pirates amoureux !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre, railla Zoro.

- Ta gueule, pauvre type.

- Toi même, belle gueule.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la belle gueule ?

- Messieurs ! intervint Nami en haussant le ton. Il y a un moyen de nous départager. Pipo !

Le jeune homme ainsi interpellé sursauta de terreur.

- Euh... oui ?

Pauvre Pipo. Lui qui détestait se mettre dans des situations dangereuses (mais en même temps, il avait lui-même choisi d'être pirate, alors il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, pensa Sanji). Il vit Nami le prendre à part et murmurer quelques mots à son oreille. L'expression du garçon au long nez s'éclaira en un instant ; il fit un signe de victoire à Sanji qui se mit à paniquer... mais fort heureusement, Zoro regardait paresseusement en direction de l'océan et ne vit rien. Nami frappa un coup sec dans la nuque de Pipo, furieuse, et il s'excusa d'un geste en promettant de faire de son mieux. Sanji soupira. C'était un miracle que Zoro n'ait encore rien vu. Il aperçut Robin lui adresser un sourire complice qu'il renvoya avec peine ; Chopper et Luffy, dans leur coin, les regardaient faire sans comprendre...

Quelle situation ridicule, mais il était mal placé pour se plaindre. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait accepté la proposition de Nami. Alors advienne que pourra.

- Et voilà les pailles ! fit Pipo quelques minutes plus tard.

Il avait passé un certain temps dans la cale, soit-disant pour chercher de la paille... Sanji savait pertinemment, comme chaque membre de l'équipage, qu'il en gardait une petite réserve dans la cuisine en cas de besoin. Il réapparut en brandissant avec affectation une gerbe, pas peu fier.

- Chacun à part Nami et Zoro va prendre une paille, s'écria-t-il dans son enthousiasme. Dans le tas, il y en a une avec un bout rouge et une avec un bout bleu. La personne qui aura la paille rouge ira avec l'équipe rouge et la personne qui aura le bout bleu ira avec l'équipe bleue. Les autres seront le jury qui départagera le trésor.

- Je suis l'équipe bleue, grogna Zoro.

- Et moi la rouge, alors, fit une Nami sereine.

C'était quand même gros, comme plan. Soit Zoro était vraiment un crétin fini au même niveau que Luffy, soit il se doutait de quelque chose et laissait faire. Sanji poussa un soupir ennuyé. Tout ce cinéma juste pour les réconcilier. Il aurait pu faire simple et sauter dans ses bras et basta, mais non, son amour-propre refusait de lui pardonner aussi facilement. Et puis cet imbécile devait comprendre qu'une relation n'était pas du tout-cuit. Il devait faire sa part du travail de son côté aussi, et foi de coq ! Il lui en ferait baver avant qu'il n'obtienne son prix. Et puis il devait l'avouer, l'idée d'être l'enjeu d'un combat entre ses deux amis, même fictif, était assez excitante. Sanji savait que Nami ne ferait que le strict minimum, pour la forme. Mais Zoro ? Jouerait-il le jeu jusqu'au bout ? Si jamais il décidait d'abandonner en cours de route, Sanji le truciderait... Il en fit le serment. Il lui ferait la peau, et s'il restait encore en vie après ça, il l'enchaînerait au mât du Merry pour lui apprendre à vivre. Fichu sabreur qui ne se rendait même pas compte de tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour rester avec une espèce de mâle puant et sans manières qui passait son temps à se battre et à dormir, quand il ne se saoulait pas aux escales qu'il faisait ! Il tira une paille.

Bleu. Bien évidemment.

**xxxxx**

- Tu n'y as pas été de main morte, cette fois, sourit Robin en voyant la barque de leurs deux amis s'éloigner au loin. Défier ainsi Zoro, c'était assez hardi de ta part.

- Tu trouves ?

La jeune fille rousse éclata de rire, ravie. Elle avait sorti une chaise longue et prenait nonchalamment le soleil en maillot de bain, un cocktail à portée de main. Assise à ses côtés sous un parasol, Robin parcourait l'horizon du regard. La silhouette de l'embarcation ne faisait déjà plus qu'une tache approximative sur l'eau. Elle la vit disparaître avec les dernières mouettes qui s'agitaient au-dessus de leur tête. Droit devant, une île gigantesque se découpait au-dessus de la mer. Ils l'avaient croisée une heure auparavant avec le Going Merry et Zoro avait décidé qu'elle était parfaite pour commencer ses recherches. Sanji l'avait suivi sans un mot, et à eux deux ils étaient montés dans la même barque qui avait ramené le bretteur après sa mystérieuse escapade.

- Zoro n'est pas stupide malgré les apparences, dit Nami en sirotant sa boisson. Et puis on n'a pas été super fin non plus. Il a dû comprendre que c'était du chiqué, tout ça.

- C'était gentil de ta part.

- Bof. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, sinon ces deux mâles avec leur ego de la taille d'une baleine auraient continué leurs caprices. Je te jure, des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être la nounou d'un équipage de gamins décérébrés. Chopper, passe encore, mais les autres...

Elle soupira tandis que son amie la dévisageait du regard.

- Je me demande...

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé vraiment ? Tu es restée très longtemps avec Sanji.

Nami ricana.

- Pas grand chose, à vrai dire. J'ai voulu tester une théorie.

- Ah bon ?

- Elle était totalement foireuse. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences...

- Tu veux parler du coq ?

- Et de ses tics abrutis de séducteur. Ces mecs, soupira-t-elle, plus c'est bruyant et moins c'est sérieux.

- Et ?

- Alors rien. Pas le moindre pet de réaction. Parlez-moi de la libido animale des hommes après ça ! En fin de compte, ce sont de grands romantiques. En tout cas, Sanji l'est.

Robin lui fit un immense sourire.

- Eh bien espérons que ça s'arrangera pour eux. Je dois dire que la vision de notre bretteur embrassant le cuisinier à pleine bouche me manque un peu.

- Ah ?

- L'anthropologie est une branche mineure de l'Histoire, mais elle garde son importance.

- Mon dieu, Robin, de quels rêves étranges et érotiques sont peuplées tes nuits ? fit en riant son amie.

La jeune femme brune se contenta de se pencher sur elle, doucement, et, d'un mouvement calculé qui fit frissonner la navigatrice, elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes en un chaste baiser.

Nami lâcha son cocktail.

_**A suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Désolée pour ce retard, vacances oblige ! Et puis j'avoue avoir eu un peu plus de mal avec ce chapitre. L'histoire est en train de dévier de mes plans originaux, c'est affreux. Enfin, j'ai l'habitude, alors ça va. Merci de continuer à me lire et pour ceux qui ont un peu de temps et de volonté, de me dire ce qu'ils en pensent !


	7. 7 : Superstar

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 7

**Auteur/Artiste :** Mokoshna

**Couple :** ZoroXSanji

**Fandom :** _One Piece_

**Rating : **M

**Thème :** 7. Superstar

**Disclaimer : **_One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 7 : Superstar**

**xXxXxXxXx**

L'île de la Tortue était un lieu d'agréments sympathique situé au milieu de la Route de Tous les Périls. Escale obligée pour certains, elle était pour bien d'autres un lieu de dépravation où la racaille la plus sordide venue de tous les océans se mêlait aux habitants depuis longtemps blasés par ces visites. Ils en tiraient même un certain profit non négligeable. Leur économie vivait des apports extérieurs ; espace de loisir et de détente, il y avait là de quoi satisfaire le chaland le plus avide de distractions en tous genres, qu'ils soient licites ou pas.

Zoro le savait, bien évidemment, sans quoi il n'aurait pas choisi cette île comme étape. Regal lui avait fait un compte-rendu détaillé des environs et il comptait bien en profiter. Le pari idiot que lui avait lancé Nami n'était qu'une formalité ; il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui ramener quoi que ce soit... Et puis quoi encore ? La jeune fille avait sans doute eu cette idée en ayant l'appât du gain comme motivation première. Elle était bien du genre à réquisitionner le trésor qu'il aurait éventuellement rapporté en guise de paiement pour ses dettes, ou comme récompense de les avoir aidés, Sanji et lui, dans leur vie de couple...

Oh, il n'était pas si dupe qu'il avait bien voulu le laisser croire. Que ces deux-là veuillent jouer aux plus fins avec lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant qu'il pouvait récupérer sa place dans la couche du cuistot. Ce crétin efféminé était si compliqué ! Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir avoué qu'il lui manquait, et puis finir sur une note joyeuse en s'envoyant en l'air comme ils savaient si bien le faire ? Ils étaient compatibles physiquement, n'était-ce pas suffisant ?

- Rame plus vite, sabreur de mes deux, on s'éloigne du rivage, grogna à cet instant son partenaire.

Sans se concerter, ils en étaient venus à un accord tacite attisé par la rancoeur que chacun éprouvait pour l'autre. Dorénavant, ils évitaient le moindre contact superflu. Sanji s'en tenait à Zoro pour le guider ; il lui avait annoncé tout de go au début de leur embarquement qu'il l'aiderait le moins possible dans cette histoire, et il avait tenu parole. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la barque était des plus tendues. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore disputés jusque-là mais c'était surtout parce que Sanji n'avait plus émis un son sauf pour lui dire de prendre les rames... et lui, trop embarrassé pour lui répondre de manière habituelle (c'est-à-dire en l'insultant puis en lui tapant dessus), avait pris sa place sans rechigner et se suait à les conduire à bon port, malgré le peu de soutien de son compagnon d'infortune. Ce fut dans ce demi-silence qu'il atteignirent l'île.

Ils furent accueillis par un douanier en robe vert sombre, au dos duquel se trouvait un écusson représentant une carapace de tortue avec deux sabres croisés. Les mêmes couleurs étaient fièrement retranscrites sur les drapeaux qui battaient au vent, le long du port dans lequel ils avaient décidés d'accoster. Zoro paya sans ciller la somme demandée pour avoir le droit de déposer leur minuscule barque près du ponton. Elle était ridiculement élevée ; Sanji voulut protester mais le bretteur le fit taire d'un mouvement du bras. Le blond s'écarta avec mauvaise grâce, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Sur le chemin, Zoro avisa avec dégoût les marins affublés d'une femme débraillée ou deux à leurs bras. Un véritable antre à pirates, cet endroit ! Des navires à des degrés plus ou moins avancés de délabrement charriaient leur équipage avec furie ou partaient quelquefois dans la débandade. On entendait partout des hurlements joyeux et des chansons obscènes, la rue était jonchée de détritus, d'ivrognes ou de choses indéterminées qu'il préférait laisser à qui les reconnaîtrait...

- C'est vraiment un trou à rats, cette île, grogna son compagnon en lorgnant d'un oeil torve les alentours. C'est là que tu comptes trouver ton fabuleux trésor, tête d'algue ?

Zoro lui lança un regard mauvais qui ne sembla pas l'intimider le moins du monde. Plusieurs hommes à la mine patibulaire les lorgnaient avec un peu trop d'insistance à son goût ; sans doute avaient-ils vu en eux des proies faciles qu'ils pourraient plumer à la première occasion... Sanji ricana. Qu'ils essayent donc, pour voir ! Il en avait connu d'autres dans sa courte vie de coq en mer, un pirate ou deux ne feraient pas la différence, aussi féroces soient-ils.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua un Zoro rendu hargneux par deux mois d'abstinence. Mais on pourra obtenir des informations précieuses sur la route à suivre. Attends un peu.

Cherchant autour de lui, il avisa une allée sinueuse qui partait dans un coin de la rue principale et se perdait dans les ténèbres. Il voulut faire signe à son ami et s'aperçut avec humeur que Sanji était en train d'essayer de se débarrasser d'un mendiant édenté et cul-de-jatte qui se pendait à sa jambe d'un air misérable. La puanteur qui s'en dégageait était abominable, même pour Zoro. Il l'écarta du cuistot d'un coup de pied.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, sac à gnôle !

Sanji se tourna vers lui, surpris et un peu indigné par son acte. Le vieillard se remit tranquillement sur ses jambes en maugréant.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi désobligeant ! s'écria-t-il en s'enfuyant à toute vitesse vers un coin sombre. Ces jeunes !

Sanji le regarda s'éloigner d'un air dubitatif.

- Il n'était pas infirme ?

- Bien sûr que non. Il fait juste semblant pour les pauvres gogos de touristes qui se seraient égarés dans le coin.

- Des touristes ? Ici ?

- On est dans la partie Nord de l'île de la Tortue, se contenta de répondre Zoro. L'endroit le plus mal famé. Au Sud, c'est plutôt calme, y'a même des coins à pigeons fortunés.

- Comment ça se fait ?

Zoro poussa un grognement sourd. Manifestement, la perspective d'expliquer chaque élément de leur route à son compagnon ne l'enchantait guère.

- L'île est contrôlée par le Baron Tortuga depuis une dizaine d'années, continua-t-il néanmoins. Il l'a séparée en deux : au Nord pour les pirates et les hors-la-loi, au Sud pour les touristes et les hommes fortunés qui cherchent un peu de bon temps. L'un dans l'autre, c'est la même chose, il n'y a que le statut de la clientèle qui change.

Sanji haussa un sourcil tortueux en direction de son camarade.

- Tu sembles bien connaître l'endroit. Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais vogué sur la Route de tous les Périls ?

- Bof. J'en ai juste entendu parler.

- Par qui ?

Mais Zoro garda le silence. Encore un de ses secrets, sans doute. Sanji ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une légère pointe de jalousie, qui l'énervait d'autant plus qu'il ne savait où la diriger.

- Bon, puisque tu sembles savoir où aller, finissons-on. Je n'aime pas cet endroit.

- Après toi, beau gosse, fit le bretteur en lui ouvrant la voie vers la ruelle qu'il avait repérée plus tôt.

Sanji le précéda avec toute la superbe dont il put faire preuve et ensemble, ils disparurent dans l'allée. Une silhouette mince se glissa à leur suite. Elle avait suivi chacun de leurs mouvements depuis leur arrivée, à leur insu ; elle fit signe à plusieurs hommes qui attendaient ses ordres. Ceux-ci lâchèrent leur activité du moment et se dirigèrent vers elle.

**xxxxx**

- C'est là ? C'est pas mieux qu'avant ! hurla Sanji alors qu'il évitait de justesse un poignard lancé en sa direction.

Zoro les avait conduit à une auberge fort mal tenue répondant au doux nom de « La putain des mers », pensant trouver là un certain « Oeil de bois » qui aurait orienté leurs recherches, soit-disant. D'où le manieur de sabres tenait-il cette information, Sanji aurait donné cher pour le savoir. L'enseigne de la taverne en question, sale et branlante, représentait une fille de joie affalée sur un vieux marin en état d'ébriété avancé. Ils remarquèrent bien avant d'atteindre le seuil l'agitation qui y régnait. Le contraire eût été difficile. Le bruit de mêlée qui en sortait emplissait l'air de toutes parts : cris de colère, gémissements de douleur, chocs d'objets plus ou moins lourds que l'on abattait sur d'autres choses ou sur des gens. La porte à battants s'écarta au moment où Zoro voulut la franchir, laissant passer ou plutôt voler un homme en haillons qui atterrit dans la mare de boue située deux mètres plus loin.

Le bretteur se lança dans la bagarre sans hésiter. Écartant du plat du sabre quelques marins querelleurs et abattant du poing ceux qui ne voulaient pas en démordre, il se fit un chemin jusqu'au bar où le tavernier, planqué derrière le lourd comptoir de bois, l'accueillit en lui envoyant une bouteille de rhum à demi pleine. Zoro l'attrapa d'une main et retira le bouchon d'un mouvement précis des dents. Sanji le regarda faire, amusé malgré lui, alors qu'il vidait le contenu de la bouteille dans son gosier. Il dût se pencher en avant pour esquiver le coup que lui destinait un jeune mousse un peu trop sûr de lui et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la salle.

De son côté, Zoro déposa sa bouteille à présent vide sur le comptoir, d'un coup sec et violent qui attira l'attention du tavernier ; celui-ci s'apprêtait sans détour à lui jeter un tonneau vide...

- Je cherche Oeil de bois, fit-il rapidement. Regal m'a dit que je pourrai le trouver ici.

Son vis-à-vis suspendit son geste et reposa le tonneau en ouvrant de gros yeux. La cinquantaine bien mûre, il avait le teint mat des enfants de la mer et l'allure d'un vieux baroudeur. Sans doute avait-il lui-même été pirate avant de finir dans ce trou puant, songea Sanji alors qu'il s'installait à côté de Zoro. Il fit un clin d'oeil coquin au joli brin de serveuse qui attendait en tremblant la fin des combats, dissimulée derrière un panneau de bois qui avait dû être une table à un moment. Elle se mit à rougir. Était-elle nouvelle ? Le cuisinier savait d'expérience que la plupart des bars, sur les ports, supportaient ce genre de manifestation au moins toutes les semaines ou presque. Et quand il s'agissait d'un repère de pirates, comme c'était manifestement le cas avec ce bouge...

- Tu viens de sa part ? fit la voix rocailleuse du barman.

- Non, mais il m'a parlé de ce type. Il m'a dit que je pouvais aller le voir de si j'avais besoin d'une direction.

Sanji détourna son attention de la jeune fille et écouta attentivement. Il ne connaissait pas le nom que Zoro avait cité, même de loin. Un ancien partenaire du bretteur ? Un chasseur de primes devenu pirate comme lui, peut-être ? Il se rendit compte à quel point il connaissait mal son ami, ou plutôt son passé avant que Luffy ne l'enrôle de force dans son équipage. Leur groupe d'amis était soudé dans ses aventures et quoiqu'ils fassent, quels que soient les personnages hauts en couleurs qu'ils rencontraient en chemin, ils partageaient tout. Chaque souvenir était ensuite raconté en riant à la veillée et leur assurait une mémoire commune. C'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient, dans l'équipage du capitaine au chapeau de paille.

Sauf que Zoro avait volontairement rompu cette tradition en partant de son propre chef et en refusant de révéler ses agissements durant ce laps de temps. En réaction, Sanji avait refusé avec la dernière énergie de se laisser approcher de façon plus intime par son amant. Il avait quand même sa fierté (et un rôle à jouer en tant que nouveau petit ami transi et fidèle de Nami, malgré le peu de crédibilité de cette affirmation). Zoro continua de discuter sans rien savoir des interrogations qui agitaient l'esprit de son compagnon.

- Il n'est plus ici, lui répondit le tavernier. Le Baron l'a pris chez lui il y a quelques mois.

- La Baron Tortuga ? Pourquoi voudrait-il de ce poète raté ?

- Allez savoir. Moi, je le logeais juste pour une pièce ou deux. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait de ses journées. Peux pas lui en vouloir d'être parti pour une meilleure situation. M'est avis qu'il a fini conteur du gamin Tortuga ou un truc du genre. Il paraît qu'il aime la poésie.

- Tortuga a un fils ?

- Ouais, un bâtard qu'il a eu avec une fille de joie du coin. Encore jeune, le gamin, mais pas mal mignon dans son genre.

- Hmm.

Sanji soupira. C'était pas gagné.

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent sortis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On file chez Tortuga et on ramène le vieux.

- Le vieux... cet Oeil-de-Bois ?

- Ouais, qui d'autre ?

- En admettant qu'ils nous laissent calmement passer chez ce Baron ou je ne sais quoi, qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il a quelque chose à nous révéler ? Tu cherches quoi, exactement ?

- T'occupes. L'important c'est d'y arriver.

Sanji sentit la colère monter en lui, insidieusement... Il s'était retenu jusque-là mais Zoro avait le don de l'énerver ! Que ce bretteur sans finesse ait des secrets à lui, soit. Lui-même n'était pas si bavard sur son passé ou certaines de ses motivations ; c'était normal qu'il y ait des aspects de ses compagnons qu'il ne connaisse pas, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Mais que cet âne bâté garde leur destination finale pour lui, c'était un manque de confiance flagrant et une insulte envers son camarade (sans parler de son statut d'amant) !

- Espèce de... commença-t-il en direction de Zoro avec la ferme intention de lui en foutre une, mais un mouvement quasi indistinct à sa gauche attira alors son attention.

Zoro dégaina ses sabres en un clin d'oeil.

Sortant de l'ombre, une bonne vingtaine d'hommes armés apparurent dans leur champ visuel, chacun arborant sur un emplacement plus ou moins visible de son corps la marque de la tortue aux sabres croisés.

- Des hommes de Tortuga, hein ? siffla Zoro avec un sourire cruel. Vous êtes venus nous mettre aux fers ?

- C'est ridicule ! s'écria Sanji, sa colère ayant retombé avec l'arrivée de leurs assaillants. On a payé largement de quoi accoster sur l'île !

La silhouette fine qui les avait suivis émergea au milieu des hommes de main. Elle rejeta la lourde capuche qu'elle portait et les deux pirates purent apercevoir le visage d'une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds dont les yeux étaient voilés par un morceau de tissu noir. Sanji se mit à baver tandis que Zoro retenait à grand-peine un moue dégoûtée.

- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, fit-elle d'une voix claire et forte. Nous souhaitons seulement que Sire Leon nous suive. Le Baron Tortuga brûle d'envie de l'inviter en sa demeure.

- Qui ? s'écria Zoro.

Sanji fixait leur interlocutrice avec adoration, des coeurs pleins les yeux. Il était hors de combat, dans cet état. S'échapper sans dommage ne paraissait pas trop dur mais il aurait alors fallu se cacher des autorités de l'île... ce qui était loin d'être une partie de plaisir, au vu de l'influence qu'avait Tortuga auprès des gens du coin.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de jouer les ignorants, continua la jeune femme en pointant Sanji du doigt. Je sais très bien que ce jeune homme est l'acteur de théâtre Leon King.

- Pour vous, je serai tout ce que vous voudrez, susurra le coq, captivé par leur ennemie.

Zoro émit un grognement désapprobateur. La nouvelle arrivante semblait attendre patiemment sa décision, un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres. Énervé, le bretteur se précipita vers son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras, non sans lui avoir au passage collé un baiser brutal. Sanji hurla mais il fit mine de ne pas le remarquer, même lorsque ce dernier se mit à l'étrangler.

- C'est d'accord, fit-il en le repoussant d'un bras.

Son amant s'arrêta un instant, intrigué. Zoro fit un hochement de tête en sa direction qu'il parut comprendre, puisqu'il cessa tout mouvement d'intimidation et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui les observait d'un air perplexe. Les hommes qui l'accompagnaient avaient les traits déformés par l'étonnement le plus vif, la révulsion, tout une palette d'émotions vives provoquée par la vision des deux hommes en train de s'embrasser... Advienne que pourra, pensa Sanji en posant de toute sa hauteur.

- Que me veulent ces charmantes personnes, à moi et à mon garde du corps ? scanda-t-il d'une voix puissante en ayant l'air aussi hautain que possible.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire crispé.

**xxxxx**

Le cortège qui les accompagna jusqu'au palais du Baron était des plus somptueux. Sanji admira longuement les danseuses exotiques au ventre nu et aux habits de princesses orientales, les gardes en noir aux livrées solennelles, les montures étranges qu'on leur avait données pour l'occasion. Une bonne partie de l'île les vit défiler avec émerveillement en poussant des « hourra » qui se répercutaient à des kilomètres. La moitié d'entre eux ne devait même pas connaître le sujet de tant d'allégresse, ne voyant là qu'une excuse pour faire la fête.

- Pour le discret, on repassera, grommela Zoro à ses côtés.

Il était monté sur une espèce de grosse autruche verte au regard particulièrement éteint surmontée d'une selle richement décorée. Celle de Sanji était un peu plus grosse et de couleur dorée, et elle était si pompeusement attifée que les deux hommes s'étonnaient de ne pas la voir basculer avec le poids des artifices et de son passager.

- Le fils du Baron est un grand amateur de théâtre, dit la jeune femme blonde en les rejoignant sur sa propre autruche rouge.

Elle s'était présentée à eux sous le nom de Layla, intendante du jeune héritier Tortuga.

- Le Baronnet a accès à la fortune de papa, alors ? ricana Zoro.

Layla ne fit pas attention à son ton railleur. Son regard se perdit vers les montagnes, là où d'après ses dires, se trouvait le palais du Baron Tortuga.

- Le Baron aime faire plaisir à son fils unique, fit-elle simplement. Lorsqu'il a su que Sire Leon était sur l'île, il m'a envoyé le recevoir comme il se devait.

- Et c'est réussi, fit Sanji en riant. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une superstar comme ça, avec cette escorte et tous les gens qui me saluent.

- Ce n'est que justice, en tenant compte de votre notoriété, sourit la jeune femme. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, je dois précéder votre suite pour aller préparer votre arrivée au palais.

- Mais faites, ma chère, faites.

Elle s'inclina légèrement devant Sanji ; Zoro ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant à quel point le coq était enchanté par son apparence. Puis elle pressa sa bête de selle et les deux hommes la virent partir à toute allure en laissant une légère traînée de poussière.

- Hé, quelle femme ! s'extasia Sanji. Je me demande comment elle fait pour voir avec son bandeau sur les yeux ?

- Pff, bougonna son compagnon. Tu dragues à côté, maintenant ? Que va dire Nami ?

- Je ne la draguais pas. Je faisais honneur à sa beauté.

- Même chose.

- Je te trouve un peu trop grossier pour un garde du corps de rien du tout, fit Sanji avec colère.

- Et toi t'es un peu trop débile pour faire un bon acteur, et alors ? Déjà qu'en tant que cuistot, c'est pas toujours fameux...

Sur le coup, Sanji lui lança un regard assassin et s'éloigna de lui. Ils gardèrent un silence obstiné jusqu'à leur arrivée. Zoro se dit avec lassitude qu'il avait encore perdu une occasion de se taire.

_**A suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Encore un chapitre de fini ! Vous pouvez remercier le deuxième film de _Pirates des Caraïbes_ sur ce coup, j'ai été inspirée après l'avoir vu (d'où ce chapitre légèrement plus long). Une petite partie des éléments cités ici lui rendent hommage. Je me suis aussi rappelée des films de _One Piece_, le sixième notamment. L'apparence du personnage de Layla est tirée de l'anime _Kaleido Star_, le nom de l'acteur Leon King est un mauvais jeu de mots qui m'est venu brusquement et qui me paraissait tellement nul que je l'ai gardé. La suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez et à bientôt !


	8. 8 : Jardin secret

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 8

**Auteur/Artiste :** Mokoshna

**Couple : **ZoroXSanji

**Fandom : **One Piece

**Rating : **M

**Thème : **8. Jardin secret

**Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 8 : Jardin secret**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Le Baron Tortuga était un homme au physique imposant qui faisait plus penser à un vieux bourgeois idiot qu'à un illustre membre d'une quelconque aristocratie. Il avait la tête surmontée d'une perruque et était fardé comme une fille de joie ; ses vêtements semblaient tout droit sortis d'un étal de costumes de théâtre, tellement ils étaient bariolés et de mauvais goût. Sanji repensa à Mr 02 de l'organisation Baroque Works, avec son « Travelo Way »... et ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire. Fort heureusement, personne ne fit attention à lui, et il se replongea à loisir dans l'observation de leur hôte.

Celui-ci respirait la décadence sans mesure et puait le nouveau riche ; un parfum qui avait toujours hautement déplu à Sanji depuis son enfance... Toute idée de respect qu'il avait pu se faire de lui disparut comme par enchantement. Le Baron se précipita à leur rencontre sitôt qu'ils eurent passé le perron de la porte, soufflant comme une forge mal réglée. Sanji pouvait voir les rougeurs de ses joues malgré la couche épaisse de fard. Plus que jamais, il eut envie de fuir.

Leur bruyant cortège était arrivé au palais au terme d'un voyage assez court et haut en couleurs. La foule s'était amassée tout autour des terres du Baron, se tassant de son mieux contre les hautes grilles de fer qui s'étaient refermées immédiatement après le passage de Sanji et de sa suite. Le palais ressemblait à une demeure de calife dans les Mille et une nuits ; immense, peint de couleurs éclatantes qui auraient attiré l'attention d'un aveugle de naissance, il couvrait une large part du flanc de la montagne qui dominait l'île, sur le côté sud. Zoro et lui n'auraient pas pu le voir de là où ils avaient accosté. Sanji se demanda si les touristes avaient la vue basse, pour supporter ainsi constamment la vision de cette horrible bâtisse dans le paysage...

Un bataillon de pas secs claquèrent devant lui, le tirant de sa torpeur indécise. Il détailla avec appréhension et une certaine excitation les rangées de serviteurs qui les accueillaient au garde-à-vous. Surgi de nulle part, un majordome au costume amidonné voulut ôter sa veste légère et les sabres de Zoro ; il en fut quitte pour une peur quand le bretteur lui fit voir à quel emploi il destinait lesdits sabres... Son costume finit en confettis raides qui décorèrent le sol de marbre blanc. Sanji jeta un regard en direction de Zoro, aussi discrètement que possible. Le bretteur observait la scène d'un air méprisant ; sans doute avait-il déjà assez de tout ce fatras de minauderies formelles... Il détourna la tête et ses yeux croisèrent le regard glacé de Sanji qui l'enjoignit d'un geste de se tenir tranquille. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à fixer le décor et les gens d'un air irrité.

— Bienvenue ! scanda le Baron une fois qu'il fut directement devant eux, ignorant totalement le majordome qui rampa de terreur en direction d'une ouverture et y disparut. Je vous attendais. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Il caressa son menton nu avec la satisfaction de ceux qui ont obtenu leur content de bonnes nouvelles dans une journée ; son front était rayé de rides épaisses qui craquelaient le fond de teint. Sanji eut un haut-le-coeur en le voyant ainsi se rengorger devant eux.

— Je vous remercie de votre invitation, Baron, se força-t-il à dire, bien que je sois un peu surpris. Je pensais pourtant être incognito ?

Quitte à jouer l'imposteur, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Sanji adressa un sourire mielleux au vieil homme qui leur faisait face et il récolta en retour un rire tonitruant et ravi.

— Ha ! s'écria Tortuga en se tenant le ventre. On ne trompe pas un vieux singe comme moi ! Mais vous devez être fatigués par le voyage. Pourquoi ne pas laisser Layla vous mener à vos appartements ?

Sanji glissa un regard concupiscent en direction de la jeune femme, ondulant jusqu'à elle avec la grâce habituelle dont il faisait preuve en présence d'une jolie femme. Zoro se contenta de soupirer et de les suivre.

**xxxxx**

— C'est quand même pratique, qu'il ait disparu justement il y a quelques jours.

Zoro fut le premier à rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux au départ de Layla. Celle-ci les avait laissé dans une chambre aussi grande qu'un petit port de plaisance, exquisément décorée et avec tout ce qu'un homme pouvait imaginer en matière de produits essentiels. Comme Zoro n'avait besoin que du strict minimum avec ses sabres et qu'il n'avait aucune imagination, il avait scruté les menus objets de la pièce avec une circonspection raide qui avait agacé son camarade.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Sanji alors qu'il se retenait de lui lancer un coup de pied après que Zoro planta son arme dans un coussin brodé d'or et de pierreries, le soulevant de la pointe de son sabre avec curiosité.

— Sur le chemin, j'ai discuté avec les gardes qui nous accompagnaient. Il paraît que ce Leon King a disparu mystérieusement il y a quelques jours sans crier gare. Tous ses fans sont en émoi.

— Je ressemble vraiment à ce type ?

— J'en sais rien, moi ! On m'a dit que oui, et les gens sont persuadés qu'il s'agit de toi. C'est pas plus mal. Comme ça on accès au palais et on pourra chercher Oeil-de-Bois.

Sanji émit un grognement dubitatif mais n'insista pas. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le divan moelleux qui occupait le centre de la pièce et qui avait l'air de faire office de lit. Il avait remarqué que sa forme était parfaitement modulable, changeant au gré de la personne qui s'y allongeait... Lui qui avait si mal dormi depuis des mois, il se trouvait parfaitement à l'aise dans cette chambre exquise.

Et il n'osait pas se l'admettre, mais la présence de Zoro y était aussi pour beaucoup...

— Si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu veux de ce type ? demanda-t-il sans faire attention aux battements irréguliers de son coeur alors qu'il détaillait son compagnon du coin de l'oeil.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Gêné, Zoro détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer au vu des rejets auxquels il avait dû faire face, mais la vision du cuisinier sensuellement étendu sur ses coussins, la chemise légèrement entrouverte qui laissait voir un morceau de peau dorée et ferme, le mettait au supplice et lui donnait envie de sauter sur lui sans tarder, et au diable les conséquences...

— Eh, tu m'écoutes ? fit la voix courroucée de son compagnon.

— Ah ?

— Je te demandais ce que tu veux à ce type !

— Qui ? Leon King ?

— Mais non, tête d'algue pourrie ! hurla Sanji en se retenant une nouvelle fois de lui asséner un coup violent. Oeil-de-Bois ! Pourquoi sembles-tu si intimement persuadé qu'il va nous mener à un trésor ?

— Parce que c'est son boulot, tiens.

— Hein ?

Zoro toussota.

— Tu connais les diseurs de trésor ?

— Je connais les chercheurs de trésor et les diseurs de bonne aventure, mais les diseurs de trésor, non.

— C'est normal. Il y en avait beaucoup avant, mais pour des raisons évidentes il n'y en a presque plus. Trop dangereux.

— Et alors ? Ils font quoi ?

— Comme leur nom l'indique, ils révèlent l'emplacement des trésors. Les vieux pirates qui avaient accumulé une fortune colossale et qui étaient sur le point de mourir sans héritier la cachait et utilisait les diseurs de trésor pour donner des indices à ceux qui étaient intéressés. Ça rendait la piraterie intéressante, autrefois, les gens jouaient le jeu. Seul le diseur connaissait l'emplacement du trésor et inventait des énigmes pour le découvrir. Le premier arrivé le prenait pour lui.

— Ça a l'air intéressant, comme système, réfléchit Sanji. Luffy aurait beaucoup aimé.

— Tu m'étonnes ! Malheureusement, on ne fait plus ce genre de choses de nos jours. Des pirates bons à rien se contentaient de menacer les diseurs de trésor pour connaître l'emplacement de l'héritage.

Sanji fit la grimace.

— Ça doit pas être drôle.

— Bah. Il en reste quand même quelques-uns. Et si tu les connais et que tu joues le jeu, il te donnent sans problème les énigmes et la carte qui va avec, quand il y en a une.

Sanji leva un sourcil suspicieux en direction de son compagnon. Zoro fit mine de ne rien voir. Il devinait à peu près le genre de questions qui devait traverser l'esprit de son amant...

— Et comment ça se fait que tu saches tout ça, hein, sabreur de mes deux ? Et que tu connaisses cet Oeil-de-Bois ?

Bingo. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se taire, mais faire en sorte que Sanji le suive sans lui parler de ses plans était suicidaire... Et maintenant qu'il avait craché le morceau sur Oeil-de-Bois, son compagnon en réclamait plus et ça, ça n'arrangeait pas du tout ses affaires.

— Je sais, c'est tout.

— Ça a un rapport avec ce Regal ?

Le visage de Zoro se referma comme une huître.

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Comment... !

— Je vais faire un tour, fit son ami un peu précipitamment, et avant que Sanji ait pu se lever pour lui dire en face ce qu'il pensait de ses petits secrets à la manque, Zoro avait disparu de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée.

Le cuisinier du Going Merry fixa sans rien dire le mur, outré. Puis il explosa d'un coup, furieux, humilié, et tout le palais put entendre son cri de colère, qui enfla de plus en plus jusqu'à couvrir tous les bruits environnants...

— ZOROOOOO !

**xxxxx**

Zoro s'éloigna autant qu'il le pouvait sans se perdre. Il se savait doté d'un sens de l'orientation exécrable et il préférait ne pas tenter le diable, même si la perspective de rentrer avec un Sanji hors de lui ne lui plaisait pas trop... Il se rendait compte qu'il était injuste envers le cuistot, mais franchement qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Son amant ne devait absolument pas savoir la vérité. Évoquer Regal serait évoquer les circonstances de leur rencontre, et c'était bien la dernière chose dont il voulait parler avec lui... même s'il se doutait qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté il aurait pu défendre son point de vue. Sanji n'était pas idiot, il savait ce qu'une vie d'errances impliquait à l'échelle des gens comme lui...

Ou peut-être pas, en y repensant. Il était très droit dans son genre, malgré ses sautes d'humeur et ses réactions débiles envers les femmes. Zoro avait un peu paniqué lorsqu'il avait parlé de Regal. Il n'était pas prêt à supporter le regard de haine du cuistot. Le baiser fougueux qu'il avait imaginé lui donner en guise de réconciliation s'était transformé dans la réalité en autres prémices d'engueulade. Et en bon lâche qu'il était pour ces choses-là, il avait préféré fuir.

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il se retrouvait dans ce couloir immense, à chercher un indice sur la localisation d'Oeil-de-Bois (du moins, c'était ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre). Les hauts murs de pierre étaient bordés de torches que des serviteurs invisibles avaient allumées juste après leur installation dans la chambre, émettant une lumière glauque qui étirait son ombre et la rendait presque vivante. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver là ? Il se revoyait sortir brusquement de leurs appartements, bifurquer à droite et à gauche en espérant semer le cri de colère de Sanji... et il avait finalement abouti dans une succession de couloirs en pierre qui ne laissaient filtrer aucune lumière naturelle. Il ignorait même si la nuit était déjà tombée. Nulle trace d'être vivant ou d'ouverture depuis plusieurs minutes. Il s'était égaré.

D'habitude, lorsqu'il se perdait tout seul et qu'il fallait aller le chercher, ses amis tiraient à la courte paille celui qui serait assez malchanceux pour le faire. Cela tombait immanquablement sur Sanji, ce qui énervait au plus haut point le cuisinier. Zoro savait que Pipo avait sa propre méthode de triche à la courte paille et cela le faisait rire. Il attendait tranquillement que Sanji arrive, quelquefois il avait même le temps de faire une petite sieste. Leurs retrouvailles étaient toujours tendues ; depuis qu'ils étaient amants, elles étaient agrémentées d'une touche sexuelle des plus délicieuses. Ils prenaient plus de temps pour retrouver leur chemin, temps durant lequel, en remerciement du service que lui rendait Sanji en le ramenant au Merry, Zoro le laissait prendre le dessus...

Un air de flûte infiniment doux tira le bretteur de ses pensées salaces. Il regarda autour de lui, honteux comme un enfant qu'on aurait surpris avec la main dans le pot de confiture. Y avait-il un orchestre dans le coin ? Le couloir se poursuivait droit devant, et c'était de là que venait la musique. Il s'y dirigea en hâte. Peut-être arriverait-il à retrouver son chemin tout seul, en fin de compte.

Une ouverture luisante à sa droite semblait mener vers l'extérieur. La lumière du jour ? Zoro s'y engagea, les mains plaquées sur ses sabres en cas de mauvaise surprise. Il fut aveuglé en un instant.

— Qui êtes-vous ? fit une voix au timbre jeune et clair.

La musique avait cessé. Les yeux de Zoro s'habituèrent à l'étrange lumière dorée qui perçait les ténèbres ; il s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il faisait nuit. Un vent frais sifflait tout autour de lui, produisant un son peu rassurant qui contrastait avec la mélodie harmonieuse de la flûte qu'il avait entendue plus tôt. Au-dessus de lui, un ciel infini parsemé d'étoiles, bien qu'elles fussent un peu obscurcies par la lumière intense du jardin. Car c'était bien dans un jardin qu'il avait atterri, un jardin décoré de plantes luisantes qu'il ne reconnut pas, aux formes tarabiscotées et généreuses de jeunes femmes. De hauts murs semblaient délimiter cet espace irréel, suffoquant sa vision, brouillant ses sens.

Au milieu de la jungle luxuriante que formaient les femmes-plantes se tenait un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années. Il avait la grâce et la beauté d'une jeune fille et Zoro crut un instant qu'il en était une, qu'il n'était qu'une entité féminine de plus dans cet attroupement de beautés luisantes...

Le garçon se leva du dos de la femme accroupie sur lequel il était assis et le fixa de ses yeux clairs, sa flûte pointée vers lui en signe de menace. Torse nu, son pantalon, d'inspiration orientale comme le reste du palais, descendait très bas sur ses hanches ; le tissu transparent n'était pas sans charme... Distraitement, Zoro se demanda ce qu'un tel costume donnerait sur Sanji. Quelque chose d'exquis et d'exotique, sans aucun doute, et il rosit légèrement à cette pensée. Le garçon haussa un sourcil ; avait-il cru que cette rougeur lui était adressée ? Le bretteur reprit ses esprits et contempla le décor. Il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux.

— Où suis-je ? fit-il sur un ton bourru.

— Je vous ai posé une question avant, dit avec force le garçon. Qui êtes-vous pour interrompre le fils unique du Baron Tortuga ?

À la bonne heure. Zoro était tombé sur la progéniture de ce déchet d'homme qui se faisait appeler Baron. C'était donc lui, l'enfant passionné de théâtre qui avait voulu voir Sanji ? Il ne ressemblait en rien à son père. Le Baron n'avait pas ces cheveux blonds cascadant en boucles blondes sur un visage d'ange ; sa silhouette élancée était loin d'être aussi disgracieuse que la forme de tonneau de son géniteur présumé...

— Je me suis perdu, se contenta de dire Zoro. Je suis le garde du corps de Leon King.

Le visage du garçon s'illumina.

— C'est vrai ? Il est ici, alors ?

— Oui. Je viens de le quitter à l'instant.

— Merveilleux ! Il est sûrement dans la chambre royale.

En un éclair, le garçon lui avait saisi la main et l'entraînait à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs, en sens inverse de la direction de laquelle il était venu. Zoro se laissa faire en grommelant, et, tout en scrutant la silhouette oblongue de l'enfant qui lui rappelait un peu celle de Nami (les seins en moins), il se demanda si Sanji lui pardonnerait s'il lui faisait des excuses sincères...

**xxxxx**

— La chambre est-elle à votre convenance ?

Sans que Sanji s'en aperçoive, Layla était revenue en portant un plateau de liqueurs diverses. Le jeune homme salua son retour d'une pirouette enamourée. L'intendante posa son fardeau sans faire attention à lui.

— Layla, vous êtes plus ravissante qu'il y a une demi-heure !

— Merci, mais le ton de la jeune femme ne montrait aucune émotion.

Sanji attrapa une carafe en cristal remplie d'un liquide rosé et en versa un peu dans deux verres assortis. Il en présenta un à la jeune femme qui le prit machinalement.

— Buvons à votre beauté !

— Votre garde du corps n'est pas là ?

— Qu'importe ce rustre ! grogna Sanji.

— Le Baron vous fait demander.

— Ah.

Posant son verre, il lorgna son interlocutrice d'un air curieux. Celle-ci ne broncha pas.

— Je me demande, quelle est la couleur de vos yeux ? Ils doivent être très beaux.

— Dois-je dire au Baron que vous êtes indisposé ?

Il secoua la tête.

— Non, je... Non. Je vous suis.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard en arrière.

**xxxxx**

— J'étais pourtant sûr que c'était par là...

Zoro soupira. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il traînait avec ce gamin bizarre, et pas trace de Sanji. Il était de retour dans les couloirs sombres en pierre, et son instinct lui chuchota qu'il fallait peut-être attendre que son compagnon vienne le chercher, en définitive...

— Tu es sûr de savoir où on va, morveux ?

— Je m'appelle Ken !

— Ouais, peu importe. Ken. Ça fait un moment qu'on tourne en rond, Ken.

Le garçon fit mine d'ignorer le léger ton de moquerie qu'avait pris son accompagnateur. Au lieu de ça, il s'arrêta sans prévenir, faisant presque trébucher Zoro lorsqu'il entra violemment en contact avec lui.

— Fais gaffe quand tu t'arrêtes !

— Désolé.

Il s'affaissa sur le sol en riant, laissant tomber sa flûte qui roula en tintant sur le carrelage. Zoro poussa un grognement sourd.

— Tu fais quoi, là ?

— On est perdus ! fit Ken en pouffant. Je connais pas cette partie du palais !

— Ça j'avais remarqué, gamin. On fait quoi, maintenant ?

— On attend les secours ?

— Mouais.

Soupirant, Zoro s'affala à côté de son compagnon. Pourvu que ce crétin de cuistot arrive au plus vite, il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder dans le coin.

— C'est quoi, ton nom, garde du corps de Leon King ? demanda soudainement l'enfant.

— Zoro.

— On dirait un nom de criminel.

— Si tu n'aimes pas, tant pis pour toi. J'aime mon nom.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Zoro observait Ken du coin de l'oeil. Son visage était rouge et de temps à autre, il risquait un regard en sa direction...

— Comment ça se fait que t'aies trois sabres ? se décida-t-il à dire, les yeux brillants.

Il en était venu naturellement à le tutoyer. Zoro sourit malgré lui. Quelque part, ce gamin lui rappelait Chopper, et cela était suffisant pour qu'il le tolère. Il avait un peu de mal avec les enfants en temps normal, mais quelqu'un qui ressemblait à son ami ne pouvait pas être si mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'était toujours senti assez proche du renne qu'il considérait un peu comme un petit frère d'adoption sur lequel il fallait veiller, et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. En plus d'être le médecin de l'équipage du capitaine au chapeau de paille, Chopper était aussi en quelque sorte sa mascotte et le petit dernier, le chouchou. Ken éveillait en lui le même genre de sentiment, sauf qu'il était peut-être moins timide et moins innocent...

— J'aime ça, c'est tout.

— Mais où tu mets le troisième ?

— Entre les dents.

L'enfant ouvrit sa bouche en grand, les yeux constellés d'étoiles.

— Sérieux ?

L'avait-il seulement trouvé un tant soit peu séduisant un peu plus tôt, ce petit bout d'homme mal dégrossi ? Sûrement, cela avait dû être une illusion créée par la présence de ces drôles de plantes...

— Ouais.

Et ce fut tout. Étrangement, Ken n'insista pas, et ils restèrent ainsi sans parler, sans plus se regarder même. Zoro ne savait pas quoi en penser.

— Au fait, c'était quoi ces plantes bizarres ? se décida-t-il à dire pour meubler le silence.

Ken tourna vers lui ses yeux verts. N'avaient-ils pas été bleus un peu plus tôt ? Zoro secoua la tête pour essayer de faire passer cette drôle d'impression, mais elle resta malgré tout, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, un élément qui n'était pas à sa place...

— Aucune idée, répondit Ken en rompant sa concentration. Elles sont jolies, n'est-ce pas ?

Zoro détourna le regard et préféra fixer le mur d'en face. Ses mains tremblaient ; une sueur glacée coulait le long de son cou jusqu'à son dos... Cet enfant, comment ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt ? Il se souvint des yeux bandés de Layla, la jeune femme qui les avait menés au palais. Si sa théorie était juste, il fallait qu'il rentre au plus vite auprès de Sanji, il ne devait surtout pas rester seul avec elle...

— Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? poursuivit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée. T'as pas pensé à demander à ton jardinier ?

— Personne ne les cultive.

Ken sourit avec tendresse. Zoro retint un frisson à la vue de ses iris qui prenaient une teinte pourpre surnaturelle.

— Elles ne poussent que la nuit. Je suis déjà revenu le matin, elles avaient disparu.

— Ah.

— Il n'y a que moi qui connaît cet emplacement. C'est mon jardin secret, en quelque sorte. J'y vais quand je me sens triste ou déprimé.

— Ah.

— Et toi, Zoro, tu as aussi un jardin secret ?

Zoro eut en tête l'image fugace d'un petit navire qui ne payait pas de mine, tout rond et chaleureux. Le pavillon du capitaine au chapeau de paille ornait triomphalement sa voile principale qui claquait au vent, et le drapeau accroché au mât lui donnait une fière allure. Luffy trônait sur la figure de proue en forme de bélier, criant avec enthousiasme sa joie de vivre. L'équipage hétéroclite derrière lui vaquait à ses occupations, une ambiance bon enfant régnait dans l'air. Pipo inventait divers mécanismes tous plus burlesques les uns que les autres. Chopper pilait quelques herbes qu'il conserverait en vue d'une utilisation future pour des blessures ou des maladies. Nami vérifiait leur route sur la carte, prenait des mesures à l'aide de ses instruments de navigation. Robin, perchée en haut de la vigie, lisait tranquillement l'un de ses livres, baissant quelquefois les yeux vers ses amis avec un sourire heureux, comme si elle avait enfin trouvé sa place dans le monde. Un fumet délicat s'élevait alors de la cuisine, un cri, un coup de pied qui faisait valser la porte. Sanji en surgissait, de lourds plateaux surchargés de nourriture dans les bras, et le vaisseau tout entier s'animait à la perspective du repas qui prendrait bientôt place. Et lui, Zoro, celui qui faisait la sieste dans un coin ou s'entraînait à soulever de lourds haltères faisant trois fois sa taille, rejoindrait ses compagnons avec la satisfaction d'une journée bien remplie bien que monotone, et la certitude d'être exactement là où il voulait être, au milieu de ces gens étranges dont il ne pouvait plus se passer, au milieu de sa famille. Sanji lui sourirait, doucement, comme un secret, et il se mettrait à table au milieu de l'agitation de ses amis, riche d'un sentiment d'appartenance qu'il n'avait pu trouver nulle part ailleurs.

— Oui, répondit-il doucement, j'en ai un.

Ken sourit avec malice.

_**A suivre dans un prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Bon, plus que vingt-deux chapitres... C'est long, c'est long ! Je ne m'attendais pas à mettre autant d'éléments dans l'histoire, à vrai dire, mais plus j'avance et plus elle s'étoffe, et en plus je reprends mes vieilles habitudes de détailler les textes que j'écris... Bon, tant pis. Ça vous fera juste un peu plus de lecture. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à bientôt !


	9. 9 : Course folle

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 9

**Auteur/Artiste :** Mokoshna

**Couple : **ZoroXSanji

**Fandom : **One Piece

**Rating : **M

**Thème : **9. Course folle

**Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 9 : Course folle**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Sanji contempla un instant la forme floue de la jeune femme marchant devant lui. Layla ne semblait nullement intimidée par le fait de se retrouver seule en compagnie d'un séducteur. Ils déambulaient depuis un assez long moment dans les couloirs du palais, Sanji derrière elle, les mains dans les poches et l'esprit hanté par le doute. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés auprès du Baron Tortuga, et le petit djinn qui lui servait d'intelligence lui chuchota qu'il n'allait sans doute pas revoir la sale face fardée de leur hôte ce soir.

Torches et couloirs sombres. Ils s'étaient enfoncés sous terre à travers un passage que Layla avait ouvert dans le mur, et ils descendaient, descendaient... Pour quoi faire ? Le destinait-elle à un rituel quelconque au centre de la terre ?

Il soupira. Tout ça parce qu'il s'était (encore) disputé avec Zoro ! Il se demanda où pouvait être son amant à cette heure. Sans doute attendait-il dans les couloirs que le cuistot vienne le chercher, tranquillement affalé sur une dalle ou contre un mur... Il dormait, bien entendu. Pas une seule fois Sanji ne l'avait surpris éveillé lors des fois précédentes où il s'était perdu. Il attendait paisiblement son sauveur ; quand Sanji le réveillait à coups de pieds et lui hurlait dessus, il reprenait ses sabres qu'il tenait contre lui comme trois peluches au style singulier et se mettait à le suivre en direction du Going Merry. Il leur arrivait quelquefois de se battre en chemin, lorsque l'un des deux se montrait borné pour une chose ou une autre, ou simplement parce qu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour parler... Leurs caractères ne s'accordaient vraiment pas, quand on y pensait. Qu'ils soient ensemble ? Inconcevable pour le chaland ordinaire qui ne passait pas plus d'un mois avec eux. Ils étaient plus des ennemis mortels que des amis potentiels, encore moins des amants.

Mais ceux qui les connaissaient vraiment bien, ceux qui avaient traversé les pires situations à leurs côtés et avaient autant confiance en eux qu'en leur propre personne, si ce n'est plus... Pour ceux-là, les voir s'échanger subrepticement des regards soucieux en période de danger, se frôler la main ou toute autre partie du corps en passant, pour ce rare cercle d'amis qui leur étaient plus chers que leur propre famille, leur comportement n'était pas si énigmatique. Ils savaient, tout comme ils savaient que Chopper était innocent, Pipo menteur, Luffy idiot et Nami un brin avare. Insultes et coups étaient en quelque sorte leur rituel amoureux attitré ; ne pas les commettre, se complaire dans une paix languissante teintée de romantisme n'était pas pour eux, même si Sanji n'aurait pas dédaigné un peu d'expression sentimentale à quelques occasions...

— Nous y sommes, fit la voix neutre de Layla, le tirant de ses pensées.

De lourds barreaux se dessinaient à l'issue du couloir. L'entrée d'un cachot, à n'en pas douter. Sanji haussa un sourcil dubitatif. C'était gros, quand même, comme piège. Sans doute la jeune femme le savait-elle mais ne s'en souciait-elle pas. Après tout, il avait bien accepté de la suivre jusque-là.

— Et si vous me disiez ce que je vais vraiment voir, Layla ?

Elle lui tendit la main.

**xxxxx**

Ken n'était pas le vrai fils de Tortuga. Zoro avait à peine cillé à cette soit-disant révélation ; comme s'il avait besoin de l'apprendre, après tous les indices que le jeune garçon avait abondamment semé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés...

— Et tu veux que je délivre Oeil-de-Bois ?

— Si c'est possible. Moi, je m'en fiche, mais lui ne l'avait pas mérité.

— Je veux bien, mais pour l'instant on est toujours perdus.

— Oh, fit le garçon en riant, je ne m'en fais pas ! Layla viendra me chercher. Elle fait toujours ça quand elle voit que je ne reviens pas.

Zoro eut un tressaillement nerveux du sourcil.

— Et cette Layla... elle n'est pas humaine, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère pour elle qu'elle n'a pas eu l'idée de visiter mon ami, il serait capable de la laisser faire !

Ken lui lança un regard horrifié.

— Non ! Je veux dire, si, un peu, mais elle n'est pas comme ça ! Il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée de dévorer qui que ce soit !

— Tu as l'air sûr de ton coup.

Son compagnon hocha la tête avec vigueur.

— Elle s'est toujours occupée de moi depuis que je suis tout petit. C'est la plus gentille femme que je connaisse.

— Un peu comme ta mère ?

— Je l'appelais comme ça quand j'étais petit. Mais elle me l'a interdit quand Tortuga nous a recueillis.

— Tu n'es donc pas ici depuis ta naissance ?

Ken fit signe que non.

— Je ne sais pas où je suis né, fit-il avec tristesse. Layla m'a dit qu'elle m'avait trouvé au sommet d'un arbre, un matin qu'elle se promenait dans l'île où elle avait élu domicile. Je pleurais, c'est comme ça qu'elle m'a a su où j'étais.

— Elle savait ce que tu étais ?

— Oui.

— Et elle t'a ramené chez elle.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! fit Ken avec véhémence. Elle est trop gentille pour laisser un bébé tout seul. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait seule...

— Et Tortuga ? Qu'a-t-il à voir avec vous ?

— J'avais cinq ans quand il est arrivé sur l'île. Il chassait des Méduses et avait entendu parler de Layla. Forcément, quand il m'a vu et qu'il a su ce que j'étais, il m'a pris avec lui. Il a décidé de s'installer ici, sur l'île de la Tortue, et on vit comme des prisonniers depuis.

— Tu m'étonnes, ricana Zoro. Un Enfant-Chance, c'est une occasion à ne pas rater. Surtout quand on sait ce qu'on veut.

Ken détourna le regard.

— C'est tout ce qui vous intéresse, vous autres humains ! Les trésors !

Zoro se gratta la nuque, l'air gêné. Ken boudait clairement. Le bretteur soupira.

— Écoute, j'ai rien contre vous autres ou quoi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est délivrer Oeil-de-Bois pour qu'il nous mène à un trésor, juste un.

Ken parut surpris.

— Oeil-de-Bois ? Tu voulais donc le libérer depuis le départ ?

— Oui. En fait c'est pour ça qu'on est là, avec Sanji.

— Qui ?

— Il se fait passer pour Leon King. En fait il s'appelle Sanji, c'est mon compagnon de voyage. Nous sommes pirates.

— Oh.

Ils se turent un instant. Finalement, Zoro reprit la parole.

— Tu n'as pas peur ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu sais, pirate et tout ça.

Ken se mit à rire.

— Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? Layla m'a appris qu'il y avait toutes sortes de pirates dans le monde, des bons et des mauvais, et que notre nature faisait qu'il était très facile de savoir qui était de quel côté. Tu ne m'as pas encore réclamé comme tien et tu veux m'aider à délivrer Oeil-de-Bois, tu ne peux pas être mauvais.

Zoro lui fit un sourire.

— Tu es vraiment un gentil garçon.

— Hein ?

Le bretteur se leva alors d'un bond et lui tendit la main.

— Il est temps d'y aller. Personnellement, je ne vais pas attendre ce crétin de coq plus longtemps. On va tester un peu ta chance légendaire, si ça ne te dérange pas.

**xxxxx**

L'intérieur de la pièce était lugubre, seulement éclairé par la lueur blafarde d'autres torches. Sanji renifla de dégoût en sentant l'abominable puanteur qui se dégageait des murs et du sol, et sa peau se flétrit quelque peu avec l'humidité. Il détestait ce genre d'endroit.

— Où ça ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qui attendait à l'entrée.

— Tout au fond, à droite. Il est attaché contre le mur, mais je n'ai pas la clé pour cette cellule. Seul Tortuga l'a.

Sanji fit quelques pas en direction du fond tout en lorgnant les environs du coin de l'oeil, pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise. Dans les différentes cellules pourries, se trouvait de temps à autre un prisonnier à l'oeil torve et à l'allure décharnée qui le laissait passer sans même un regard. Certains étaient enchaînés, d'autres étaient si mal en point que l'ajout de chaînes eût été superflu. Un homme voûté poussa un grognement alors que Sanji enjambait un tas de détritus indéfinissable qui bloquait le chemin. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil... et le regretta. Le tas en question était un bras en décomposition qu'on avait nonchalamment abandonné dans le passage, et il devina en voyant la manche vide du détenu qui avait grogné à qui il avait pu appartenir.

— Merde ! grogna-t-il.

C'était bien le moment de jurer. Il délaissa le pauvre hère manchot et se dépêcha d'atteindre le fond. À droite, avait dit Layla. Il espérait seulement qu'Oeil-de-Bois était en meilleur état que les autres prisonniers.

L'intérieur de la cellule était trop sombre pour qu'il y voie quelque chose. Il se rapprocha à pas feutrés, les sens en alerte.

— Oeil-de-Bois ?

Un bras apparut soudainement à travers les barreaux et voulut lui saisir le cou. Prompt comme l'éclair, Sanji avait reculé et il resta là, au centre du couloir, à attendre la suite des événements. Une silhouette trapue apparut à la lumière.

On pouvait difficilement dire qu'Oeil-de-Bois était une gravure de mode. Il n'était pas spécialement affreux mais ses vêtements sales, son allure un peu pitoyable due à des mois de malnutrition et l'état général de sa santé, d'ailleurs, ne le mettaient pas vraiment à son avantage. Sanji remarqua que son oeil droit était béant. L'homme était borgne et quel que fût l'oeil artificiel qui avait séjourné dans l'orbite, il n'y était plus à présent. Le prisonnier poussa un cri de rage en voyant que sa proie lui avait échappé.

— Sale merdeux de Tortuga ! clama-t-il avec une étonnante énergie.

Sanji se ressaisit et remit sa chemise en place.

— Oeil-de-Bois, je présume ?

**xxxxx**

Zoro trancha dans le tas, et ce faisant il fit voler une dizaine de soldats qui heurtèrent les murs avec d'horribles bruits de craquements. Il poursuivit son chemin sans s'en soucier, Ken sur les talons.

Il étaient partis un peu au hasard à travers le palais. Le bretteur comptait sur la soit-disant chance qu'accordaient les Enfants-Chance à ceux qui y étaient attachés pour retrouver son chemin vers la chambre où se trouvait Sanji. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'ils avaient rencontré pour l'instant, c'étaient des gardes idiots qui avaient voulu l'arrêter en le voyant déambuler sans permission. Leur fureur avait été accrue lorsqu'ils avaient remarqué la présence de Ken ; croyant sans doute à un enlèvement, ils s'étaient précipités sur lui de toutes leurs forces, armes en avant. Ces même gardes gisaient à présent derrière eux, morts ou grièvement blessés pour la plupart.

— Au fait, comment ça se fait qu'il te garde pas un peu mieux, genre dans une cage ? demanda-t-il à Ken après qu'il faillit se faire attraper par un soldat un peu plus agile que les autres.

— C'est ce qu'il a fait au début, mais il a laissé tomber en voyant que je me détériorais. J'ai besoin d'un minimum d'espace sinon j'étouffe. Alors il a posté des gardes partout et a fait fermer le palais. Je ne peux pas en sortir, mais il accorde à Layla de faire son sale boulot parce qu'il sait qu'elle ne partira pas sans moi.

Zoro hocha la tête en essuyant avec un bout de veste le sang qui s'était accumulé sur ses lames.

— Maintenant que j'y pense, fit-il gravement, l'aide d'un Enfant-Chance ne serait pas de refus pour trouver ce trésor.

— Hein ?

— Après tout, le principe de ce type de chasse, c'est qu'il y ait un maximum de danger. Alors un gamin qui porte bonheur c'est pas mal. Une Méduse peut servir aussi, on sait jamais quand on aura besoin de pétrifier quelqu'un.

Hagard, Ken le regarda un instant sans comprendre. Puis un immense sourire heureux lui couvrit le visage et il sauta au cou de Zoro, l'air ravi.

— Merci ! Oh, merci, merci !

Zoro le posa maladroitement à terre.

— Euh... ouais. Enfin ne crie pas victoire trop vite, on les a pas encore retrouvés.

Ken lui décrocha un autre sourire.

— Aucun problème, cria-t-il presque. Je suis super motivé maintenant !

**xxxxx**

Oeil-de-Bois lorgna Sanji avec suspicion.

— Et qui le demande ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un sale valet de Tortuga toi mon gars, pas avec ton style.

— Vous avez l'oeil.

— C'est le cas de le dire, mon gars, fit-il en montrant d'un doigt son oeil encore valide.

Sanji sourit. Cet homme lui plaisait bien. Il lui rappelait un peu les cuisiniers rudes et sans manières du Baratie.

— Je suis là de la part de Layla, dit-il avec une pirouette. Cette gente dame m'a demandé de vous délivrer.

— La petite ? Où est-elle ? Le gamin est là, aussi ?

— Il n'y a que Layla. Elle nous attend à l'entrée, elle surveille les alentours.

— Elle t'a dit, pour...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, le visage rayé par l'inquiétude. Sanji secoua la tête.

— Dit quoi ? Une demoiselle a besoin de mon aide, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut savoir.

Oeil-de-Bois sembla le détailler avec un regard de satisfaction.

— Un gentleman, à ce que je vois. Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais plus revu. Les gars dans ton genre sont rares de nos jours, mon garçon.

— Malheureusement, fit Sanji avec dédain. Il n'y a qu'à voir mon compagnon.

— Tu n'es pas seul ?

— Il s'appelle Zoro, fit-il sans détour.

Le visage d'Oeil-de-Bois changea de couleur. Sanji soupira.

— Aussi passionnantes qu'ont l'air les choses que vous pouvez me dire à son sujet, je crains que n'ayons pas le temps pour l'instant. Je vais vous délivrer. Veuillez vous éloigner de la porte.

— La porte ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

— Faites-le.

Oeil-de-Bois n'insista pas, pas avec le ton qu'avait pris Sanji. Le vieux roublard qu'il était avait reconnu en ce garçon à l'allure de dandy un fabuleux combattant, un pirate peut-être ? Un bon, alors. Il avait l'oeil pour ça. Lui qui avait fréquenté la crème de la piraterie depuis son plus jeune âge, savait reconnaître l'un de ses membres quand il en croisait un.

Sanji évalua l'espace qu'il avait et la solidité apparente des barreaux. Ils paraissaient robustes, mais pas encore assez. Il alluma une cigarette d'un frottement de la main, et malgré l'humidité ambiante la petite allumette qu'il utilisa à cette occasion accepta de prendre. Une bouffée. Il était aux anges. Il leva son pied droit, très haut, presque jusqu'à toucher le plafond. Oeil-de-Bois contempla sa jambe, fasciné. Avait-elle été si longue ? Il la crut élastique. Un fruit du démon ? Non, il ne sentait rien de tel... Par précaution, il recula encore jusqu'au fond de la cellule.

**xxxxx**

Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils couraient. C'était absurde ! Il sembla à Zoro qu'ils avaient déjà traversé tout le palais, et pourtant chaque nouveau croisement montrait un aspect inconnu. Les gardes à leurs trousses n'avaient pas diminué, bien au contraire. Ils devaient avoir rameuté l'île à eux tous seuls. Ken courait encore derrière, essoufflé mais toujours vaillant, et encore derrière ils avaient au bas mot une centaines de soldats pestant et trottant à toute allure. Il commençait à en avoir marre.

— Je vais vraiment finir par les découper ! tonna-t-il.

— Ne fais pas ça ! s'écria Ken, pantelant. Ce ne sont plus les gardes de nuit, ceux engagés par Tortuga ! Certains d'entre eux sont de braves pères de famille avec des enfants à charge.

Zoro grommela, mais Ken remarqua qu'il ne mit pas ses menaces à exécution. Il fut plus que jamais persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix en suivant cet homme.

— À droite ! hurla-t-il.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est qui l'Enfant-Chance, ici ?

Zoro parut y réfléchir.

— C'est parti pour la droite ! admit-il néanmoins.

**xxxxx**

— J'en ai marre ! hurla Sanji en agrippant fermement les jambes d'Oeil-de-Bois. Si je n'avais pas à te porter, je les exploserai tous !

— Désolé d'être trop affaibli pour marcher ! grogna le poète. J'aimerai t'y voir, belle gueule, après tout ce temps à être torturé par cette ordure de Tortuga !

Layla ne dit mot, trop occupée à courir elle-même. Sanji avait sans problème explosé les barreaux qui retenaient Oeil-de-Bois et ils s'en étaient sortis sains et saufs. Seulement, voilà. Ils n'avaient pas comptés sur la présence de Tortuga et d'une bonne vingtaine de ses hommes à la sortie du couloir qui menait au cachot. Il les avait assailli immédiatement et n'eût été la promptitude à laquelle Layla avait réagi, ils auraient fini aux côtés d'Oeil-de-Bois dans une cellule adjacente. La jeune femme avait simplement entrouvert son bandeau en direction des gardes qui avaient arraisonnés Sanji et ils s'étaient pétrifiés sur place, les traits déformés par l'horreur.

— Une Méduse ! J'y crois pas, et si j'avais été pétrifié moi aussi ? jeta-t-il en direction de Layla, sa politesse oubliée au profit de l'indignation.

— J'ai fait très attention ! répliqua-t-elle.

Il n'insista pas, préférant garder son souffle pour la course. Mais quand même, une Méduse ! Il avait craqué sur un monstre !

Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne devait pas se montrer intolérant. Elle était un monstre ? Et alors ? Des monstres, il en croisait à longueur de journée avec ses amis de l'équipage du Going Merry. Il était lui-même une sorte de monstre avec ses capacités à faire peur. Il savait que beaucoup d'humains le voyaient en tant que tel, du fait de son art de combat et sa maîtrise de la cuisine. Donc il n'avait pas le droit de traiter qui que ce fût de monstre. Il l'avait fait une fois sur Chopper, par erreur, alors qu'il avait eu une journée harassante. Le petit renne était parti en larmes, et Robin et Nami avaient dû le consoler toute la nuit. Sanji avait fait de plates excuses le lendemain. Ils s'étaient finalement réconciliés, mais Sanji avait tant et si bien regretté cet incident qu'il s'était juré de faire attention à l'avenir.

Leur petit groupe arriva à un autre embranchement. Oeil-de-Bois sur le dos, Sanji pressa le pas, non sans avoir vérifié que Layla suivait toujours, et leur équipée faillit très mal se terminer.

Ils en furent quittes pour une bonne frousse. Zoro avait déjà lancé ses sabres sur eux ; Sanji se baissa à temps et Oeil-de-Bois n'eut qu'un peu de cheveux en moins. Il fixa les sabres, tout contre sa tête, les yeux exorbités par la frayeur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, tête d'algue décomposée ? hurla Sanji en direction de Zoro, rassuré malgré lui de le revoir.

— Et toi, cuistot de mes couilles ?

Ils s'échangèrent un regard hargneux tandis que d'innombrables bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Layla attrapa Ken qui tendait les bras vers elle. Oeil-de-Bois jugea plus prudent de descendre du dos de Sanji. Ce dernier n'avait même pas remarqué la perte de son fardeau.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer ! voulut hurler Layla, mais les deux drôles ne l'entendaient déjà plus.

— Ta gueule, pauvre type, fit Sanji. Où t'étais, hein, pendant que je délivrais Oeil-de-Bois ? Pffu, ça jette des plans et ça les respecte même pas. Bretteur raté.

— Eh, c'est qui qui m'a fait un caprice, sourcils tordus ? Tu m'as laissé errer dans ce fichu palais !

— C'est pas ma faute si t'as le sens de l'orientation d'une bouteille de rhum ! Grosse brute sans cervelle !

— Bite ambulante !

Layla boucha les oreilles de Ken de ses mains. Les pas se firent plus pressants et elle put voir surgir des deux côtés où ils étaient arrivés quantité de gardes furieux. Leur course folle s'achevait là.

— Rendez-vous ! hurla Tortuga à leur tête ! Sales imposteurs, je vous ferai pendre pour votre affront !

Mais ni Zoro ni Sanji ne l'écoutaient, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à s'échanger coups de pieds et de sabres. Tortuga sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

— Arrêtez-les ! ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

Ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier. Layla se plaqua contre le mur en serrant Ken tout contre elle. Oeil-de-Bois les avait imité.

Un sabre ennemi démarra les hostilités en égratignant la joue de Sanji. Le jeune homme blond s'arrêta un instant, ahuri, et il cueillit de la main une goutte du sang qui s'en écoulait. Surpris, les soldats attendirent qu'il se rende. C'était ce qu'il allait faire, n'est-ce pas ? Deux hommes ne pouvaient raisonnablement lutter contre toute une armée.

Sanji baissa les yeux et trembla.

Zoro avait assisté au spectacle sans dire un mot. Lorsque Sanji tâta sa joue, il se saisit du bandeau sombre qui était attaché à son bras et le mit sur la tête, doucement. Son regard était voilé.

— BANDE DE SALAUDS ! hurlèrent-ils simultanément en se lançant dans la mêlée, les yeux emplis de colère et d'intentions meurtrières.

Tranche, frappe, tue. Tortuga tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses gardes, des hommes surentraînés qu'il avait lui-même choisi dans l'élite pirate de l'île, se faisaient décimer par deux hommes seuls ! Un corps fut projeté tout près de sa perruque et alla s'écraser contre le mur. Il ne voyait plus qu'un tourbillon de chair et de sang. Layla était recroquevillée sur Ken, Oeil-de-Bois regardait avec intérêt.

— C'est quand même autre chose, ces gamins, hein vieille badine ? rit-il en direction de Tortuga.

— Ce sont des monstres !

Il s'enfuit en hurlant à travers les couloirs, en sens inverse. Oeil-de-Bois cracha vers lui.

— Bon débarras !

La bataille était finie. Les soldats horrifiés se précipitèrent à la suite de leur chef en hurlant. Au milieu du carnage, Zoro et Sanji, les yeux hallucinés, se regardaient encore avec défi même s'ils avaient suspendus leurs coups. À bout de souffle. Le bandeau de Zoro était un peu défait. La joue de Sanji était si bien barbouillée de rouge qu'il semblait avoir la peau entièrement écorchée. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Les sabres glissèrent au sol, les jambes tendues se relâchèrent. Corps à corps. Sanji enroula ses bras autour du cou de Zoro et se pressa contre lui avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Zoro l'attira à son tour et ils tombèrent, hurlant, riant, pleurant, les lèvres de Sanji sur celles de Zoro.

Et ce baiser, leur baiser si longtemps attendu eut lieu.

_**A suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Ce chapitre s'est quasiment tapé de lui-même en deux heures, c'est étonnant. Enfin, c'est pas plus mal. Les aventures de Zoro et Sanji me font toujours marrer, c'est l'essentiel, il faut que je tienne encore 21 chapitres. Encore plus de surprises dans le prochain, promis !

Merci pour votre fidélité et à bientôt, et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter !


	10. 10 : 10

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 10

**Auteur/Artiste :** Mokoshna

**Couple : **ZoroXSanji

**Fandom : **One Piece

**Rating : **M

**Thème : **10. #10

**Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 10 : #10**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Layla entendit le couple en train de commencer à copuler joyeusement au milieu des cadavres, les mains plaquées sur les yeux de Ken. Elle ne pouvait rien voir mais elle avait habitué ses sens au moindre changement de pression dans l'atmosphère ; sa peau était comme des senseurs délicats qui détectait les moindres mouvements autour d'elle et les retranscrivait avec une exactitude digne des radars les plus performants. De plus, cette odeur musquée qui flottait dans l'air ne trompait pas. Ken ou même Oeil-de-Bois étaient incapables de la sentir, mais la jeune femme était plus proche de l'animal que ses deux compagnons, alors elle savait...

Ken la pressait de le laisser voir à nouveau, mais elle hésita, et pour cause... Lorsque Zoro enfonça sa main jusqu'au coude dans le pantalon de Sanji et que celui-ci poussa un cri digne d'une fille de joie en plein travail, elle fit une grimace et se tourna vers Oeil-de-Bois.

— Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour un enfant.

— Non, non, fit Oeil-de-Bois en observant les ébats des deux pirates d'un air intéressé. Vraiment pas.

— De plus, nous devrions partir avant que Tortuga ou n'importe qui d'autre revienne.

— Oui, on devrait.

Oeil-de-Bois caressa sa courte barbe grise, un sourire salace sur les lèvres. Il semblait grandement apprécier le spectacle. Sanji se mit à dévorer le cou de Zoro et Layla se dit qu'il fallait en finir... ou trouver une chambre à ces deux-là, loin de tout cadavre (et de Ken).

— Layla, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda d'ailleurs l'intéressé.

Seigneur... Elle tourna Ken de l'autre côté et le poussa loin des deux hommes.

— Rien, mon chéri. On va aller chercher la sortie pendant que messieurs Zoro et Leon King... bavardent.

— C'est pas son vrai nom, Leon King, c'est Sanji ! Et puis comment ils font pour se comprendre ? J'entends que des gémissements !

— Ce sont des pirates, intervint un Oeil-de-Bois hilare qui les suivait en boitillant, ils ont un code secret !

— C'est vrai ?

Ken parut y réfléchir.

— Vous croyez qu'ils m'apprendront ? fit-il, le visage plein d'espoir.

Layla prit une mine horrifiée.

— Sûrement pas !

Oeil-de-Bois riait à gorge déployée. Ken le regarda sans comprendre. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ignorait de la vie du fait de sa mise à l'écart ! Maintenant que Layla et lui étaient délivrés de Tortuga, ils pouvaient aller où ils voulaient. Comme il ne savait pas lui-même où cet endroit se trouvait, suivre Zoro et Sanji n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il se demanda s'il voudraient bien de Layla et de lui comme équipage. Les pirates marchaient en équipages, n'est-ce pas ? Il en avait vu quelquefois venir au palais, et Layla lui avait raconté ce qu'elle avait vécu à l'extérieur. L'Enfant-Chance d'un équipage de bons pirates. Oui, il aimait vraiment ce titre. Zoro et Sanji ne pouvaient pas former un équipage à eux deux, ils accepteraient sans doute d'en commencer un à présent qu'ils étaient cinq ?

— J'ai envie de devenir pirate, dit-il à Layla. Ça a l'air passionnant et... j'en ai vraiment envie.

La jeune femme s'arrêta net.

— Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ?

Ken serra les poings.

— Bien sûr que oui ! Mais je veux faire quelque chose de ma vie, pas seulement rester sur une île à prier pour qu'on ne vienne pas nous enlever à nouveau. Je veux être fort. Je veux pouvoir te protéger si jamais on nous attaque encore !

Il avait crié cette dernière phrase, et les yeux d'Oeil-de-Bois s'emburent d'émotion.

_Voilà un brave garçon, _se dit-il, _une graine de pirate, qui sait ? Un petit gars qui veut protéger sa mère, ça donne souvent un homme comme il faut. Finalement, c'était pas un plan si pourri que de se faire capturer par Tortuga. Avec les deux autres zouaves, je peux même composer une épopée._

— Bien dit ! s'écria-t-il à voix haute, surprenant Layla et Ken. Vouloir être pirate, c'est le premier pas pour le devenir !

— Oeil-de-Bois, ne l'encouragez pas !

— Allons, ma petite, ce n'est pas en l'éloignant du reste monde que vous arriverez à en faire un homme. Une mère doit quelquefois laisser son oisillon sauter du nid pour qu'il puisse grandir comme il faut.

La jeune femme soupira.

— Je sais, mais...

— Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, maman, fit la voix chevrotante de Ken.

Layla se mit à trembler. Ken ne l'avait plus appelée « maman » depuis si longtemps ! Elle eut du mal à se contrôler pour éviter de pleurer. Les larmes d'une Méduse étaient acides et pouvaient sans problème dissoudre l'épais bout de tissu qu'elle avait plaqué sur ses yeux et cela aurait pu être dangereux pour son entourage, même si elle faisait attention et gardait ses paupières fermées en permanence. On n'était jamais à l'abri d'une mauvaise surprise.

Oeil-de-Bois s'approcha d'elle et lui mit une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

— Allons, c'est pas si grave. Je suis sûr que le gamin sera un pirate on ne peut plus convenable.

— Et s'il lui arrivait du mal ? chuchota Layla. Et s'il était blessé, ou pire ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il lui arrive, c'est un Enfant-Chance !

— La chance ne préserve pas toujours du mal ou de la cruauté.

— Pas plus que l'amour, ma chère, j'en ai bien peur.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je sais, mais...

Ken lui prit la main, doucement, avec une pointe d'hésitation qui trahissait son trouble.

— Je t'ai fait de la peine, maman ?

Elle ne dit rien pendant une minute. Ken se sentait sur le point de pleurer. Il venait à peine de retrouver sa mère, il fallait qu'il gâche tout avec son égoïsme ! Il serra la main qu'il avait agrippée, avec vigueur et repentir. Il s'était pourtant juré de tout faire pour que Layla soit heureuse ! Sa mère de coeur, la femme qui s'était toujours occupée de lui et qui lui avait donné tout son amour sans compter. Elle avait même accepté de rester la prisonnière de Tortuga alors qu'elle avait la force de s'enfuir seule. Ce jour-là, le jour où les hommes de Tortuga étaient venus sur leur île et les avaient capturés sans douceur, Layla avait été blessée en le protégeant tandis que lui était resté indemne. Il voulait devenir fort, pour elle, pour que plus personne ne lève la main sur elle, jamais. Mais si cela lui faisait de la peine, si elle ne voulait pas... Ken s'aperçut qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. Non ! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait devenir fort !

Une main douce lui caressa la joue, doucement. Ken leva les yeux. Layla avait un sourire si heureux et si fier ! Il sécha ses larmes et se mit à rire, l'esprit en paix.

Le rire des Enfants-Chance porte bonheur. Le rire de Ken résonna dans les couloirs et alla se mêler aux râles de plaisir de Zoro et Sanji, les transformant en quelque chose d'indéfinissable, de quasi-sacré.

**xxxxx**

Les deux hommes ne rejoignirent leurs nouveaux amis que bien longtemps après. Ils se rendirent brusquement compte qu'ils étaient seuls au milieu des restes de leurs adversaires, allongés l'un sur l'autre, nus et satisfaits. Sanji grogna.

— Et merde, on a perdu les autres.

Zoro se mit à pouffer sans raison et cela dura, dura... Sanji lui lança un regard irrité.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, tête d'algue ?

Son compagnon le vit se rhabiller avec un éclair de désir dans les yeux, une once d'invitation dans la manière éhontée dont il montrait son corps... Sanji se détourna vivement en s'apercevant qu'il dévorait Zoro des yeux.

— Ils ont dû s'éloigner en nous voyant faire, fit simplement le bretteur.

— C'est pas prudent, avec Tortuga qui traîne encore...

— Il ne reviendra pas, je pense.

— Parce que tu penses, maintenant ?

Zoro se leva d'un coup en pestant.

— La ferme, belle gueule !

— Humph.

Ils décidèrent néanmoins d'un commun accord de ne pas recommencer à se disputer avant d'avoir retrouvé leurs compagnons. Zoro en particulier ne se sentait pas en état, pas après l'heure exquise qu'il venait de passer. Il aurait bien aimé en profiter un peu plus, de préférence dans un lit douillet avec des draps frais (quoique, après leur passage, ils ne le seraient plus tellement...) mais la situation ne le permettait pas vraiment. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à repartir au plus vite. Il se jura néanmoins de rattraper le temps perdu dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion. Le plus pressé était de partir loin de l'influence de Tortuga, mais rien ne les empêchait de se prendre une chambre au prochain motel qu'il trouveraient sur la route... Il était même prêt à aller dans ces hôtels mièvres pour les amoureux que Sanji semblait affectionner, le genre avec une façade en rose et des chambres à thèmes. Un truc pour couple hétéro romantique, quoi.

Remettre leurs vêtements éparpillés leur prit plus longtemps que prévu. Dans leur hâte lubrique, ils les avaient jetés au petit bonheur la chance, et les chercher dans le désordre ambiant n'était pas chose facile... Sanji eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que son caleçon avait atterri dans une flaque de sang et de tripes, le souillant au-delà de tout secours.

— T'as qu'à faire comme moi et t'en passer, fit la voix railleuse de Zoro alors qu'il tenait le morceau de tissu ensanglanté du bout des doigts.

— Je ne suis pas un sauvage, moi !

— Pfuu... Tu crois que c'est mieux, d'avoir sur ses burnes un tas de viande ?

Sanji arqua un long sourcil fin, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

— Si je me souviens bien, tu avais l'air de l'apprécier, ma « viande sur mes burnes ». Avec les cris que tu poussais...

— Ta gueule ! s'écria un Zoro écarlate. J'étais en manque, tout comme toi !

Sanji lui fit un sourire en coin.

— Obsédé.

— C'est toi qui dit ça ?

Le bretteur n'avait pas fini de rougir. Sanji s'en étonna ; depuis quand ce rustre avait-il le moindre filet de pudeur en lui ? Zoro était comme une escalope épaisse et grasse, rude tout en étant goûteuse à condition d'aimer la viande... Pas un plat de femme, ça non. On la prenait en entier, peut-être assaisonnée d'une sauce quelconque pour faire passer, mais si on n'avait pas les tripes qu'il fallait (et autre chose) elle était difficile à avaler, trop revêche, résistante même... Il fallait quelquefois du temps pour se faire au goût et pour l'attendrir assez, on pouvait au besoin la laisser mijoter mais pas trop longtemps sinon la viande se dégonflait et n'était plus bonne à rien... Non, il fallait un certain doigté, une expérience acquise avec douleur et patience, pour que le morceau se laisse chauffer comme il se doit, et on pouvait alors oser toutes sortes de méthodes de cuisson : fricassée, grillée avec passion, bouillie avec le liquide nécessaire, fourrée et rôtie, tout ce qu'un fin cordon-bleu comme Sanji avait l'audace d'essayer...

— À quoi tu penses, cuistot de mes deux ? fit Zoro en remarquant l'expression idiote qui se peignait sur les traits de Sanji.

Le cuisinier ricana.

— À un bon steack cuit à point.

**xxxxx**

Ils retrouvèrent les trois autres à la sortie du palais, sans rencontrer la moindre trace de résistance en chemin. C'était comme si Tortuga et toute sa clique s'était volatilisée en quelques instants. Sanji remarqua que le soleil était en train de se lever. Cette escapade leur avait donc prise toute la nuit ? Il vit un petit garçon qu'il ne reconnaissait pas se jeter sur Zoro d'un air ravi, et celui-ci eut fort à faire pour ne pas tomber avec lui dans les bras... Sanji les regarda faire un instant, un sourcil arqué en signe d'incompréhension.

— Depuis quand tu t'attaques aux gamins, tafiole de sabreur ?

— N'importe quoi, se récria Zoro. C'est Ken Tortuga... enfin, plus maintenant.

Il décrocha Ken de son cou et le reposa au sol alors que Layla et Oeil-de-Bois se dirigeaient vers eux, l'air serein.

— Ah, Layla, vous allez bien ? susurra Sanji d'un air idiot avec des coeurs dans les yeux. Si vous saviez comme j'étais inquiet ! Je vous ai cherchée partout !

Zoro soupira. Ce sacré séducteur ne changerait jamais. Mais bon, cela faisait partie de son caractère, il n'y avait pas à s'en faire, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ils étaient ensemble, non ? Même si cela l'agaçait à chaque fois de le voir jouer le play-boy impénitent, ça ne lui aurait rien apporté de se plaindre et de piquer une crise de jalousie. Même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de dire ce qu'il pensait.

— Pauvre type, siffla-t-il en prenant soin de se faire entendre par le cuisinier.

Touché. Sanji se tourna vers lui avec un regard meurtrier.

— Tu as quelque chose à dire, tête d'algue ?

— Elles sont nulles, tes méthodes de drague. Comme si elle allait croire un mot de ce que tu dis après ce qu'elle a vu !

— La ferme ! Rustre sans manière ! On ne dit pas ces choses-là devant une femme et un enfant !

— Parce que ça t'a empêché de sauter sur l'autre gamin pour le baiser comme une bête, peut-être ? intervint en riant Oeil-de-Bois.

Sanji se mit à grogner.

— Vous, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis !

— Hein, ils se sont échangés des bisous ? demanda innocemment Ken. C'est ça, leur code secret ?

Oeil-de-Bois éclata d'un rire gras tandis que Sanji, humilié, devenait d'un beau rouge écrevisse. Layla leva un poing excédé en direction des hommes.

— Je vous prierais de surveiller votre langage devant Ken, fit-elle.

Zoro observait la scène d'un air mécontent. En particulier, la réaction de Sanji ne lui disait rien de bon... Avait-il donc honte de leur liaison ? C'était pourtant évident qu'ils étaient ensemble, alors pourquoi ce diable de cuistot persistait-il à faire comme s'ils n'étaient que des amants de passage ? Il se planta droit devant le cuisinier et le prit brusquement dans ses bras, plantant un baiser brutal sur ses lèvres avant que celui-ci s'en rende compte. Tout comme au moment où ils avaient rencontré Layla pour la première fois. Il tourna son sourire triomphal vers la jeune femme pendant que Sanji s'ingéniait à l'assommer à coups de pieds.

Layla soupira.

Pour l'esprit d'équipe, on repassera...

**xxxxx**

Les choses se tassèrent d'elles-mêmes une fois qu'ils se mirent au courant de leurs buts respectifs. Ken et Layla racontèrent leur histoire sur le chemin, Zoro et Sanji une partie de la leur (Ken fut d'ailleurs attristé de savoir que ses nouveaux amis avaient déjà un équipage mais Zoro lui promit de parler d'eux à Luffy. Connaissant le capitaine, leur venue dans le groupe ne devait pas poser de problème). Tortuga ne donnait toujours pas de nouvelles, mais mieux valait ne pas trop traîner sur l'île. Layla négocia l'achat d'un petit navire au port et acheta les vivres nécessaires pour un long voyage avec l'argent qu'elle avait dérobé dans les coffres du palais (elle avait réussi à avoir accès à une partie de sa fortune en fouillant un peu partout). Elle en profita pour refaire la garde-robe des membres du groupe, Sanji en particulier qui avait eu les siens malmenés par son combat avec les soldats et plus tard, l'autre sorte de combat qu'il avait eu avec Zoro... La jeune femme veilla à prendre un navire avec au moins deux cabines séparées. Pas question que Ken assiste à une scène de ce genre au cas où il se réveillerait le soir pour boire de l'eau.

Ils appareillèrent sur « La Belle des Océans », une petite caravelle sans prétention, deux heures à peine après leur arrivée au port. La partie Sud de l'île de la Tortue était beaucoup plus calme que la partie Nord ; ici, pas de pirates ivres qui volaient à travers les fenêtres, pas de catin qui vous accostait à chaque coin de rue ou de détrousseur qui vous cognait tous les trois pas. Une petite ville touristique tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale.

— C'est vraiment calme, fit Sanji en voyant les hommes que Layla avait engagés pour compléter l'équipage, charger celui-ci avec leurs affaires. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si Ken s'en va ? Tortuga avait apporté la paix avec son aide, non ?

Layla secoua la tête.

— Ils se débrouilleront bien. Tortuga n'est pas si stupide et les hommes du coin sont capables de se défendre, quoi qu'ils en disent. Je ne m'inquiète pas.

— Pourquoi vous avoir gardés, alors ?

— Ken est un Enfant-Chance. Il lui a permis par sa seule présence beaucoup de dons qui n'auraient pas été possibles sans. C'est la chance de Ken qui a préservé l'île du dernier ouragan et qui a permis à Tortuga d'obtenir une aide de la Marine, malgré le fait qu'il soit un ancien pirate.

— La Marine ? cria le cuisinier.

— Oui, ils ont une caserne ici.

— Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites ?

Layla se mit à rire.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne nous feront rien. Ce sont surtout des renégats soudoyés par Tortuga. Ils s'en fichent si la partie Nord est infestée de pirates sanguinaires, tant qu'ils payent leur droit d'asile à Tortuga.

— Bizarre, dit Sanji. Avec une telle influence sur l'île, on pourrait penser que Tortuga lancerait tout le monde à nos trousses...

Layla fit un sourire étrange qui lui donna des frissons.

— Seulement s'il est en état de le faire, dit-elle avec un rire cruel.

— Comment ça ?

— Le temps qu'ils trouvent sa statue, nous serons loin.

Sanji fit nettement un pas pour s'éloigner d'elle. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas.

— Quand est-ce que vous avez eu le temps...

— Quand vous étiez avec Zoro à refaire connaissance. J'ai demandé à Oeil-de-Bois de garder Ken pendant que j'allais chercher l'argent de Tortuga et... Eh bien, disons que Tortuga n'est jamais loin de son trésor. L'imbécile voulait m'empêcher de mettre la main dessus, il avait oublié que je n'étais plus sous son emprise !

Sanji jeta un regard en direction des autres membres du groupe. Sur le pont du navire, Ken posait des questions enthousiastes à Zoro sur ses sabres et Oeil-de-Bois somnolait dans un hamac au milieu des marins qui s'affairaient.

— Ken est au courant ?

— Dieu me préserve de lui dire un jour à quel point sa mère peut être le monstre que décrivent les livres ! fit-elle d'un ton amer. Mais il fallait que je le fasse. Il ne nous aurait pas laissés partir aussi facilement, et je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner, pas après ce qu'il nous avait fait, à Ken et à moi...

Et elle serrait les poings, se mordait les lèvres... Sanji soupira.

— Je serais mal placé pour vous faire la morale, dit-il simplement. Je suis loin d'être un enfant de choeur moi-même. Et puis les filles-mères m'ont toujours fait craquer.

Layla tourna vers lui un visage reconnaissant. Du navire, Ken leur cria qu'ils étaient prêts à partir. Le regard de Zoro croisa le sien à ce moment, et Sanji comprit un petit peu les motivations de Layla.

— Il faudra bien qu'un jour tu me parles, tête d'algue, murmura-t-il à lui-même.

**xxxxx**

— Dix, fit la voix rocailleuse d'Oeil-de-Bois alors que Sanji passait près de son hamac.

— Hein ?

Zoro dormait dans un autre coin du navire et Layla s'étaient retirée dans une cabine pour donner ses leçons quotidiennes à Ken. L'équipage engagé connaissait son travail et le faisait bien. Il ne restait à Sanji qu'à attendre l'heure des repas pour faire la cuisine. Il passait le temps en observant l'océan sur le pont, le mouvement des vagues et celui des nuages.

Oeil-de-Bois ouvrit ses yeux, y compris celui où se trouvait son orbite vide. Layla lui avait racheté un oeil artificiel, en verre cette fois pour lui faire moins de mal, mais on continuait à l'appeler de son ancien nom au lieu d'Oeil-de-Verre, qui était plus exact. Les vieilles habitudes avaient du mal à mourir.

— C'était le nom de l'autre gamin à l'époque, continua le vieux poète. Moi, j'étais que Trois, autant dire de la sous-clique pour lui. Et encore, je remplaçais quelqu'un et j'ai pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose. Le bruit courait qu'il n'était que Dix parce qu'il ne voulait pas être As ou même Valet.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, vieux roublard ?

Après plusieurs jours de voyage, ils avaient abandonné toute réserve pour se tutoyer. Ce n'était pas plus mal. La traversée risquait de durer un certain temps, selon Oeil-de-Bois, ce n'était donc pas la peine de faire tant de façons, même si Sanji s'obstinait à traiter Layla avec la plus grande déférence.

— Je vous ai observés, le sabreur et toi, dit Oeil-de-Bois. J'ai l'impression que tu sais pas avec qui tu vogues.

— Tu parles de Zoro ?

— Lui-même. Même si je ne l'ai pas connu sous ce nom avant de voir son avis de recherche placardé un peu partout.

Sanji garda le silence. C'était nouveau, ça. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une discussion sérieuse avec Zoro (et si possible sans que cela finisse en corps à corps au bout de deux minutes).

— Dix, tu dis ?

— Ouais. Dix de Pique, pour être exact.

— Tu connais un certain Regal ?

Oail-de-Bois arqua un sourcil impressionné.

— Où t'as entendu ce nom ?

— Zoro s'en est servi pour te chercher.

Le poète regarda à droite et à gauche pour voir si personne ne les espionnait. Satisfait, il se tourna vers Sanji avec un air grave des plus inquiétants.

— Et comment, que je le connais, souffla-t-il avec respect. C'était le Roi de Pique.

_**A suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Chapitre 10 fini, plus que 20 ! J'avance, j'avance... Même si je suis loin du bout...

Merci pour vos encouragements et votre patience ; 30 chapitres, c'est pas rien, il faut les écrire (et les lire)... Tout commentaire, positif ou négatif, toute recommandation seront bien sûr les bienvenus.


	11. 11 : Fleur

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 11

**Auteur/Artiste :** Mokoshna

**Couple : **ZoroXSanji

**Fandom : **One Piece

**Rating : **M

**Thème : **11. Fleur

**Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

À partir de maintenant, je tâcherai de publier un chapitre par semaine pour éviter que ça me prenne des plombes, sans doute en fin de semaine. S'il n'y a rien, c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 11 : Fleur**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Sanji fronça les sourcils.

— Le Roi de Pique ? Le Dix de Pique ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, une organisation de joueurs de cartes ?

— Bah, ce serait bien si c'était aussi simple, en fait.

— Alors quoi ?

Oeil-de-Bois se mit à soupirer et s'assit.

— T'as déjà entendu parler de All Game ?

— C'est un casino ?

Le poète éclata de rire, faisant onduler le hamac au rythme des soubresauts de son corps.

— T'as de la suite dans les idées, toi !

Sanji prit une cigarette dans la poche avant de son veston et l'alluma d'un geste nerveux. Oeil-de-Bois fixait l'horizon d'un air inquiet, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'oeil à l'arrière du navire pour voir si personne ne venait. Lorsqu'il fut rassuré sur ce point, il continua.

— All Game était une organisation secrète spécialisée dans le crime. J'y étais à l'époque où j'essayais de me reconvertir de mon boulot de diseur de trésor, il y a cinq ans. Le gamin aux sabres était là aussi, avec Regal et les autres.

Sanji sentit un poids désagréable peser sur son estomac.

— Une organisation criminelle, hein ?

— Ouais.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Sanji considéra ce qu'Oeil-de-Bois avait dit. Zoro, un ancien criminel ?

— C'est impossible, dit-il avec conviction. C'est un imbécile, mais il est réglo. Il était chasseur de primes avant.

— Et maintenant il est pirate. Il m'a l'air d'un gars qui a pas peur de changer de carrière comme ça lui chante.

Sanji se mit à faire les cent pas devant son interlocuteur en fumant, l'esprit aussi agité qu'après la première fois où Zoro et lui avaient finis par coucher ensemble. Il s'était posé mille questions à cette occasion, juste pour aboutir à cette conclusion : il valait mieux ne pas trop se poser de questions quand il s'agissait de Zoro.

— Bon, admettons qu'il ait été un ex-brigand ou bandit ou je ne sais quoi, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il est pirate maintenant, c'est pas mieux.

Oeil-de-Bois ricana.

— Oui, mais il y a pirate et pirate, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Non, grogna le jeune homme blond. Et puis de toute façon, Zoro est trop idiot pour être un criminel de son propre chef.

— Et toi, t'as une trop belle gueule pour être pirate, et alors ?

Sanji sourit.

— Je suis un dandy, dit-il avec fierté. Les dandy sont universels.

— Passionnant, le coupa le poète. Bon, je vais prendre une autre approche. Que sais-tu exactement de son passé ?

— Pas grand-chose, dit Sanji d'un air morose. Mais c'est pas comme si je passais mon temps à lui raconter ma vie non plus. Dans notre équipage, on considère que notre présent est bien suffisant.

— Ah, c'est une bonne maxime. Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas marcher exactement pareil. L'expérience, tu vois.

— Je déteste les vieux radoteurs, grogna Sanji.

— Et moi j'adore le rhum mais c'est mauvais pour ma santé. Chacun ses problèmes. La question est, est-ce que tu veux écouter ce que j'ai à dire ou pas ?

Sanji ricana à son tour.

— Vas-y. Comme ça, je pourrais me foutre de sa sale face d'algue la prochaine fois que je le verrai.

Mais il avait peur, en vérité. La cigarette qu'il avait en bouche tomba par terre du fait du tremblement nerveux de ses lèvres. Il l'écrasa d'un mouvement de botte et en alluma une autre.

— Pourquoi me parler de ça ? Je pourrais très bien aller répéter à Zoro.

— Tu ne le feras pas. Je t'ai bien observé depuis le début, tu brûles de savoir, non ? Je peux comprendre les motivations de ce type, mais c'est pas comme ça qu'il arrivera à faire face.

— Faire face à quoi ?

— À ce qu'il a vécu. Et au retour d'All Game.

— Hein ?

— All Game a été dissout il y a quatre ans par la Marine. Les membres survivants ou ceux qui n'ont pas été capturés se sont dispersés un peu partout. J'en fait partie. Poète, ça paie pas des masses mais c'est déjà mieux qu'ex-criminel.

— Super. Et Zoro, dans tout ça ?

— Il a dû se reconvertir en chasseur de primes. Ça, ça le regarde. Mais perso je préférerais être sûr qu'il a changé, et en bien. Ça m'a l'air d'être le cas, mais on sait jamais, hein ?

Sanji fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, ce vieux grigou ? Zoro était un type bien, quoi qu'on dise. Certes, il lui arrivait quelquefois de commettre une bourde ou deux mais rien d'irrattrapable. Irrité mais curieux, il alla prendre une caisse en bois qui servait de siège au mousse chargé de pêcher et l'installa en face d'Oeil-de-Bois. Il s'y assit après avoir vérifié que le bois ne risquait pas de salir son beau costume.

— Accouche, vieille baderne, fit-il avec humeur. Et fais ça court, j'ai pas ma journée.

— Pff, ces jeunes, soupira Oeil-de-Bois. Toujours pressés.

Il se cala néanmoins un peu plus confortablement dans son hamac et croisa les bras.

— C'était il y a cinq ans, donc. J'étais l'un des derniers diseurs de trésor. Le métier n'était plus aussi glorieux que du temps de Gold D. Roger, par exemple. J'ai donc pensé à changer, devenir carrément pirate peut-être. C'est là que j'ai été contacté par un vieil ami que je croyais avoir perdu de vue. Un pirate, comme toi. Il était sur son lit de mort et réclamait ma venue pour m'indiquer l'emplacement de son magot. C'était un vrai pote, alors j'ai pas pu refuser.

— Il n'avait pas d'héritier ?

— Le vieux Johnson ? Aucun. C'était un ermite fini. Le truc, c'est qu'en plus de l'emplacement de son trésor, il m'a aussi légué sa place de Trois de Pique. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve un remplaçant, avait-il dit.

— Il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même ou laisser ses camarades décider ?

— Pas eu le temps. Il avait été blessé lors d'une rixe avec la Marine, et dans All Game la tradition est de choisir soi-même son héritier si c'est possible. Il avait personne d'autre que moi vers qui se tourner. J'ai accepté. C'était... mon ami, et sa voix chancela bien un peu en disant ces derniers mots.

Sanji hocha la tête, compatissant.

— Les Piques étaient les plus réglos, continua le vieil homme, leur chef, Regal, se spécialisait dans le trafic d'art et la contrebande de produits de luxe. De la bonne vieille contrebande honnête et sans fioriture.

Le jeune homme en face de lui ricana. De la contrebande honnête ? Pourquoi pas, après tout. L'équipage du capitaine au chapeau de paille était réputé honnête et pourtant ils étaient des pirates, à n'en pas douter. Seulement, ils ne pillaient personne et ne s'attaquaient en aucun cas aux innocents. Ce n'était pas dans leur style.

— Et Zoro dans tout ça ?

— J'y arrive. Quand je suis venu dans la bande de Regal, le gamin aux sabres n'y était pas encore. Il faut savoir que nous les Piques, on était les moins sanglants des All Game, c'est pour ça qu'on était pas tellement apprécié par les autres. Les Coeurs s'occupaient plutôt de prostitution et de de contrebande humaine, les Trèfles, leur truc c'était la politique et les complots, avec meurtres à la clé si c'était nécessaire. Mais les Carreaux... les Carreaux, c'était autre chose. Eux, ils aimaient la terreur et le meurtre en eux-mêmes. C'étaient les assassins du groupe, en quelque sorte.

Sanji retint son souffle.

— Le gamin est arrivé un jour, directement envoyé par un gars de Carreau. Cinq, si je me souviens bien. Il l'a jeté à Regal. Il était super mal en point.

— Comment ça ?

— Des blessures partout, et des pas jolies avec ça. Regal et Sania l'auraient pas soigné comme il faut pendant des semaines, il y serait passé.

— Sania ?

— La Dame de Pique. La femme de Regal. Un joli brin de femme bien comme il faut.

— Et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? le pressa un Sanji qui commençait à paniquer.

— D'après ce qu'a raconté Cinq de Carreau, le gamin avait voulu postuler à Carreau. Seulement, ils prennent pas n'importe qui, là-bas. Ils font passer une sorte de test pour voir si t'es digne d'y accéder. Le gamin l'a passé comme les autres.

Sanji soupira.

— J'imagine.

— Non, tu vois rien du tout, le coupa Oeil-de-Bois. Le petit l'avait réussi, son examen d'entrée.

— Alors pourquoi...

— Ils en voulaient pas, c'est tout. Le chef de Carreau était un sacré salaud de première. Une fois passé le test, il a jeté le gamin après lui avoir collé une raclée pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir pensé à rentrer chez eux. Il en voulait pas parce que sa tête lui plaisait pas.

— C'est injuste ! s'écria Sanji en se levant brusquement.

— Y'a pas grand-chose de juste en ce bas-monde, c'est moi qui te le dit, mon gars. Maintenant rassieds-toi, j'ai pas fini.

Sanji suivit son conseil en grommelant.

— On a su qu'après en quoi consistait le test. Tu connais Esperanza ?

— Non.

— C'est le nom d'une petite ville côtière dans West Blue. Enfin, du moins c'était.

— C'était ?

— Ouais. Le test de Zoro était de piller la ville à lui tout seul. Et tu sais quoi, il y est arrivé, le bougre de monstre. L'endroit était un avant-poste de la Marine avec six mille âmes. Tous décimés.

— Je ne vous crois pas ! hurla de nouveau Sanji, et cette fois il renversa la caisse sur laquelle il était assis et l'expédia au loin.

Oeil-de-Bois lui adressa un sourire qui tenait de la grimace.

— Y'a pas un mot de faux dans ce que je t'ai dit, mon gars.

— Zoro aurait tué six mille personnes de sang-froid ?

— Ouais. Dont deux mille femmes, enfants et vieillards. Tous morts.

Sanji le contempla, atterré. Le souffle court, les yeux affolés, il saisit le bras d'Oeil-de-Bois et le secoua avec rage.

— Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il n'est pas comme ça ! Il ne s'attaquerait jamais à des innocents !

— Eh bien...

Une explosion violente attira soudain leur attention, tout près de leur navire. Une vague d'eau de mer fut soulevée et tomba sur le pont, mouillant quelque peu les deux hommes. Un marin cria.

— On est attaqués !

**xxxxx**

Zoro fut tiré de son sommeil par le sifflement d'un boulet dans l'air. Attrapant ses sabres d'un geste nerveux, il se mit sur pieds et fouilla les environs du regard à la recherche de l'ennemi. Des cris se firent entendre, des bruits de pas frénétiques qui tentaient de reprendre le contrôle du navire malmené, plusieurs marins s'affairaient autour de lui. La porte d'une cabine s'ouvrit à la volée et Zoro put voir Ken en sortir en toute hâte.

— Zoro ! fit-il en se précipitant vers lui.

Layla le suivit de près, pâle comme un linge.

— Ne reste pas là ! grogna le bretteur. C'est dangereux !

— Il a raison, Ken, intervint Layla en prenant le bras de son fils, viens !

— Non ! Pas sans les autres !

Le pont trembla. Un boulet frôla un mât et atterrit dans la mer en les éclaboussant. Layla s'était précipitée sur Ken en poussant un cri de terreur et le couvrait de son corps.

— Tu vas obéir, bordel ! se fâcha Zoro.

Et sans un regard vers le visage blessé du garçon, il se précipita du côté d'où venait les tirs. Il savait que dans son dos, Layla devait avoir attiré Ken à l'abri. La « Belle des Océans » amorça un virement de cap vers leur agresseur. Zoro attrapa un matelot qui passait et le secoua.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

— On essaie de rester en vie ! fit le pauvre homme en tremblant.

— Merde !

Lâchant le marin, Zoro alla vers l'avant et ne fut pas surpris de voir Sanji et Oeil-de-Bois en train de regarder l'horizon. Il les rejoignit en un rien de temps.

— Qui nous attaque ?

Sanji sursauta et lui lança un coup d'oeil gêné. Bizarre. Oeil-de-Bois scrutait l'océan sans rien dire.

— Un navire, ça se voit pas ? fit le cuisinier avec hargne.

Zoro décida de laisser passer pour se concentrer sur leur ennemi... et fronça les sourcils en signe d'inquiétude. À environ deux lieues de leur petite caravelle, se dressait une gigantesque frégate de la Marine, tous canons dehors. Une autre salve traversa l'air.

— C'est quoi ce monstre ? Pourquoi il nous tire dessus ?

— Il a su que tu étais là, peut-être ? Ta tête est mise à prix, après tout, « Zoro Roronoa », dit Oeil-de-Bois.

Zoro lui lança un regard mauvais.

— Et comment savent-ils que je suis sur ce navire ?

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! s'écria le poète. Beaucoup de gens nous ont vus à l'île de la Tortue ! Ils ont bien pu te dénoncer aux soldats qui étaient là !

La frégate se trouvait à présent à portée de voix. Les coups de canon avaient cessé. Zoro vit un homme avec un manteau typique d'officier se tenir bien droit sur le pont, un escargo-mégaphone à la main. Des centaines de soldats armés s'alignaient autour de lui en une ligne féroce.

— Rendez-vous ! tonna-t-il. Nous savons que vous avez un criminel à bord !

Les deux pirates échangèrent un regard. Sanji fut prit d'une impulsion et, tout en gardant un oeil sur leur ennemi, il se rapprocha de Zoro et lui saisit l'épaule. Le baiser chaste, presque effarouché qu'il lui donna n'avait rien de sensuel ; à peine l'effleura-t-il de ses lèvres. Zoro en resta bouche bée.

— Juste au cas où, fit son amant avec vénération. Et j'ai confiance en toi, tête d'algue.

**xxxxx**

Le débarquement se fit sans heurt, malgré les protestations de Zoro. Oeil-de-Bois convainquit ses deux compagnons d'attendre sagement la venue de leurs ennemis sans se battre, afin de connaître leurs véritables intentions. Ils pourraient toujours riposter s'ils se révélaient trop obstinés ou dangereux. Pour l'instant, le plus important était de préserver leur navire et la vie des innocents qui s'y trouvaient. Il pensait notamment à Layla et Ken.

« Jardin d'Eden » était le nom du navire qui les abordait. Sanji put en effet voir, une fois qu'il se fut approché d'eux, qu'un artiste sans doute un peu hippie avait peint sur la coque une multitude de fleurs multicolores stylisées. La figure de proue représentait une charmante nymphe habillée de fleurs et les voiles vertes ressemblaient à des arbres imposants dont le tronc, en l'occurrence le mât, laissait échapper un feuillage folâtrant au gré du vent.

Les soldats arrivèrent en masse sur leur petite caravelle et arraisonnèrent Zoro une fois sur le pont. Une batterie de fusils fut mis sous son nez, on confisqua ses sabres et on lui mit sur les mains et les jambes des fers solides de l'épaisseur d'un tronc de chêne centenaire. Le bretteur se laissa faire en grommelant tandis que Layla retenait un Ken en larmes. Sanji et Oeil-de-Bois ne furent pas une seule fois inquiétés, on pouvait même dire qu'on les ignorait totalement.

— Bien joué, soldats, fit le capitaine en posant un pied sur le pont.

Sanji fit la grimace. Quel accoutrement ! Portant à bout de bras le manteau militaire propre aux officiers (sauf que celui-ci était rose et avait en motif les mêmes fleurs de la coque de son navire), le capitaine du « Jardin d'Eden » était ridiculement petit et frêle, plus encore que Ken. Il avait une immense moustache grise qui lui mangeait le visage et le rendait plus minuscule encore ; son chapeau aux plumes multicolores et son ample manteau semblaient le recouvrir entièrement. Il fit sonner ses bottes à éperons et marcha droit sur Zoro.

— Ha, vous pensiez pouvoir vous enfuir en toute impunité, n'est-ce pas, scélérat ? Mais l'amiral Tournesol veille au grain !

Il saisit un côté de sa moustache et l'enroula autour d'un doigt d'un air satisfait. Puis il se tourna vers les autres passagers de la « Belle des Océans ».

— Saviez-vous, messieurs-dames, de qui il s'agit ? fit-il en montrant le bretteur.

Oeil-de-Bois s'avança vers lui, le pas mal assuré. Il fit signe à ses amis de le laisser faire.

— Non, monseigneur, dit-il avec humilité. Pourquoi nous avoir arrêtés ? Nous ne sommes que de pauvres gens en voyage.

— Des pauvres gens qui ont à leur bord un criminel !

— Monsieur Zoro ? Nous l'avons engagé à notre dernière escale avec le reste de l'équipage.

— Et vous êtes ?

— Oeil-de-Bois, monseigneur, un humble poète itinérant, pour vous servir. Je vais d'île en île pour proposer mes maigres talents, avec ma fille Layla et mon petit-fils.

— Sur ce navire ? fit Tournesol avec suspicion. Vous faites de bons bénéfices.

— J'ai économisé toute ma vie pour ça, dit simplement le vieillard, et on a été très généreux avec nous à notre dernière escale.

— Ne me dites rien... L'île de la Tortue, c'est ça ?

— Cela même, monseigneur.

Tournesol se planta devant lui de toute sa hauteur (qui n'était pas grand-chose).

— Saviez-vous que le Baron Tortuga était mort ?

— Le seigneur de l'île ? parut s'étonner Oeil-de-Bois. Pas du tout, monseigneur !

— Des témoins affirment que cet homme en est la cause, dit le petit homme en désignant Zoro. Il serait arrivé avec un autre personnage suspect et aurait attaqué tout le monde avant de disparaître avec le trésor de Tortuga.

— Je ne sais rien, monseigneur.

Une voix les interrompit soudain.

— J'ai trouvé le magot ! fit un soldat en se précipitant vers son chef avec un énorme sac à la main.

Il le jeta devant Tournesol, et aux yeux de tous, un tas d'or et de pierreries, brillant de mille feux, s'étala sur le pont. Les marins murmurèrent.

— Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Tournesol.

— Dans la deuxième cabine, monsieur ! Celle avec un lit géant !

Les discussions reprirent de plus belle.

— Qui occupe cette cabine ?

— Moi, dit un jeune homme blond en s'avançant vers Tournesol.

L'amiral ouvrit de gros yeux en remarquant enfin sa présence. Bafouillant, il demanda :

— Mon... monsieur Le... Leon King ?

La surprise orna les traits de Sanji un court instant, puis il se reprit et fit un grand sourire à l'amiral Tournesol. Apparemment touché, ce dernier se mit au garde-à-vous à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

— Monsieur, je suis votre plus grand fan ! Mais... comment ça se fait que vous soyez là ? On m'avait communiqué votre disparition ! Et ce sac...

— Si vous me laissez parler, je peux tout vous expliquer, dit calmement le cuistot en jetant un coup d'oeil à Zoro. Mais vous devez me promettre de ne pas faire de mal au reste de l'équipage et aux passagers.

— S'ils sont innocents, il n'y a pas de raison.

— Nous sommes donc d'accord. Autre chose, je préférerais que nous en discutions en privé, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je n'aime pas les réunions trop nombreuses, sauf pour mes représentations.

— Bien entendu ! s'écria Tournesol avec entrain. Vous n'avez qu'à venir dans ma cabine !

Sanji hocha la tête et fit un sourire confiant à ses amis.

— Je vous suis.

**xxxxx**

Oeil-de-Bois tapota la tête d'un Ken qui sanglotait dans les jupes de Layla. Les soldats les avaient consignés dans leur cabine en attendant que leur capitaine ait fini de discuter avec Leon King. Idem pour l'équipage de leur navire qu'on avait mis en arrêt à la cale. Quant à Zoro, il était déjà dans les cachots du « Jardin d'Eden ».

— C'est ma faute, ne cessait de répéter Ken.

— Allons, ce n'est pas vrai...

— Si c'est moi ! C'est moi qui ait mis le trésor dans la cabine de Zoro !

Oeil-de-Bois haussa un sourcil.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Le jeune garçon essuya ses larmes et leva des yeux bouffis.

— Je voulais juste le remercier de nous avoir sauvé... et puis il m'a dit qu'il cherchait un trésor pour pouvoir rester avec Sanji, alors...

Le poète soupira.

— C'est pas aussi simple que ça, gamin, dit-il. Mais c'était gentil de ta part.

— Et à cause de ça, il va être mis à mort !

— Je ne crois pas, intervint Layla. Au contraire, Ken, ton acte nous a peut-être sauvé la vie, et à lui aussi.

Ken la regarda sans comprendre.

— Pourquoi ?

— Réfléchis, mon chéri. Ils ne semblent pas faire le rapprochement entre nous et Tortuga. Ils auraient trouvé le sac dans notre cabine, ils nous auraient soupçonnés et mis aux fers aussi. Zoro et Sanji peuvent se débrouiller seuls, mais s'ils doivent nous protéger en même temps...

— Tu crois qu'il va bien, Sanji ?

— Sans doute, dit Oeil-de-Bois. Il est malin, il saura inventer une histoire pour nous tirer de là. On ne peut pas faire grand-chose de notre côté. Il faut leur faire confiance.

Ken contempla un tableau sur le mur représentant la « Belle des Océans ».

— C'est vrai que Tortuga est mort ? Il allait pourtant bien quand on l'a quitté.

Oeil-de-Bois lança un bref coup d'oeil en direction de Layla.

— Il lui est peut-être arrivé un accident, qui sait, et on a blâmé le premier suspect venu. T'inquiète pas pour ça.

— Mais maman, dit le garçon en se tournant vers la jeune femme, tu l'as vu non, Tortuga ? Il allait bien ?

— Il n'était pas là, n'est-ce pas Layla ? fit Oeil-de-Bois à sa place.

— N... non, chuchota la Méduse. Il n'était pas là.

Ken passa un long moment à scruter le visage de sa mère. Les mains de Layla tremblaient. Oeil-de-Bois retint son souffle et pria.

Puis, alors que Layla était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, il fit un immense sourire qui illumina son visage auparavant anxieux. La jeune femme poussa un cri ; Ken lui prit les mains et posa la tête sur ses genoux.

— Tout ira bien, dit-il avec assurance. J'ai confiance.

**xxxxx**

Sanji accepta avec complaisance le verre de vin que lui offrait Tournesol. La cabine de l'amiral était richement emménagée, dans un style très floral et rétro qui le fit sourire. Au mur, derrière un bureau en pin massif qui scintillait tellement il était propre, un portrait agrandi du personnage occupait toute la surface. Un lit de petite taille dans un coin, une bibliothèque, un buffet rempli de spiritueux, des tapis précieux et plusieurs petits meubles, fauteuils, tables basses, tout dans la pièce respirait l'aisance. Tournesol lui montra avec fierté sa collection de livres sur le théâtre, tous reliés dans des couvertures de cuir.

— Je suis un grand amateur de belles lettres, fit-il pompeusement. Malheureusement, ma position d'homme d'action ne me permet pas de fréquenter comme je le voudrais les salons mondains.

— C'est bien dommage, fit Sanji en y jetant à peine un coup d'oeil.

— N'est-ce pas ? Vous prendrez bien un cigare ?

Sanji le remercia avec profusion et se pencha pour que le petit homme allume l'embout avec le briquet en forme de pistolet à silex qu'il sortit d'un tiroir. Tournesol fit de même avec le sien et ils passèrent la minute suivante à savourer leur cigare. Le cuisinier retourna dans sa tête toutes informations qu'il avait reçues. Apparemment, les témoignages concernant leur fuite étaient faussés ou tout du moins incomplets : on ne le mentionnait pas directement, ni lui ni ses trois amis restés sur la « Belle des océans », et seul Zoro était accusé de meurtre (sans parler de la prime sur sa tête). Pour quelle raison ? Tournesol n'avait pas non plus mentionné la cause de la mort de Tortuga. Parce qu'il l'ignorait ? Ou avait-il sciemment omis de le dire pour piéger l'assassin ? Si c'était le cas, Zoro ne pouvait être inculpé puisqu'il ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé.

La voix grêle de Tournesol le tira de ses pensées.

— Vous avez faim ? Il va bientôt être l'heure de déjeuner.

— Ce ne serait pas de refus, en effet, concéda le jeune homme blond.

— Bien. Dans ce cas...

Il se saisit d'une clochette dorée qui traînait sur le bureau et la fit tinter. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille brune aux cheveux mi-longs, habillée comme un mousse, apparut.

— Sora, nous avons un invité de marque. Dis au cuisinier de nous préparer un festin !

— Bien, monsieur ! fit la jeune fille en saluant, et elle repartit aussi sec.

Sanji la vit s'en aller avec surprise.

— Vous engagez des petites filles dans la Marine, maintenant ?

— Oh, c'est ma nièce. Elle rêve de devenir officier dans la Marine, alors je lui ai trouvé un emploi d'assistante ici.

— Cette enfant ?

— Bah, elle a déjà quinze ans. Et vous ne la connaissez pas aussi bien que moi. Elle est d'un entêtement rare ! Si je ne l'avais pas mise à ce poste, elle se serait introduite en douce sur un autre vaisseau pour y être mousse. Et j'ai bien peur que tous les marins ne soient pas aussi gentlemen que vous.

— J'imagine, dit Sanji.

Il fit un autre sourire ravageur qui réjouit Tournesol.

— Bon, et si nous discutions de notre affaire ?

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Ouf ! Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai eu énormément de mal avec ce chapitre, alors ne vous étonnez pas si certains passages paraissent bancals. L'histoire avance par à-coups ; j'ai déjà modifié quelques petites choses pour que tout s'enchaîne à peu près logiquement. Comme il reste encore pas mal de chapitres, ça avance lentement... Plus que dix-neuf avant la fin !

Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt !


	12. 12 : De bonne humeur

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 11

**Auteur/Artiste :** Mokoshna

**Couple : **ZoroXSanji

**Fandom : **One Piece

**Rating : **M

**Thème : **12. De bonne humeur

**Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 12 : De bonne humeur**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Sanji savoura longuement le verre de vin rouge que son hôte lui avait servi. L'expression d'exquise délectation qu'il afficha aurait fait sourire n'importe quel homme averti et ce fut sans honte qu'il en redemanda une goutte.

— Un Château-Bellefine 1762, dit-il doucement. Une excellente année.

— Je vois que M. King est un connaisseur, dit Tournesol. Cette bouteille fait partie de ma collection personnelle. Il n'y en a plus qu'une dizaine au monde. Je me suis dit que l'occasion en valait la peine.

— Divin, susurra Sanji.

— La nourriture est-elle à votre goût ?

Le cuisinier du Going Merry baissa les yeux vers la sublime pièce de viande sur son assiette. Cuite à point, avec une sauce au vin qui en soulignait le goût tout en ne le masquant pas, parfaitement adapté à la boisson. Il y avait en outre force rôtis, brochettes, viandes en gelée, salades, fruits naturels ou confits, gâteaux en tous genres, un foisonnement de mets divers qui n'aurait pas déplu à Luffy et ses amis. Sanji se jugeait meilleur cuistot que celui qui avait préparé tout ça mais il fallait avouer que le coq du « Jardin d'Eden » se défendait.

— Délicieuse, admit-il entre les dents.

Il détestait reconnaître la cuisine des autres, sauf si l'auteur était une jolie femme. Sa fierté de futur meilleur cuisinier au monde ne le lui permettait pas. Néanmoins, il avait un rôle à jouer ; faire le difficile n'aurait pas arrangé la situation. Il avala tout ce qu'il put en ayant une pensée vers ses amis : mangeaient-ils à leur faim, là où ils étaient ? Il avait appris à s'inquiéter du régime alimentaire des matelots en tant que cuisinier de bord ; c'était un tic dont il ne pourrait jamais se défaire, quoi qu'il fasse. On devait sans doute les traiter avec un minimum d'égards au vu des ordres de l'amiral, rien qui valait leur festin sans doute, mais ils ne mourraient pas de faim. Tournesol n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à affamer ses prisonniers.

La fin du repas arriva bien vite. Le petit homme possédait un appétit proportionnel à sa taille ; Sanji avait l'estomac dans les talons et à peine put-il avaler le tiers de ce qu'il mangeait d'habitude. Ce n'était pas bon, ça, ça voulait dire qu'il stressait. Tournesol ordonna de faire retirer les plats et lui proposa un autre cigare en guise de gâterie d'après-dîner. Sanji préféra refuser ; à la place, il demanda un café corsé. Même si ce n'était pas l'idéal pour lui calmer les nerfs, l'excédent de caféine le revigora et lui remit les idées en place.

— Vous pourriez peut-être me raconter votre version des faits, maintenant que nous sommes seuls et que nous avons échangé l'essentiel des civilités permises ? fit Tournesol en tirant sur son cigare. Non pas que je veuille vous presser ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai un rapport à communiquer à mes supérieurs et votre présence n'est pas pour faciliter les choses, si je puis dire...

— Je comprends tout à fait, répondit Sanji avec un sourire faux. Pourtant, j'ai bien peur que la suite de mon témoignage ne vous rendre encore plus confus.

— Dites toujours.

— L'amnésie.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— J'ai le regret de vous informer que je suis amnésique. Je ne voulais pas vous le dire par crainte de gâcher votre plaisir, mais cela va finir par se savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comment cela se fait-ce ?

Sanji poussa un soupir exagéré.

— Voyez-vous, mes souvenirs ne remontent guère loin. Je me souviens m'être réveillé dans une barque sordide en compagnie de cet homme que vous aviez arraisonné, Zoro. Il m'avais soit-disant trouvé errant sur une espèce de bout de bois flottant au milieu de l'océan. Aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître, ce rustique avait quelque connaissance en théâtre. Figurez-vous qu'il m'a reconnu comme étant Leon King, ce célèbre acteur porté disparu. N'ayant aucune autre piste sur mon identité, je me suis mis à le croire et à le suivre en désespoir de cause.

— Comme c'est singulier, fit Tournesol en se caressant la moustache. À combien de temps votre collaboration forcée remonte-t-elle ?

— Pas bien longtemps, je l'admets. Nous nous étions rencontrés très peu de temps avant notre arrivée sur cette île de la Tortue.

— Donc, le deuxième personnage avec lui...

— C'était moi, certes. Le Baron Tortuga m'avait fait quérir en me reconnaissant.

— J'avais en effet entendu dire qu'il était un esthète à sa manière, bien qu'à mon humble avis, il fût quelque peu trop frustre pour apprécier pleinement la force d'un talent tel que le vôtre, soutint Tournesol.

— Je suis fort aise de vos compliments et de vos civilités, mais je crains fort n'avoir aucun moyen de vous en faire la représentation. J'ai eu beau entendre chanter mes exploits en ce domaine, je crains fort n'être qu'un piètre homme de scène.

Et pour soutenir ses propos, Sanji prit une pose douloureuse quoique pleine de dignité, et les larmes discrètes qu'il versa, yeux plissés et bouche tordue par le dépit, parurent émouvoir Tournesol puisqu'il se saisit promptement d'un mouchoir en soie qu'il gardait à la poche de son veston et qu'il le tendit d'un air compatissant à son idole. Sanji accepta le carré de tissu parfumé en le remerciant profusément et essuya ses larmes de crocodile.

— N'ayez crainte, M. King, je jure sur mon honneur d'officier de la Marine de tout faire pour corriger votre injuste situation !

— Je vous suis gré de votre générosité, dit Sanji avec un sourire qu'il espérait timide. Pourtant, une chose me chagrine encore...

— Quoi ? Dites, et je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne vous fasse plus tort !

— Ce pauvre Zoro. Certes, j'ai pu constater que son niveau d'éducation était fort peu élevé, il se comporte comme le premier maroufle venu, mais ce n'est pas un si mauvais homme... Je suis pour ma part persuadé de son innocence. Quant aux autres, ce ne sont que passants innocents qui ont bien voulu soulager le besoin dans lequel nous étions en nous prenant à leur service...

Tournesol hocha la tête d'un air grave.

— Je comprends fort bien votre inquiétude, dit-il, mais le fait est que les charges pesant sur votre compagnon de voyage sont très graves. Admettons qu'il soit innocent du meurtre de Tortuga ; il a à son actif quantités d'autres chefs d'accusation. Saviez-vous par exemple qu'il était recherché par la Marine ?

— Zoro, recherché ? parut s'étonner Sanji. Vous vous moquez !

— J'ai le regret de vous dire que non. Cet homme nous est bien connu sous le nom de Zoro Roronoa, ex-chasseur de primes reconverti en pirate auprès du fameux capitaine au chapeau de paille. La prime s'élève à soixante millions de berrys.

Sanji pesta en son for intérieur. Il avait espéré que la nouvelle de la prime n'avait pas atteinte les oreilles de Tournesol ; inventer de toutes pièces le passé de Zoro eût été plus facile de cette manière, et leur délivrance un jeu d'enfant. Ce Tournesol donnait l'impression d'être un garant de la justice. Il connaissait ce genre de personnes ; retenir plus que nécessaire des innocents leur était intolérable. Il fallait donc qu'il revoie ses plans.

— Seigneur ! Tant que ça ? s'indigna-t-il. Qu'a-t-il donc fait de si répréhensible ?

Tournesol toussa avec gêne.

— Oh, pour commencer, comme je vous l'ai dit, il est le bras droit de ce jeune capitaine au chapeau de paille, une crapule du nom de Luffy D. Monkey. La piraterie est un crime assez odieux comme cela ; je ne vous fait pas de résumé de ce que ces odieux personnages sont capables de faire, je suppose que vous en avez une idée assez précise si vous avez fréquenté l'île de la Tortue.

— Certes, admit Sanji, mais Zoro n'est pas aussi.. décadent que ces marins !

— Je n'en serais pas si sûr, à votre place. Ces sortes d'hommes sont très forts à tromper leur prochain.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire, minus, grogna Sanji entre les dents, trop faiblement pour que son interlocuteur puisse l'entendre.

— Plaît-il ?

— Je... je n'ose vous croire encore, gémit le pirate blond. Pourtant, pour quelle raison me mentiriez-vous ?

— Moi, monsieur ? Je suis l'honnêteté même !

— Je...

Trois petits coups à la porte interrompit leur discussion. Sanji poussa un soupir soulagé. Il était à court d'arguments pour prouver la soit-disant innocence de Zoro.

— Entrez ! tonna Tournesol, apparemment mécontent d'être ainsi dérangé.

— Pardon, amiral, fit la voix timide de Sora, mais on a besoin de vous.

— Et pour quelle raison, jeune fille ?

Sora sembla se ratatiner sur place.

— Euh... nous avons reçu un message du quartier général... le meurtre de Tortuga aurait été revendiqué par quelqu'un d'autre...

— Comment ça ? Qui ?

Sanji cacha du mieux qu'il put sa surprise. Il vit Sora baisser les yeux d'un air coupable et triturer la poussière inexistante du bout du pied.

— Une organisation criminelle du nom de All Game, d'après ce qu'on nous a communiqué. Ils se sont aussi emparés de l'île de la Tortue.

**xxxxx**

Sanji ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Tournesol l'avait gentiment prié de retourner auprès d'Oeil-de-Bois et des autres, ce qu'il avait fait sans discuter. Et Zoro dans tout ça ? Encore aux fers, mais Tournesol lui avait promis d'être courtois avec son ami et de le traiter avec tous les égards. Cela l'avait un peu frustré mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'instant, pas s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec toute la flotte Marine du coin aux fesses.

Ken s'était précipité sur lui sitôt la porte de la cabine passée, étouffant ses sanglots dans la chemise du cuisinier. Sanji l'avait laissé faire, trop inquiet pour s'assurer du bon maintien de ses vêtements. Le garde les avait laissé seuls après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à la pièce.

— Alors ? fit Oeil-de-Bois. Comment ça s'annonce ?

— Mal. Tournesol a reçu l'avis de recherche sur Zoro. Mais il y a eu un retournement de situation assez inquiétant...

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Il paraît que All Game s'est déclaré meurtrier de Tortuga. Et ils se sont emparés de l'île de la Tortue.

Sanji réussit à ignorer la pâleur de Layla pour se concentrer sur celle, plus prononcée, d'Oeil-de-Bois. Ken les regardait tout à tour sans comprendre.

— C'est qui, All Game ? demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.

Oeil-de-Bois reprit assez de souffle pour lui répondre.

— Des anciennes connaissances à moi.

— Et c'est eux qui ont tué Tortuga ? C'est vrai ?

— S... sans doute.

— Alors Zoro est innocent !

— Ouais. Ouais, il est innocent de ce crime-là.

Dans son coin, Layla serrait les poings sur sa robe. Sanji poussa un soupir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? J'avoue ne plus trop savoir où j'en suis.

— On attend, fit Oeil-de-Bois sur un ton catégorique. Ça sert à rien de se précipiter comme ça. Et puis, mon petit doigt me dit qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Il se passe toujours quelque chose quand on entend parler de All Game.

**xxxxx**

Sanji eut l'occasion de découvrir que cette charmante règle était on-ne-peut-plus exacte. À peine quelques heures après son retour auprès de ses amis, un son de cloche affolée retentit dans l'air, les tirant de l'état de quasi-somnolence où l'attente les avait plongés. Oeil-de-Bois ricana.

— On dirait bien que ça commence.

— « Ça » quoi ? fit Sanji avec une grimace.

Le navire trembla comme sous la secousse d'une tempête. Ils entendirent des cris terrifiés, des appels au secours, des bruits sourds d'objets lancés au hasard, ou y-avait-il une logique dans ce brouhaha indescriptible ?

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? pleura presque Ken. On dirait qu'il y a un monstre, là-haut !

— C'est pas impossible, fit Oeil-de-Bois. Ça dépend de qui nous attaque.

Sanji se précipita à la porte et tambourina dessus.

— Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Laissez-nous sortir !

Il eut pour seule réponse les hurlements de douleur des gardes. Un craquement abominable se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Ken se serra contre Layla.

— Éloigne-toi de là, petit ! ordonna Oeil-de-Bois.

Sanji fit un bond en arrière. Bien lui en prit. L'instant d'après, la porte explosa comme sous l'assaut d'un canon, envoyant des bouts de bois et de fer voler un peu partout. Layla reçut un éclat dans le bras.

— Maman ! s'écria Ken.

— Layla !

Une fumée noire, un ricanement. Une main gantée retira les derniers battants. Sanji se mit sur ses gardes.

Un visage aux traits joyeux apparut sur le seuil. Ils virent un homme, la trentaine passée, portant un habit usé sur lequel étaient brodés maints coeurs de tissu rouge, des bottes en cuir tanné et un collier ignoble sur lequel pendouillait des petits os ressemblant à des phalanges de doigts humains. Ses cheveux hirsutes faisaient penser à du papier mâché.

— Bonne soirée à tous, messieurs-dames ! grinça-t-il. C'est le Bourreau des Coeurs !

**xxxxx**

Les secousses ni les cris n'avaient réussi à réveiller Zoro, pas plus que les pleurs pathétiques des gardes à l'extérieur. Il était plongé dans un rêve délicieux. Sanji se trouvait à ses côtés, tous sourires, et le nourrissait de sa main de raisons gorgés de jus au goût de paradis. Son amant en écrasa quelques-uns sur ses lèvres et les lui fit goûter en un baiser goulu et gourmand...

— On se réveille, là-dedans ! fit une voix rocailleuse en le tirant de son sommeil.

Une voix à laquelle se mêlait un souffle pourri du plus mauvais effet. Zoro grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Il le regretta aussitôt, car son vis-à-vis n'avait rien de la grâce sensuelle de Sanji.

— Ta gueule, face de pet, dit-il avec hargne.

— Toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois, Dix de Pique.

— Et toi, toujours aussi moche, Valet de Coeur.

L'homme en face de lui ressemblait plus à un clochard qu'à un membre éminent de la piraterie. Les vêtements en lambeaux, la gueule putride, il avait des yeux de poisson qui louchaient d'un air désagréable. Mais l'expression de son visage offrait comme un ravissement sans bornes.

— Qu'est-ce t'as à faire cette sale grimace, Valet ? T'es heureux de me voir ou quoi ?

— Tu rêves, saleté ! fit Valet de Coeur en souriant de toutes ses dents (qu'il avait noires). J'ai la rage, oui !

Et il se mit à pousser un rire tonitruant. Zoro le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

— C'est quoi, ton problème ?

— Ta gueule !

Valet de Coeur tira durement sur les chaînes qui retenaient Zoro et les détacha du mur. Il traîna le prisonnier sans ménagement. Zoro faillit atterrir la tête la première sur le sol dur de la geôle ; il lança un regard noir en direction de son vis-à-vis qui l'ignora.

— Sa Majesté veut te voir, dit l'épouvantable personnage en riant une nouvelle fois.

Pas une bonne nouvelle, ça. Zoro se demanda ce que les autres étaient devenus. Sanji avait-il riposté ou était-il sagement en train d'attendre quelque part ? Il proféra un juron. Ce bougre de dandy avait une trop belle gueule pour ne pas être remarqué par ces fichus esthètes de la chair qu'étaient les Coeurs. Peut-être même était-il déjà entre les mains de ce gros porc de Roi de Coeur.

Bon, il était temps d'agir.

**xxxxx**

— Leon King, hein ?

Sanji fit un sourire crispé à l'homme de taille imposante à qui on les avait menés. Il portait un ample manteau dans lequel on aurait pu tailler une voile tellement il était gigantesque ; sa moustache droite formait une ligne horizontale au-dessus de sa bouche. Un rictus pouvant faire penser à de la béatitude ornait les lèvres épaisses. Il baissa son regard sur le cuistot du Going Merry et tira la langue, la passant sur ses dents... Sanji retint un cri de dégoût.

— Lui-même.

— Et je peux savoir ce qu'une célébrité telle que vous fait sur cette coque de noix ?

— Je vous retourne la question. Bien qu'à mon grand soulagement, je ne sais absolument pas qui vous êtes.

L'homme poussa un rire gras qui fut amplifié par ceux de ses hommes. Le pont de leur navire vibra. C'en était fascinant et répugnant à la fois.

— Ça ne se voit pas, peut-être ? fit-il en désignant d'un geste de la main le reste de son royaume.

Sanji embrassa la scène d'un regard. Derrière lui, ses amis attendaient en silence qu'ils aient finis. Ken s'accrochait à Layla qui avait la main posée sur son bandeau, prête à intervenir au moindre mot déplacé des pirates... Oeil-de-Bois suait à grosses gouttes et paraissait sur le point de sauter à la gorge de chaque ennemi. Sanji se força à garder son calme.

Le navire sur lequel on les avait conduit était étrangement décoré et tranchait avec celui de Tournesol. La dernière fois qu'il en avait vu un pareil, c'était avec M. Two, ce diable de travesti fier de son identité. Il contempla les voiles rouges en forme de coeur, les décorations ridicules qui faisaient penser à des attractions de Saint-Valentin, les marins aux visages gais et fous.

— Je ne vois qu'une bande de types bizarres et hystériques, dit-il d'un air méprisant. Rien de bien intimidant.

En face de lui, leur chef se mit à rire, à rire... Puis, sans prévenir, il proféra un chapelet de jurons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres. Layla boucha en hâte les oreilles de Ken. L'expression de l'homme n'avait pas changé une seule fois.

— Voyez-vous ça ! Un gamin avec du caractère !

Pour un peu, Sanji aurait juré qu'il était de bonne humeur, tout comme chacun des membres de ce drôle d'équipage. Il se tourna vers Oeil-de-Bois ; celui-ci secoua la tête et s'avança.

— Tu comptes nous faire poireauter encore longtemps, Isaac ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Roi de Coeur ?

Le rire d'Isaac cessa, mais il avait toujours le rictus vaguement heureux qui lui ornait les lèvres.

— Tiens donc, on se fait porte-parole, maintenant, Trois de Pique ? C'est pas correct.

— M'en fous, je suis plus Trois de Pique depuis longtemps, alors j'en ai rien à faire du protocole.

— Parlons-en, tiens, du protocole, fit Isaac en se penchant vers lui.

Il montra du doigt son visage.

— Tu vois, ça ?

— Ta sale gueule de porc ?

— Ouais, si tu veux. Et tu sais pourquoi je suis si heureux ?

Oeil-de-Bois ricana.

— Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Je pense pas comme les tordus.

Sanji regarda encore une fois autour de lui. Il en était sûr à présent : chaque membre de cet équipage arborait la même expression béate, comme s'ils étaient tous de bonne humeur. Il frissonna. Il pouvait admettre qu'il y avait une sorte d'osmose dans une équipe soudée mais là, c'était ridicule. C'était comme si on avait copié la rictus d'un homme et qu'on l'avait copié sur tous ses camarades, sans exception.

— C'est une fichue _malédiction_ ! tonna le Roi de Coeur. Un truc que Kain nous a collé parce qu'on avait pas répondu assez vite à son appel ! Comme si c'était ma faute ! Tu sais le temps qu'il faut pour réunir un équipage à peu près correct ?

Sanji haussa un sourcil.

— C'est une malédiction, toutes vos faces idiotes ?

Isaac darda sur lui des yeux empreints de sympathie. Sanji devait l'avouer, c'en était terrifiant.

— T'as déjà essayé de draguer ou de faire une transaction avec un visage continuellement heureux, mon garçon ? Sans parler des pillages et autres actions nobles de la piraterie !

Le cuisinier se mit à rire.

— D'accord, c'est bien embêtant, mais on peut très bien vivre avec. Je connais un type tellement con qu'il pourrait gagner le premier prix de connerie, et alors ? Il a l'ambition de devenir Roi des Pirates.

— Ah ouais ? Et bien laisse-moi te dire...

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de terminer cette discussion. Une forme humaine passa devant les yeux de Sanji et atterrit lourdement sur le Roi de Coeur. Oeil-de-Bois profita de la confusion pour s'emparer du sabre d'un des pirates qui le retenaient et pour lui trancher la gorge d'un coup bien placé. Layla jeta Ken à terre et détacha son bandeau. L'instant d'après, onze pirates se trouvaient changés en statues de pierre. Elle remit rapidement le morceau de tissu et laissa la suite des opérations à ses amis. Sanji assomma tous les hommes autour de lui d'une rotation des jambes et en envoya plusieurs par-dessus bord. Lorsqu'il reprit son équilibre, il vit que la moitié au moins de l'équipage avait été découpé en morceaux nets qui traînaient un peu partout sur le pont.

Au milieu du carnage, tranquille avec ses trois sabres et son bandeau sur la tête, Zoro le fixait de ses yeux hypnotiques. Sanji lui fit un signe et sourit.

Il était temps de casser du mauvais pirate.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Et un autre chapitre de fini ! Encore dix-huit, allez, courage ! On arrive aux côtés aventure et baston de la fic. Plus de révélations sur Zoro dans les prochains chapitres !


	13. 13 : Liens

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 13

**Auteur/Artiste :** Mokoshna

**Couple : **ZoroXSanji

**Fandom : **One Piece

**Rating : **M

**Thème : **13. Liens

**Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 13 : Liens**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Oeil-de-Bois se révéla un combattant redoutable qui, quand il n'était pas incommodé par des jours de torture et de malnutrition, savait manier le sabre comme le vrai pirate qu'il était. Il n'avait pas le niveau de Zoro et ses mouvements étaient bien plus lents que ceux de ses compagnons à cause de son âge mais le fait est qu'il avait une aisance avec la lame qui témoignait d'années d'expérience en la matière. Sanji put se rendre compte par lui-même de la dextérité de son compagnon quand celui-ci le sauva d'une attaque du Roi de Coeur.

Le combat avait fort bien débuté. Zoro avait pris tout le monde par surprise en apparaissant tout d'un coup, ses sabres dégainés et prêts à servir. Une vingtaine de matelots sans importance était déjà tombée sous ses coups. Oeil-de-Bois et Sanji avaient pris sa suite et se battaient à ses côtés ; même Layla avait eu un rôle puisqu'une dizaine de statues de pierre aux yeux hallucinés ornaient à présent le pont du navire ennemi. La jeune femme serrait Ken entre ses bras et étrangement, aucun Coeur ne s'intéressa à eux... Ou était-ce le résultat de la chance du garçon ? De même, les coups de leurs adversaires semblaient manquer leur cible plus que nécessaire. Ken avait fermé les yeux et joint ses mains en signe de prière.

Sanji fut distrait par la vision angélique du garçon ; l'instant d'après, un marteau énorme orné de coeurs, semblable aux jouets en plastique que l'on donnait aux fêtes foraines pour taper sur des taupes sortant au hasard de leurs trous, s'apprêtait à lui écraser le crâne. Un cimeterre arrêta son mouvement et le cuistot put voir devant lui, les muscles gonflés par l'effort, Oeil-de-Bois peiner à bloquer l'avancée du marteau.

— Fais gaffe, gamin ! dit son aîné avec une grimace.

Sanji fit un sourire confiant.

— Comme si ça allait suffire à m'arrêter !

Il prit alors appui sur l'épaule gauche de son compagnon et, sautant d'un geste vif et puissant, il amorça un mouvement demi-circulaire vers la tête du Roi de Coeur. Sa jambe gauche frappa de plein fouet la joue de son ennemi, mais celui-ci tint bon et ne bougea que de quelques centimètres. Oeil-de-Bois et lui avaient relâché la pression qu'ils exerçaient sur leurs armes. Sanji enchaîna cette technique qu'il avait surnommée avec amour « Gigot » par un « Shoot » d'accompagnement : il s'appuya immédiatement sur l'autre épaule d'Oeil-de-Bois et il concentra toute sa force dans son autre jambe, celle qui n'avait pas encore frappée son ennemi, pour la jeter sur lui. Cette fois, Isaac « Roi de Coeur » fut propulsé à l'autre bout du navire ; son corps gigantesque percuta un mât de plein fouet et l'explosa en deux.

— Joli coup, siffla Oeil-de-Bois en le voyant atterrir. T'en as dans les jambes, toi !

— Je ne supporte pas les séducteurs à la manque.

Son camarade se retourna et tout en éclatant de rire, il trancha la main d'un pirate qui avait voulu le poignarder dans le dos. Sanji s'éloigna un peu. Sautant sur ses mains, il effectua en tournoyant les jambes une « Quasi-queue » qui envoya le reste de l'équipage ennemi dans la mer. Quand il eut fini, il chercha Zoro des yeux et le trouva affairé à l'autre bout du navire. Son amant se battait avec rage contre l'homme qui les avait amené devant Isaac, ce « Bourreau des Coeurs » qu'il avait trouvé si répugnant. Le navire était quasiment nettoyé de leurs ennemis.

— Ha, le gamin est aux prises avec As de Coeur, fit Oeil-de-Bois en essuyant sa lame sur le haut sale d'un cadavre.

— As de Coeur ?

— Ouais, le champion des Coeurs. Un sale type aux goûts de chiotte.

— Ça, je veux bien te croire, fit Sanji avec un rictus de dédain. Et les autres cartes, elles sont où ?

Oeil-de-Bois regarda autour de lui.

— Layla en a pétrifié une bonne moitié au moins. Je sais que j'en ai buté deux et Zoro et toi avez dû avoir les autres. Mais je ne vois pas la Reine.

— Elle n'est pas là ?

— Je ne sais pas. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait péri dans un assaut de la Marine. Isaac a dû la remplacer, mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Surgissant de nulle part, une main aussi grande qu'une ancre marine se saisit de la tête de Sanji et la souleva dans les airs. Oeil-de-Bois voulut contre-attaquer ; il fut assommé par un marteau géant et mis à terre, son cimeterre roula à plusieurs mètres. Dans son coin, Ken poussa un cri.

**xxxxx**

Zoro s'était débarrassé du Valet de Coeur en le prenant par surprise : il avait saisi une bonne longueur de chaînes et l'avait enroulée autour du cou de son ennemi, serrant de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que la nuque craque et que la tête soit quasiment déboîtée. Satisfait, il avait alors filé vers le haut en espérant trouver au plus vite ses compagnons. Au détour d'un couloir, il avait buté contre une jeune fille à l'air timide, qui portait ses sabres à bout de bras. Elle s'était présentée comme étant Sora, la nièce de Tournesol, et lui avait tendu ses armes avec les clés de ses fers contre la promesse de l'aider à battre les pirates qui s'étaient emparés de leur navire. Zoro avait bien évidemment sauté sur l'occasion ; de toute manière, il était en chemin pour leur botter les fesses, à ces Coeurs à la manque.

Les sous-fifres des Coeurs qui avaient voulu l'arrêter n'avaient eu aucune chance. Sora l'avait suivi avec peine, pleurant et montrant un visage ferme à la fois. Drôle de fille, avait pensé Zoro en se frayant un chemin vers le navire des Coeurs, là où selon elle ses amis avaient été emmenés.

Semer la pagaille avait été chose aisée ; un simple « Falcon Waves » avait suffi à faire voler ses ennemis un peu partout. Il avait vu ses compagnons se battre à leur tour à son arrivée. Sora avait disparu. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il leur apprendrait, à ces pirates de pacotille, à s'attaquer à ses amis ! Il se débarrassa du menu fretin en quelques mouvements de sabre. Un coup d'oeil lui apprit que Sanji avait l'air de se porter à merveille.

— Toujours aussi fougueux, à ce que je vois, fit une voix que Zoro reconnut comme étant celle de l'As de Coeur, un imbécile heureux qui aimait se faire appeler « Bourreau des Coeurs ».

— Et toi, toujours aussi moche, répondit-il avec une grimace de mépris.

As de Coeur se mit à rire ; les petits os de son colliers s'entrechoquèrent de manière horrible en envoyant un son métallique. Zoro fronça les sourcils et se mit en garde.

— T'as encore ta collection, tordu ?

Son adversaire saisit une phalange du bout des doigts et la tripota amoureusement. L'expression béate qu'il arborait retournait l'estomac du bretteur.

— Je ne peux pas m'en passer, tu le sais bien.

Zoro tiqua. La seconde suivante, il se trouva dos à l'adversaire, les bras tendus, le dos arqué. Il avait lancé sa technique fulgurante du « Demon Slash » ; As de Coeur restait immobile. Il espérait l'avoir coupé en deux.

Un jet de sang arrosa le pont. Zoro leva les yeux et vit que son épaule gauche avait été gravement entaillée à son insu. Proférant un juron, il se retourna brusquement et asséna plusieurs coups rapides en direction d'As de Coeur. « La chasse au crabe », comme il avait appelé la série de mouvements des sabres visant le cou de son adversaire qu'il avait développée pour le combat rapproché, fut stoppé en cours par deux haches aiguisées qui sortaient des manches de l'habit de l'autre homme. Les frottements des lames fit jaillir des étincelles.

— Tu crois quand même pas que je vais me faire avoir par un morveux dans ton genre, hein Dix de Pique ? ricana-t-il.

— Saleté de monstre !

— C'est toi qui me dit ça ?

La chemise d'As de Coeur se déchira brusquement et une foreuse fixée au bout d'une tige de fer apparut, se dirigeant droit vers le coeur de Zoro. Le bretteur se libéra d'un coup fit et fit un bond en arrière. Il était grand temps. La foreuse le frôla en arrachant son haut et en laissant une plaie nette sur son torse en forme de spirale. Le sang giclait à grosses gouttes.

— Merde, fit Zoro en se redressant.

Deux haches en guise de main, une foreuse qui lui sortait du torse et il ne savait quelles autres surprises ; telle était la force d'As de Coeur. Zoro savait grâce à Regal que le champion des Coeurs était une véritable armurerie ambulante qui dissimulait des gadgets et armes en tous genres dans son propre corps. Le combat s'annonçait ardu. Il en sourit de contentement.

**xxxxx**

— Sanji ! hurla Ken en voulant lui porter secours.

La poigne de Layla l'en empêcha ; le jeune garçon en aurait pleuré de dépit.

— Non ! cria la jeune femme. Tu ne fais pas le poids, Ken !

Isaac ricana. Dans sa main, Sanji semblait s'être évanoui et restait inerte. Oeil-de-Bois se mit péniblement sur un coude ; il toussa du sang quand il voulut se mettre sur pieds.

— Espèce de...

— Garde ton souffle, Trois de Pique, ricana Isaac. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir te mesurer à moi avec ton petit niveau ? Il y a une différence considérable entre une banale carte à chiffre et le quatuor gagnant.

— Salaud ! Lâche le gamin !

— Tu plaisantes ? J'ai vu de quoi il était capable ! Un acteur, hein ?

Il lui cracha au visage. Layla était sur le point d'enlever son bandeau...

— Et toi la Méduse, tu fais quoi que ce soit et j'explose la tête de la belle gueule !

La jeune femme serra les poings, furieuse. Ken les regardait d'un air perdu.

— Maman...

— Reste tranquille.

Isaac partit d'un rire gras qui résonna dans les airs. Son rictus heureux remplit d'horreur ceux qui le voyaient à cet instant. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les bruits du combat de Zoro.

— Qu'est-ce tu fous, Wren ? cria le Roi. T'as pas encore fini avec Dix de Pique ?

Les deux combattants se tournèrent vers sa direction. Le sang de Zoro se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit ce qu'Isaac avait à la main.

— Le con ! fit-il à lui-même.

En face de lui, Wren ricana.

— Je prends mon temps. Un ennemi de cette trempe, ça se soigne !

— C'est un pauvre Dix !

— Tu dis ça, mais tu t'es fait rétamer par un Trois et un acteur de troisième zone, je t'ai vu !

— Ta gueule !

Leur échange, visages enchantés et tons de voix légers, dégoûta Zoro qui se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude mais la vie de Sanji était en jeu, sans parler des trois autres...

— Eh, c'est moi que tu dois regarder, Dix ! tonna Wren en faisant sortir de ses cuisses un monceau de flèches qu'il décocha entièrement sur son adversaire.

Zoro fit danser ses sabres et les para toutes avec un cri de rage ; il fonça sur son ennemi au milieu des projectiles. Wren poussa un rire hystérique et sortit d'autres armes qui ressemblaient à des canons et des fusils de divers calibres, mais Zoro ne paraissait pas s'en soucier et avançait, avançait... Il fit un bond, les sabres tendus en avant, avec la ferme intention de trancher son ennemi en morceaux.

Un craquement abominable se fit entendre, accompagné d'un bruit de fruit écrasé. Zoro s'arrêta net et atterrit à un mètre de Wren, le coeur battant. Ken hurla.

— Hé, je viens de lui bousiller le bras, à ton acteur, gloussa Isaac. Encore un peu et je le lui arrachais. Tu es sûr que tu veux encore te battre, Dix ? J'ai entendu dire par les poules mouillées qui font partie de ton équipage que vous étiez plutôt proches, toi et lui.

Zoro tenta un coup d'oeil vers le Roi de Coeur. Sanji se trouvait toujours dans sa main ; le bras gauche du cuisinier avait pris une drôle de forme et même à cette distance, il pouvait voir les tendons à vif, le sang qui dégoulinait des doigts cassés... Il espérait que ce n'était pas trop grave. Le cuisinier tenait particulièrement à ses mains, qui étaient son précieux outil de travail ; perdre leur usage, même temporairement, était le pire drame qui eût pu lui arriver. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui cassait ses sabres.

Non, pas exactement. Un sabre, même rare, pouvait se remplacer. Pas des bras ou une vie. Cela aurait signifié la fin de son rêve, la fin de tout ce pour quoi il avait lutté jusque-là... Zoro ne voulait pas voir se briser cet idéal, pas chez Sanji. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que cela le rendrait fou. Il serra les dents si fort qu'il était sûr d'en retrouver plus tard les marques sur le manche.

— Ça suffit, fit-il en rangeant ses sabres dans leur fourreau et en enlevant son bandeau. Je me rends, alors laissez-les partir.

— Bien joué, patron, fit Wren en se faufilant derrière Zoro.

L'homme-robot lui asséna alors un coup à la base de la nuque. La dernière chose que vit le bretteur avant de perdre connaissance fut la forme livide de Sanji, son bras ensanglanté pendouillant misérablement sur le côté.

**xxxxxx**

Sanji était à moitié mort, Zoro se retrouvait entre les mains de cet homme horrible aux membres d'acier... Ken le vit prendre le corps immobile du bretteur et le fourrer dans le sien, puis l'entrée se scella d'elle-même en ne laissant aucune trace. Il en pleurait de rage et de désespoir, et il ne pouvait rien faire ! À quoi pouvait lui servir sa chance si elle n'aidait pas ses amis ? Layla le prit dans ses bras, le suppliant de rester tranquille, craignant pour sa vie... Oh, comme il haïssait ces hommes ! Oeil-de-Bois toussa une nouvelle fois à terre. Ken s'accroupit à côté de lui et l'aida à se relever.

— Écoute ta mère, fit le vieil homme. C'est triste et ça me fout en rogne, mais on ne peut rien faire sauf prier.

Le jeune garçon réprima ses sanglots à regrets. Isaac marcha vers eux, Sanji dans la main, et brandit sa hache. Il voulait clairement l'abattre sur Oeil-de-Bois. Layla hurla.

— Vous aviez promis !

— Je crois que tu devrais réviser tes oreilles, ma jolie, grogna Isaac. Quoique, t'en auras plus besoin dans un instant.

Ken se redressa, le regard empreint de défi. Il mourrait en homme !

Isaac fut soudain propulsé sur le côté par un flot d'eau puissant. Ken vit alors, de l'autre côté du jet, une jeune fille brune, à peine plus vieille que lui, brandir un énorme tuyau d'arrosage en compagnie de l'amiral Tournesol. Elle baissa un levier situé sur l'embout du tuyau et l'eau cessa d'affluer.

— Vite ! cria-t-elle à leur intention.

Elle se précipita pour aider Oeil-de-Bois à se relever et le tira en direction de la rambarde du navire. Dépassé par les événements, Ken se mit de l'autre côté du vieil homme et le traîna de même. Layla les suivit en courant.

— Il y a un sous-marin en bas, leur dit-elle en se pressant. Si on l'atteint, on sera à l'abri.

— Mais Zoro et Sanji !

— Mon oncle s'en occupe !

Les cris furieux de Wren et Isaac se firent entendre ; ils pressèrent le pas.

**xxxxx**

— Lâchez cet homme, rustre ! s'écria Tournesol en se mettant devant Isaac.

Le Roi de Coeur se releva, les vêtements trempés. Il tenait encore Sanji dans sa poigne. Il ricana en voyant à quel adversaire il avait affaire.

— Et tu vas me faire quoi, sinon, demi-portion ?

Tournesol fronça les sourcils.

— Vous m'avez certes pris par surprise tout-à-l'heure en prenant ma nièce en otage et en m'enfermant dans ce sac, mais cela ne se reproduira plus, vil maraud ! Je vous ordonne de vous rendre, au nom de la Marine !

Isaac jeta le corps de Sanji à terre et craqua les jointures de ses poings, un air méprisant sur le visage. Tournesol s'était mis en garde.

— J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens !

Il fit un signe en arborant un immense sourire ; Tournesol eut la présence d'esprit de faire un pas sur le côté. Une seconde plus tard, une foreuse activée se trouvait là où était son crâne juste avant. Wren s'était joint à leur combat.

— Traîtres ! hurla Tournesol. Attaquer à deux un homme seul, c'est bien une offense digne d'un pirate !

— Eh, on n'est pas des enfants de choeur, nabot, fit Wren en retirant sa foreuse. Pirates !

— Dans ces cas-là... Cela me peine d'en arriver là, mais je crains n'avoir pas d'autre choix que de me battre de toutes mes forces contre vous !

Ses adversaires rirent à gorge déployée. Tournesol les ignora et enleva l'énorme chapeau à plumes qui lui recouvrait la tête en permanence. Wren et Isaac se moquèrent plus fort en voyant ce que l'amiral cachait sous son couvre-chef.

Une fleur ; un tournesol, pour être précis, un peu fané mais néanmoins de taille conséquente. Il prenait racine au sommet de son crâne et semblait pousser directement dans ses cheveux courts. La fleur déploya ses pétales et s'ouvrit en grand. Elle faisait au moins un mètre d'envergure ; on pouvait se demander comment son propriétaire avait fait pour la laisser sous son chapeau sans problème. Le rire d'Isaac tourna court quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas...

La fleur se tourna vers le soleil, l'air ravie ; on pouvait presque voir ses larges pétales absorber les rayons et elle gonflait, gonflait... Tournesol fit un sourire énigmatique et jeta sa veste au loin. Il fit un mouvement semblable à celui que faisaient les adeptes de culturisme pour montrer leur muscles. Wren s'étouffa en voyant les biceps rachitiques de l'amiral prendre de l'ampleur et grossir, grossir, tout comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs, et il devenait de plus en plus imposant, de plus en plus grand et musclé...

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! s'écria-t-il en libérant ses armes.

Isaac ne répondit pas ; il brandit son marteau et chargea.

Tournesol paraissait très à l'aise ; il lança ses bras devenus aussi gros que les mâts de son navire et attrapa au vol le marteau du Roi de Coeur.

— Aha ! Tu trembles, maroufle !

— Ta gueule, putain de monstre !

— Voyez la langue !

Les muscles gonflés à bloc, le capitaine du « Jardin d'Eden » enfonça ses doigts dans l'acier en le cabossant ; puis, en un geste, il souleva Isaac qui se trouvait de l'autre côté et le balança à l'autre bout du navire, aussi loin que possible des innocents qu'il essayait de sauver. Wren lança sur lui ses flèches. Elle rebondirent sur sa peau sans même l'égratigner.

— Qu'est-ce que...

— Aha ! hurla Tournesol pour attirer son attention.

Il vit la silhouette agile de Sora se faufiler derrière leurs ennemis pour se saisir du corps inerte de celui qu'il prenait pour Leon King. Elle le traîna en direction du sous-marin qui les attendait, en bas du navire. Les survivants de l'attaque, marins ou soldats, avaient déjà fui à bord des autres. Quelle merveilleuse idée il avait eu de remplacer les canots de sauvetage du « Jardin d'Eden » par ces sous-marins dissimulés dans la coque !

— Vous ne pouvez rien contre ma sublime force d'esthète, manants ! ajouta-t-il.

— On t'a dit de la fermer, gros lard !

— Tiens, ce n'est plus « nabot » maintenant ?

Sora se trouvait près de l'échelle de corde qui menait au sous-marin. Elle descendit son fardeau avec précaution, aidée de la jeune mère aveugle. Elle lui fit un signe de victoire une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité.

— Je vais te faire la peau, sale Marine ! fit Isaac en se relevant.

Il n'était plus question de traîner. Tournesol s'inclina.

— Certes, je n'ai que peu de chances face à de tels adversaires. C'est pourquoi je vais vous dire adieu, messieurs.

— Quoi ?

La fleur sur la tête de Tournesol changea de couleur et vira au vert. L'instant d'après, elle sembla exploser ; une épaisse fumée verte en sortit et couvrit le pont du navire. Les deux pirates toussèrent et eurent les yeux irrités pendant quelques secondes. L'amiral en profita pour fuir en direction du sous-marin. Sora l'attendait. Elle le laissa entrer, tira l'échelle de corde qu'elle jeta à la mer et referma la porte. Le sous-marin sombra en un rien de temps.

Lorsque Wren et Isaac purent enfin ouvrir les yeux, ils se trouvaient seuls sur le navire.

**xxxxx**

Sanji rêvait.

Il faisait nuit. Il se trouvait sur le pont du Going Merry, ses amis autour de lui, qui riaient et dansaient... Chacun savourait le bon repas qu'il avait passé l'après-midi à préparer. Nami et Robin lui souriaient de toutes leurs dents, Chopper sautillait sur la table avec Pipo et Luffy, tout heureux, avait collé des baguettes entre ses narines et sa bouche.

Zoro était près de lui et l'embrassait. Personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Il se sentait serein, en paix avec lui-même. Tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient avec lui et allaient bien. Le Going Merry voguait tranquillement, la mer était calme, ils n'avaient plus qu'à trouver le One Piece, mais ils avaient le temps, tout le temps du monde... Il vit alors un fil rouge partir de ses doigts et le relier à chaque membre de l'équipage, et eux-mêmes avaient leurs fils qui les rattachaient aux autres, créant un réseau qui s'entortillait entre eux, liens d'amitié et d'amour sacrés qui les unissaient dans la vie... Le fil de son petit doigt gauche se raccordait à celui de l'auriculaire gauche de Zoro. Le bretteur le prit dans ses bras et Sanji ferma les yeux, satisfait. La main de son amant caressa ses cheveux, doucement, tendrement...

La main se saisit d'une mèche et tira d'un coup sec. Sanji hurla, un juron déjà sur les lèvres... qui mourut une fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux et vit qui le tenait entre ses mains.

— Alors, heureux ? fit la voix cruelle du Roi de Coeur.

Paniqué, Sanji regarda autour de lui. Le Going Merry était en flammes, ses amis auparavant en bonne santé gisaient, inconscients et peut-être morts, sur le pont, les pirates de Coeur riaient à gorge déployée en leur marchant dessus. Zoro était empalé sur la foreuse d'As de Coeur, ses yeux vides tournés vers Sanji. Les liens étaient rompus et brûlaient.

Il hurla.

— Sanji ! s'écria-t-on au-dessus de lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand et aspira un grand coup.

— Sanji, tu vas bien ?

Douleur. Il avait mal partout. Sa vision était floue, sa gorge sèche, son souffle court. Et surtout, il avait cette sensation de manque insupportable qui lui écrasait la poitrine...

— Ke...n ? crossa-t-il bien avec peine.

Le garçon pleurait de joie. Il se pencha vers lui et Sanji put remarquer, malgré sa vue imparfaite, à quel point il avait grandi. Il avait laissé un garçon de treize à quatorze ans, mal dégrossi bien que mignon ; il avait à présent devant lui un jeune homme de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans peut-être... Pourtant c'était bien lui, à n'en pas douter. Sanji fut pris de spasmes.

— Comment... Pourquoi...

— Calme-toi, Sanji. Maman va arriver.

La silhouette familière de Layla apparut devant lui. Sanji tourna la tête avec effort et observa les environs. Il se trouvait dans un lit aux draps blancs, au milieu d'une chambre spacieuse décorée de tableaux représentant des scènes de la vie quotidienne. Une fenêtre s'ouvrait sur la mer ; il faisait beau et un vent doux soufflait du large. On pouvait sentir dans l'air une odeur agréable de pin et d'agrumes.

Layla prit un verre d'eau et le fit boire à petites gorgées. Sanji l'en remercia en toussant.

— Ménage-toi, surtout, dit-elle doucement. Tu es resté longtemps alité.

— Où...

— Plus tard, les questions. Pour l'instant, il te faut récupérer tes forces.

Une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement. Sanji regarda en direction du bruit... et poussa un cri rauque. L'homme qui entra n'était autre que son sosie parfait, les cheveux un peu plus longs peut-être... Il portait un costume blanc très stylé qui lui allait comme un gant. Sanji le vit s'incliner en une pirouette digne d'un noble.

— Enfin réveillé, fit le clone avec un sourire charmeur. Depuis le temps qu'on me parle de vous ! Mais permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Leon King, celui dont vous avez si effrontément emprunté l'identité.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Tout un lot de surprises dans ce chapitres, autant pour vous que pour moi ! J'espère avoir bien rendu le combat ; j'avoue que ce n'est pas mon point fort. Je me suis retenue pour ne pas faire arracher net le bras de Sanji par Isaac. Ça aurait été désastreux pour le cuistot mais c'est pas passé loin, en fait... La fin est totalement improvisée, comme d'habitude. Je ne pensais pas faire apparaître Leon King aussi vite mais bon...

Les liens cités ici font référence à une sorte de légende japonaise. Celle-ci dit que deux êtres destinés l'un à l'autre sont unis par un fil rouge attaché à leur auriculaire. C'est plutôt dédié aux amoureux mais j'ai adapté assez librement pour coller à cette fic. Le monde d'Oda étant formé de références diverses, japonaises, occidentales, autres, toutes adaptées par l'auteur pour ses besoins, je me suis permise d'en faire de même avec ce mythe.

Merci pour votre fidélité et comme d'habitude, j'attends vos impressions !


	14. 14 : Musique

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 14  
**Auteur/Artiste :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **ZoroXSanji  
**Fandom : **One Piece  
**Rating : **M  
**Thème : **14. Musique  
**Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 14 : Musique**

**xXxXxXxXx**

L'île du Carillon était un lieu de pèlerinage extraordinaire pour tous les artistes musiciens de la Route de Tous les Périls. Orchestres et solistes s'y rendaient pour affiner leur technique et découvrir d'autres sons, se réunir entre musiciens, former de nouvelles associations d'instruments... La musique étant un bienfait universel, l'île disposait ainsi d'un statut particulier auprès de tous, sorte de place neutre, de No Man's Land où l'honnête et le crapuleux avaient les mêmes droits et se côtoyaient avec la nonchalance propre aux artistes. Cela était d'autant plus primordial en ces temps de trouble ; le chef actuel de l'île, un ancien acteur de théâtre à la retraite du nom de Leon King, s'activait à faire respecter cette loi à la lettre, et ce quels que fussent les obstacles qui continuaient à se dresser sur sa route.

— Et je peux te dire qu'on n'en manque pas, des opportunistes ou des troubles-fête, raconta Ken avec un visage sévère. Des équipages qui tentent de s'emparer de l'île pour en faire leur repère, des factions qui veulent qu'on prenne parti, tout un tas de parasites qui croient que parce qu'on accueille des artistes, on est forcément des lavettes.

Sanji hocha la tête et regarda le paysage qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Ken l'avait mené à la terrasse de sa petite maison de style colonial, laquelle se trouvait au bout l'avenue principale de Concerto, la ville-mère. Bien que moins imposante que les habitations voisines, elle avait quand même une certaine allure. Sa façade blanche et son jardin d'agrément étaient bien entretenus ; elle respirait la joie de vivre et était à l'image de ses propriétaires : chaleureuse et amicale. Ken y vivait depuis son installation avec Layla et deux autres personnes que Sanji reconnut comme étant Tournesol et sa nièce Sora. Pour l'heure, ils étaient tous les deux seuls ; Layla et Sora étaient en train de s'affairer dans la rue aux côtés d'autres habitants et Tournesol ne se trouvait même pas sur l'île.

— C'est bientôt la Fête de la Musique, sourit Ken en voyant le regard de son ami se perdre dans la foule. Elle a lieu la semaine prochaine. Chaque année, c'est toujours pareil, c'est le branle-bas de combat. Cette fois, il paraît qu'on reçoit des hauts dignitaires de la Marine, il faudra mettre le paquet pour qu'ils en aient plein la vue. En tout cas, c'est ce que souhaite Leon. Il a pas tort. Avec tous les problèmes qu'on a, le soutien de la Marine sera pas de refus.

Sanji ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Son corps était à peine rétabli du coma forcé qu'il avait dû subir pendant quatre ans ; de même, son esprit avait du mal à suivre. Une mèche de cheveu lui tomba sur le nez ; il voulut la remettre en place d'un mouvement du bras gauche et s'aperçut avec douleur que c'était impossible. Ken continuait de discuter de tout et de rien, l'air insouciant.

— Le dernier soir, Leon joue l'hymne national sur Mery Belle, le carillon géant de laquelle l'île tire son nom. Tu verras, c'est magnifique. On l'entend à des kilomètres à la ronde et on fait exploser des feux d'artifice un peu partout.

Le sourire artificiel qu'il affichait ne trompait personne. Sanji baissa les yeux ; les mèches de sa frange, à l'avant, lui couvrirent la vue. Le temps était magnifique, doux et ensoleillé ; l'air embaumait de senteurs délicieuses, mélange de fleurs et de brise marine. Des sons harmonieux résonnaient de temps à autre, sans que cela perturbe la quiétude de l'endroit ; au contraire, ils semblaient se fondre à l'impression de paix qui régnait, comme le murmure d'une jeune femme à l'oreille de son amant. Ken se mit à genoux devant lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

— On sera heureux, ici, chuchota-t-il. Tout le monde travaille très dur pour ça.

Sanji détourna les yeux.

— Tu ne crois pas, Sanji ? implora le jeune homme. Toi et moi, avec maman et Sora et oncle Tournesol.

Sanji ricana. Il leva les yeux et observa son vis-à-vis. Ken était devenu un adolescent à la crinière dorée et aux yeux de miel ; son corps parfaitement ciselé était à lui seul une ode à la beauté. Sa façon de s'habiller n'avait pas énormément évolué depuis son enfance ; il portait seulement en plus une courte veste sans manches ouverte à l'avant. Ce garçon ressemblait maintenant à un prince oriental, pensa Sanji avec amertume.

— Tu n'étais pas censé être un Enfant-Chance ? dit-il sur un ton de raillerie. Il n'y a rien d'enfantin en toi. Je dirais même que tu as l'air d'un magnifique spécimen adulte.

Ken détourna le regard.

— Je... Beaucoup de choses ont changé, souffla-t-il.

— Je n'en doute pas, grogna Sanji.

Ce disant, il lorgna la manche vide qui pendait sur son flanc gauche.

— C'est temporaire, fit Ken à la hâte, la voix tremblante. Leon a déjà demandé à un grand méca-chirurgien de venir te voir ! Il te mettra un bras mécanique et tu pourras de nouveau cuisiner...

L'air misérable qu'il avait fit pitié à Sanji. Quelque part, Ken n'avait pas changé ; c'était toujours le même gamin plein de bonne volonté mais terrifié à l'idée de commettre un impair auprès de ceux qu'il aimait. Sanji soupira. Il détestait sa situation actuelle.

— Excuse-moi, dit-il. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi aussi. Mais tu comprends, tout est tellement... différent. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Drôle d'histoire, en effet. Les derniers souvenirs de Sanji remontaient à la bataille qu'ils avaient menée sur le navire des Coeurs. Il venait de battre le Roi des Coeurs avec Oeil-de-Bois et discutait avec son ami ; une douleur vive à la tête l'avait soudain assailli, il avait été soulevé dans les airs, et puis plus rien. Il se souvenait avoir rêvé, bien qu'il fût incapable de dire exactement de quoi ; seule la vision du sang et des flammes persistait. Le réveil avait été brutal. Il s'était retrouvé quatre ans plus tard, sur une île qu'il ne connaissait pas, en compagnie de ses amis qui avaient vieilli tandis que lui était resté le même ou presque.

Peut-être pas le même. Le cuisinier avait été amputé de son bras gauche.

Quelle sensation étrange ! Sanji avait toujours l'impression que son bras se trouvait encore à sa place et qu'il pouvait à chaque instant l'utiliser pour confectionner les meilleurs plats. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque imaginer la présence de Zoro à ses côtés, le baiser furtif qu'il lui faisait de temps à autre en passant, lorsqu'il voyait que son amant ne faisait pas attention à son environnement et qu'il voulait lui faire une blague. Sûrement, en tournant la tête, il verrait Luffy et les autres s'agiter en lui faisant signe, Nami et Robin lui demanderaient avec une petite moue de séduction de leur servir à boire, un cocktail ou un café. Bien entendu, les garçons protesteraient de ce traitement de faveur, Luffy en profiterait pour lui réclamer à manger et Chopper lui ferait les yeux doux, en vain...

— Sanji, murmura Ken Sanji...

Et Sanji ouvrit les yeux. Il vit un jeune homme qu'il reconnaissait à peine, au milieu d'un décor de rêve qui ne représentait rien pour lui. La manche gauche de sa chemise flottait au moindre coup de vent ; l'absence de Zoro et de son équipage lui pesait sur le coeur.

— Je suis fatigué, annonça-t-il d'une voix lasse. Ramène-moi à l'intérieur, s'il-te-plaît.

Le regard blessé que Ken lui jeta ne parut pas l'émouvoir. Le jeune homme soupira et se leva.

**xxxxx**

— Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda Sora une fois rentrée.

Elle avait laissé Layla à la station de radio locale ; son amie avait une interview avec le présentateur à propos de son futur spectacle. La jeune femme brune s'était dépêchée de finir les diverses tâches qu'elle avait encore à accomplir sur le chemin et avait foncé chez elle.

— Il dort, dit Ken.

On pouvait voir sa tristesse dans le moindre geste qu'il faisait, la manière qu'il avait de baisser les yeux et de se balancer sur un pied... Ken était un amas de tics parfaitement reconnaissables pour qui le fréquentait depuis un certain temps. Sora le prit dans ses bras et caressa sa tête.

— C'est pas facile pour lui, dit-elle. Laisse-lui le temps de s'en remettre. Moi aussi, je serais perdue après une absence de quatre ans.

— Mais on est là pour lui !

— Il n'empêche.

Elle le mena dans le salon et l'installa sur le sofa tandis qu'elle s'asseyait elle-même dans son fauteuil préféré.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il sait exactement ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir le voir, alors...

Ken secoua la tête.

— Pas grand-chose. On a eu un mal fou à le calmer à son réveil avec maman. Il s'est mis à vociférer en voyant Leon et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule de fatigue. Ensuite il a demandé à voir Zoro et Oeil-de-Bois ; c'était horrible.

— Tu lui as dit ? fit la jeune femme avec une moue.

— Non. Il a reçu un choc assez important en s'apercevant qu'il avait perdu son bras et quatre ans de sa vie ; tu voulais qu'en plus je lui dise pour... pour...

Ken serra les poings jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent blancs. Voyant cela, Sora frappa du plat de la main sur la petite table devant elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Arrête ça ! Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à le haïr !

— Et pourquoi pas ? explosa Ken. C'est de sa faute !

— Ce n'est pas lui ! Tu le dis toi-même !

— Je sais ! tonna le jeune homme.

Il baissa les yeux.

— Je le sais bien, mais... je ne peux pas lui pardonner, pas encore... et avec Sanji qui s'est réveillé, c'est encore plus dur...

Sora soupira.

— Ouais, c'est moche, mais il faudra bien lui dire, à ton Sanji...

— Dire quoi ? fit la voix grêle de l'ex-cuisinier.

Ken et Sora tournèrent vivement la tête. Sanji se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte du salon et les observait, blanc comme un linge.

**xxxxx**

Robin s'inclina devant son hôte et lui sourit. Ils passèrent à table avec la plus grande circonspection. Robin avait l'habitude ; depuis qu'elle était devenue la Dame de Trèfle, rares étaient ceux qui lui accordaient leur confiance sans réserve. On avait même plutôt tendance à la laisser passer devant pour avoir un oeil sur elle. Elle en riait volontiers ; comme si cela aurait suffi à prévoir ses agissements ! Son pouvoir donné par le fruit de l'éclosion lui permettait mille variations de son corps, ce dont elle n'hésitait pas à se servir. L'espionnage, le meurtre discret, le vol... Tout était bon pour arriver à ses fins.

— Et bien entendu, nous fermerons les yeux sur vos... « transactions », dit son hôte.

— Bien entendu.

Leon King lui fit un sourire avenant, le genre de sourire qui devait envoyer ses fans au septième ciel. Robin fut un instant troublée par l'expression de son visage, si semblable à celle de cet ami disparu qu'elle avait tellement aimé, lui et tout son équipage... King saisit un dossier et le posa devant lui. Son image se superposa avec celle de Sanji, portant à bout de bras plateaux de victuailles et bols fumants de soupe, le sourire facile et le tablier claquant au vent... La plume que King passa entre ses lèvres pour l'humidifier se changea en cigarette, le geste qu'il amorça pour signer le document ressemblait à la pirouette que Sanji faisait quelquefois pour lui affirmer son amour. Tant de souvenirs doux-amers.

King finit d'apposer sa signature et lui tendit leur contrat. Il gardait l'autre exemplaire ; ce n'était que justice. Elle se saisit du document et le plaça dans une poche spéciale de sa robe. King paraissait satisfait ; il demanda à son jeune serviteur qu'on leur serve de son meilleur vin. Le jeune homme blond habillé à l'orientale qui les suivait au pas depuis son arrivée s'inclina et disparut au détour d'une porte coulissante.

— C'est un serviteur diligent que vous avez là, fit-elle remarquer.

— Je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre.

— Il est aussi fort charmant.

King haussa un sourcil.

— Seriez-vous donc intéressée, Dame Robin ?

— Nullement. Les enfants ne sont pas à mon goût. Toutefois, je crois savoir qu'il existe une rumeur selon laquelle vous auriez pris amant, Seigneur King.

Son hôte éclata de rire.

— Vraiment ? Eh bien gente dame, laissez-moi vous dire que si cela était le cas, je ne m'attaquerais point à un enfant que je considère comme un fils et que j'ai d'ailleurs adopté entant que tel.

Robin fit un sourire amusé.

— Vraiment ? J'ignorais que vous vous souciez de votre héritage. Vous êtes encore jeune.

— Peut-être, soupira son interlocuteur, mais allez prévoir ce qui va se passer dans un avenir proche ! Du reste, toute l'île est au courant, et bientôt toute la Route de Tous les Périls s'il m'en est donné l'occasion. Je compte l'annoncer à la Fête de la Musique.

— C'est fort à propos de votre part. On dit que vous perdez de l'influence auprès de la Marine ; ce serait pour cette raison que vous auriez invité de hauts dignitaires à cette distraction locale.

King lui jeta un regard sévère.

— On dit beaucoup de choses, Dame de Trèfle, et vous semblez les connaître tous.

— C'est mon privilège en tant que Trèfle, dit-elle simplement.

— Certes.

Le jeune serviteur revint avec une bouteille et se mit en devoir d'en verser le contenu dans deux verres qu'il leur tendit avec un sourire. Robin ne le quittait pas des yeux ; elle trempa ses lèvres dans le sien uniquement après que son hôte eut but le breuvage.

— Divin, susurra le chef de l'île du Carillon. Je suppose que nous aurons la joie insigne de vous voir à la célébration finale ?

— Vous savez bien qu'assister à vos festivités est mon petit plaisir.

— Certes.

— Pour le reste, dit-elle en fermant les yeux une seconde, j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler à Concerto.

— Des affaires ?

King reposa son verre et l'observa avec suspicion.

— Rien de grave, j'espère ?

Robin fit un sourire en coin. King était un bon chef qui se souciait du bien-être et de la sécurité de ses ouailles ; on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de beaucoup de dirigeants de pays pourtant plus anciens et plus influents que l'île du Carillon. Cet ancien acteur charismatique, malgré la polémique qu'il avait soulevée à l'annonce de la création de l'île, était un administrateur modèle qui faisait prospérer son pays vaille que vaille, s'arrangeant pour rester neutre dans la guerre qui opposait All Game à la Marine. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire ; il était aisé de se retrouver pris entre deux feux. Bien des gouvernements avaient été décimés faute d'avoir pu concilier la présence des deux factions.

— Non, juste une petite affaire personnelle, dit-elle en souriant. J'ai entendu dire qu'un vieil ami à moi s'était réfugié sur l'île et je souhaitais seulement voir s'il se souvenait de moi.

**xxxxx**

Pedro regarda un peu partout pour voir si on le suivait. Personne en vue. Il fonça en direction du repère, les yeux farfouillant sans cesse le décor au cas où. Il arriva sans encombre à la petite masure en ruine qui traînait dans un coin de Concerto.

Les herbes folles envahissaient l'endroit ; la clôture à moitié défoncée faisait peine à voir, au milieu de l'oppulence tranquille du reste de la ville. La villa avait servi d'échantillon représentatif en vue de la construction des maisons de l'île ; l'architecte en charge du projet, sans doute un peu distrait, avait inversé la place des portes et des fenêtres. Le résultat était une maison certes difforme, mais qui ne manquait pas de charme à condition de se faire à l'idée de rentrer par la fenêtre et de regarder par la porte. Toutefois, personne n'avait voulu y habiter, et c'était bien dommage ; on l'avait laissée par caprice et elle avait fini par prendre des allures de maison hantée, malgré la présence des habitations voisines qui l'encerclaient de toutes parts. On racontait qu'à force de voir ses soeurs heureuses en domicile mais pas elle, la petite villa avait fini par développer une personnalité propre, mi-frustration mi-entêtement, qui ne supportait pas la venue de tout nouveau propriétaire. Une vieille dame un peu excentrique mais fort gentille avait voulu emménager dans ce singulier endroit pour égayer ses vieux jours et mettre un peu d'animation à ses réveils. Elle ne fut pas déçue puisque le soir même de son arrivée, un bruit épouvantable se fit entendre, des claquements de portes et de fenêtres, puis une poussée violente l'avait expulsée hors de là et elle s'était retrouvée sur les fesses devant le perron. Elle était repartie aussi sec une fois le matin venu.

Pedro enjamba le mur et se retrouva dans la cuisine. Étrange cuisine, d'ailleurs ! On avait posé les éléments un peu n'importe comment, à vrai dire ; on eût dit que la décoration avait été faite par un enfant jouant à un jeu de construction. L'évier se trouvait relégué dans un coin sombre, le four était au centre de la pièce avec les étagères de rangement et le reste traînait de-ci de-là, sans souci de finalité pratique ou esthétique. Le jeune garçon contourna un buffet envahi par la végétation (le résultat d'herbes qui avaient pris racine dans la poussière accumulée en grosses mottes jusqu'à former un tas de terre), passa à travers la fenêtre qui menait au salon puis, après avoir monté les escaliers en colimaçons, il se retrouva à l'étage, au niveau des chambres. Il alla droit à la troisième et frappa au carreau noirci à la bougie : deux coups secs, un grattement. C'était le code qu'il avait établi avec son chef.

— Entre, Pedro, fit sa voix étouffée.

La fenêtre se décoinça avec un grincement. Pedro s'aventura par la fente.

— Alors ? Quoi de neuf, soldat ?

Pedro se mit au garde-à-vous. Devant lui, le chef nettoyait son arme de prédilection, un superbe tromblon forgé par Bertred Main-de-Velours lui-même, celui que l'on appelait non sans raison « le Grand Armurier ». Il en était particulièrement fier, de son tromblon, le chef ; il fallait dire qu'en plus d'être une pièce de collection cotée à plus de cent millions de berrys, elle était quand même l'une des armes forgée par Bertred, un alliage de finesse et de précision sans égale. Le chef posa le morceau d'étoffe en velours qui lui servait de chiffon et sourit à son protégé.

— La Traîtresse est bien arrivée comme prévu, fit le garçon en bombant le torse. Leon King l'a invitée chez lui et d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre de Bertha, la cuisinière, elle devrait être là pour la célébration finale.

Le chef hocha la tête, un rictus de dédain sur les lèvres.

— Bien, bien. Je suppose qu'elle sera à la place d'honneur avec les invités de marque de King ?

— Sans aucun doute.

Pipo fit un sourire cruel et brandit son fidèle tromblon.

— Parfait. Ça va faire quatre ans que j'attends ce jour. Nico Robin, tu es une femme morte.

**xxxxx**

Leon jeta sa veste sur le lit et soupira. Encore une soirée mémorable, vraiment ! La Dame de Trèfle avait beau être une femme charmante et une alliée de choix, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à sa manière énigmatique de sourire à tout va, aux secrets à moitié dissimulés qu'elle introduisait systématiquement dans ses phrases et surtout, aux regards tantôt tristes, tantôt agacés qu'elle lui lançait de temps à autre, lorsqu'il faisait mine de regarder ailleurs. Ken le lui avait plus d'une fois fait remarquer après ces réunions ; l'envoyée des Trèfles lui faisait un peu peur et il n'hésitait pas à le lui dire en termes pas toujours flatteurs pour la dame. Leon faisait comme si de rien n'était devant lui et avait même tendance à la défendre, alors qu'en réalité il pensait de même... mais il n'était pas question de rajouter aux tourments du garçon. Ken avait déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça, depuis le réveil de son sosie estropié ; cela n'aurait pas été juste de le surcharger davantage.

Il fronça les sourcils en repensant à ce mystérieux « Sanji » qui était resté dans le coma depuis si longtemps. Oeil-de-Bois avait été avare de détails sur lui, à l'époque où il était encore parmi eux. D'après Layla et Ken, il faisait partie d'une bande de pirates sympathiques qui cherchait le One Piece, le trésor légendaire laissé à sa mort par le fameux Gold D. Roger. Leur course avait tourné court ; le capitaine avait été tué, l'équipage disséminé aux quatre vents. Leon n'avait jamais pu obtenir de précisions sur ce qui s'était exactement passé ; juste que ça s'était déroulé après que Sanji ait été blessé, et que All Game avait été impliqué. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Ces jours-ci, il avait l'impression que All Game était partout.

Les gonds de sa porte-fenêtre geignirent ; les rideaux flottèrent au vent comme autant de fantômes excités. Leon se saisit silencieusement de la courte dague qu'il tenait toujours cachée sous ses vêtements. Un souffle d'air ; l'ombre d'une silhouette passa devant lui. La seconde suivante, deux lames acérées étaient placées sur son cou.

— La sécurité de ta maison laisse à désirer, fit une voix qu'il reconnut d'emblée.

Leon recula tandis que son vis-à-vis rangeait ses sabres dans leurs fourreaux. Il secoua la tête d'un air irrité.

— Tu ne peux pas passer par la porte, comme tout le monde ?

Les trois sabres brillèrent aux reflets de la lune. Leon les fixait, fasciné. Combien de vies avaient-elles ôté jusque-là, et encore combien allaient tomber sous leurs coups ? En face de lui, le bretteur ricana et passa une main impatiente dans ses cheveux verts.

— C'est ma façon de faire, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

— C'est stupide et dangereux.

— Bien sûr que ça l'est. Et c'est bien pour ça que tu aimes ça, pas vrai ?

Il éclata de rire. Leon parut fâché, mais le bretteur l'enlaça et colla sur ses lèvres un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste. Leon se dégagea des bras de son amant en pestant.

— Arrête, Zero ! grogna-t-il. Ken est encore dans la maison !

— Et bien laisse-le voir, dans ce cas. Il est temps qu'il apprenne la vie, ce gamin.

— Va te faire voir !

Il l'envoya rouler d'un coup bien placé. Zero ne fit qu'en rire ; il se mit en position assise et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, l'air satisfait.

— Peu importe, dit-il soudainement. Il paraît que la Dame de Trèfle est ici, c'est vrai ?

Leon détourna le regard.

— Oui.

— Ah, il faut que je lui souhaite le bonjour, dans ce cas, hein ? Cette bonne femme sera sûrement aussi ravie que d'habitude de me voir !

— Je ne veux pas de problème, articula avec peine Leon. Laisse-la tranquille, tu veux ?

— C'est pas moi qui cherche les embrouilles, fit le bretteur en se levant. Cette femme se croit tout permis juste parce qu'elle est une Dame.

Leon s'assit sur son lit et soupira. Étrangement, Zero ne le rejoignit pas tout de suite. Il semblait guetter les réactions de son amant ; Leon se demanda ce qu'il avait encore trouvé...

— Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a dit, l'autre jour, la bougresse ? continua le bretteur avec un sourire narquois. Elle m'a appelé « Zoro » et a voulu me faire croire que c'était mon vrai nom. Terrible, hein ?

Leon ne put s'empêcher de sursauter ; il se reprit bien vite et, les lèvres pincées en signe d'agacement, il grommela :

— En quoi ça me regarde ? Elle peut bien t'appeler Zero ou Zoro ou même Colargol, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je ne m'occupe pas des conflits entre Cartes, moi.

Il espérait que Zero ne s'était rendu compte de rien. L'instinct du bretteur ainsi que son sens de l'observation pouvaient se révéler monstrueux ; il l'avait vu à l'oeuvre plus d'une fois et ne souhaitait pas se retrouver en face de ses redoutables sabres. Zero « As de Carreau » était l'une des plus fines lames de la Route de Tous les Périls ; le statut d'amant qu'avait Leon auprès de lui ne changeait rien à cela, au contraire. Zero le connaissait assez pour savoir se méfier de lui quand il le fallait, c'est-à-dire à chaque fois qu'il se voyaient et même en-dehors.

Leon ajouta un sourire innocent pour faire bonne mesure. Que Zero en déduise ce qu'il voulait.

Son amant éclata de rire et le rejoignit dans le lit.

— Laissons ça, fit-il en se collant à lui. Les femmes n'ont pas leur place dans nos rencontres. Ça fait quoi, deux mois ? J'ai la bite en feu !

— Toujours aussi subtil, à ce que je vois, soupira Leon.

Zero sourit.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Ça a l'air confus et compliqué comme ça, mais je vous assure je sais où je vais, pas de panique ! J'ai dû revoir entièrement le scénario après les événements de la fin du chapitre précédent et je dois avouer que je suis plutôt satisfaite. Vous aurez plus d'éléments au fur et à mesure, on découvrira le destin des personnages durant ces quatre ans de trou scénaristique... Et même si ça vous paraît injuste ou tiré par les cheveux, c'est normal. N'ayez pas peur, il y aura un Happy-End. J'aime les Happy-End, même incomplets ou inhabituels (surtout inhabituels, en fait).


	15. 15 : Le bleu le plus pur

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 15  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **ZoroXSanji  
**Fandom : **One Piece  
**Rating : **M  
**Thème : **15. Le bleu le plus pur  
**Disclaimer : **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 15 : Le bleu le plus pur**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Les yeux de Sanji étaient d'une couleur exceptionnelle ; le bleu le plus pur que Ken avait jamais vu chez un homme. Il ne se lassait jamais de les contempler. Lorsque ceux-ci se fixaient sur lui, il ressentait un trouble tel qu'il lui arrivait de trembler assez fort pour que son ami le remarque. Sanji lui faisait alors part de son inquiétude à ce sujet et Ken mentait en affirmant qu'il n'y avait rien, que seule la fraîcheur du vent le faisait frissonner de cette manière. Sanji n'était pas dupe mais laissait passer ; il avait d'autres soucis en tête. Ken détournait les yeux, un peu honteux de son comportement, et ne lui parlait plus de toute l'heure suivante par crainte de transmettre son trouble.

Leur relation n'avait pas évolué depuis que Ken avait été forcé de révéler à son ami le contenu des quatre ans qu'il avait manqués. Elle s'était même franchement dégradée ; suite à cela, Sanji s'était enfermé dans un semi-mutisme obstiné qui ne cessait qu'en de rares occasions, lorsqu'il était assez inquiet à propos du comportement de Ken ou qu'il devait faire semblant de se porter bien devant les autres. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas tant de cérémonie devant Ken. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait s'en fâcher ou au contraire se réjouir de la confiance que Sanji lui témoignait ainsi.

La Fête de la Musique approchait à grands pas. Toute la ville était déjà prête et attendait en retenant son souffle. Les navires de la Marine étaient censés arriver le lendemain ; Leon King et tous ses proches seraient personnellement présents pour cette occasion. La poignée de main formelle qu'il devait échanger avec le représentant officiel, le généralissime Tournesol, annoncerait le début des festivités. La semaine s'annonçait grandiose.

— Il fait beau, dit Ken pour meubler la conversation.

Sanji et lui s'étaient installés sur la terrasse pour prendre le café après le déjeuner. Sora et Layla, trop occupées de leur côté, n'avaient pas pu se joindre à eux. Ce n'était guère nouveau. Les deux femmes étaient débordées : Layla, en tant que Grande Diva de la Fête, se devait d'être présente à chaque réunion et connaître chaque animation qui aurait pu requérir son talent ; Sora, quant à elle, était la responsable-en-chef du projet et n'avait pas assez de ses dix doigts et ses dix-huit heures de travail par jour pour tout finir. Ken se savait bien loti de son côté ; à peine devait-il accompagner Leon pour ses soirées mondaines et faire en sorte que ses invités soient bien servis.

Sanji leva les yeux vers lui, le visage empreint d'amertume.

— Il sera là ?

— Qui ? demanda Ken d'une vois qu'il espérait joviale.

Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas entendre Sanji prononcer son nom.

— Zoro.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les bras du fauteuil en osier sur lequel il était assis.

— Peut-être.

Sanji hocha la tête, distraitement. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, scrutant l'horizon comme pour y trouver une réponse qui ne venait pas. Ken avait envie de hurler.

— Ce n'est pas lui, fit-il d'une voix pincée, pesant chaque mot. Il a changé. All Game l'a changé.

— Toi aussi, tu as changé, Ken, dit Sanji avec un maigre sourire.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Sora lui avait souvent dit que la rage transformait son regard, en faisait un brasier difficile à supporter pour qui connaissait son caractère habituellement gentil. La haine que Ken éprouvait envers cet homme dépassait tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti jusque-là, déformait son beau visage en un masque grotesque et horrible. L'osier craqua sous ses doigts.

Un mouvement dans l'air ; la pression tendre mais insistante d'un bras autour de lui, la sensation d'un coeur qui bat, tout contre sa joue. Sanji s'était approché de lui et l'avait pris contre sa poitrine, soufflant à ses oreilles des mots de réconfort dont la moitié au moins n'avait aucun sens. Peu lui importait.

— Je suis désolé, sanglota-t-il, je suis désolé...

Encore et encore, il ressassa la même litanie. Sanji fixait l'horizon où un navire venait d'apparaître. Un navire décoré de voiles aux motifs de trèfles noirs.

**xxxxx**

Zero fit une moue dédaigneuse à l'orchestre collet monté qui venait de passer près de lui, les yeux baissés en signe de crainte. Les sabres bien en vue, il se baladait sans contrainte dans les rues de Concerto en farfouillant par-ci par-là en quête d'une babiole intéressante à offrir à Leon. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à lui faire plaisir ou à lui être agréable ; c'était juste pour lui une chose normale en tant qu'amant, le couvrir de cadeaux tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Ça l'amusait de voir le chef de l'île du Carillon faire la grimace en voyant les présents qu'il avait quelquefois mis tout un après-midi à choisir avec soin. Ils étaient souvent hideux et de mauvais goût ; Zero les préférait comme ça. Ces bricoles étaient le reflet parfait de sa relation avec Leon : ratée et ayant peu de chances d'être sauvée. Son amant le savait et c'est pourquoi il ne prenait jamais la peine de les mettre à l'abri. Ils devaient sans doute finir dans un placard poussiéreux de sa villa ou dans un coin sombre d'une cave.

La Fête de la Musique était toute proche. Zero ne comptait plus les gens excités qui en parlaient ouvertement en oubliant sa présence. Grand bien leur fasse ! Qu'ils papotent donc, ces êtres faibles et couards, tandis qu'une Carte de All Game se promenait en toute impunité au milieu d'eux ! Ou s'étaient-ils tellement habitués aux criminels, aux scélérats et autres bandits de grand chemin qui utilisaient leur charmante île comme lieu de repos et place neutre pour leurs transactions en tout genres ?

L'atmosphère était toujours aussi douce. Cette île était un mystère ; Zero ne savait pas quels éléments composaient l'air, mais le fait est qu'il y faisait toujours bon vivre, même quand une tempête s'annonçait. Une sorte de nonchalance seulement rompue par l'enthousiasme des jours de fête flottait parmi les habitants ; même les touristes et les visiteurs occasionnels étaient affectés. Pour sa part, Zero sentait clairement sa soif de combat diminuée. Cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça vu qu'il compensait en se réfugiant dans le lit de Leon.

Les étals étaient encombrés de bibelots fantaisie ayant trait à la musique sous toutes ses formes ; Zero les ignora, sachant que Leon trouverait une utilité à ce genre de cadeaux. Il lui fallait quelque chose de vraiment nul pour marquer le coup des festivités. Les vendeurs le lorgnaient avec suspicion ou une peur mal dissimulée ; pour faire bonne mesure, il plaqua sur son visage un sourire goguenard qu'il savait intimidant. Plusieurs mères d'enfants en bas âge se dépêchèrent de finir leurs courses pour éloigner leur progéniture et il vit même une vieille dame qui vendait des colliers de coquillages ramasser ses produits pour s'installer ailleurs, de préférence le plus loin possible de ses zones de recherche. Zero ricana en montrant ses dents, faisant sursauter la jeune fille brune qui tenait devant lui un stand de boîtes à musique faits main.

— Vous n'avez rien de plus... original ? fit-il en se pourléchant les lèvres d'un air féroce.

La pauvre fille trembla et le bretteur l'entendit pousser un léger couinement.

— Je... c'est tout ce que... ce que j'ai...

Il secoua la tête.

— Dans ce cas, vous ne sauriez pas où je pourrais trouver quelque chose de vraiment spécial ? dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. C'est pour offrir.

Elle secoua vivement la tête, faisant rebondir ses couettes sur ses épaules grêles.

— Non !

On eût dit qu'elle allait s'évanouir à chaque instant. Zero commençait à s'ennuyer. Il tâta du bout des doigts le fourreau de Wadô Ichimonji, son plus précieux sabre. La jeune fille pâlit sensiblement.

— Il y a la boutique de Maine !

— Maine, vous dites ?

Zero fit légèrement osciller le sabre. La vendeuse hocha la tête avec vigueur, les yeux exorbités de terreur.

— Dans la rue des Tambours ! Il a une enseigne orange en forme de jonque !

— Et il vend quelque chose qui pourrait m'intéresser ?

— On dit que ses fournisseurs sont des pirates venus des quatre coins de la Route de Tous les Périls ! s'écria-t-elle, la voix blanche. Ne me faites pas de mal ! Je ne fais que mon travail !

Ses genoux s'entrechoquaient de manière grotesque. Cette fille était décidément un vrai sac d'os. Zero la salua courtoisement et s'en fut sans un regard en arrière, sans un mot de remerciement. Derrière lui, la jeune fille s'effondrait en sanglotant. Les témoins de la scène, prudents, s'approchaient d'elle pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée.

Zero bâilla. C'était d'un ennui ! La rue des Tambours n'était qu'à cinq minutes de marche ; il espérait qu'il trouverait son bonheur là. Au pire, il pourrait toujours passer le temps en voyant si les habitants avaient plus de combativité que dans la ville qu'il avait visitée précédemment, juste avant de venir sur l'île du Carillon. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même y avoir des survivants, cette fois.

**xxxxx**

Sanji avait laissé Ken sur le divan de son salon, dormant comme un bienheureux. Le jeune homme avait passé plusieurs minutes à s'excuser auprès de l'ancien coq du Going Merry, ressassant une culpabilité que Sanji n'arrivait pas à comprendre. En quoi avait-il mal agi ? Il n'était qu'un enfant incapable de se défendre à l'époque ; les adversaires auxquels ils avaient été confrontés étaient plus puissants que lui, et de loin. Même Sanji n'avait pas pu y faire face ; il ne pouvait raisonnablement en vouloir à Ken, ou à n'importe lequel des êtres qui l'avaient sauvé et accueilli parmi eux, d'ailleurs.

Pour sa part, il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps libre à réfléchir. Quatre ans était une longue période ; s'il voulait faire la différence, la force seule, à supposer qu'il en ait encore assez au vu de son état instable, n'était pas suffisante. Il fallait trouver autre chose.

Les rues de Concerto paraissaient si animées, si accueillantes du balcon ! Sanji avait passé ses journées cloîtré depuis son réveil. Il avait hésité, mais il s'était finalement décidé à sortir. Ken n'avait pas à le savoir ; il voulait juste se dégourdir les jambes, cela ne prendrait qu'une demi-heure tout au plus. Il borda le jeune homme du mieux qu'il put et mit une veste à capuche qui lui donnerait chaud mais aurait l'avantage de dissimuler une partie de son visage. Les habitants ne devaient pas savoir qu'un sosie manchot de Leon King se trouvait sur l'île ; Ken lui avait bien assez répété d'être prudent et de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Pour plus de précautions, il ajouta des lunettes noires et plaqua ses cheveux blonds en arrière avec un peu de gel qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle de bain. Cela lui prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ; son bras en moins compliquait énormément les choses et le frustrait dans l'accomplissement de tâches pourtant simples. Sanji s'activa de son mieux et il fut bientôt à l'extérieur, goûtant l'air frais et la sensation grisante de marcher au milieu de ses pairs. Même la vision de sa manche pendante ne l'assombrissait pas. Il avait enfin un peu de liberté !

L'un dans l'autre, Sanji trouvait qu'il s'était plutôt bien rétabli. Certes, une gêne s'était installée entre les autres et lui depuis qu'on lui avait raconté avec hésitation les quatre ans de vide qu'il avait manqué, mais il comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu de son mieux. Il avait eu un moment de désespoir ? Quelle importance, puisqu'il était encore en vie ! Il se demanda ce qui était arrivé à ses anciens camarades. Ni Ken ni Sora n'étaient au courant ; Layla n'avait aucun moyen de savoir. Oeil-de-Bois avait disparu mystérieusement depuis plus d'un an et Tournesol était au loin. Sanji attendait sa visite prochaine avec une impatience mêlée d'appréhension. Il avait beaucoup de questions à poser au tout nouveau général de la Marine, questions dont lui seul, lui avait-on dit, avait les réponses.

Il réfléchit à ce que lui avaient révélé ses amis. Sa mémoire déficiente lui avait fourni ses derniers souvenirs : l'attaque sur le bateau des Coeurs et sa défaite face à leur chef, Isaac « Roi de Coeur ». La suite avait été contée par un Ken tremblant, traumatisé à vie par les événements qui s'étaient déroulés sous ses yeux. La destruction de son bras gauche par Isaac ; la rédition de Zoro et son enlèvement par Wren « As de Coeur », la fuite improvisée qu'ils avaient pu faire avec l'aide de Sora et de Tournesol, abandonnant le bretteur aux mains de leurs ennemis. Sanji n'avait su que penser sur le coup ; troublé, confus, il avait hurlé abomination sur abomination sur ce pauvre Ken... Traîtrise, désespoir, peur. Zoro face à un sort peu enviable. Ken avait pleuré et Sanji s'était tu, choqué par sa réaction. Sora avait fait de son mieux pour les réconcilier mais était encore plus dépassée qu'eux...

La suite de l'histoire était encore plus troublante. Tournesol les avait pris sous son aile un certain temps, mais la santé de Sanji avait décliné et son bras n'avait pu être sauvé malgré les efforts de ses amis ; on avait même dû le lui amputer sous peine de le voir périr d'une infection. Il était resté trop longtemps sans soin, leur sous-marin ayant vadrouillé presque cinq jours sans trouver de port fiable. Comment aurait-il pu, avec les bâtiments de All Game qui sillonnaient leurs eaux immédiates ? Le temps qu'ils se retrouvent en lieu sûr, la gangrène avait déjà couvert une partie de son bras. Ken avait longtemps veillé, avait prié et pleuré ; en vain. Sanji ne s'était pas réveillé, ne se réveillerait pas avant quatre ans. Entre-temps, ils avaient eu le temps de rencontrer le vrai Leon King, d'être adoptés par Tournesol et de s'installer sur l'île du Carillon créée par l'ancien acteur. All Game avait affirmé sa suprématie sur la Route de Tous les Périls et la Marine avait renforcé son pouvoir sur les zones qu'elle contrôlait.

Quel étrange monde que celui-là ! L'île du Carillon était un endroit singulier entre tous ; ici, point de querelles entre pirates et soldats de la Marine, point de problèmes d'approvisionnement ou de crainte de pillage. La paix régnait sur ce petit bout de terre artificiel ; Leon King y veillait jalousement. Il avait transformé son île en place neutre pour les deux factions et s'y tenait au risque de voir son royaume exploser sous ses doigts. C'était un équilibre fragile et précaire, une folie, un rêve éveillé. Sanji devait avouer qu'il y avait de quoi se demander si King était bien sain d'esprit.

Le temps était doux, le sourire des gens communicatif. Sanji sentit ses inquiétudes fondre comme neige au soleil. Il avait du temps devant lui ; autant le passer à essayer de connaître un peu mieux ce paradis controversé, à tenter de recoller morceau par morceau, avec patience et effort, sa vie qui avait volé en éclats. Ses amis de l'équipage du Going Merry avaient disparu et n'avaient pas une seule fois fait parler d'eux ; Zoro était entre les mains de All Game et avait subi un lavage de cerveau qui l'avait complètement transformé ; il lui manquait son bras gauche ; et alors ? Il n'allait pas rester à se lamenter ! Il avait eu son moment de doute ; c'était fini, à présent. Il devait sauver Zoro et retrouver son équipage. Son rêve n'attendait que lui. Il n'avait plus qu'un bras ? Il s'en ferait greffer un autre ou il développerait une école de cuisine à un bras ! Le monde lui appartenait. Il se souvint brièvement de la dernière fois où il avait été aussi désespéré, dix-huit ans auparavant. Les circonstances étaient très différentes : il était jeune, il était seul, et surtout il était recherché. Cette fois, il était un adulte, il avait des amis sur qui compter, il avait un anonymat relatif (si on exceptait sa ressemblance avec le chef de l'île). C'était presque trop facile, en fait.

Un mouvement furtif au coin de l'oeil attira son attention. Cheveux verts, trois sabres ; Sanji sursauta. Zoro – non, Zero à présent – déambulait en sifflant dans les rues de Concerto. Il sentit son coeur battre la chamade et le suivit.

**xxxxx**

Ken se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur. Il examina les alentours d'un air affolé ; Sanji n'était plus là ! Paniqué, il se mit à chercher dans toute la villa, sans succès. Il se précipita à l'extérieur et fouilla des yeux la rue. Les passants le regardaient faire avec curiosité ; il n'osait pas leur demander s'ils avaient vu passer son ami...

— Ken ? fit une dame ronde avec des rubans sur tout le corps. Tu cherches quelque chose, mon chéri ?

— Oh, euh bonjour, Sala. Non, je... je me promène.

Comment faire ? Sanji pouvait être n'importe où. Une gamine blonde se précipita sur lui et le serra de ses bras frêles. Ken lui sourit avec indulgence.

— Ken ! Tu vas bien ! cria-t-elle.

— Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien, Kana ?

— J'ai cru que le monsieur t'avait attaqué ! J'ai eu peur !

— Le monsieur ?

— Un homme qui est sorti de ta maison, intervint Sala qui était aussi la mère de la fillette. Kana, je t'ai déjà dit que cet homme était l'invité de Layla. Ken ne risquait rien.

Le coeur de Ken se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Il savait que Layla avait signalé à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un cousin à elle s''était installé le temps qu'il se retrouve une situation. Il le fallait bien ; les rumeurs circulaient vite et la présence de Sanji chez eux n'aurait pas pu passer inaperçue très longtemps. Officiellement, Sanji était un pauvre homme qui avait dû fuir son ancien village pillé par des pirates sanguinaires ; il avait perdu un bras dans la bataille et il lui faudrait du temps avant de se rétablir entièrement. Ken ne savait pas si la ressemblance de Sanji avec Leon était déjà connue ; sans doute pas, sinon on lui aurait déjà posé des questions indiscrètes. On en s'embarrassait pas avec les conventions, sur l'île.

— Un homme ? À quoi ressemblait-il ? Où est-il allé ?

Les yeux de Sala pétillèrent en sentant la possibilité d'un ragot.

— C'était donc bien le cousin de Layla ? Le pauvre homme, il avait mis une veste à capuche pour qu'on ne le voit pas, mais sa manche pendait là, sur le côté, il marchait en baissant les yeux... C'est regrettable, ce qui lui est arrivé. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là...

— Merci, s'impatienta Ken, mais ça ira. Tu sais par où il est parti ?

— Je crois qu'il s'est dirigé dans la rue des Tambours. Pourquoi ? Il ne va pas bien ?

— Merci, Sala, dit Ken en faisant claquer ses mots. À bientôt.

Il s'éloigna sans attendre, sous les regards ébahis de Sala et de sa fille. La rue des Tambours était un coin un peu plus mal famé que le reste de Concerto ; pas exactement un trou à rat, mais il était fréquenté par nombre de pirates en escale.

C'était aussi le dernier endroit où on avait vu Oeil-de-Bois. Ken refusa de faire le rapprochement. Il fallait qu'il ramène Sanji en lieu sûr !

**xxxxx**

Les rues de la ville étaient animées, ça, c'était sûr. Pipo se sentait presque de bonne humeur, avec tout ce qui passait. Il avait décidé de se dégourdir un peu les jambes en attendant que tout soit prêt pour la sentence de la Traîtresse ; il pouvait bien souffler jusque-là. Ses vivres commençaient à s'épuiser et il espérait bien trouver un peu plus de variété que le pain rassis et l'eau rance qu'il avait à sa disposition au repaire. Les petites babioles qu'il avait réussi à bricoler avec les matériaux qu'il avait trouvé de-ci de-là s'étaient plutôt bien vendues ; il y avait de quoi faire un mini-festin après la mort de Robin. Il rit en soupesant sa bourse sur le chemin du retour.

Une sensation brûlante lui chatouilla la nuque. Il se retourna brusquement et vit Zoro s'introduire dans une ruelle étroite qui menait à la rue des Tambours. Un vrai cul-de-sac, cet endroit. Il y avait quantités de pirates qui s'y rendaient ; c'était un bon coin pour s'amuser sans mettre un désordre pas possible dans le reste de la ville On l'avait faite construire spécialement pour le bien-être des autres habitants, disait-on, et jusque-là ça marchait plutôt bien.

Pipo serra les poings jusqu'à rendre ses jointures blanches et grogna. Zoro, ou Zero comme il se faisait appeler à présent, était un autre problème à régler, un autre traître à abattre. Mais pas là, pas encore. Il n'avait pas son tromblon sous la main et de toute manière, il 'avait pas le niveau. Plus tard ; l'Assassin ne perdait rien pour attendre. Néanmoins, la rage lui faisait voir rouge.

Une silhouette maigre se faufila à la suite du bretteur. Pipo ne pouvait distinguer son visage, mais il était manchot. Un ennemi de Zoro ? Ou un de ses sbires, peut-être ? L'homme tourna un instant la tête, cherchant sans doute à voir si on l'avait remarqué. Pipo se plaqua derrière un large réverbère... et se demanda pourquoi il faisait tant de façons. Cela ne le regardait pas, ce que Zoro mijotait, tant qu'il accomplisse sa vengeance un jour, non ? Il risqua un oeil prudent en direction du nouvel arrivant.

Le vent souleva un instant les pans de sa capuche. Des yeux cachés par de grosses lunettes noires, que Pipo savait du bleu le plus pur. Un visage finement ciselé, une bouche prête au rire, des traits beaux et reconnaissables entre mille. Ce n'était pas Leon King puisque celui-ci n'était pas manchot. Et ces sourcils, personne d'autre n'avait de tels sourcils ! Le coeur de Pipo palpita. Sanji – était-ce bien lui ? – marcha résolument sur les pas de Zoro. Pipo avait envie de pleurer. Sanji ! Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis son départ du Going Merry avec Zoro, il avait cru que l'Assassin l'avait éliminé, comme il l'avait fait avec Luffy et Nami !

Que de souvenirs amers ! Le sourire bon enfant de Luffy. Les cris exaspérés de Nami. Le baiser furtif que ces deux idiots s'échangeaient lorsqu'ils pensaient que personne ne les regardait. Le sourire entendu de Robin, la joie enfantine de Chopper. Son trésor à lui. Ses rêves brisés avec le retour d'un Zoro méconnaissable. La fin d'une quête et le début d'une autre, infiniment plus cruelle.

S'il prenait le temps d'aller chercher son tromblon, il serait peut-être trop tard et il perdrait Sanji à jamais. Il réunit le peu de courage qu'il avait encore et courut vers la rue des Tambours.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Désolée pour le retard dans la publication de ce chapitre ! J'ai été prise pendant presque un mois d'une magnifique panne d'inspiration. C'est bien simple, je n'arrivais plus à écrire quoi que ce soit mais heureusement, ça va mieux.

Les choses se mettent peu à peu en place. Ce chapitre a été un tournant tranquille dans l'histoire, on met les gens en place petit à petit et on verra ce que ça donne... La Fête de la Musique approche. Avec un peu de chance, j'en tirerais quelque chose, de la confrontation de toutes ces personnalités en un même lieu, en même temps...

Merci de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et à bientôt !


	16. 16 : Invincible, sans égal

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 16  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **ZoroXSanji  
**Fandom : **_One Piece_  
**Rating : **M  
**Thème : **16. Invincible, sans égal  
**Disclaimer : **_One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

Waah ! Au dernier chapitre, la fic a dépassé les 100 reviews ! Merci à tous ! Je vous aime ! Bisous ! (Il est tard et l'auteur a visiblement pété les plombs).

Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que cette fic-défi aurait autant de succès. Je n'en suis qu'à la moitié et je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle plaît bien malgré les détails bizarres et la trame très aléatoire (ou peut-être à cause de ça ?). Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un mot, et aussi à ceux qui ne laissent rien mais continuent à lire quand même et à apprécier.

Bonnes fêtes et tous mes voeux !

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 16 : Invincible, sans égal**

**xXxXxXxXx**

La boutique de Maine « Main de Velours » était un éloge certain au mauvais goût et à la singularité. Zero remarqua d'emblée l'enseigne orange criarde, la vitrine affichant aussi bien babioles inutiles que trésors bien dissimulés sous des mètres de ruban fantaisie, avec ça et là quelques jouets dignes des enfants les plus monstrueux que pouvait offrir la Route de Tous les Périls. On voyait entre autres un gros hochet clouté, une poupée au faciès de démon et aux mains armées de lames, un pistolet rose crachant des flammes grâce à un système qui actionnait la gâchette à intervalles réguliers. Le tout était coincé entre un bar à l'allure lugubre et une espèce d'entrepôt fermé avec un énorme cadenas et des chaînes de l'épaisseur de celles qui étaient utilisées sur un navire de guerre. Il ricana ; c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

La porte tinta lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. L'intérieur était aussi farfelu que la façade. Les rayons encombrés cachaient le comptoir, situé au plus loin de l'entrée. Le propriétaire n'avait-il aucun problème de vol, avec tous les pirates qui traînaient dans les parages ? Étrangement, on ne voyait aucune trace de poussière ou de saleté. Maine devait nettoyer sa boutique avec soin.

— Couac ! entendit-il soudain. Un client, Martin !

Curieux, Zero pointa son regard en direction de la voix. Celle-ci venait d'un drôle de canard au plumage jaune qui était perché sur le dossier d'une chaise près du seuil. L'oiseau darda sur lui ses grands yeux bleus et hurla encore une fois pour faire bonne mesure. Avait-il été placé là pour hurler à chaque nouvelle visite, au cas où la cloche n'aurait pas fonctionné pour une raison ou pour une autre ? Zero haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Ce n'était guère intimidant, comme alarme. Depuis quand les canards parlaient-ils, d'ailleurs ? Certes, la Route de Tous les Périls regorgeait de créatures toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres mais il n'avait jamais croisé un tel volatile... Il se baissa pour l'observer d'un peu plus près. Était-ce une espèce rare ? La plume gigantesque qui se dressait au sommet de sa tête lui donnait un air bizarre, comme si elle avait été piquée au hasard. Le canard présentait une silhouette toute ronde et des yeux à faire pâlir de jalousie une jeune fille soucieuse de la tenue de son mascara ; Zero se demanda tout d'un coup s'il devait faire preuve de courtoisie et le saluer en conséquence...

— Ne vous gênez pas, surtout, vous ne savez pas que c'est très mal élevé de regarder une dame dans le blanc des yeux ?

Réflexion faite, Zero commençait à avoir faim et ce canard aurait fait un rôti tout à fait convenable. Il dégaina un de ses sabres sous le regard horrifié de l'oiseau qui agita les ailes de manière désordonnée, faisant voler quelques plumes dans la boutique.

— Couac ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— La ferme, tête de piaf.

— Mais... couac !

Tremblant, le bec tordu par la peur, le canard s'envola pour se réfugier derrière une étagère. Zero remarqua alors une porte au fond de la boutique ; elle s'ouvrit et un nain à la jambe gauche en bois en surgit et se dirigea sans hâte vers lui. On eût dit qu'il sortait du lit, avec ses vêtements mal arrangés, ses cheveux en bataille et sa mine renfrognée. Il grogna un bon coup et leva les yeux vers Zero.

— C'est pour acheter ou pour regarder ? demanda-t-il d'emblée d'une voix nasillarde.

Zero sourit. Il n'y avait que des choses bizarres dans cet endroit. C'était parfait.

— D'abord pour regarder, et peut-être acheter ensuite.

— Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? continua le nain en lorgnant les trois sabres qu'il portait à la ceinture.

Le canard se planqua un peu plus ; Zero ne vit plus que la plume de sa tête dépasser de sa cachette.

— Pas vraiment, non... à moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose à me proposer ? Je cherche un truc vraiment moche et inutile, voire gênant.

Le nain le fixa de son oeil torve, cherchant sans doute à savoir s'il était fou ou juste excentrique. Zero lui fit un grand sourire faux.

— Par ici, dit-il finalement en lui montrant le fond de la boutique. Je pense avoir ce qu'il vous faut.

— Je vous suis.

Si l'objet en question était aussi... insolite que son guide, cela promettait. Zero ricana en pensant à l'expression horrifiée qui ornerait le visage de Leon. Nul doute qu'il aurait droit à une soirée mémorable, après ça.

**xxxxx**

Le quartier était un mélange de sordide et de pittoresque. Sanji pensa un instant au port de la partie Sud de l'île de la Tortue. Qu'était-elle devenue, cette île, d'ailleurs ? Aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait été conquise par All Game et leur servait de base ; qu'en était-il au bout de quatre ans ? Il avait oublié de demander à Ken ; il faudrait qu'il pense à le faire en rentrant. Pauvre Ken. Sanji n'était pas revenu tout de suite, finalement ; il espérait seulement que son jeune ami n'était pas encore réveillé.

— On cherche quequ'chose, mon mignon ? fit la voix railleuse d'une putain habillée de dentelle noire. J'peux t'offrir le paradis, si tu veux.

Sanji lui fit un sourire charmeur et secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps, gente dame, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Des affaires urgentes m'attendent, mais sachez bien que mon coeur gémit de tristesse à l'idée de rater l'occasion de passer une délicieuse soirée avec une personne aussi aimable.

La fille de joie gloussa, réellement amusée.

— Dis donc, tu causes bien toi, pas comme les sacs à rhum qui passent dans le coin ! Reviens un autre soir après avoir réglé ton affaire, et j'te ferai un prix, mon mignon, foi de Magdala !

Sanji s'inclina bien bas et lui baisa le bout des doigts, rajoutant à l'hilarité de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas laide, du reste, se dit-il. Brune aux seins de la taille de pastèques gorgées de soleil, un minois avenant et la dégaine d'une femme qui se savait séduisante et l'affichait sans honte. Une vraie professionnelle. Sanji se désola de n'avoir pas le temps de passer un bon moment en sa compagnie.

— Soit-dit en passant, mon mignon... le gars au nez pas possible qui t'suit, là, c'est un copain à toi ? Il m'a l'air un peu coincé.

Sanji secoua la tête. Il avait bien senti que quelqu'un le suivait depuis un moment mais la présence ne semblait guère hostile. Elle avait même quelque chose de familier ; un je-ne-sais-quoi qui le retenait de sauter sur l'intrus pour lui démolir la face à coups de pieds. Il doutait pouvoir encore se battre aussi efficacement que dans le passé, de toute manière. Entre son bras manquant auquel il n'était pas encore habitué, son alitement de quatre ans et la nature inconnue du terrain, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de chances de remporter la victoire, en supposant que son poursuivant ait l'étoffe d'un combattant.

— Je ne le connais pas.

— Sa tête me dit quelqu'chose, fit Magdala. J'crois que j'l'ai croisé au marché, y vient d'temps en temps vendre des petits machins bien jolis.

Le visage de Sanji s'orna d'un sourire ravi.

— Quelle mémoire, dame Magdala !

La jeune femme eut un rire clair.

— C'est l'boulot qui veut ça, dit-elle avec fierté. J'me souviens toujours d'la face de clients que j'pourrais avoir. Ça peut aider.

Un bruit assourdissant les interrompit. Apparemment, le poursuivant de Sanji venait de faire tomber quelque chose. Sanji soupira et se dirigea sans hâte en sa direction, non sans avoir salué une dernière fois Magdala. La jeune femme s'éloigna à pas pressés.

— Écoutez, grogna Sanji, je n'ai rien contre votre filature, mais vous pourriez faire ça de façon plus discrète, quand même. Ce n'est pas pourtant pas compl...

Un regard sur le visage affolé de l'autre homme le coupa net dans son reproche.

— Pipo ?

**xxxxx**

Ken se précipita au plus profond de la rue des Tambours, le coeur battant. Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas cet endroit, l'allée semblait petite et finissait en cul-de-sac. La vérité était toute autre. La « rue » se révélait être une enchevêtrement de ruelles plus ou moins étroites débouchant au même endroit : la Place du Pendu, appelée ainsi parce qu'au début de son inauguration, une foule de pirates en colère avait pendu un pauvre homme en son centre. Il ne restait de ce triste événement qu'un piquet de bois rongé par les intempéries, vestige de l'ancienne potence improvisée qu'on avait dressé là.

Ken se doutait qu'il n'avait que peu de chances de trouver Sanji sans savoir par où il était parti. La rue était ainsi faite : elle disposait d'une entrée officielle visible de tous et d'une multitude d'autres dissimulées dans des endroits insolites. Chacune d'entre elles menait à une partie différente de ce quartier qu'il aurait été bien difficile de rejoindre d'un autre point de départ. Il emprunta l'entrée officielle, priant pour arriver à temps. Sanji ignorait tout de la configuration des lieux, il venait à peine de se rétablir de sa maladie ! Ken se reprocha encore une fois son manque de vigilance.

— Couac ! fit une voix grêle à ses pieds alors qu'il passait devant une boutique étrange à l'enseigne orange. Vous voulez entrer dans notre magasin, joli monsieur ? Vous ne le regretterez pas !

Ken sourit au canard jaune dont l'énorme plume sur la tête volait au vent.

— Bonjour, Ahiru, dit-il, rassuré de voir un visage connu. Maine est ici ?

— Pas encore, Ken, répondit le canard. Il est parti à Kéropé chercher une larme de sirène. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas entrer ? On a reçu d'autres marchandises.

— Pas le temps, désolé.

— Dommage.

Ken hocha la tête et eut une idée.

— Dis-moi, tu as vu passer des gens dans le coin ? À part les habitués.

Avec un peu de chance, il aurait peut-être vu où allait Sanji ?

— À part les sempiternels pirates sans foi ni loi, sales et brailleurs, tu veux dire ? Non, désolée. Enfin, si, il y a bien ce type bizarre dans la boutique, mais ce n'est pas ton genre, il est grossier et...

— Quel type ? l'interrompit Ken.

— Un drôle de type aux cheveux verts avec trois sabres. Il est avec Martin, il lui fait voir l'arrière-boutique.

— Un type... avec trois sabres ? fit Ken, la voix blanche.

Zero était donc de retour ? Mais Leon ne lui avait rien dit ! Et Sanji qui traînait dans les parages ! Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils se rencontrent !

Il se précipita vers la boutique de Maine, le coeur battant. Ahiru le vit partir en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.

— Couac ?

**xxxxx**

Les deux amis se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant cinq bonnes minutes. Aucun ne savait exactement comment réagir ; c'était trop soudain, trop... étrange. Irréel. Sanji eut conscience de son allure suspicieuse, de la manche vide qui pendait sur son flanc gauche. Pipo semblait interloqué. Cela ne devait pas être facile, en y repensant. Sanji et Zoro avaient disparu depuis quatre ans ; pour leurs amis qui n'avaient pas été mis au courant et vécu leurs déboires, cela avait dû être un coup dur. Les avaient-ils crus morts ? Avaient-ils seulement cherché à les retrouver ?

— Pipo, chuchota-t-il, la voix rendue enrouée par l'émotion. Ça fait un bail, pas vrai ?

Les yeux exorbités de son vieil ami s'agrandirent davantage, si cela était possible. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux ; doigt pointé vers lui, il bégaya son nom sans discontinuer.

— S... s... Sa... San... San... ji ?

C'était quand même bon de voir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas, à commencer par l'expression ahurie de Pipo quand il découvrait quelque chose qui le choquait. Sanji se sentit apaisé. Il allait retrouver un environnement familier, enfin ! Son réveil avait été... brutal. La vie qu'on lui décrivait, les gens qui l'entouraient, tout cela paraissait fictif, issu d'un autre temps auquel il n'appartenait pas. Mais c'était terminé. Il allait pouvoir retrouver ses amis de l'équipage de Luffy et à eux tous, ils trouveraient le moyen de ramener Zoro, quitte à le traîner par la peau des fesses.

Sanji se demanda ce qu'étaient devenus les membres de son équipage durant son absence forcée. Luffy avait-il réussi à devenir le seigneur des pirates ? Et Nami, Pipo, Robin, Chopper ? Avaient-ils réalisé leurs rêves respectifs ? L'espace d'un instant, un sentiment de jalousie l'envahit. Quatre ans. Durant ces quatre longues années, ils avaient dû en faire du chemin. Même Zoro, malgré son lavage de cerveau, devait avoir progressé dans son art de combat. Seul Sanji avait stagné. Pas seulement ça, en réalité : car avec la perte d'un bras, c'était un atout de taille qui partait en fumée. Il était sérieusement handicapé.

Donc, il fallait qu'il rattrape son retard au plus vite. Sanji ne voulait pas que Nami l'ignore davantage ou que Luffy ne veuille plus de lui dans son équipage, simplement parce qu'il n'avait plus le niveau. Et c'était rageant, de savoir que Zoro pouvait sans doute le battre à plate couture quand il le voulait.

— Sanji ? C'est toi ? C'est bien toi ? continua Pipo.

Bien. Il avait donc retrouvé sa langue.

— Qui d'autre ? Leon King, peut-être ? plaisanta-t-il.

Son ami parut confus. Sanji eut pitié de lui.

— Oui, c'est moi, Pipo. T'en connais beaucoup d'autres, des beaux gosses qui savent ton nom, hein ?

— Sanji... Sanji ! scanda l'autre homme.

— Oui, c'est moi, je te dis.

— Sanji...

Cela commençait à l'agacer. Sanji savait Pipo peu enclin à récupérer d'un choc violent, mais là c'était ridicule. Il devait retrouver les autres ! Il eut une pensée soudaine qui lui procura un instant de panique. Il était le cuisinier du Going Merry. À son départ, les filles s'étaient proposées pour occuper temporairement son rôle. Nami l'avait déjà fait par le passé et Robin avait des connaissances en tout. Les plats n'auraient pas été aussi goûteux qu'avec le cuistot officiel mais l'équipage aurait pu facilement tenir quelques semaines, voire quelques mois. Mais quatre ans ? Connaissant les habitudes alimentaires de Luffy, c'était quatre ans de carences en vitamines et en fibres. Quatre ans à tenir à la viande et aux sucreries.

Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait souhaiter qu'ils l'aient remplacé ou pas.

— Sanji, continua Pipo.

Sanji sentit sa patience fondre comme neige au soleil.

— Oui, bon, Sanji, ok, c'est moi. Remet-toi, bon sang !

Pipo n'eut rien de mieux à faire que de fermer les yeux, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

— J'ai compris, se murmura-t-il à lui-même. C'est un rêve. J'ai dû me cogner quelque part en revenant du marché ou alors la faim me fait délirer. Sanji est mort, mort et archi-mort. C'est ça Pipo, t'es sur la bonne voie. Mort. Mort et re-mort.

Sanji fit une grimace agacée. Ses sourcils fourchus décrivirent une inclinaison surprenante, et, oserait-on le dire, inhumaine. Poing serré jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une boule de nerfs en ébullition. Bouche tordue par l'irritation. Corps tendu.

Il prit son élan et abattit un seul coup de pied sur la tête de Pipo. Il avait calculé sa force : cela n'était pas suffisant pour le tuer, normalement.

Ou si c'était le cas... Eh bien, Sanji trouverait un autre moyen de contacter les autres, tout simplement. Pour l'instant, il avait bien trop de rage en lui pour laisser passer l'incident.

Le vacarme obtenu s'entendit jusque dans la boutique de Maine.

**xxxxx**

L'arrière-salle était encore plus encombrée que l'avant du magasin. Zero n'arrivait pas à distinguer les produits, dans l'obscurité ambiante. Martin circulait sans problème ; avait-il donc des yeux de chat ou était-il seulement habitué ? Le chemin emprunté paraissait simple et droit, vu de l'extérieur. Zero avait enregistré le parcours entrevu à la lumière de la salle principale. Martin n'avait soit-disant pas de lampe et de toute manière, ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas très éloigné de l'entrée. Il avait seulement besoin de bras forts et de jambes hautes pour s'en saisir. Curieux, Zero avait accepté de le suivre.

Il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas au bout de cinq minutes de marche. Où diable se trouvait donc cette babiole ? La silhouette de Martin se découpait devant lui, floue mais assurée dans son allure. Zero ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Plusieurs fois, le bretteur se cogna sur un objet quelconque qu'il n'avait pas localisé à temps. Il avait assez confiance en ses sens et à son instinct pour savoir qu'il ne se trouvait pas là quelques secondes plus tôt.

— C'est encore loin ? demanda-t-il avec un mouvement de la main en direction de ses sabres, bien prêt à découper Martin en deux s'il ne lui fournissait pas une réponse convenable.

L'obscurité était étouffante ; Zero eut par intermittences l'impression qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sa main glissa sur la garde de Yukibashiri.

— Plus trop, fut la réponse laconique de son guide. Ne vous éloignez pas. Ne reculez pas.

Autour d'eux, des bruits sourds se faisaient parfois entendre : chuchotements brusquement interrompus, pas feutrés, chocs d'objets qui se cognent les uns sur les autres. Le froissement d'un vêtement. Des sanglots, loin derrière. Zero distinguait de moins en moins de choses. L'allée entourée de caisses et d'objets hétéroclites avait disparu ; il n'y avait plus qu'une voie sinueuse dans le noir, une voie qu'empruntaient des esprits invisibles. Zero n'en pouvait plus. Il voulut dégainer ses sabres.

Il s'aperçut avec fureur qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

— Martin ? tonna-t-il.

Sa voix paraissait faible, timorée. Zero cligna des yeux. Le chemin n'était plus aussi sombre car il avait eu le temps de s'habituer aux ténèbres. De magasin, nulle trace. Martin n'était plus là. Ses sabres avaient apparemment glissé ; en regardant en arrière, il les vit sur le sol, à quelques mètres.

Il voulut faire demi-tour ; un ricanement enfantin se fit entendre, empli de malice et de promesses de châtiments. Zero connaissait assez bien ce genre de rire pour l'avoir côtoyé sans cesse auprès de ses camarades de All Game. Qu'avait dit Martin, déjà ? « Ne vous éloignez pas. Ne reculez pas. » Il ne plaisantait pas, visiblement. Son instinct lui disait qu'il valait mieux respecter ces règles. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Zero écoutait par-dessus tout, c'était son instinct. Il lui avait plus d'une fois sauvé la vie dans le passé.

— C'est bien joli, mais ça ne me dit pas comment récupérer mes bébés, fit-il avec frustration en fixant ses sabres.

Il s'était fait joliment avoir, tiens. Sally lui avait une fois parlé de ces chemins qu'utilisaient les créatures de l'ombre pour circuler entre deux endroits. Un humain ordinaire pouvait très facilement s'y perdre s'il ne faisait pas attention ; on avait déjà vu des cas semblables. Martin était-il un de ces êtres qui égaraient les voyageurs naïfs, afin que ses congénères puissent s'en repaître ? Encore heureux qu'il ait eu la présence d'esprit d'écouter les histoires aberrantes du Valet de Pique ; sans quoi, il serait complètement perdu à l'heure qu'il était.

— Hum, partir devant pour essayer de trouver la sortie mais abandonner mes sabres, ou rebrousser chemin et risquer de me faire dévorer ? Choix difficile.

Un grognement, à sa droite. Zero ricana.

— En même temps, je ne serais pas l'As de Pique si je me mettais à avoir peur du premier monstre venu, hein ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire cruel.

Il fit un pas en arrière.

**xxxxx**

Ken cria de toutes ses forces, espérant attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Il était rentré sans réfléchir dans l'arrière-boutique et il en payait à présent le prix fort. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que cet endroit était un piège destiné aux humains ? Son ancien statut d'Enfant-Chance était encore respecté parmi les créatures de l'ombre et le préservait de la malice des plus petits êtres, mais cela ne l'aidait pas à sortir pour autant. Il était perdu.

— Pourquoi faut-il que ma chance m'ait abandonné ? dit-il sur un ton amer. Je ne retrouverai jamais Sanji à ce rythme-là !

— Pourquoi cela ? fit alors une voix sereine à l'haleine vile.

Ken frissonna. La Baroude ! Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette voix féérique qui s'adressait aux égarés dans leurs moments de doute. La Baroude interrogeait la conscience des hommes et selon leurs réponses, elle pouvait les mener dans deux directions totalement opposées : l'égarement et la mort pour les âmes sans volonté, la sortie et l'apaisement pour les êtres solides dont le coeur ne faiblissait pas. Ken n'était pas sûr de remplir les bonnes conditions pour obtenir le deuxième résultat.

Pourtant, il tâcha de parler d'une voix claire et sans trémolo. Il fallait toujours répondre à la Baroude, ou elle venait vous dévorer sur place.

— Parce que je suis perdu. Parce que je ne sais pas me retrouver moi-même, donc je ne peux pas retrouver Sanji et le ramener.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Parce que je suis faible. Parce que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Parce que mon coeur n'est pas assez solide...

Ce n'était pas bon ! Il était en train d'avouer à la Baroude qu'il ne pouvait pas lui échapper !

— Pourquoi cela ?

Il hésita un très court instant, assez pour sentir le souffle putride de la Baroude contre sa nuque.

— Parce que je n'ai plus la foi. Parce que je ne suis plus un Enfant-Chance.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Parce que j'ai laissé la haine envahir mon coeur, dit-il dans un soupir. Parce que j'ai haï All Game et Zero tellement fort que les dieux m'ont enlevé ma chance et m'ont laissé grandir.

Une larme coula de sa joue et alla se perdre dans l'obscurité. C'était fini. La Baroude allait laisser les ténèbres le dévorer, si elle ne s'en chargeait pas elle-même. Pourtant, Ken ne fut pas aussi épouvanté qu'il l'aurait cru de prime abord. Au contraire, une sorte de sérénité envahit son coeur : il avait enfin dit à voix haute ce qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps ! Quatre ans. La Baroude pouvait bien l'emporter, maintenant qu'il avait reconnu sa faiblesse.

La voix de la Baroude lui lécha les oreilles.

**xxxxx**

Zero tressaillit à peine lorsqu'une créature visqueuse se colla à sa jambe. Il la repoussa d'un mouvement brusque. Une autre revint à la charge, puis une autre, et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes soient envahies et aussi lourdes que du plomb. Il sentit qu'on s'agrippait de même à ses bras et rit d'une voix tonitruante. Les formes étaient inconsistantes, sa vision n'allait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Ricanements, cris. On s'agitait autour de lui. On se moquait de sa position.

— Rira bien qui rira le dernier, bande de spectres puants ! Vous ne m'aurez pas aussi facilement ! Je suis Zero des Piques ! Je suis invincible! Je suis sans égal !

Les cris fusèrent. Zero serra les poings.

**xxxxx**

— Rien qu'un baiser, chuchota Sanji en pensant à Zoro.

Près de lui, gisait le corps inanimé de Pipo. Il l'avait proprement assommé ; son ami ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures au moins, sauf s'il trouvait un point d'eau et un remontant suffisamment puissant.

— Si je pouvais encore partager seulement un baiser avec lui, ce serait bien. Si je le retrouve, bien sûr. Fichu sabreur qui ne veut pas se laisser prendre.

Le menton sur les genoux, accroupi sur le sol près de Pipo.

— Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre... ou à traîner cet imbécile d'un bras. De toute façon, si cette tête d'algue a gardé son sens de l'orientation pourrave, j'ai encore toutes mes chances de le retrouver avant la nuit.

Pipo grogna dans son sommeil forcé. Sanji fit un sourire confiant et se leva.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Le canard Ahiru est un emprunt éhonté à l'anime _Princess Tutu_, bien qu'il n'ait pas le même caractère que l'original. Pareil pour les personnages de Ken, Layla et Sora qui sont tirés de _Kaleido Star_ pour ceux qui les auraient reconnus. Là encore, je ne m'inspire que de leur physique ; les caractères et les caractéristiques de chacun sont très différents de l'original.

Merci et à bientôt !


	17. 17 : kHz

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 17  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **ZoroXSanji  
**Fandom : **_One Piece_  
**Rating : **M  
**Thème : **17. kHz  
**Disclaimer : **_One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 17 : kHz**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Ken se laissa glisser mollement à terre. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de la Baroude se rapprocher de plus en plus, se mêler au sien pour l'empoisonner. L'haleine de la mort et de la folie, les relents des milliers d'hommes qu'elle avait déjà dévorés dans le passé le prirent à la gorge, embrouillèrent ses sens. Il eut une pensée pour Layla. Sa chère Layla, sa mère de coeur. Elle se demanderait sans doute en rentrant ce qu'était devenu son Ken. Il fut un peu triste, juste un peu... mais il ne devait pas laisser les regrets lui envahir le coeur, pas encore. Il aurait largement l'occasion de souffrir de la solitude et du désespoir lorsque la Baroude l'aurait jeté au plein coeur des ténèbres.

Noir, flot noir. Ses jambes avaient disparues et son ventre commençait à être englouti à son tour. Toujours plus haut. La Baroude ricanait et lui chuchotait des histoires horribles qu'il tâchait de ne pas écouter. Il ne sentait plus le bas de son corps. Le flot noir léchait déjà son menton ; il leva la tête bien haut pour ne pas le laisser rentrer par sa bouche. Tentative futile, geste dérisoire ! Ken savait qu'il était trop tard. Il ne sentait déjà plus le reste de son corps.

Il ferma les yeux et pria. Les ténèbres montèrent de quelques centimètres... Il pouvait entendre le ricanement de la Baroude et les cris des pauvres hères qui avaient été pris avant lui. Une mélodie se fit entendre, doux son de violon l'emmenant sans doute vers le trépas...

Ken dressa l'oreille. La musique des rapprochait. Elle ne venait pas de la Baroude : tout ce que cette vile créature composait était lugubre et vous arrachait larmes et cris. Cet air était serein, empreint de mélancolie mais aussi d'espoir... Qui plus est, il était à présent persuadé de l'avoir déjà entendu auparavant. Des bribes de souvenirs lui parvinrent d'une époque lointaine, une époque où on le considérait encore comme un Enfant-Chance et où on le disait sous la protection des dieux. Une époque où tous ceux qu'il aimait avaient été réunis, l'espace de quelques jours. Une mélodie familière ; autant de souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir enfouis pour s'éviter de souffrir. Une voix chaleureuse atteignit ses oreilles ; il en pleura de joie.

— Faut pas te laisser abattre comme ça, gamin ! s'écria Oeil-de-Bois en apparaissant tout d'un coup, bien vivant et aussi alerte qu'un gaillard de vingt ans. Ton vieux tonton Oeil-de-Bois est là !

**xxxxx**

Zero hurlait et se débattait de toutes ses forces. Rien n'y faisait. Cent, mille créatures visqueuses se collaient à lui et... l'aspiraient. Il sentait sa peau se flétrir, l'énergie quitter son corps. La rage lui fit voir rouge ; ou était-ce le résultat de cet étrange phénomène ? Ses épées n'étaient plus visibles ; à la place, il s'aperçut qu'une bouche énorme, aux lèvres rouges et pulpeuses, était apparue dans les airs et se tordait comme pour avaler quelque chose. À sa grande surprise, il se sentit un peu mieux ; il pouvait de nouveau respirer normalement. Les ténèbres n'étaient plus aussi étouffantes, même s'il ne lui était toujours pas possible de voir devant lui.

Pouvoir discerner distinctement cette chose, alors qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez... Était-ce bien normal ? Idem pour ses sabres quand ils étaient encore là : il n'avait eu aucun problème à les localiser sur le sol alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à voir de quelle couleur étaient ses vêtements. La bouche ne semblait même pas luire dans le noir ou quoi que ce soit ; Zero la voyait, c'était tout. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. Il préféra ne pas se poser trop de questions. Sally lui avait dit un jour que chercher à comprendre les créatures de la nuit, c'était comme chercher à retrouver les paroles d'une chanson qu'on ne connaissait pas dans une langue qui n'avait jamais existé. Les concepts impliqués dépassaient l'entendement.

Il fit une grimace de dégoût en voyant une langue sortir de l'intérieur de la bouche pour passer sur les lèvres en laissant une traînée luisante de salive.

— Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc ?

— Gnouf, fit la bouche. Bien le bonjour, cher monsieur.

Zero aurait sursauté sans la présence des créatures qui le ceinturaient.

— Et ça parle, en plus !

La bouche cracha, visiblement mécontente. Zero se demanda si cet endroit et ses habitants avait un quelconque semblant de logique.

— Un peu de tenue, s'il-vous-plaît, dit-elle finalement. Voyons, où en étais-je ? Ah oui.

Elle se racla la gorge. Du moins, ce fut le bruit d'un raclement de gorge... minus la gorge en question.

— Bienvenue, gentil étranger, continua la bouche. Je suis Radoteuse, votre bien-aimée et très respectée guide du Monde de l'Autre Côté. Merci d'avoir requis mes services. Soyez assuré que je vous servirai au mieux de mes capacités et au restant du temps qu'il vous est encore imparti.

Zero toisa Radoteuse d'un regard méprisant.

— Pardon ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? Reviens plus tard ou aide-moi à me défaire de ces trucs.

Radoteuse fit un immense sourire.

— Oh, vous parlez des Piramites ? dit-elle. Merveilleuses créatures, n'est-il point ? Très à-propos, si vous voulez mon avis.

— Des quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

— Piramite, jubila Radoteuse. Lorsqu'un pirate particulièrement cruel s'aventure dans nos noires contrées, elles ont tendance à s'y accrocher jusqu'à ce que le malheureux ne puisse plus bouger, écrasé par leur poids. Elle représentent la conscience du pirate ; une pour chaque mauvaise action.

— Génial, grogna Zero. Ça me fait une belle jambe.

— C'est la première fois depuis quelques bons siècles que j'en vois autant, ma foi. Et elles semblent particulièrement gluantes et gélatineuses... Vous devez avoir une âme bien noire, mon bon monsieur. Bien noire, oui.

Zero s'énerva.

— Dis donc, gueule ambulante, comment ça se fait que tu puisses les voir ? T'es qu'une bouche.

— Ah, mais je ne serais pas Radoteuse si je n'avais pas aussi des yeux pour voir, dit-elle avec malice.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une paire d'yeux noirs apparurent soudain au-dessus de la bouche, flottant à plusieurs mètres sans qu'il n'y ait rien pour les soutenir. Le visage de Zero se contracta d'horreur.

— Et aussi des oreilles pour écouter aux portes, ajouta la bouche, ravie.

Une paire d'oreilles suivit l'apparition des yeux. Elles n'étaient pas alignées avec les autres éléments pour former un visage harmonieux ; il n'y avait pas vraiment de logique dans leur emplacement, d'ailleurs. Les oreilles flottèrent un peu plus loin tandis que les yeux allèrent se placer derrière Zero. La bouche ricana.

— Oh mais c'est qu'on a des yeux derrière la tête, hein ? Fier pirate que vous êtes.

— Très drôle. Hilarant.

— N'est-ce pas ? Oh, mais... oh !

Radoteuse se rapprocha de Zero. Celui-ci pouvait presque compter ses dents. La bouche avait une haleine de moisi.

Y-avait-il quelque chose d'un tant soit peu frais dans cet endroit maudit ?

— Je sais qui vous êtes ! dit-elle sur un air de triomphe. Par ma bouche, par mon nez et mes oreilles ! Par mes yeux, vision sans pareille ! Mais oui ! J'ai entendu parler de vous !

Une oreille se colla à la bouche ; c'était une vision grotesque et dérangeante.

— Ah ouais ? grommela Zero. Super.

— Mais oui, mais oui ! Grands dieux du Chaos ! Vous êtes Zero des Carreaux et Zoro des Piques ! Quelle surprise, quelle agréable saisissement !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis Zero des Piques. Pas Zoro et pas des Carreaux.

— Mais si, par ma langue ! Zoro des Piques qui est devenu Zero des Carreaux. Quel honneur, quel éclat ! Zero-Zoro des Piques-Carreaux !

Radoteuse se mit à rire, et son rire enfla, enfla... Zero en avait mal à la tête. Les yeux et les oreilles gambadaient dans les airs sans but, comme prises d'hilarité eux-mêmes. La bouche de Radoteuse ne cessait de s'esclaffer. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur lui et il en vit un lui faire un clin d'oeil.

— Comme c'est singulier, comme c'est extravagant ! Zero des Piques ! Zoro des Carreaux ! Les deux identités se joignent et s'entremêlent dans le Monde de l'Autre Côté ! Hilarant, exceptionnel ! Les souvenirs s'effacent et s'estompent, les souvenirs reviennent et se mélangent ! Désopilant, incroyable ! Je sens comme un parfum de mystère. Un merveilleux, troublant et enchanteur parfum qui me prend aux narines, ô délicat fumet de scandale !

Et ce disant, un long nez aquilin apparut et vint rejoindre les autres parties du visage, humant et virevoltant avec elles. Zero commençait à avoir le tournis, à force de les voir s'agiter ainsi. Il tenta une dernière fois de se dégager pour pouvoir arrêter le désastre mais ses membres étaient toujours empêtrés dans l'amas de Piramites. C'était si frustrant !

Le rire de Radoteuse dura, dura... et s'arrêta net au bout de dix minutes. Zero avait envie de se pendre. Ou de tuer tout ce qui était à sa portée, au choix.

— Ce fut la meilleure séance de tragi-comique à laquelle j'ai pu assister depuis des siècles, mon cher. Encore merci. Mille mercis.

— Heureux de voir que ça t'a plu, dit Zero entre les dents.

— Positivement distrayant, réellement. Ce serait dommage d'en priver le monde. Bien dommage, en effet.

— Quoi ?

— À la joie de vous revoir, très cher, dit-elle d'un mouvement ample des lèvres.

Zero eut à peine le temps de cligner les yeux, et il était libre. Plus une seule trace de Piramites. Plus trace de Radoteuse et de ses bouts de visage flottants, non plus. Rien que lui et les ténèbres.

Il fixa les alentours d'un air ahuri ; sa vision s'était réduite à zéro. Son esprit avait abandonné tout espoir de compréhension.

— Il s'est passé quoi, là ?

**xxxxx**

La Baroude siffla et cracha ; ce fut un affreux tintamarre de cris indignés et de larmes de crocodile. Ken voulut se boucher les oreilles, en vain ; ses mains étaient empêtrées avec le reste de son corps. Il s'estima heureux de pouvoir encore respirer. Oeil-de-Bois se tenait devant la masse qu'il formait avec la Baroude, pose assurée et poing dressé pour la maudire. Ken remarqua qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, il y avait de cela plus d'un an ; ils étaient peut-être un peu plus déchirés et un peu plus sales... Et surtout, détail d'importance, il ne voyait nulle part trace de son fameux oeil de bois ou de verre. À la place, son vieil ami avait les yeux bandés comme l'étaient ceux de Layla.

— Va-t'en, rôdeur ! tonnait la Baroude, tellement fort que l'air résonnait. Il est à moi, à moi tu m'entends ?

— Pas question ! répondit Oeil-de-Bois, féroce. Tu peux avoir tous les égarés que tu veux, mais pas celui-la ! Arrière, monstre !

Oeil-de-Bois empoigna solidement son violon d'une main tandis que de l'autre il faisait voler son archet. La Baroude poussa un cri.

— Tu n'oserais pas !

— Ken, je suis désolé ! dit-il à son intention.

La Baroude tenta de fuir en se retirant du corps de Ken ; trop tard. Oeil-de-Bois fit grincer son archet sur les cordes. Ken sentit une douleur vive lui vriller les tympans. Il avait l'impression que ses oreilles saignaient tellement il avait mal ; de ce fait, il ne vit pas la Baroude se tordre de douleur, étant lui-même atteint par les ultrasons émis par le violon d'Oeil-de-Bois.

— Arrête ! pleurait la Baroude. Arrête, rôdeur ! Je te laisse l'enfant ! Je te laisse tout ce que tu veux, mais arrête ce son horrible !

La musique cessa d'un coup. Reconnaissante, la Baroude se retira en toute hâte pour se réfugier dans les zones de vide du Monde de l'Autre Côté. Oeil-de-Bois rangea son instrument et se précipita vers Ken qui s'était évanoui.

— Gamin ! cria-t-il. Je suis désolé ! Tiens le coup !

Il souleva la tête de Ken et la plaça sur ses genoux. Le souffle de Ken était irrégulier ; Oeil-de-Bois prit peur.

— Hé, gamin, tu vas pas me faire ça alors qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver, hein ?

Ken resta silencieux.

**xxxxx**

Pipo n'était pas bien lourd, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était remuant ! Sanji regretta de l'avoir assommé ; le traîner derrière lui n'était pas une chose aisée avec un bras en moins et la sale manie de son ami de remuer en dormant. À la fin, agacé, harassé (et il n'avait toujours pas mangé, par-dessus le marché), il le laissa tomber entre deux poubelles pour tenter de retrouver son souffle et accessoirement, son chemin. La rue des Tambours se révélait être un véritable labyrinthe. Au bout d'une heure de marche, Sanji n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son chemin. Zoro était impossible à localiser ; il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait lui-même.

— Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ? dit-il à voix haute.

Même la délicieuse Magdala avait disparu Dieu savait où. Elle avait sans doute l'habitude de se diriger dans le quartier ; Sanji, pas du tout. Il pensa trop tard qu'il aurait dû suivre son instinct et accompagner la jeune femme vers ses circuits de plaisir ; au lieu de ça, il était perdu avec un Pipo inconscient sur les bras. C'était vraiment une sale journée.

— Couac ! entendit-il alors.

Il baissa les yeux et eut la surprise de voir un étrange canard jaune aux yeux immenses et à la plume aérodynamique lui sourire de tout son bec. Depuis quand les oiseaux pouvaient-ils sourire ? Sanji fit une grimace dubitative. Il ne chassa néanmoins pas le volatile ; pas tout de suite. Aussi étrange qu'il puisse être, un canard était une volaille comestible. S'il devait rester plusieurs jours à tourner en rond dans ces drôles de rues sombres et minuscules, il lui fallait prévoir une petite réserve de nourriture.

— Petit, petit... joli canard... dit-il d'une voix mièvre en se rapprochant tout doucement.

— Couac ! répondit le volatile.

— C'est ça, couac toi-même. Sois gentil et laisse-toi faire... T'es vraiment le plus joli canard que j'aie jamais vu...

Avait-il la lubie ou le canard s'était-il mis à rougir ? Il agita les ailes un instant, se cacha la tête sous l'une d'elles. Sanji se demanda s'il rêvait. La faim et l'ennui l'avaient-ils fait perdre l'esprit ? Il n'avait jamais vu de canard rougir en réponse à un compliment. Il y avait bien le canard de course de la princesse Vivi mais il ne lui avait jamais fait de compliment, tout bien considéré... et Karoo avait été une bête particulièrement intelligente... enfin, sensée... comprenant le langage humain, tout du moins. Son souvenir lui renvoya l'image d'un animal idiot et lâche, mais dévoué et tenant à la vie de sa maîtresse bien plus qu'à la sienne. Si le canard devant lui était de la même trempe, il ne pourrait sans doute pas le manger. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les bestioles avec une intelligence et un coeur proches de l'humain.

Bien entendu, ces bonnes résolutions voleraient en éclat une fois que la faim serait plus forte.

— Couac, continua le canard. Vous m'avez l'air perdu, mon bon monsieur.

À la bonne heure ! Le canard parlait, maintenant. Sanji abandonna à regret toute idée de rôti ou de confit.

**xxxxx**

Zero erra dans le noir, furieux. Il avait perdu ses épées, il avait perdu son chemin, il n'avait pas de cadeau affreux à ramener à Leon. Ses imbéciles de co-équipiers ne savaient même pas où il était... ou quelque chose du genre. Sur le moment, il avait un peu de mal à se souvenir de leur nom ou de leur visage. Étaient-ils des Piques ou des Carreaux, déjà ? À moins que ce ne soit des Coeurs ?

— Y'a quelqu'un ? hurla-t-il pour la énième fois.

Personne ne lui répondit. Le silence était oppressant. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait dévorer par les ténèbres ; c'était une sensation dérangeante. Il marchait tout droit pour ne pas se perdre davantage, mais dans ces conditions où était l'avant et où se trouvait l'arrière ? Il pouvait très bien tourner en rond sans s'en rendre compte. Maudite soit cette Radoteuse pour l'avoir laissé continuer à vadrouiller dans le noir, et maudit soit Martin pour l'avoir emmené là ! Il rajouta Leon sur la liste pour faire bonne mesure. C'était pour lui qu'il était venu dans cette boutique bizarre ; si jamais Zero sortait de là, il prévoyait une punition en règle pour son amant. Avec des chaînes, des bougies et tout le tralala.

Mais pour l'instant, continuer à marcher. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait son chemin un jour.

**xxxxx**

Ken se réveilla enfin au bout d'un temps indéterminé. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour trouver le visage familier d'Oeil-de-Bois penché sur lui, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

— Ça va mieux, gamin ? dit son vieil ami.

— Oeil-de-Bois ? chuchota-t-il, troublé. Où suis-je ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

— Du calme, petit. Tout va bien. Je t'ai sorti des griffes de la Baroude.

Ken se mit à paniquer en se souvenant du souffle flétri du monstre.

— La Baroude ! cria-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

Oeil-de-Bois le retint d'un bras.

— Tout va bien, elle est partie. Je l'ai chassée.

— Comment ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

Oeil-de-Bois fit un sourire malicieux. Qu'il était bon de le revoir ! Ken savait qu'il était en état de choc ; autrement, il aurait réagi bien plus violemment au retour de son ami.

— C'est une petite technique que j'ai appelé « kHz Infernal », dit-il avec fierté. Des ultrasons pour repousser les créatures du monde de l'Autre Côté. C'est plutôt efficace, vu qu'elles ne supportent pas les sons à trop haute fréquence.

Ken lorgna le violon que tenait Oeil-de-Bois. Il s'en souvenait encore : Layla et Sora le lui avaient offert le jour de son anniversaire, durant l'année de sa disparition. Oeil-de-Bois avait été si heureux en le recevant de la main de ces deux jolies jeunes femmes ! Barde de son état, il avait immédiatement composé une ode à leur beauté et leur courage. Depuis lors, il ne s'était plus séparé de son cher instrument ; preuve en était qu'on ne l'avait retrouvé nulle part après sa disparition.

Touché et réalisant enfin ce qui s'était passé, Ken se mit à sangloter, tandis qu'Oeil-de-Bois le prenait une nouvelle fois dans ses bras pour le consoler.

**xxxxx**

Sanji regarda autour de lui. Ténèbres et silence. Ce n'était guère rassurant.

— Ahiru ? demanda-t-il au canard qui menait la marche. Tu es sûre que cet endroit est... sûr ?

— Tant que je suis là, tout va bien, couac ! dit-elle. La Route des Esprits traverse le Monde de l'Autre Côté mais tant que l'on en s'éloigne pas, tout va bien. Mais il te fait éviter de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pieds à l'extérieur. Suis-moi, c'est tout.

— Ok, comme tu veux.

Il n'était néanmoins pas très confiant. Sanji continuait à traîner Pipo de son bras valide ; le poids de son ami paraissait augmenter à chaque pas mais il ne le lâchait pas ni ne s'éloignait du chemin qu'empruntait Ahiru. Quelle chance il avait eu de croiser ce canard ! C'était bien la première fois depuis le début de cette journée infernale. Il avait bien fait de ne pas manger le volatile sitôt qu'il l'eut aperçu, en fin de compte. Flattée par ses faux compliments et charmée par le physique de Sanji, Ahiru lui avait proposée de l'aider à sortir du labyrinthe de la rue des Tambours.

— Il y a beaucoup d'hommes qui viennent par ici ? demanda-t-il pour briser le silence.

Sanji n'arrivait pas à se faire à ce vide. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que la nuit.

— Pas mal, mais ils se perdent et sont... euh... avalés.

— Avalés ? s'écria-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût. Par quoi ?

— Beaucoup de choses, dit paisiblement Ahiru. Les créatures de la nuit. Les ténèbres. Ou alors, quand ils arrivent à y échapper, ils finissent par oublier qui ils sont et se transforment en monstres de l'Autre Côté, eux aussi. Ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le pense.

Sanji frissonna.

— Heureusement qu'il n'y a qu'une seule entrée, alors.

— Justement, c'est ça le problème. Il n'y en a pas qu'une seule, mais plusieurs. On ne sait pas trop où elles sont, ni même quand.

— Quand ?

— Oui. Il arrive que certaines traînent dans le temps.

— Bizarre.

Il eut soudain une inspiration. Le temps ?

— Tu sais où ils sont, ces passages qui vont dans le temps ?

C'était une idée folle, mais envisageable en sachant qu'il se trouvait encore sur la Route de Tous les Périls. Ne disait-on pas qu'ici, tout pouvait arriver ? Des chemins mystérieux qui voyageaient dans l'espace et le temps. Était-ce là le moyen d'effacer ce cauchemar qu'il vivait depuis une semaine déjà ?

— Couac, non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne connais que le passage pour se retrouver dans la rue des Tambours et c'est déjà bien assez ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre canard, je me ferais dévorer si je me baladais trop souvent dans des endroits inconnus de la Route des Esprits !

Sanji se mordit la langue, extrêmement dépité. Son joli plan était à l'eau.

— Néanmoins, continua Ahiru sans remarquer son trouble, Maine saurait peut-être. Il passe son temps à emprunter la Route des Esprits. C'est lui qui m'a montré ce passage.

Le coeur de Sanji bondit dans sa poitrine.

— Maine ? Qui est-ce ?

— Mon maître, Maine Main-de-Velours, dit Ahiru d'un air ravi. C'est le patron d'une boutique dans la rue des Tambours. Je la garde quand il n'est pas là. Il est très gentil, tu devrais voir ça !

— Tu crois que je pourrais le rencontrer, ce Maine ?

— Bien sûr ! Mais pas tout de suite, il n'est pas là. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait pour la Fête de la Musique. Tu veux que je vous présente ?

— S'il-te-plaît.

Le visage d'Ahiru s'illumina.

— D'accord, couac !

Sanji offrit à Ahiru son plus beau sourire charmeur, ce qui la fit de nouveau rougir. Elle l'avait largement mérité : elle lui avait peut-être donné le moyen de retourner en arrière ! C'était une chance à ne pas manquer !

**xxxxx**

Depuis combien de temps marchait-il ? Zero n'aurait pu le dire avec exactitude. Des années, quelques minutes ?

— Fichu endroit, dit-il d'une voix qui lui parut faible et timorée. Fichu silence.

Il gratta le sol du bout du pied, pour essayer de créer un son autre que sa voix. Le bruit fut étouffé, comme englouti ; il abandonna.

Encore quelques pas... Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Si seulement il arrivait à se rappeler de lieu où il voulait se rendre !

Soudain, il entendit comme un écho très léger, loin, très loin à sa droite... Zero retrouva ses forces et son courage et se précipita jusque-là de toute la force qui lui restait. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse ; il l'entendait tonner comme un tonnerre, sans perdre la trace de l'autre son qu'il percevait.

— Couac, faisait-il.

**xxxxx**

— Couac, fit Ahiru. On y est presque. Je vois le bout du chemin.

Sanji grogna, pas peu soulagé d'être enfin arrivé. Pipo pesait une tonne. Son bras commençait à être tout endolori. Il avait assez faim et soif pour dévorer cinq repas à lui tout seul.

— C'est pas trop tôt, dit-il. J'ai l'impression que cette traversée a duré une éternité.

— C'est bientôt fini, confirma Ahiru. Encore quelques mètres, et...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Surgissant de l'obscurité, une main rugueuse la saisit par la gorge et tira. Ahiru couina d'horreur ; quelques plumes volèrent dans les airs. Fort heureusement pour elle, Sanji fut plus rapide. Il se jeta sur la main et la tira pour éviter qu'elle n'entraîne le canard hors du chemin, lâchant Pipo qui tomba à terre sans bruit.

Un corps suivit bientôt le reste du bras qu'il amena à lui. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Sanji en voyant qu'il appartenait à Zoro ! Le bretteur avait l'air un peu hagard, mais sauf. Ses épées n'étaient pas présentes à sa ceinture, par contre. Sanji retira sa main de la sienne, trop ébahi pour se rendre compte que sa bouche était grande ouverte et son doigt pointé sur son vis-à-vis. Zoro resta planté là, bêtement, en portant Ahiru qui s'agitait encore en hurlant.

— Ah, dit-il en relâchant son étreinte sur le volatile.

Ahiru en profita pour s'échapper et se cacher sous la djellaba de Pipo, à moitié morte de peur et les plumes ébouriffées. Zoro fixait l'air sans rien dire, comme abruti par la lumière. Il regarda ses mains, le visage de Sanji, la route lumineuse qui se déroulait à l'infini. Et sourit.

Sanji se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Ah pfuu, pas inspirée pour ce chapitre... j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver comment caser le thème. Du coup c'est très moyen, désolée. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Merci et à bientôt !


	18. 18 : Dites ahhh

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 18  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **ZoroXSanji  
**Fandom : **_One Piece_  
**Rating : **M  
**Thème : **18. « Dites ahhh... »  
**Disclaimer : **_One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 18 : « Dites ahhh... »**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Le regard de Zero était perdu dans le vide, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de précis sans qu'il y parvienne. Sanji décolla ses lèvres des siennes et l'examina un peu mieux. Le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger avait été tout au plus à sens unique ; seul Sanji y avait activement participé, tandis que Zoro s'était contenté de rester là à attendre qu'il ait fini. Cela le mit mal à l'aise ; jamais auparavant son amant n'avait ainsi réagi à l'une de ses invitations. Au contraire, il avait tendance à s'émoustiller pour un rien et il insistait assez lourdement pour profiter au maximum de leur liaison.

— Ben alors ? fit-il, un peu irrité. C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

Zoro sembla perdu ; l'espace d'un instant, Sanji crut qu'il allait se libérer de son étreinte et s'enfuir. Puis le bretteur parut se calmer et le regarda fixement.

— Que... balbutia-t-il. Leon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Et qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ?

Sanji sentit son coeur s'affoler, de colère et de tristesse en même temps. Bien sûr, qu'il connaissait l'état actuel de son amant ; il savait par Ken qu'il avait été lobotomisé par All Game et qu'il se prenait pour Zero, le cruel As de Carreau, celui dont le nom était parmi les plus craints d'All Game. Pourtant, connaître une chose et la constater de ses propres yeux n'était pas tout à fait pareil ; cela ne vous apportait pas autant de désespoir et d'impuissance. Sanji eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui lacérer le coeur avec des griffes de fer. C'était une sensation si douloureuse et si inattendue !

— Je ne suis pas Leon, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

— Hein ?

— Je m'appelle Sanji. Je suis cuisinier. Je ressemble à Leon King, mais je ne suis pas lui.

— Ça par exemple !

La surprise sur le visage de Zero était réelle. Maintenant qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre, Sanji n'arrivait plus à penser à lui sous le nom de « Zoro ». Cet homme était très différent de Zoro, il le voyait à présent. Sa manière de se tenir était plus hostile, moins décontractée que celle de son ami. Son expression était aussi plus calculatrice, son regard moins intense quand il se posait sur lui. Il sourit faiblement.

— Je suis au chômage en ce moment à cause d'un petit problème technique, dit Sanji en montrant sa manche gauche qui pendait sur le côté.

— Vous ressemblez beaucoup au chef de l'île du Carillon, fit Zero avec dédain.

— Il paraît, oui.

Derrière lui, Ahiru sortit de sa cachette et s'avança, le pas incertain.

— Eh, mais c'est ce canard de la boutique ! grogna Zero en prenant une pose menaçante.

Effrayée, Ahiru retourna dare-dare sous la djellaba de Pipo en émettant un « Couac » étouffé.

— C'est à cause de ce fichu canard si je suis ici !

— Ahiru t'a perdu sur la Route des Esprits ? fit Sanji. C'est bizarre.

— Non pas cette volaille, répliqua Zero, un sale nain du nom de Martin. Mais elle aurait pu me dire que c'était dangereux ! Si je mets la main sur cette crapule...

— Tu ferais mieux de laisser Ahiru tranquille, dit Sanji en lui prenant le bras. C'est la seule à pouvoir nous sortir d'ici.

Zero retint son mouvement. Sanji en profitapour se coller à lui de manière à ce qu'il soit une gêne au cas où il déciderait d'en finir prématurément avec ses amis. Zero parut surpris, mais intéressé.

— Dis donc, t'es vachement amical pour un gars que je viens de rencontrer ! T'es comme ça avec tous les mecs qui passent, sosie de Leon ?

— Seulement ceux qui me plaisent, susurra-t-il langoureusement. J'aime bien les grands baraqués aux cheveux verts.

— Ah ouais ?

Un ricanement ; Zero semblait trouver l'attitude de Sanji normale. Avait-il pris l'habitude de se faire aborder à tout bout de champ par un bel homme qui lui étalait ses charmes ? Cette idée énerva Sanji, tout en sachant qu'il s'agissait là d'une réaction irraisonnée. Après tout, Sanji avait bien failli accepter les avances de Magdala un peu plus tôt.

— Je ne sais pas, siffla Zero d'un air badin. J'ai déjà bien assez de Leon. Quoique, un plan à trois avec vous deux qui vous ressemblez autant, ça pourrait être... excitant.

Le sourire racoleur qu'il eut agaça Sanji. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce type ? Il n'avait rien en commun avec Zoro ! Son amant avait beau être un pervers fini, les plans à plusieurs ne l'avaient jamais vraiment intéressé. Il était d'ailleurs assez conventionnel à ce sujet : jamais il ne suivait Sanji aux putes, il ne répondait à aucune invitation de la part de jolies jeunes femmes ou même d'hommes (et pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait, Sanji avait pu le constater de ses yeux !), il paraissait n'avoir que Sanji comme amant. La paresse incarnée.

Ou s'était-il trompé à son sujet ? Zoro paraissait tellement plus disposé à s'entraîner qu'à sortir pour voir du beau monde ! Sanji avait plus d'une fois essayé de l'emmener dans ces soirées organisée par des hédonistes notoires en quête de sensations fortes. Deux hommes aussi séduisants avaient toujours leur place dans ce type d'orgies ; Sanji avait de la sorte un succès fou. Zoro était plus réservé, plus sombre. Il n'acceptait jamais de le suivre dans ces ébats ; à peine regardait-il dans son coin, et son visage prenait à chaque fois cette expression étrange, mi-aigreur mi-chagrin, jusqu'à ce que Sanji lui fasse signe de le rejoindre et de s'amuser avec lui. Zoro arrivait alors tout doucement, sans un mot, et l'enlaçait tout en assouvissant ses désirs. Si une autre personne tentait quoi que ce soit, il s'écartait avec un regard de travers et un grognement, et on ne venait plus vers lui de la soirée.

— Excitant, oui, chuchota Sanji.

Le toucher de Zoro était presque tendre quand il l'enlaçait. Un souffle, un baiser ; comme si Sanji était un trésor précieux à honorer. Avec le recul, il se rendait compte à quel point Zoro avait été romantique à sa façon : il n'allait jamais voir ailleurs, il laissait Sanji agir à sa guise avec qui il voulait, l'encourageait même à sa manière. Il se plaignait souvent du comportement de play-boy de Sanji et cela résultait en disputes et en bagarres, mais l'avait-il jamais réellement arrêté, même quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble ? Lui avait-il jamais reproché ses infidélités ?

— Ahiru, fais-nous sortir d'ici, je t'en prie, dit-il, une boule dans la gorge.

Le canard se dépêtra avec précaution de sa cachette, prête à y retourner au moindre geste hostile de Zero. Sanji lui fit un sourire encourageant ; elle hocha la tête et partit en avant, les pattes fébriles. Zero ricana et fit mine de la suivre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sanji ? dit-il en voyant que le cuistot ne suivait pas immédiatement.

Sanji était penché sur Pipo et tentait de le redresser.

— Je ne peux pas laisser Pipo ici, dit-il.

— Un ami à toi ?

— Oui.

Zero haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Sanji n'eut d'autre choix que de traîner le corps pesant de Pipo. Sa colère de tantôt était tombée ; seuls la fatigue et le désespoir envahissaient son coeur. Il s'en voulut pour cet instant de faiblesse et décida de tout faire pour que Zoro retrouve sa raison. Et si cela ne pouvait pas se faire, eh bien ! Il resterait au moins à ses côtés.

Même si pour cela il devait tourner le dos à ses amis.

**xxxxx**

Une animation folle les saisit à peine sortis. Zoro observa les alentours, agacé. Depuis quand était-il enfermé dans ce fichu labyrinthe ? Autour de lui, les gens faisaient la fête et s'amusaient à qui mieux-mieux ; c'étaient partout sursauts d'allégresse, mélodies joyeuses qui voulaient se faire passer pour de la musique mais qui se perdaient au milieu des autres en formant un bruyant tintamarre, explosions de rire non contrôlées. Ne restait-il pas plusieurs jours avant le début de la Fête de la Musique ?

— Couac, on arrive à temps ! fit Ahiru, les yeux brillants.

— C'est ça, la Fête de la Musique ? dit Sanji. Je croyais que ça ne débutait pas avant plusieurs jours.

— C'est à cause du passage sur la Route des Esprits, couac ! On a dû gagner du temps.

— Génial. Il doit être en train de me chercher dans toute l'île.

— Il ? demanda Zero.

— Mon... logeur.

— Ah ? Un amant ?

— Lui ? s'indigna Sanji. Sûrement pas ! C'est encore un gamin !

Les yeux de Sanji s'agrandirent de manière comique. Zero l'aimait bien, ce type, finalement. Outre sa ressemblance probante avec Leon, il avait en lui un je-ne-sais-quoi de piratesque ; il avait dû faire partie d'un équipage de pilleurs des mers. Contrairement à Leon, il possédait une aura de dur à cuire, de bagarreur. Il se demanda quelles sortes de plats il préparait en temps normal.

— Eh, t'es coq, pas vrai ? Tu fais bien la cuisine ?

— Et comment ! fit son interlocuteur avec fierté. Je compte bien devenir le meilleur cuisinier de toutes les mers connues et navigables !

Zero se mit à rire.

— Pas mal, comme ambition. J'approuve.

Sanji fronça ses drôles de sourcils fourchus ; était-il mécontent ? Il détourna les yeux et Zero put le voir légèrement rougir. C'était... mignon, quelque part.

— Bien sûr, j'aurais besoin d'une période d'adaptation parce que la perte de mon bras est récente, mais je crois pouvoir recommencer à cuisiner d'ici peu.

— Ça gêne pas, de faire ça qu'à un bras ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

— Si, sûrement, mais ça devrait aller.

Zero lui fit un sourire carnassier.

— Tant mieux.

— Hein ?

— Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de goûter à tes plats, fichu sosie de Leon. Ça te dirait de faire partie de mon équipage ?

— Faire partie d'All Game ?

Sanji ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Tiens, tu sais qui je suis ? ricana Zero.

— J'ai entendu parler de toi.

Et ce fut tout. Sanji se referma comme une huître. Tant pis pour le moment ; Zero aurait tout le temps de le dresser comme il faut.

— Hé, ce sera la gloire, tu verras ! Faire partie de l'équipage du meilleur bretteur de la Route de Tous les Périls, c'est pas donné à tout le monde !

Sanji parut pensif ; il fit ensuite une grimace amusée en lorgnant le bas-ventre de Zero.

— Dis donc, c'est bien joli ce titre et tout ça, mais tu comptes rester le seul bretteur sans sabre existant ?

— Le seul sans...

Zero se rappela soudain de la perte de ses chers bébés. Tout à la joie de sortir de ce maudit endroit, il les avait oubliés !

— Et merde !

Il voulut hurler à Ahiru de lui rendre ses sabres, mais le canard avait disparu pendant leur discussion. Il grogna.

— Saloperie ! Qu'est-ce que je vais foutre, moi, sans sabre !

— Du calme, fit Sanji avec un soupir.

Étrange ; la présence de cet homme semblait effectivement le calmer, même un peu. Zero sentit sa colère fondre. Sanji lui fit un sourire, et il retint son souffle, comme s'il était... faible. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? La courbe de la nuque du cuisinier éveillait en lui des sentiments nouveaux (était-il même capable d'en avoir ?), presque... tendres. Affectueux. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de se débarrasser de ces pensées parasites.

— C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, dit-il avec hargne, t'as pas perdu ton outil de travail.

— Ah oui ? fit Sanji d'une voix sèche. Et tu crois que c'est quoi, un bras pour un cuistot ?

Pour la peine, Zero se sentit bête. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Qu'est-ce que cet homme avait bien de spécial ?

— Oh. Désolé.

Il ne s'excusait jamais, non plus.

Décidément, ça devenait trop bizarre. Raison de plus pour garder ce drôle de type à portée de main.

— On peut peut-être les récupérer, continua Sanji sans remarquer le trouble de Zero. Je suis supposé rencontrer Maine, le maître d'Ahiru. Elle m'a dit qu'il pouvait voyager sur la Route des Esprits à sa guise ; il saura peut-être quoi faire pour retrouver tes armes.

— Ouais, ça a l'air bien, dit Zero sur un ton distrait.

Il s'était rapproché de Sanji, histoire de l'examiner d'un peu plus près. Son vis-à-vis sentait délicieusement bon ; un mélange d'eau-de-cologne et de brise marine, assaisonné d'une note inconnue et terriblement séduisante. Zero se dit que si le paradis avait un parfum, ce serait celui qu'il humait à l'instant. Il aspira une grande bouffée et se colla au cuistot, le visage empreint d'une joie quasi-obscène. Sanji lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

— Quoi ?

— Rien. Ton odeur. Tu sens bon.

— Ah ?

— Ouais. Comme... la mer. Tu sens la mer. Et le soleil. C'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver au large, à admirer l'horizon.

Sanji parut se raidir ; ce fut d'une voix étouffée qu'il dit :

— Ah bon ?

**xxxxx**

Sanji sourit faiblement en réaction au compliment qu'il venait de recevoir. Jolie image, assez poétique dans son genre ; exactement ce qu'il aurait dit à une jeune fille pour la séduire. En peut-être un peu plus enrobé.

Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? C'étaient là les mots exacts que lui avait dits Zoro un soir, alors qu'il était complètement saoul. Que Sanji sentait comme la mer et le soleil, comme l'horizon et le ciel. Et toutes ces fichues analogies qui l'avaient fait fondre et bégayer sur le moment, parce qu'il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à une telle décharge de délicatesse de la part de Zoro, même si elle avait été éructée en période de beuverie. C'était si rare et si précieux ; Sanji aurait pu en pleurer.

Zoro s'était évanoui juste après sur ses genoux, mais il n'avait pas oublié. Il était resté interdit durant une bonne heure, à contempler le mouvement régulier de la respiration du dormeur, à écouter ses ronflements... Les jours suivants, il s'était bien montré un peu plus coulant à son égard, un peu plus... aimable. Juste pour quelques mots que Zoro avait dits sans s'en rendre compte et qu'il avait déjà oublié le lendemain.

— Je suis vraiment trop con, siffla-t-il entre les dents.

— Quoi ?

— Rien. On y va ?

— Quoi, dans la rue des Tambours ? Pas question que je retourne là-dedans !

— Il le faut bien pourtant, si tu veux récupérer tes sabres. Je ne sais pas où se trouve la boutique de ce Maine.

— Et galère.

Sanji secoua la tête, lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la ruelle. Les bruits de la fête s'estompèrent peu à peu jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un écho sporadique lointain. Ils furent bientôt seuls.

— C'est par là ?

— Ouais.

— Ahiru m'a dit qu'on pouvait se perdre très facilement si on n'y prenait pas garde.

— Pas de soucis, j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation. Sauf quand je suis dans le monde de l'Autre Côté, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus de dédain, mais ça ça doit être normal, je suppose.

Sanji ne dit rien. Encore une chose qui le différenciait de Zoro ! Son amant était incapable de retrouver son chemin, même si sa vie en dépendait. Heureusement que le Going Merry était minuscule ; il aurait été capable de se perdre dans la cale, cet imbécile.

Le Going Merry ! Son équipage. Sanji les avait oublié. Il avait déposé le corps inerte de Pipo à l'entrée de la rue et l'avait laissé là. Il espérait seulement que son ami irait bien. Qu'étaient devenus les autres ? Pourquoi Pipo était-il seul ? Ou alors... ils se trouvaient peut-être sur l'île ? Il avait manqué sa chance de les revoir !

Tant pis. Il aurait tout le temps de les retrouver après avoir parlé à Maine. Et si d'aventure le tenant de la boutique d'Ahiru connaissait le moyen de voyager dans le temps et de le ramener en arrière, avant que toutes ces mésaventures n'arrivent, il n'aurait plus besoin de voir leur avenir, puisque le passé (son présent) serait modifié ?

Toutes ces données complexes embrouillaient l'esprit de Sanji. S'il retournait en arrière... allait-il récupérer son bras ou bien resterait-il de cette manière ? Si c'était le cas et qu'il ne pouvait rien changer à son aspect physique... C'était un peu déprimant, de se dire ça. Sans parler du paradoxe temporel que cela risquait de provoquer. Sanji avait déjà lu une histoire comme ça : un homme retournait dans son passé à l'aide d'une machine à remonter le temps et il croisait son ancien moi, adolescent à l'époque. À cause de cette rencontre, sa personne adolescente mourait en sauvant la fille qu'il avait toujours aimé, décédée suite à un accident. L'histoire se terminait modérément bien : la fille était sauve, mais le garçon avait perdu la vie. La fin du livre laissait deviner qu'elle prévoyait de repartir dans le temps pour empêcher cette tragédie, sans savoir que son petit ami avait fait la même chose auparavant...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Zero le guidait pas à pas jusqu'à la ruelle où il avait rencontré pour la première fois Ahiru. Il fut tiré de sa torpeur par le « Couac ! » familier du canard.

— Bienvenue chez Maine, dit Ahiru.

— Hé, bec orange, grogna Zero. On cherche ton chef.

Ahiru trembla de peur. Sanji sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

— Tu m'avais dit que tu me présenterais à Maine, non ? Il n'est pas encore arrivé ?

— Si, mais...

Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil effrayé à Zero. Le bretteur lui montra les dents et elle alla se cacher derrière Sanji.

— Zero ne te fera pas de mal, soupira Sanji. S'il-te-plaît, Ahiru, c'est important.

Ahiru hocha la tête, bafouilla quelques vagues excuses et rentra dans la boutique. Sanji remarqua enfin l'étrange vitrine.

— C'est... euh...

— Grotesque ? proposa Zero. Déroutant ? Effrayant ?

— Oui, quelque chose comme ça.

Ce qui amena un ricanement de la part de Zero. Sanji l'ignora et rentra.

Une cloche tinta lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Quel fatras d'objets singuliers ! Les étagères étaient encombrées jusqu'à plier sous le poids des produits, il y avait de la poussière un peu partout. Sanji vit Ahiru se glisser entre les objets qui jonchaient le sol (il n'était pas très sûr de ce que c'était et il ne tenait pas tellement à le savoir, à vrai dire) jusqu'au fond de la salle. Zero lui agrippa le bras.

— Je ne retourne pas dans l'arrière-boutique, fit-il. Et si je vois Martin, je lui explose la face.

— Je suppose que ce ne serait que justice...

— Ce sale nain puant ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de raser cet endroit...

Un mouvement de sa main dans celle de Zero, et le bretteur sembla se calmer d'un coup. Sanji ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Était-ce là une lueur d'espoir dans le processus de guérison de Zero ? Pourtant, Zoro n'avait jamais réagi de la sorte à son toucher, dans ses souvenirs. Ou Sanji était-il trop occupé à lui crier dessus pour s'en apercevoir ?

— Encore un peu de patience, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, et tu pourras retrouver ce que tu as perdu...

Zero parut satisfait. Main dans la main ; le coeur de Sanji battait à tout rompre. Il suivit les pas d'Ahiru, le regard perdu dans le vague. Dans sa tête, l'image de Zoro se superposait à celle de Zero.

**xxxxx**

Ahiru les mena à une petite pièce confortable heureusement située à l'opposé de l'arrière-boutique. Cet endroit paraissait beaucoup plus grand que Zero ne l'avait cru au prime abord. Mais bon, il n'aurait pas cru que la boutique puisse être l'une des multiples entrées de la Route des Esprits avant de l'avoir empruntée lui-même. La pièce sentait l'alcool et le citron ; pas une odeur désagréable en soi mais cela rappelait de mauvais souvenirs à Zero.

Son réveil entre les mains du Bourreau des Coeurs s'était déroulé dans les mêmes conditions.

— Dites « Ahh... », fit une voix grave.

Ahiru leur montra de l'aile un homme trapu assis sur un tabouret, qui leur tournait le dos. Il était apparemment en train d'ausculter une espèce de dame au physique d'otarie. À ses côtés, Sanji sursauta et s'écria :

— Chopper !

L'homme dénommé Chopper se retourna, et Zero put voir qu'il était encore plus étrange qu'il ne l'avait cru. Pour dire les choses franchement, il y avait en lui quelque chose qui tenait du renne : était-ce à cause des longues branches qui sortaient de son chapeau haut-de-forme, du poil qu'il portait ou de son museau bleu humide ? Le visage de Chopper se décomposa en les voyant. Sanji se précipita sur lui, les larmes aux yeux, et le serra de son bras valide.

— Bon sang, ce que je suis heureux de te revoir ! cria-t-il.

Zero resta en retrait, ne sachant que faire. Ahira s'approcha de lui avec prudence.

— Pourquoi est-ce que Sanji appelle Maine « Chopper » ? demanda-t-elle, interdite.

— Aucune idée.

C'était là la stricte vérité. Pourquoi Sanji n'avait-il pas dit qu'il connaissait ce Maine, plutôt que de faire tous ces chichis ? À moins qu'il ne savait pas qu'il le connaissait ? C'était probable ; après tout, il l'avait appelé d'un autre nom. Maine ou Chopper tâta la tête de Sanji avec hésitation, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il jeta aussi à Zero un regard agressif et terrifié en même temps.

— Sanji ? fit-il d'une toute petite voix. C'est bien toi ?

— Qui d'autre ? cria le cuistot.

— Comment savoir ?

— Ton plat préféré est le couscous de légumes, dit-il. Et la tarte à la rhubarbe. Tu en raffolais, il fallait toujours que j'en fasse un peu plus les jours où j'en préparais, parce que tu en reprenais à chaque fois.

Chopper-Maine en resta sans voix.

— C'est bien toi, alors ?

— Évidemment ! s'écria Sanji. Ah, je suis désolé, j'ai laissé Pipo à l'entrée de la rue des Tambours. J'aurais su que tu étais là, je l'aurais emmené pour que tu l'examines !

— Pipo ? Répéta un Chopper estomaqué. Pipo est là aussi ?

— Ben oui ! Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Où sont Nami et les autres ? Luffy est en train de se goinfrer quelque part, je présume ?

Chopper repoussa Sanji avec force. Zero remarqua qu'il avait l'air horrifié ; il regarda le bretteur comme s'il était une merde sur sa chaussure. Tant de haine ! Il ricana. Sanji avait mentionné un certain Luffy ; Zero se souvenait d'avoir tué dans le passé un homme avec ce nom. Un petit capitaine de rien du tout qu'il avait pris en traître et poussé dans l'eau. Comme il avait ingéré un fruit du démon et de ce fait était incapable de nager, il avait coulé d'une traite jusqu'au fond de l'océan. Zero se rappellerait toute sa vie du regard trahi que lui avait lancé ce gamin avait de sombrer corps et bien. Cela avait été l'une des expériences les plus délicieuses de sa courte existence de Zero. N'avait-il pas tué une autre personne de l'équipage de ce Luffy, par la suite ? Il ne se souvenait plus très bien. Il ne s'intéressait guère aux sous-fifres.

— Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? dit le renne d'une voix dure.

— Chopper ?

— Je croyais qu'il t'avait tué. Comme il l'a fait avec Luffy et Nami.

Sanji parut en état de choc. Il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son en sortît. Ses gestes furent plus saccadés, son souffle s'accéléra. Il se tourna vers Zero, hésita, perdit toute contenance. Ses mains tremblèrent ; Chopper les prit entre ses sabots et le mit derrière lui, défiant du regard Zero. Ahiru se précipita pour se cacher sous le tabouret de son maître. Sentant le danger, la dame-otarie partit en couinant.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, siffla avec colère Chopper, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à Sanji comme tu l'as fait aux autres.

Zero voulut s'avancer vers Sanji, il amorça un geste en sa direction... le cuisinier détourna le regard. Chopper s'interposa, un sabot posé sur son torse en signe de menace.

— Ne touche pas à Sanji, salaud ! hurla-t-il. Tu ne le mérites pas !

Que de haine dans sa voix ! Zero jubilait en son for intérieur. Il était en terrain connu : tous ces sentiments violents, cette volonté de l'écraser comme un insecte... Tous les signes étaient là pour désigner une victime. Il adorait ça. Ce Chopper avait beau faire le fier, il avait quand même les genoux qui s'entrechoquaient. Il recula et fit un salut moqueur. Sanji n'avait pas bougé.

— Heureux de voir que je suis si célèbre, dit-il d'une voix suave. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour signer des autographes. J'ai perdu dans le monde de l'Autre Côté trois sabres précieux et je souhaiterais les récupérer.

Chopper parut y réfléchir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la silhouette tremblante de Sanji, sur son bras manquant, sur sa boutique elle-même. Il ravala sa bile dans un soupir ; Zero pouvait presque voir son raisonnement en direct.

— Si je te les rends, tu jures de me laisser tranquille, moi et les miens ? De laisser Sanji ?

Que les hommes étaient prévisibles ! Plus d'une fois, il avait eu à faire ce serment qu'il avait finalement rompu à la première occasion. Zero était beaucoup de choses répugnantes, et parjure en faisait partie. Et quoi ! Il était un pirate, pas vrai ? Pourtant, pour cette fois, il n'eut pas envie de mentir. Allez savoir pourquoi, il voulait que Sanji vienne à lui en toute connaissance de cause. Il désirait cet homme, il pouvait le sentir à présent qu'il avait sans doute perdu toute chance de le mettre dans son lit. Quelque chose en lui était irrésistible ; c'était comme une faim qu'il ne pouvait assouvir qu'avec Sanji.

— Je ne parle pas pour lui, il fait ce qu'il veut. Mais oui, je jure de ne pas venir vous tuer dans votre sommeil. Satisfait ?

— Il le faut bien, je suppose, dit Chopper avec réticence.

Un claquement de sabot dans l'air ; une ombre apparut à côté de lui et une tête de kappa en sortit, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

— Je cherche trois sabres qu'un humain a lâché dans les ténèbres, fit-il. Tu peux me les amener, s'il-te-plaît ? Je te donnerais tous les concombres que tu veux.

Le kappa parut faire une pirouette de joie ; il partit dans sa zone d'ombre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Au bout de deux minutes, les trois sabres de Zero surgirent du trou noir et atterrirent sur les genoux de Chopper. Celui-ci cria des remerciements dans le trou ainsi qu'une promesse de rendez-vous pour le soir même avec comme cadeau l'équivalent d'un champ de concombres. Zero ricana.

— Les voici, dit Chopper en lui tendant ses armes. Va-t'en, maintenant, et ne reviens jamais.

Et tout fut dit. Zero les salua une dernière fois en jetant un regard appuyé sur Sanji qui était devenu complètement aphasique. Chopper le raccompagna pour lui fermer la porte au nez. Un dernier « Couac » d'Ahiru, et il tourna les talons pour rentrer chez lui. Ses sabres battaient son flanc, doucement, au rythme de ses pas, lui rappelant qu'il les avait récupéré grâce à Sanji.

Ce n'était que partie remise. Sanji finirait par lui appartenir, il en était certain.

L'esprit léger, il sortit de la rue en sifflant et se mêla à la foule en liesse.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Pour l'anecdote, un kappa est une créature folklorique japonaise ressemblant à une grosse tortue toute verte se tenant sur deux pattes, avec une tonsure sur la tête. Les kappa raffolent des concombres, c'est même leur péché mignon. À part ça, je serais incapable d'en dire plus, je ne m'en suis servi que par caprice.

Ce thème-là était nettement plus facile que le précédent, du coup il m'a pris quasiment le tiers du temps passé avec « kHz ». Ce qui n'est pas plus mal vu que j'ai beaucoup d'autres fics à finir.

Comme d'habitude, merci d'avoir suivi jusque-là et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	19. 19 : Rouge

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 19  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **ZoroXSanji  
**Fandom : **_One Piece_  
**Rating : **M  
**Thème : **19. Rouge  
**Disclaimer : **_One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 19 : Rouge**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Une tasse de thé fumant apparut devant Sanji. Il déglutit et l'accepta avec un faible mot de remerciement. Chopper lui fit un sourire intimidé et alla chercher sa trousse de travail, tandis qu'il observait un peu mieux la pièce.

C'était un endroit assez agréable, une salle qui servait d'infirmerie mais qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être un salon de thé accueillant, avec fauteuils confortables rangés dans un coin autour d'une table bien garnie : philtres, gâteaux secs, petit réchaud pratique pour faire bouillir de l'eau à toute heure, récipients divers vides ou contenant les produits que le médecin utilisait dans ses concoctions, tout un joli fouillis d'objets hétéroclites qui avaient chacun son utilité et rajoutait une note chaleureuse à l'ensemble. Quelques étagères de livres et un lit de camp installé dans un coin, une lourde horloge, quelques vases et babioles décoratives complétaient le mobilier ; comme si cet endroit était l'extension logique de la boutique. Depuis combien de temps Chopper accumulait-il ces objets dans sa maison ? Ou avait-elle déjà été fournie avec tout ce qui la composait ?

— Je vais t'examiner un peu pour voir si tout va bien, dit son ami. Pendant ce temps, tu pourrais me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

Sanji secoua la tête.

— Je voudrais bien, seulement une grosse partie me manque.

— Dis-moi ce que tu sais, ce serait déjà pas mal.

Sanji baissa les yeux. À ses pieds, Ahiru le regardait avec curiosité et une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux grands yeux bleus. Sanji poussa un soupir et se mit à raconter.

Il décrivit dans les détails son arrivée sur l'île de la Tortue avec Zoro, leur rencontre avec Layla, Ken et Oeil-de-Bois. Leur fuite du palais de Tortuga, leur tribulations sur l'océan avant d'être arrêtés par Tournesol et son équipage. L'attaque des Coeurs. La défaite de leur équipe, la perte de son bras. Sanji s'arrêta alors un long moment pour terminer son thé devenu froid, chercha ses mots, essaya de ne pas crier en réponse à l'intense sentiment de frustration qui envahissait son être depuis le début de la discussion, qui menaçait de l'engloutir s'il ne faisait rien.

— Ça va aller, chuchota Chopper en lui remettant ses vêtements, je veux y croire.

Les yeux de Sanji s'agrandirent ; la colère lui brouillait la vue et faisait trembler sa main. Il jeta tout d'un coup la tasse en porcelaine vide sur le mur, avec un cri de rage qui ne sembla pas surprendre Chopper. Bruit de casse ; la tasse était en morceaux épars sur le sol. Ahiru se réfugia derrière Chopper en couinant.

Des larmes amères coulaient sur les joues de Sanji. Il n'arrivait même plus à parler, tant son dépit était grand. Il jeta un regard furibond à Chopper, voulut bégayer des excuses confuses qui se transformèrent en gargouillis furieux. Chopper soupira et entreprit de nettoyer le sol.

— Tu as le droit d'être comme ça, fit le renne. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé ensuite, tu me le raconteras quand tu seras prêt. Quant à nous...

Il jeta les débris dans une poubelle en osier située dans un coin, retourna faire chauffer de l'eau sur le réchaud de la table, remit des feuilles dans la théière. Patiemment, méticuleusement ; il devait chercher ses mots, attendre que Sanji se soit un peu calmé pour entreprendre des explications qui le troubleraient sans nul doute. Sanji respira à grandes coups, tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit comme le lui avait un jour appris Robin.

— Il faut aller chercher Pipo, dit-il soudain en se souvenant de leur ami abandonné à l'entrée de la rue des Tambours. Il est tout seul, qui sait ce que Zero pourrait lui faire !

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit Chopper. J'ai déjà envoyé quelqu'un. Ils reviendront par la Route des Esprits, ce sera plus sûr.

— Quand est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

— Pendant que tu étais en train de te remettre du choc.

— Ah.

Chopper s'assit en face de lui, une tasse de thé entre ses mains. Il avait adopté sa forme humaine pour pouvoir travailler avec plus d'efficacité. Le fumet doux et sucré du thé à la cannelle les enveloppa. Sanji se souvint peu à peu des goûts culinaires de son ami ; c'était comme si une vanne de souvenirs s'était brusquement ouverte avec ce parfum. Chopper aimait les choses douces et sucrées, goût qui reflétait parfaitement son caractère. Robin versait dans l'amer et l'acide ; le café et les pâtisseries au citron étaient son délice. Nami avait des goûts plus éclectiques et mangeait aussi bien sucré, comme les plats à base de mandarine, qu'amer avec des aliments qu'un palais d'enfant tel que celui de Luffy n'appréciait guère : poivrons, céleris, tous ces légumes qu'il recrachait avec dégoût et que Sanji devait accommoder avec génie de manière à ce qu'il en consomme quand même, pour qu'il n'ait aucune carence...

Que de souvenirs ! La mémoire gustative de Sanji avait enregistré depuis belle lurette les préférences de chacun ainsi que ce qui provoquait leur aversion ; tout une palette de connaissances réduites à néant en l'espace d'un instant. Il serra dans son unique main la manche de son bras gauche. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour perdre tout ce qu'il tenait pour cher ?

— Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, fit la voix tendue de Chopper. Je croyais être seul au monde, après ce qui s'est passé.

Sanji lui jeta un regard perdu.

— Je... je te trouve bien calme, dit-il.

— J'ai changé. J'ai grandi, et j'ai appris à contrôler un peu mieux mes émotions. Il a bien fallu.

Sanji hocha la tête.

— C'est vrai que tu étais un vrai sac à nerfs. On voyait très facilement ce que tu ressentais sur ton visage.

— N'est-ce pas ? rit Chopper. J'avais beau dire, tout le monde était capable de repérer si je mentais ou pas !

— C'était mignon.

— Je suppose que tu as raison, fit Chopper en rougissant un peu. Il n'empêche, je suis gêné rien que d'y penser. On ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ?

La tête d'Ahiru sortit de sous la veste légère que portait le médecin.

— C'est vrai, tu étais si mignon, Maine ? dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver là ? Sanji rit en l'apercevant, ce qui sembla embarrasser davantage Chopper. Passer ainsi des larmes au rire, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. De quelle manière toutes ces révélations et ces chocs l'avaient-ils changé, avaient modifié sa façon de voir le monde ? Sanji préféra ne pas y penser. De son côté, Chopper grondait Ahiru.

— Ahiru, combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas grimper sur moi ?

— Pardon... fit le canard en glissant à terre.

Chopper soupira.

— Ne recommence pas, s'il-te-plaît.

— Promis !

— Tu dis ça, mais je sais que tu vas le refaire à la première occasion.

Ahiru poussa un de ses fameux « Couac ». Sanji les regarda avec envie. Ils pouvaient donc se permettre d'être aussi insouciants ? Immédiatement, il se reprit. Depuis quand était-il aussi défaitiste ? Il était un dandy, que diable ! Optimiste irraisonné, joie de vivre et décontraction malgré l'adversité faisaient partie de son train de vie.

— Rhhâââ, j'en ai assez de tout ça ! s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un coup.

Ahiru et Chopper sursautèrent.

— Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

— Sanji ? fit Chopper d'un air inquiet.

— Où est ta cuisine, Chopper ? demanda Sanji. Je ne vais pas rester à me tourner les pouces, que je n'ai pas au complet d'ailleurs.

— Tu veux faire la cuisine ? Dans ton état ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis cuisinier, même si je suis réduit de moitié en ce moment. Il faut bien que j'apprenne, non ?

Le médecin acquiesça, un peu décontenancé.

— Tu ferais mieux de te reposer...

— Je me suis assez reposé ces derniers jours, dit Sanji sur un ton ferme. Je veux agir, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je vais cuisiner. Je réfléchis mieux en préparant des petits plats. Et il faudra nourrir Pipo quand il sera là.

— Oui, mais...

Trois coups secs furent alors frappés à la porte, coupant court à leur conversation. Chopper dit au nouveau venu d'entrer sans quitter Sanji des yeux.

— J'ai ramené le mec en question, Maine, grogna un homme en forme de barrique avec une épaisse barbe orange et un crâne brillant.

— Merci, Pargas.

— De rien, c'est normal. Bon, je vais retourner au boulot, moi.

— Encore merci. N'hésite pas à revenir me voir la prochaine fois que tes rhumatismes te feront souffrir, je te soignerai à l'oeil.

Pargas s'en alla satisfait, laissant la place à un Pipo suspicieux qui observait son environnement comme s'il allait y être emprisonné. Son visage s'empourpra d'étrange manière quand il aperçut les deux hommes présents dans la pièce.

— Bonjour, Pipo, dit Chopper avec un sourire timide. Ça faisait un bail, pas vrai ?

**xxxxx**

Pipo se réveilla avec les membres si endoloris qu'il crut qu'il était mort. Pourtant, en bougeant un peu, il s'aperçut qu'il était bel et bien vivant : la mort n'apportait pas autant de douleur et ne faisait pas entendre un bruit pareil dans les articulations, comme une vis mal mise ou une charpente rouillée sur le point de s'écrouler. Ça le ramenait loin en arrière, quand il était encore dans l'équipage de Luffy et que la moindre expédition lui valait bien plusieurs dizaines de points de suture, des os brisés de partout et une perte de sang digne d'une fontaine de centre-ville en pleine activité.

Il grogna et tenta de se remettre sur pieds en s'accrochant à une barrière en bois un peu pourrie qui s'effrita sous ses doigts. Des cris fusaient autour de lui, des chants, le reflet d'une fête et de réjouissances communes. Quelqu'un jouait un air d'harmonica tout près ; une fillette qui jetait des fleurs à pleines brassées faillit trébucher sur lui. Elle lui offrit une rose odorante, rouge et de la taille de son poing, en guise d'excuse, et poursuivit sa ronde fleurie comme si de rien n'était. Pipo fixa bêtement sa fleur en se demandant si elle était comestible. Il mourait de faim en plus de mourir de douleur.

On lui tapota sur l'épaule. Un homme en forme de barrique, chauve et au sourire édenté, le toisait bizarrement.

— C'est vous, Pipo ? demanda-t-il d'une voix affable. Maine m'a envoyé vous chercher. Faudrait se dépêcher, j'dois retourner bosser, moi.

— Maine ? fit Pipo sans comprendre.

— Ouais, vous savez, le médoc. Il a sa boutique dans la rue des Tambours, aussi, c'est p'têt comme ça qu'vous le connaissez ?

— Qui ?

— Maine, vous savez Maine, il vous attend.

— Quand ?

— Oh, et puis merde.

Pipo sentit son oreille tirée et il n'eut d'autre choix pour ne pas la perdre que de suivre l'étrange homme. Son cerveau était si embrumé qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'endroit où il était et pour quelle raison... Même sa propre identité lui échappait un peu à l'instant. Il tituba mais réussit à suivre le rythme somme toute tranquille de son guide.

Leurs pas les menèrent à l'entrée de cette rue des Tambours. L'homme leva le bras en l'air, parut racler le vide, et une porte apparut comme par enchantement. Personne ne faisait attention à eux ; ils se faufilèrent à travers le nouveau passage et Pipo put voir la porte se refermer d'elle-même derrière eux. Ils se trouvaient dans un endroit particulièrement sombre si ce n'est le chemin lumineux sur lequel il s'étaient engagés.

Son esprit s'éveillait peu à peu et il frissonna en se souvenant vaguement d'avoir déjà été traîné dans cet endroit, peut-être dans un de ses cauchemars... Quel était son dernier souvenir, d'ailleurs ? Il avait un peu de mal à se concentrer avec les multiples bruissements qui se faisaient quelquefois entendre, dans ce silence pesant. Il était allé au marché vendre ses inventions, il le savait, mais après ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il se réveille brusquement sur une route qui n'allait même pas en direction de son repaire ? Avait-il été assommé par des bandits de grand chemin ? C'était possible ; l'île du Carillon attirait toutes sortes de gens. Il tâta sa ceinture et eut la surprise de constater que sa bourse pleine y était toujours accrochée. Ce n'était donc pas ça.

D'un autre côté, qui était cet homme qui le traînait et pourquoi l'emmenait-il ? Un peu perturbé, Pipo tenta de se soustraire à sa poigne, sans succès. Cet homme était incroyablement fort.

— Euh, s'il-vous-plaît, vous pourriez me lâcher l'oreille ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle va se décoller. Et je me sens un peu faible...

— Vous avez p'tite mine, ouais, fit l'inconnu. C'est pour ça qu'y vaut mieux qu'vous voyez vite Maine ; il va vous requinquer en un rien.

— Mais... euh... vous êtes obligé de m'arracher l'oreille pour ça ?

— Vous allez pas vous enfuir ?

— Ben...

— Non, parce que, si vous allez pas du bon côté vous risquez d'vous faire bouffer. Et il est super facile de se perdre ici. Enfin, pour c'que j'en dis...

Pipo frissonna.

— Où sommes-nous ?

— La Route des Esprits, pardi ! fit avec jovialité l'autre homme.

— Cet endroit maudit ?

— Ouais !

Pour la peine, Pipo blanchit et faillit reperdre connaissance. Un tiraillement sur l'oreille accompagné d'une douleur vive lui fit garder ses esprits.

— Eh, j'vais pas vous porter ! s'écria l'homme-barrique. Bon, on s'dépêche, ça ira mieux après.

Pipo pleura bien tant qu'il voulut, il fut bien obligé de le suivre.

**xxxxx**

Sanji se sentit un peu bête. Pipo les regardait fixement, comme s'il venait de voir des fantômes et que son esprit avait du mal à réaliser. D'un instant à l'autre, il allait se réveiller de sa drôle de transe et hurler à pleins poumons.

— Pipo, ne reste pas comme ça, viens, dit Chopper.

Mais leur ami ne bougeait pas. Sanji soupira ; ça commençait à bien faire, cette capacité à tomber en état de choc à la moindre nouvelle. Il se dirigea vers le nouveau venu et l'emmena à l'intérieur en le traînant par une oreille.

— Aïe, aïe, pleura Pipo, ça va pas recommencer ! Change d'oreille, au moins !

— Quoi ? fit Sanji, le regard dur. T'as quelque chose à redire ? J'ai dû te porter pendant des heures dans la rue des Tambours et à travers la Route des Esprits, alors je ne veux rien entendre, c'est compris, face de poisson ?

Même Chopper semblait intimidé ; Ahiru était invisible. Sans doute avait-elle fui ou s'était-elle encore cachée. Sanji soupira et lâcha Pipo.

— Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là, on peut discuter ?

Pipo s'écroula à terre et son ventre gargouilla bruyamment. Chopper se précipita sur lui et le releva d'un geste précautionneux.

— Mal, grogna le jeune homme au long nez, faim...

Un coup d'oeil entre eux ; Chopper et Sanji se mirent au travail. Le renne plaça Pipo sur un fauteuil, demanda à Ahiru de lui apporter divers instruments et de mener Sanji à la cuisine. Le canard sortit de sous le fauteuil et prit les devants en cancanant.

La cuisine était petite et sobre mais bien fournie en herbes et plantes de toutes sortes. Chopper devait les utiliser pour leurs vertus curatives. Sanji savait son ami végétarien et pensait ainsi ne trouver aucune sorte de viande ; il dénicha pourtant quelques poissons assez frais pour être consommés bien cuits.

— Ils sont à moi, couac ! dit Ahiru en le regardant faire. Le monsieur en a plus besoin que moi, alors tu peux les prendre.

Et elle se rengorgeait, Ahiru, elle donnait l'impression d'être très fière de servir à quelque chose. Sanji sourit et sortit maladroitement un couteau de son étui.

— Bon, on va voir si cette main est encore bonne à quelque chose, dit-il avec détermination. Faudra qu'elle fasse le boulot pour deux mais ça devrait aller.

— Je t'aide ? proposa Ahiru.

— Vaut mieux pas, fit Sanji avec un sourire d'excuse. Je pourrais très bien te confondre avec les ingrédients par habitude.

— Couac !

Ahiru ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés et s'en alla à tire-d'ailes. Ce n'était pas plus mal : elle avait beau être pleine de bonne volonté, Sanji la voyait mal l'aider à écailler les poissons ou à trancher dans leur chair. Et il ne voulait même pas penser à l'effet qu'auraient sur elle les opérations qu'il faisait subir à la volaille qu'il destinait à leurs repas.

Il mit trois fois plus de temps de d'ordinaire : son bras avait quelque peu oublié ce qu'il devait faire, il devait fournir plus d'efforts pour un résultat moindre et surtout il devait innover pour trouver de nouvelles manières d'apprêter des ingrédients à une seule main alors que l'opération demandait ses deux membres en temps normal. Ce fut plutôt instructif, quoique frustrant ; il apprit entre autres à faire jouer de ses pieds et de ses dents en plus de sa main droite. Le couteau entre les dents le ramena au souvenir de Zoro, qu'il chassa vivement pour se concentrer sur les dernières touches du repas.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Sanji avait réussi à concocter un plat tout à fait délectable de poisson grillé avec riz et accompagnement de légumes. Il se sentait aussi fier que la première fois qu'il avait préparé correctement un soufflé aux morilles. Il décora les plats avec amour et les apporta tous en les faisant tenir en équilibre sur diverses parties de son corps.

Dans la salle de soin, Chopper avait finalement étendu Pipo dans le lit de camp présent. Le blessé était en bien meilleur état qu'à l'arrivée : on lui avait appliqué des bandages, des baumes, Chopper lui préparait un médicament censé accélérer sa guérison, à base d'herbes et d'algues qu'il pilonnait délicatement ensemble pour en faire une fine poudre qu'il mélangerait à la nourriture. Sanji déposa les plats sur un bout de table, prit un siège et entreprit de servir ses amis.

— J'espère que c'est bon, dit-il. J'ai fait avec ce que j'ai pu.

Les deux autres hommes acceptèrent le repas avec des remerciements timorés. Chopper répandit sa préparation sur l'assiette de Pipo qui l'avala sans rien dire.

Ils eurent bientôt apaisé leur faim. Chopper fut le dernier à poser ses couverts ; son front était plissé d'inquiétude. Il leva les yeux vers ses amis et soupira.

Puis il se mit à raconter ce qu'il savait. Pipo l'interrompait de temps en temps pour signaler un détail ou deux qui lui avait échappé ; ce n'était pas très important, d'ailleurs. Sanji fut un auditoire parfait : il hochait la tête quand il le fallait, écoutait sans le couper une seule fois, les yeux rivés sur lui.

Mais sa main tremblait en serrant son genou.

**xxxxx**

_Le voyage était bien morne depuis que Zoro et Sanji étaient partis en quête de leur trésor suite au défi de Nami. Chopper occupait ses journées comme il le faisait d'habitude, mais il avait la sensation constante que quelque chose manquait. Tout était si calme, si bien rangé ! Le pauvre Luffy déprimait dans son coin ; il n'aimait pas savoir ses amis loin de lui. Chopper le comprenait mais que pouvait-il y faire ? C'était le choix des deux hommes et de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne les reverraient plus jamais. C'était ce qu'il se répétait à longueur de journée mais malgré toute la maturité qu'il essayait d'avoir, leur absence lui pesait quand même sur le coeur._

— _C'est de la tranquillité de gagné, disait sans cesse Pipo, mais le visage gris qu'il prenait ne trompait personne._

_Seules, les deux femmes de l'équipage ne semblaient s'inquiéter de rien._

— _Ils reviendront bien assez vite, dit en riant Nami, réconciliés et tout. Je suis prête à le parier. Ils ont beau être idiots, ils ne sont pas si idiots au point de garder leur rancune après des semaines de tête-à-tête romantique !_

— _Je vois mal Zoro être romantique, dit Chopper._

— _Peu importe comment ils se débrouillent, l'essentiel c'est qu'ils se réconcilient et que tout redevienne comme avant. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre leurs disputes stupides de couple !_

— _N'empêche, ils sont mignons, quelque part, fit Chopper en riant. Ils passent leur temps à se faire des bisous quand ils croient qu'on ne regarde pas..._

— _Ne me dis pas que tu vois tout ça ! s'écria Nami. Ces deux-là, je vous jure, ils pourraient faire plus attention..._

— _Ce n'est pas grave. C'est un peu gênant mais en même temps ça veut dire qu'ils sont très amoureux, non ?_

— _Mouais, grogna Nami, si seulement ils pouvaient le comprendre aussi facilement que toi... Ils m'énervent, à se tourner autour comme ça ! Ils ne voient pas que ça cause du souci à tout le monde !_

_Nami s'énervait, Robin riait en buvant son café. Les deux femmes partaient quelquefois dans de longues conversation sur Zoro et Sanji dont Chopper ne comprenait pas tout le sens ; il savait seulement que Pipo rougissait jusqu'à la pointe des racines en les entendant et leur criait d'aller discuter de leurs « trucs de pédés » ailleurs. Luffy semblait aussi perdu que lui, d'ailleurs._

— _C'est quoi, un « truc de pédé » ? demanda-t-il un jour en mâchonnant un bout de viande séchée._

_Nami rougit et bafouilla de vagues explications sur les relations entre hommes, les baisers échangés et autres choses qui se faisaient sous les draps après l'extinction des feux. Luffy ne comprit pas un mot ; Chopper, qui était un peu plus au fait de l'anatomie humaine et aussi considérablement plus intelligent, saisit quelques bribes et rejoignit Nami dans sa gêne. Robin aidant, il comprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir et n'osa plus regarder ses amis dans les yeux pendant au moins une semaine._

_Puis, presque un mois après le départ de leurs amis, le Going Merry rencontra une barque seule qui contenait un unique passager._

_Zoro._

_Il va sans dire que l'excitation fut immédiate. On rapatria le bretteur, on lui fit fête. Nami demanda où se trouvait Sanji, mais Zoro se contenta de sourire énigmatiquement et de citer une île de la Tortue... Comme personne n'ignorait le côté possessif et protecteur de Zoro envers le cuistot, on supposa qu'il allait bien et qu'il était occupé ailleurs, comme la couche d'une belle femme ou un marché fourni en denrées rares. Chopper fut un peu surpris par la nouvelle apparence de Zoro : il avait mis une chemise à fleurs de très mauvais goût et laissé son sempiternel haramaki. Zoro prétexta un accident regrettable qui l'avait taché, on ne lui posa plus de questions. La vie reprit son cours monotone. _

_Puis, une heure après, alors que Chopper était occupé à piler des morceaux de bonite séchée pour les incorporer à certains de ses remèdes, il entendit un cri strident venant du pont accompagné du bruit d'un objet lourd tombant dans la mer. Curieux, il alla voir, le pilon et le bol à la main._

_Ce qu'il vit le mit en état de choc._

_Rouge._

_Il lâcha son bol, le contenu alla se mêler aux flaques de sang qui couvraient le pont. Zoro se tourna vers lui, un sourire fou sur les lèvres, les yeux emplis de la satisfaction d'une tâche bien remplie. Nami sur le sol, taillée en deux, son sang recouvrant tout, yeux voilés et bouche ouverte en un dernier cri silencieux. Pipo affalé dans un coin, la tête baissée, l'abdomen perforé. Robin se trouvait devant Zoro, les mains mises comme pour lancer une attaque. Elle le vit et lui cria quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Zoro la dépassa en un éclair, se précipita sur lui, Robin qui courait derrière, le sang rouge qui coulait sur ses sabots, tout contre le sol, la vision de Nami, ses yeux vitreux qui le regardaient sans le voir..._

_Chopper hurla. Zoro abattit son sabre ; le rouge envahit son champ de vision._

_Il s'évanouit._

**xxxxx**

— Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un avant-poste de la Marine, en train de me faire soigner par un médecin. Il paraît qu'une femme voilée et en sang m'aurait déposée à l'entrée de leur base et serait repartie aussi vite. C'était sûrement Robin. Comme on ne savait pas qui j'étais, on m'a vite relâché une fois que j'ai été mieux. J'ai passé deux ans à chercher tout le monde, mais j'ai finalement abandonné et je me suis installé ici pour ouvrir un petit commerce et un cabinet médical.

Chopper se tut, la gorge sèche d'avoir autant parlé. Sanji fixait ses chaussures ; les informations se mélangeaient dans sa tête, se superposant à ce qu'il savait déjà pour former un début de vérité. Il avait l'estomac lourd d'avoir mangé alors qu'il n'avait pas faim, et le récit de Chopper lui noua davantage les entrailles.

— Pipo ? croassa-t-il néanmoins. C'est quoi, ton histoire ?

— Un peu pareil, sauf que je suis arrivé plus tôt, chuchota le blessé. J'étais en train de fabriquer une version améliorée de l'arme de Nami quand j'ai entendu un « Plouf ». Comme j'étais à côté, je suis allé vérifier si rien n'était tombé à l'eau et j'ai vu Zoro sur le pont, le bras étendu par-dessus la rambarde comme s'il venait de pousser un truc. Et j'ai entendu les cris de Luffy. Bien sûr, j'ai vite compris qu'il était tombé à l'eau et j'ai voulu aller le chercher, mais je crois que Zoro m'a attaqué, en tout cas j'ai eu vachement mal. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est Nami qui se jette sur lui en hurlant et lui qui la tranche en deux. Après, j'ai eu tellement mal que j'ai perdu connaissance. Je me suis réveillé dans une hutte d'un petit village, sur une île. On m'a dit qu'on m'avait trouvé sur la plage à moitié mort avec une blessure grosse comme ça sur le ventre. Heureusement que je suis solide, hein ?

Un flot de larmes mouillait son visage. Sanji se mordit la lèvre, le coeur lourd.

— Et Robin ? Elle a survécu ?

— Cette femme ne mérite que la mort ! hurla tout d'un coup Pipo en abattant ses poings sur les draps. Elle nous a trahi !

Chopper et Sanji le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? siffla Chopper. Elle m'a sauvé la vie !

— Tu ne connais pas les détails !

— Alors, raconte-nous, le coupa Sanji.

Pipo grinça des dents.

— J'ai passé ces quatre ans à chercher ce qui s'était passé, dit-il. Une organisation appelée « All Game » a surgi et a pris le contrôle de la Route de Tous les Périls. Zoro est devenu Zero à leur compte ; leur As de Carreau. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais il a changé de caractère, c'est juste un sale type maintenant. Il est beau, le fier pirate rempli d'idéal !

Sanji fronça les sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas de sa faute, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Il aurait subi un lavage de cerveau.

— Et- toi ! tempêta Pipo. Où tu étais pendant tout ce temps, hein ?

— Dans le coma, fit Sanji d'une voix sèche. Pendant quatre ans. Comme tu vois, ça n'a pas été non plus très rose pour moi.

Il lui montra son bras manquant. Pipo détourna le regard.

— Mais Robin ? intervint Chopper, la voix tremblante. Pourquoi tu as l'air de la détester autant, Pipo ?

— Comment je pourrais ne pas la détester ? Elle nous a trahi, elle aussi ! Elle fait partie d'All Game !

— Je ne te crois pas, fit froidement Sanji.

— Et pourtant c'est vrai ! Elle est leur Dame de Trèfle ou quoi. Elle côtoie tout le temps Zero et ne dit rien. Cette femme ne vaut pas mieux que de la merde. On n'aurait jamais dû l'accepter dans l'équipage !

— Je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison ! s'écria Chopper, au bord des larmes. Je ne veux pas croire qu'elle nous ait laissé comme ça !

Ahiru regardait les trois hommes sans comprendre. L'expression de Chopper semblait la bouleverser ; elle vola sur ses genoux et se blottit contre lui comme pour essayer de le calmer. Chopper lui caressa le haut de la tête d'un air distrait, les yeux rivés sur Pipo.

— J'ai essayé de lui parler, grogna son ami. Plusieurs fois. Elle m'envoyait balader à chaque fois, quand elle ne lançait pas ses hommes à mes trousses. Elle a aidé All Game à gagner sa place actuelle. Quand j'essaie de lui parler de Lufffy et de notre équipage, elle se met à rire avec mépris en disant qu'elle n'avait fait que rester là où elle était en sécurité, mais qu'après elle a trouvé mieux avec All Game. Vous vous rendez compte !

Sanji était tellement perturbé qu'il en oubliait de défendre Robin.

— Cette femme ne mérite que la mort, continua Pipo, elle et Zoro !

— Et après ? chuchota Sanji.

— Quoi ?

— En supposant que tu arrives à les tuer, elle et Zero, tu feras quoi après ? Tu combattras All Game ?

— Je...

— Tout seul ?

— Et pourquoi pas ! explosa Pipo. Puisque je suis le seul à m'en soucier !

— Plus maintenant, dit Chopper.

Pipo le regarda d'un air vide.

— Je suis là, reprit Chopper. Et Sanji aussi. Tu n'es plus seul.

— Mais...

Sanji se leva et se planta devant ses deux amis, le sourire confiant, la pose assurée et surtout, surtout, l'espoir dans le coeur.

— Chopper a raison, même si ça paraît fou sur le coup, dit simplement Sanji. Tous les trois, nous sommes un équipage. Luffy n'est peut-être plus là, mais pas question de laisser son héritage sombrer dans la mer avec lui. Même à seulement trois, même sans Luffy, on reste l'équipage du capitaine au chapeau de paille !

Un silence interloqué se fit. Ahiru regarda tour à tour les visages des trois hommes présents, se demandant sans doute ce qui se passait réellement. Puis, les épaules de Chopper remuèrent, d'abord doucement, comme une brise, pour ensuite danser sous le coup de son rire qui faisait résonner la pièce. Pipo fit la grimace.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Le rire de Chopper s'étrangla peu à peu et des sanglots le remplacèrent.

— Chopper ? s'inquiéta Sanji. Ça va ?

— C'est rien, fit le renne entre deux hoquets, je suis juste tellement heureux de vous revoir enfin... tellement, tellement heureux... j'étais tellement fier de faire partie de notre équipage...

Pipo et Sanji échangèrent un regard. Puis, doucement, d'un commun accord, ils prirent chacun la main de Chopper, gauche et droite, et le serrèrent dans leurs bras.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude au vu des révélations en tout genres qui sont faites, et aussi parce que des amis séparés depuis si longtemps qui se revoient d'un coup, ça parle, c'est normal. Courage, les garçons ! Vous y arriverez !

Encore une fois, merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt !


	20. 20 : Retour à la maison

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 20  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **ZoroXSanji  
**Fandom : **_One Piece_  
**Rating : **M  
**Thème : **20. Retour à la maison  
**Disclaimer : **_One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 20 : Retour à la maison**

**xXxXxXxXx**

La cérémonie officielle d'ouverture de la Fête de la Musique devait débuter ce soir-là, sur la Grand-Place de Concerto. Que d'animation en cet après-midi ! Les rues étaient déjà noires de monde ; pas un centimètre carré de libre, les arbres, les balcons et même les toits étaient envahis. Des projecteurs partout, des écrans passant des clips musicaux pour faire patienter les personnes déjà entassées sous le soleil, de la musique beuglée par des haut-parleurs placés à chaque intersection, tout cela s'ajoutait au brouhaha des discussions interminables des gens pour donner un charivari abominable, une cacophonie telle qu'elle devait s'entendre sur l'ensemble de la Route de Tous les Périls. Chacun s'était mis sur son trente-et-un ; on attendait avec impatience le signal de départ de la fête.

À dix-sept heures précises, un immense nuage blanc et cotonneux qui traînait depuis plusieurs jours dans le ciel de l'île du Carillon se planta juste au-dessus de Concerto et se mit à pousser des cris de diva, vite relayés par les multiples orchestres de la ville. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de tous en voyant les volutes de brume disparaître pour montrer ce qui s'y cachait réellement ! Des ventilateurs chassèrent en toute hâte la fumée ; un immense podium porté par des centaines de machines à hélice silencieuses leur fit place, derrière lequel se trouvait un écran géant retransmettant tout ce qui s'y déroulait. On pouvait voir un dirigeable peint aux couleurs de l'île tourner autour du podium volant.

Les cent mille écrans de l'île et l'écran gigantesque qui les dominait tous furent pris d'un sursaut et s'éteignirent d'un coup. Puis, un visage familier fit place à l'écran noir : celui de Leon King qui souriait de toutes ses dents à ses concitoyens.

— Bienvenue à la troisième édition de la Fête de la Musique ! tonna sa voix dans tous les hauts-parleurs de l'île. Je suis fier de vous accueillir tous ici, habitants de Concerto et de l'île du Carillon, touristes occasionnels et honorables invités ! Que votre séjour parmi nous soit agréable et rempli de surprises !

Une acclamation composée de milliers de voix enthousiastes suivit cette annonce. Leon King attendit la fin des cris pour continuer, sur un air naissant de musique classique.

— Les festivités seront rythmées par les concerts donnés sur le Grand Podium qui plane au-dessus de vous. Cependant, n'hésitez pas à vous balader et à écouter ce que notre île a de meilleur à offrir en matière de musique. Et qui sait, peut-être voudrez-vous participer aussi en jouant de votre instrument et en fredonnant vos rengaines ? N'hésitez pas, cette fête est faite pour vous, musiciens professionnels ou chanteurs du dimanche, enfants comme adultes ! Cette fête est dédiée à tous ceux qui comme moi aiment la musique du fond de leur coeur !

On assista à une ovation déchaînée, à des explosions de cris de joie dans tous les coins de l'île. Sur les écrans, le visage de Leon King disparut un instant pour laisser place au drapeau du Carillon, puis un plan large montra ce même Leon King qui s'asseyait sur un siège en face de ce qui ressemblait à un immense orgue aux touches d'ivoire. L'ample manteau en plumes d'autruche blanches du chef de l'île traînait par terre et offrait un contraste saisissant au noir du parquet. Leon fit craquer doucement ses doigts, les yeux rivés sur l'immense instrument en face de lui, puis il se mit à jouer. Ses mains dansaient sur le clavier ; son visage concentré en fascina plus d'un. Les gens se turent et retinrent leur souffle.

Alors, on entendit un tintement d'abord faible, puis, comme en réponse au jeu de Leon, des cloches sonnèrent avec plus de hardiesse jusqu'à former une symphonie de notes harmonieuses.

Mary Belle, emblème de l'île et fierté de tout Carilloneur, chantait au milieu de la foule.

**xxxxx**

Sanji se fraya un chemin à travers les spectateurs, espérant regagner la maison de Ken avant de se faire écraser par la foule. Les allées pourtant larges de la ville étaient encombrées d'instruments et de gens, au point qu'on ne pouvait plus marcher droit sans se faire bousculer ou trébucher sur un bout d'archet ou une traîne laissée négligemment à terre. Sanji jura beaucoup entre les dents, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y faire. Crier sur la foule n'aurait fait que le retarder.

Il avait laissé Pipo auprès de Chopper après lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien tenter de radical avant son retour. Sanji voulait coûte que coûte parler à Robin pour avoir sa version des faits ; et tant pis pour le danger potentiel que cela impliquait. Que pouvait-elle lui faire, d'ailleurs ? Techniquement, il était sous la protection de Ken et de Layla et donc de Leon King. Toute Dame de Trèfle qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas rompre le traité de paix qu'All Game avait conclu avec le chef de l'île.

— Couac ! fit la voix étouffée d'Ahiru, coincée sous son haut à capuche. Fais attention, Sanji !

— Désolé, Ahiru.

Le canard s'agita un instant pour se remettre de ses émotions et ne bougea plus. Chopper avait insisté pour que Sanji se fasse accompagner par elle : selon lui, Ahiru était un Canard-Guide qui, une fois qu'il connaissait le bon chemin, ne pouvait se perdre même si la configuration du terrain changeait. Ahiru s'était rengorgée lorsque Chopper l'avait annoncé tout haut. La minute suivante, le renne prenait Sanji à part pour lui avouer qu'en réalité, Ahiru n'était pas très douée et qu'il lui arrivait un peu trop souvent de se perdre par rapport à ceux de son espèce ; c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que sa famille l'avait chassée à coups de bec de leur foyer. Chopper l'avait finalement recueillie et s'efforçait de ménager sa susceptibilité en lui confiant des petites tâches de ce genre. Il avait demandé à Sanji de s'occuper d'elle... tâche que le dandy, serviteur des femmes (et ce, quelle que soit leur apparence), avait accepté de bonne grâce.

— C'est bien par là, Ahiru ? demanda Sanji en regardant autour de lui.

Il reconnaissait vaguement le quartier, mais c'était difficile d'être vraiment sûr avec tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Ahiru sortit un instant la tête et fit un « Couac » approbateur.

— C'est droit devant ! fit-elle, excitée.

Sanji hocha la tête et reprit son chemin. La plume géante du canard dépassait un peu mais il n'y prit pas garde.

Sur le chemin, il cogna une petite fille qui courait en chantant à tue-tête une chanson parlant de fleurs et s'en excusa profusément. La gamine ouvrit de gros yeux en le voyant, sourit de toutes ses dents et lui agrippa le bras.

— Maman, maman, c'est le monsieur ! cria-t-elle.

Sanji la regarda sans comprendre. Une minute plus tard, une accorte dame d'âge mûr se précipita sur eux, le front couvert de sueur.

— Monsieur, comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

— Pardon ?

— Vous êtes bien le cousin de Layla, celui qui loge chez Ken ?

Sanji haussa un sourcil suspicieux. Ken lui avait bien dit quelque chose sur les excuses que Layla et lui avaient trouvées pour expliquer sa présence, mais il n'avait pas vraiment écouté... Il le regrettait un peu à ce moment.

— Euh... oui ?

— Dieu soit loué ! Ken est avec vous ?

— Pourquoi il serait avec moi ?

— Mais parce qu'il vous cherchait ! s'écria la dame avec des yeux ronds. Et comme vous avez disparu vous aussi, on a cru que vous étiez au même endroit...

Les yeux de Sanji s'agrandirent d'horreur.

— Ken a disparu ?

— Je viens de vous le dire ! Je crois que je suis la dernière personne à l'avoir vu avec ma petite Kana, chuchota-t-elle non sans fierté. Il m'a demandé si je savais où vous étiez allé et il n'est plus rentré depuis !

— Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda Sanji, paniqué.

— Cinq jours...

— Merci ! cria Sanji en partant précipitamment en sens inverse. Dites à Layla que je vais bien et que je vais chercher Ken !

Il ne vit pas le visage abasourdi de la dame et la moue de l'enfant qui demandait à sa mère si le monsieur était le méchant qui avait enlevé Ken.

**xxxxx**

Chopper pila délicatement un bouquet d'herbes sèches dans un bol, ajoutant de temps à autre une ou deux pincées de sel, de minéraux divers et de poivre pour leur donner un goût un peu plus agréable. La poudre qui devait résulter du processus, mélangée à de l'eau, lui servirait à soigner ulcères et infections de peau chez les hommes-poissons. La voix de Pipo lui servait de musique d'arrière-fond.

— Et c'est alors que j'ai sorti mon tromblon, dit-il avec verve, les yeux pétillants. Tu aurais dû voir ça ! Elle faisait cent, non deux-cent mètres au moins ! Et moi, avec mon fier tromblon, je lui ai dit : « Repens-toi de tes crimes, vile Sorcière des Mers, ou tu tâteras de mes balles magiques à la Pipo ! Je peux te dire qu'elle faisait moins la fière, cette criminelle ! Elle a rendu fissa les enfants qu'elle avait enlevés et elle a même promis de dédommager les familles en leur donnant à chacun de son trésor ! Et depuis, toute l'île Arc-en-ciel me traite comme un héros national et ils ont même dressé une statue à mon effigie !

Chopper sourit, hocha la tête et fit tous les signes appropriées pour prouver à son ami son admiration et sa crédulité. Mais en réalité, cela faisait belle lurette qu'il avait perdu son ancienne naïveté et il savait pertinemment que les histoires de Pipo n'étaient, comme son nom l'indiquait, que du pipeau. Mais quoi ? Ce petit mensonge n'était pas grand-chose par rapport aux boniments de Pipo et cela comptait tellement pour lui... C'était comme s'ils étaient revenus à l'époque où leur équipage était encore entier et voguait sur les mers, des rêves pleins la tête.

La clochette de l'entrée tinta soudain, des pas lourds suivirent, et la minute d'après un Sanji essoufflé apparut à la porte. Ahiru cancanait à ses pieds, confuse.

— Chopper ! s'écria le cuisinier. Il faut que tu me ramènes sur la Route des Esprits !

— Sanji ?

— Je t'en prie ! C'est important !

— Calme-toi, intervint Pipo. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Vous vous souvenez de Ken ?

— Le gamin qui t'a recueilli ? L'Enfant-Chance ?

— Oui. Je viens d'apprendre qu'il est parti à ma recherche le jour où j'ai suivi Zero jusqu'ici. Il n'est pas rentré depuis. Si ça se trouve, il est encore là-bas !

Chopper ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Sur la Route ? Sans guide ?

— Où est-ce qu'il en aurait trouvé un ? Bon sang, il faut aller le chercher !

Chopper lâcha son pilon et se mit à réfléchir.

— On ne sait pas où il est, dit-il enfin. La Route des Esprits est immense, sans parler des alentours... S'il est bien perdu là-dedans, ce ne sera pas facile de le retrouver. En admettant qu'il est encore en vie, bien sûr...

Les yeux de Sanji brillèrent dangereusement.

— Il va bien ! Je refuse de perdre encore un ami ! Tu peux faire quelque chose, non, Chopper ? Tu m'as dit que tu connaissais bien la Route des Esprits !

— La Route, oui, mais ce qu'il y a au-delà, c'est plus compliqué... Je n'ai aucune juridiction ou presque auprès des créatures qui peuplent le Monde de l'Autre Côté.

— Et le kappa de la dernière fois ?

— Il me rend quelquefois service en échange de concombres, mais... Je peux essayer...

Chopper aspira un grand coup, agita ses mains et pria pour invoquer la créature comme le lui avait appris son ancien maître. La zone d'ombre que les kappa utilisent habituellement en guise de porte entre les mondes surgit dans les airs et la tête de la créature en sortit, les yeux hagards.

— Désolé de te déranger encore une fois, dit Chopper. J'ai besoin de trouver quelqu'un qui s'est perdu sur la Route ou dans les alentours.

La créature inclina la tête comme en signe d'incompréhension, son bec expulsa un croassement rauque, très désagréable. Chopper grinça des dents devant son refus.

— Dans ce cas, pourrais-tu m'indiquer où il se trouve ? Je te fournirai une autre provision de concombres en plus de la première !

Le kappa parut y réfléchir, puis il fit claquer son bec. L'accord était passé. Il ajouta quelques sons rocailleux et attendit. Chopper se tourna vers Sanji en soupirant.

— Il ne veut pas chercher lui-même ton ami, ça lui demanderait trop d'efforts surtout s'il est déjà la proie d'autres créatures. Mais il peut mener l'un d'entre nous auprès de de lui, mais juste un parce que plus, c'est trop gros pour lui.

— J'y vais, annonça Sanji. Je suis le seul que Ken connaisse.

Pipo acquiesça vivement dans son lit, le sourire béat de ne plus avoir à risquer sa vie inutilement. Chopper fit la moue.

— Je suppose que c'est la meilleure solution...

Alors que Chopper était en train de réfléchir, Ahiru se jeta brusquement sur Sanji et enfouit son corps sous sa veste.

— Je viens aussi ! s'écria-t-elle, le bec levé avec détermination. Je te guiderais si tu te perds !

— Ahiru, c'est dangereux ! protesta Chopper.

— Je peux l'aider ! Et je ne prends pas de place !

— Mais...

— Tu m'as toujours dit que cela ne servait à rien que je passe mon temps à me cacher derrière les autres, que je devais trouver mon propre courage et ma propre voie dans la vie ! Et là, je veux aider Sanji. Je suis certaine de pouvoir l'aider !

Chopper se tut, trop décontenancé pour répondre. C'étaient là les sages conseils qu'il avait prodigués à Ahiru, au mot près ; pourtant, maintenant qu'il se trouvait mis devant les faits (et le sursaut de courage inattendu d'Ahiru), il ne savait comment réagir. Il l'avait protégée depuis si longtemps, avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne souffre pas trop de son manque de talent en tant que Canard-Guide ! Sanji fit un sourire doux à Ahiru et lui caressa le haut de la tête.

— Je prendrai soin d'elle, dit-il. Et je reviendrai sain et sauf avec Ken.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à s'incliner, si même Sanji s'y mettait. Chopper hocha la tête et lui fit une poignée de main un peu tremblante.

— N'oublie pas ces paroles, dit-il simplement alors que Sanji se dirigeait vers le trou noir.

**xxxxx**

Le sentiment oppressant était toujours là, en plus amplifié peut-être du fait de leur éloignement de la route. Sanji avait du mal à respirer et ne voyait guère à plus de quelques pas. Devant lui, le kappa marchait tranquillement, pas le moins du monde affecté par les ténèbres et le silence. La lanterne qu'il tenait à bout de bras s'agitait doucement, comme sous l'effet d'une brise. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, pas une lumière à part la lueur faible de la lanterne.

— Tu es inquiet ? fit Ahiru en sortant la tête de l'avant de sa veste.

— Cet endroit me fout la chair de poule, ouais. Ça ne te fais rien, à toi ?

— Je m'y suis habituée avec le temps, dit-elle. Mais c'est vrai que je n'aimerais pas y rester trop longtemps. Y'a de quoi vous rendre fou. Sans parler des créatures qui y vivent...

— Tu es sûre que ce kappa nous mène au bon endroit ? l'interrompit-il en chuchotant. Si ça se trouve, il veut juste nous attirer dans un coin pour nous bouffer...

— Il ne ferait pas ça. C'était une créature attachée au maître de Maine.

— Son maître ? Le docteur Hiluluk ?

Ahiru parut interdite.

— Je ne connais personne de ce nom, qui c'est ?

— Le mentor de Chopper... enfin Maine. Il ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

Le canard baissa les yeux.

— Il ne me parle jamais de sa vie avant notre rencontre, dit-elle. Je ne savais même pas que son vrai nom était Chopper...

Une larme coula dans le coin de son oeil. Sanji soupira.

— Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas se rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, dit-il. C'est peut-être pas plus mal. Comme ça, il peut commencer une nouvelle vie, non ?

— Mais c'est quand même une part de lui !

Sanji sourit doucement.

— Ahiru, est-ce que tu aimes Chopper ? demanda-t-il en mettant le plus de douceur possible dans sa voix.

Le canard rougit brusquement.

— Tu... tu... tu... comment ?

— Héhé... ça ne se voit peut-être pas, mais je suis un expert de l'amour !

— Ce n'est pas important, dit-elle. Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. Il a été très, très heureux en te revoyant, avec Pipo. Rien que pour ça, je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous aider !

Sanji lui fit un sourire doux.

— T'es vraiment un chouette canard ! s'écria-t-il.

— Couac !

À ce moment, le kappa s'arrêta net et poussa un cri strident. Sanji était sur le point de demander à Ahiru des éclaircissements sur ce mystérieux maître de Chopper ; il oublia vite sa question.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Il dit que le garçon est dans cette direction, fit Ahiru dans un souffle. Mais une porte bloque le passage.

— Une porte ?

— Une de celles qui amènent dans un autre endroit.

— On ne peut pas la contourner ?

— Pas celle-là. Il y a plusieurs types de portes dans le Monde de l'Autre Côté. Celles qu'on peut dépasser, celles qu'on peut traverser, celles qu'on doit contourner et celles qui nous mènent à un autre monde qu'on doit traverser pour pouvoir accéder à la sortie. Cette porte en fait partie.

— Une porte chiante, quoi ? grogna le pirate. Mais je ne comprends pas. Y'en a beaucoup, comme ça, sur le chemin ? Comment ça se fait qu'on puisse les dépasser sans problème ?

— Tout le Monde de l'Autre Côté peut être utilisée comme Route des Esprits, lui répondit Ahiru. Cela dépend du chemin qu'on a emprunté et de l'endroit où l'on veut aller. Généralement, quand on entre ici, on définit à l'avance un chemin jusqu'à la bonne sortie et les portes qu'on rencontre sur la Route ne sont pas des vraies, on ne peut pas les utiliser comme ça. Ce sont des fantômes de portes, si tu veux.

— Charmant, grogna Sanji. Mais attends un peu, le chemin se forme tout seul à partir du moment où on sait où on va ?

— Oui.

— Alors pourquoi il n'y en a pas devant nous ?

— Je sais pas. Je vais demander.

Ahiru poussa une série de cris en direction du kappa ; celui-ci lui répondit de sa voix rauque.

— Il dit que le but de notre route est le garçon, et le garçon ne sait pas où il est. Il peut nous guider vers lui grâce à ses sens mais tant que le but de la Route n'est pas défini elle ne peut pas se former. C'est pour ça qu'on est dans le noir.

— C'est dingue, chuchota Sanji. Il peut faire ça ?

— Les kappa sont des créatures très respectées du Monde de l'Autre Côté, dit Ahiru, parce qu'ils peuvent voyager partout avec leur lanterne magique même quand la Route n'est pas tracée. Et ils peuvent en créer presque quand ils veulent. Le problème, c'est que c'est difficile de les convaincre de le faire... Ils sont plutôt paresseux, tu vois ?

Sanji hocha la tête, un peu dépassé par le flot d'informations qu'il recevait.

— Chopper a fait un sacré bonhomme de chemin pendant que je dormais, pas vrai ? fit-il un peu tristement. Ok, advienne que pourra. J'espère que ça ne prendra pas trop longtemps.

— Ce n'est qu'une allée qui passe à travers cet autre monde, dit Ahiru, confiante. Les gens qui l'habitent ne nous voient même pas et ils ne peuvent pas non plus nous toucher. On est sur un autre plan.

— Tant mieux, soupira-t-il.

Le canard poussa d'autres cris en un langage incompréhensible par Sanji, puis le kappa s'accroupit et claqua du bec. Aussitôt, une porte en bois toute simple apparut devant eux. Leur guide croassa quelque chose.

— Il dit qu'il faut juste passer par-là et aller tout droit jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une autre porte identique, traduit Ahiru. Il va nous attendre ici parce qu'il faut garder la porte tangible. Le garçon est de l'autre côté.

— Ok, merci, kappa, fit Sanji en tournant la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit, laissant passer un rai aveuglant de lumière. Sanji cligna des yeux un instant, puis il franchit le seuil sans hésiter. La porte se referma doucement derrière lui.

**xxxxx**

Zoro ouvrit les yeux et bailla. L'image de la mer, la sensation du vent sur sa peau, l'odeur des embruns et du sel l'assaillirent de nouveau. Le petit radeau de fortune sur lequel il se trouvait n'avait pas l'air d'avoir avancé depuis la veille, quand il avait finalement succombé à la fatigue et s'était endormi (mais bon, il était difficile de dire avec exactitude ce qu'il en était vraiment : il avait très bien pu être emporté par le courant pendant son sommeil). Il se leva, s'étira pour se défaire de la langueur dans ses membres et alla boire une minuscule gorgée d'eau dans le tonneau qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Tant qu'à faire, il vérifia l'état de ses provisions : le niveau de l'eau avait baissé de moitié et les vivres se réduisaient à quelques morceaux de viande séchée et deux-trois pommes de terre germées. Il ne s'était pas lavé depuis une semaine et ses vêtements empestaient déjà ; le haut de la tête lui démangeait furieusement. Il la passa dans l'eau de mer.

— Saleté de traversée, fit-il alors que son ventre criait famine. Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que ce serait aussi long ?

À quinze ans, il s'était jugé assez mûr pour tenter un tour du monde en vue de trouver et d'affronter les plus grands épéistes. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre s'il voulait devenir le meilleur manieur de sabres de tous les temps. Son maître l'avait renvoyé en lui disant qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre ; encouragé par ces paroles, il avait décidé de tenter sa chance à plusieurs grands tournois de sabres qui se déroulaient sur l'archipel des Lamas, dans West Blue.

Seulement, il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se payer le billet pour la traversée. Donc ni une ni deux, il avait acheté des vivres et des cordes, il s'était rendu dans une forêt proche et avait coupé de quoi se fabriquer un radeau qu'il avait assemblé en un tour de main. Un vieux marin lui avait indiqué la direction générale de l'archipel des Lamas depuis le port de départ ; il avait embarqué en s'en remettant à sa chance.

Une semaine avait passé et il n'avait pas vu le moindre signe de terre depuis son départ.

— Bon, au boulot, dit-il à voix haute.

Il attrapa les rames rudimentaires qu'il avait taillées lui-même et se mit à pagayer en rythme, les yeux fixés vers l'horizon.

Une heure se passa bien ainsi. Il ramait, le temps était splendide, le paysage monotone. La faim lui tiraillait le ventre mais il la faisait taire en marmonnant et en mâchant un morceau de cuir âpre.

Soudain, quelque chose changea dans l'atmosphère. Zoro s'arrêta de ramer, huma l'air. Le vent était tombé brusquement, alors qu'il lui sifflait aux oreilles la seconde précédente. Il regarda la mer. Les vagues léchaient le bord de son radeau, comme si les courants venaient de tous côtés... Puis, sans prévenir, l'embarcation trembla et il dut s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau. Au loin, Zoro entendit alors un clic, comme le bruit d'une serrure que l'on vient d'ouvrir, un courant d'air froid lui battit les tempes. Son radeau vibra ; la mer s'agitait de manière inhabituelle.

Zoro écarquilla les yeux. Une longue traînée d'écume bouillonnante s'était brusquement formée sur l'océan et son radeau se trouvait en son centre ; pire, il était emporté par un courant puissant qui le précipitait dans une autre direction que celle qu'il voulait prendre ! Affolé, il se mit à pagayer à toute vitesse, sans résultat ; l'étrange route tracée en blanc refusait de le laisser partir. Le vent était si froid qu'il avait la chair de poule. Il jura.

— Zoro ? fit alors une voix masculine derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement, mais il n'y avait personne... Entendait-il des voix, en plus de voir de drôles de choses ? C'était peut-être le manque de nourriture ?

Un souffle chaud, sur sa nuque ; le toucher délicat d'une main fine sur sa joue. Zoro sursauta, agita l'air de ses bras sans rien rencontrer, chercha tout autour de lui. Il hurla et voulut attraper ses sabres pour se défendre de cet adversaire invisible.

La sensation brûlante de la chair contre ses lèvres ; une inhalation, son nom chuchoté doucement, si faible, si irréel... si familier. C'était impossible, il n'avait jamais embrassé personne de sa vie... Un baiser ? Mais personne ne se tenait en face de lui, personne de visible, de palpable ! Et pourtant, la sensation était bien là, ces lèvres qui caressaient les siennes, cette langue qui frôlait l'intérieur de sa bouche...

— Montrez-vous, qui que vous soyez ! hurla-t-il en brandissant ses sabres. Je sais que vous êtes là !

Sa peau était encore prise de frissons au souvenir du toucher fugitif ; son esprit troublé avait du mal à se souvenir des techniques qu'il avait apprises avec son maître. L'écume sous le radeau bouillonna plus fort, le vent rugit jusqu'à lui assourdir les tympans, il avait du mal à tenir encore debout.

Tout s'arrêta d'un coup. La mer était telle qu'il la voyait depuis une semaine, calme, bleue jusqu'à l'infini ; le chemin d'écume avait disparu. Rien ne laissait deviner qu'il y ait eu quoi que ce soit d'anormal à cet endroit. Zoro cligna des yeux, abasourdi, les sabres toujours à la main. Devant ses yeux, une terre lointaine se découpait sur l'horizon.

— Qu'est-ce que...

Un cri fut poussé dans son dos, un craquement sinistre, le bruit métallique de dizaines de sabres qu'on sort de leurs fourreaux. Un navire se trouvait tout près de lui ; trop près. Zoro déglutit et se retourna.

Une frégate à l'apparence sinistre était apparue là comme par enchantement. La coque était noire, la proue était noire, les voiles blanches avaient en leur centre un unique carreau rouge. Le même motif flottait fièrement sur l'étendard situé au sommet du mât principal.

— Et merde, murmura Zoro.

**xxxxx**

Le coeur de Sanji battait à tout rompre, ses mains étaient moites, son souffle saccadé. Ahiru le regardait de ses yeux grands yeux humides ; il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'éviter de pleurer. La porte de sortie était devant lui et il avait la main posée sur la poignée, sans avoir la volonté de la tourner. Autour d'eux, la mer était redevenue calme. Sanji avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, et ce n'était pas à cause de la vision de la route incongrue qu'ils avaient dû prendre. Même le fait de se savoir marchant sur l'eau ne le troublait pas autant que la rencontre qu'ils avaient faite un peu plus tôt.

— C'était lui... c'était Zoro ! s'écria-t-il.

— Couac ? fit une Ahiru confuse.

— Comment ? J'ai cru que c'était lui, mais... il était plus jeune et... comment cela est-il possible, Ahiru ?

— C'était... l'homme qui est sorti des ténèbres ? Celui qui fait peur et que Maine n'aime pas ?

— Oui... non... c'était avant...

— C'est peut-être un souvenir, dit-elle. Ou alors on est passé dans le temps.

— Tu disais que tout ce qui n'était pas notre but, on le traversait sans problème !

— Ben oui, mais ça reste quand même un chemin créé par des êtres surnaturels, fit Ahiru en secouant la tête. Même si en général il ne se passe rien, il arrive qu'il y ait des interférences. C'est comme pour les fantômes.

Les yeux de Sanji s'emburent de larmes. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur.

— Alors c'était bien lui, chuchota-t-il. Avant qu'on ne se rencontre...

Ahiru s'agita et tira sur le col de sa veste avec son bec.

— On doit aller chercher ton ami, fit-elle avec impatience. Le kappa ne restera pas très longtemps à son poste, et c'est le seul qui peut nous faire traverser les portes !

Sanji sursauta.

— Attends... tu veux dire qu'au retour, on devra repasser par là ?

— Sans doute, mais...

— C'était chez moi, chuchota le pirate. Pendant un instant, j'étais de retour à la maison.

Il ricana.

— Peut-être un peu trop tôt, en fait... Dis-moi, Ahiru, tu crois que tu pourrais me ramener ici plus tard ? Quand Ken sera en sécurité avec les autres ?

Ahiru secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué...

Sanji ferma les yeux et tenta de remettre le calme dans son esprit. Il avait vu Zoro, il l'avait embrassé ! Même si cela n'avait été qu'un court instant, la sensation des lèvres du bretteur lui avait fait oublier sa mission et ses soucis actuels. Il aspira de l'air à grandes goulées jusqu'à ce que son coeur retrouve son battement cardiaque habituel.

Et tourna la poignée.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Hum... Ce chapitre m'a donné plusieurs pistes d'écriture pour la suite, c'était assez intéressant. J'ai de quoi remplir les dix chapitres qui restent !

Encore merci pour votre fidélité et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions. C'est quelquefois à leur contact que je trouve de nouvelles sources d'inspirations ou des idées différentes !


	21. 21 : Violence, pillage, extorsion

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 21  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **ZoroXSanji  
**Fandom : **_One Piece_  
**Rating : **M  
**Thème : **21. Violence ; pillage ; extorsion  
**Disclaimer : **_One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 21 : Violence ; pillage ; extorsion**

**xXxXxXxXx**

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Sanji déglutit, un peu inquiet ; quelles autres surprises l'attendaient encore de l'autre côté ? Les révélations de tantôt, la confrontation furtive avec ce Zoro rajeuni avaient un peu ébranlé sa foi en la réussite de leur mission. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse d'erreur ; la vie de Ken et celle d'Ahiru étaient en jeu. Un rai de lumière aveuglante les illumina un instant. Sanji cligna des yeux et fit plusieurs pas en avant, les dents serrées.

Il fut happé dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Une ombre venait de lui sauter dessus ; des bras s'étaient enroulés autour de son cou. Sanji écarquilla les yeux, tâta la tête du garçon pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. C'était bien Ken. Son ami fut pris d'un sanglot.

— Enfin, je te retrouve ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

Sanji lui fit un sourire timide, agrémenté d'une tape hésitante sur l'épaule.

— Eh, tu vas bien, Ken ? J'ai eu une de ces frousses en apprenant que tu t'étais aventuré ici !

Ken secoua la tête d'un air soulagé.

— Je vais bien, grâce à Oeil-de-Bois.

Sanji fit une grimace étonnée.

— Oeil-de-Bois ? Il est là ? Où ?

Il scruta les ténèbres alentour, en vain. La route s'arrêtait brusquement derrière Ken. Sanji l'observa d'un peu plus près : il portait les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, aucune blessure ne semblait couvrir son corps. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé, il en était sûr.

— Tu as l'air... différent, en quelque sorte, siffla-t-il.

— C'est grâce à Oeil-de-Bois, soupira Ken. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, pour l'instant il vaut mieux sortir d'ici au plus vite. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je serais heureux de revoir la lumière du jour ! Ces ténèbres sont étouffantes.

Sanji hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas tout en s'assurant qu'il le suivait à distance raisonnable.

— Par là... il faut passer à travers cette porte, puis on tombe sur un autre monde qu'il faut traverser en marchant sur l'eau.

— Sur l'eau ?

— Ouais. Le chemin passe sur la mer. C'est bizarre, mais on s'y fait vite, en fait. Il suffit juste de se dire que ça ne marche pas pareil que chez nous.

Ken éclata de rire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps ! Qu'était-il donc arrivé pour que cela opère un changement aussi radical ? Le Ken qui avait accueilli Sanji à son réveil était aigri, empli de colère et de frustration. Ce Ken-là ressemblait déjà plus au souvenir qu'il s'en était fait, lors de leur court voyage en partance de l'île de la Tortue : un garçon confiant et optimiste, qui croyait en l'avenir. Une sorte de halo semblait l'entourer ; Sanji préféra garder ses questions pour quand ils seraient en sécurité. Pas question de rester plus que de nécessaire dans cet endroit.

La porte s'ouvrit de manière tout aussi désagréable qu'à l'arrivée. Sanji fut de nouveau happé par le courant de lumière ; aucune surprise de ce côté-là. Ahiru agita ses ailes avec enthousiasme, sans doute rassurée de rentrer enfin. Ken lui tenait la main et se trouvait juste dans son dos.

Mais cette fois, la lumière était rouge.

La dernière chose que Sanji entendit avant de se retrouver aveuglé fut le cri paniqué d'Ahiru.

**xxxxx**

Les Carreaux étaient une sacrée bande de sadiques, il n'y avait pas à en douter. Zoro cracha le sang qu'il avait en surplus dans la bouche et grogna de douleur. Le moindre de ses muscles était en feu à cause de la séance d'étirement qu'il avait dû subir ; ses poumons protestaient à force d'avoir été mis à rude épreuve avec les multiples immersions dans l'eau auxquelles il avait été soumis. Trois de ses doigts au moins étaient brisés, à en juger par les boursouflures violacées qu'il pouvait voir sur ses mains. Son genou droit était dans un sale état et il avait perdu assez de sang pour remplir un baril de rhum.

— Alors, on s'amuse, petit ? ricana son bourreau attitré, un certain « Dix de Carreau ». Ça faisait un bail qu'on avait pas eu de jouet aussi résistant et têtu que toi, ça change de toutes ces poules mouillées de marins qui sillonnent les mers...

Son vis-à-vis cracha au sol une glaire aussi noire que du charbon, résultat de dizaines d'années à chiquer du tabac de mauvaise qualité. Zoro lui lança un regard mauvais.

— Va... crever...

Dix de Carreau éclata d'un rire malveillant tout en brandissant une tige de métal rougie qui se finissait en forme de carreau. Voulait-il marquer Zoro au fer, comme on le ferait d'une vulgaire pièce de bétail ? Zoro se débattit un peu, en vain ; pourtant, il sentit la corde céder sur sa peau, de manière quasi imperceptible...

— T'es mignon, gamin, siffla son bourreau avec une pointe de tendresse dans la voix. Ce sera d'autant plus amusant de te briser...

Il se rapprocha de sa victime, la main tendue, le sourire mauvais. Zoro retint son souffle, s'attendant à recevoir un autre coup ou à sentir sur sa peau la morsure brûlante du tison.

Des cris retentirent à ce moment précis ; Dix de Carreau retint son mouvement et regarda en direction du bruit, la bouche étirée en un rictus de contrariété. Plusieurs matelots braillaient si forts qu'on pouvait sans doute les entendre dans tout West Blue.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? hurla-t-il. On peut même plus torturer tranquillement sur ce bateau ?

La porte de la cale s'ouvrit en grand et un marin essoufflé apparut à l'embrasure, faisant se retourner Dix de Carreau. Zoro en profita pour vérifier en vitesse l'état de ses liens. La corde enroulée autour de ses mains avait été à moitié usée par ses mouvement erratiques lors des séances de torture ; encore un peu et elle cèderait... Ni une ni deux, il y mit les dents avec le zèle de l'homme sur le point de perdre la vie et rongea.

— Encore le même phénomène ! brailla le matelot qui avait si bien détourné l'attention de Dix de Carreau. La route blanche sur la mer !

— Et vous avez besoin de faire tout ce boucan ? fit un Dix de Carreau furibond. On l'a vu une fois, on l'a vu cent fois !

— Mais c'est pas pareil ! Cette fois-ci, elle était rouge ! Et quelqu'un en est sorti !

La corde tomba à terre avec un bruit sourd.

**xxxxx**

Sanji grogna en se massant l'arrière-train, furieux de s'être laissé séparer de Ken et d'Ahiru. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé... Il tenait la main de Ken et Ahiru était installée confortablement entre sa veste et son torse ; il n'avait pas spécialement hâté le pas. La lumière qui les avait engloutis était rouge, mais il avait préféré ne pas se poser de questions... puis il était tombé. Droit sur le pont d'un navire à la coque noire. Il avait immédiatement été encerclé par une centaines de matelots armés jusqu'aux dents et prêts à l'écorcher vif au moindre geste suspect de sa part. Un coup d'oeil rapide autour de lui l'avait horrifié : un immense carreau sinistre ornait les voiles du bateau, les marins qui l'environnaient portaient tous cette marque honnie... Il se mit en garde, bien décidé à combattre fièrement pour sa vie (ou au moins en emporter quelques-uns avec lui). Il était un membre de l'équipage de Luffy, que diable ! Ce n'étaient pas quelques sous-fifres ornés de signes de cartes à jouer qui allaient l'intimider aussi facilement. Lui aussi, il avait sa fierté de pirate.

Un rire tonitruant retentit alors, faisant frissonner les matelots qui l'entouraient. Sanji haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

— Décidément, les surprises n'arrêtent pas de pleuvoir aujourd'hui ! s'écria la voix qui avait ri d'une manière aussi peu élégante. Avec tout ça, si on ne trouve pas ce qu'on cherche !

Sanji se tourna vivement en direction de la voix, le bras et les jambes tendues par la perspective d'un combat. Et sursauta.

— So... Sora ? fit-il avec hésitation.

Son amie se trouvait là, aussi jeune et fraîche que dans son souvenir. Assise sur un trône serti de gemmes multicolores, elle paraissait minuscule en comparaison du géant qui se tenait derrière elle, la bouche tordue en un rire carnassier. Sora agita la main et le géant se tut.

Sanji écarquilla les yeux, pas peu surpris par cette nouvelle information. Que se passait-il donc ? Pourquoi Sora se trouvait-elle avec les Carreaux ?

— Tiens, vous connaissez mon nom ? fit-elle d'une voix fluette, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Flattée, vraiment.

— Vous le connaissez, capitaine ? grogna le géant.

Ses dents pointues ne servirent pas à rassurer Sanji. Aussi massif que pouvait l'être un représentant de son espèce, il portait une énorme peau de lézard en guise de vêtement, qu'un peintre maladroit avait décoré d'un carreau rouge un peu de travers. Sora gloussa et secoua la tête, ce qui rendit Sanji encore plus confus. Le costume de capitaine pirate qu'elle portait, violet et or, changeait singulièrement sa physionomie, la rendait plus petite et plus fragile encore. Comme une enfant qui s'était déguisée en adulte.

— Jamais vu, et pourtant je me souviens de tous les ploucs qui ont croisé ma route, dit-elle. Il a dû entendre parler de moi quelque part.

Le géant poussa un autre rire gras.

— Sûrement, qui n'a pas entendu parler de Sora Les-Mains-Rouges, la terreur d'All Game ?

— Dans le Nouveau Monde, peut-être, ricana Sora, mais ça m'étonnerait que ces péquenots de West Blue savent même qui nous sommes.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et... disparut. Sanji cligna des yeux ; une main froide se posa sur son cou.

Sans qu'il sache comment, la jeune fille s'était glissée derrière lui et lui étreignait la gorge.

— Je me sens de bonne humeur, fit-elle d'une voix coquine, et tu es plutôt mignon. Si tu me donnes une bonne raison d'être là je te laisserais peut-être la vie sauve assez longtemps pour que tu puisses faire une prière.

Réfléchir, réfléchir... Sanji balaya la scène d'un regard. Il n'avait aucune chance contre tout l'équipage dans son état actuel et en plus, la perspective de se battre avec Sora ne l'enchantait guère... Mais comment faire ? Et où étaient passés Ken et Ahiru ?

La pression sur sa gorge s'accentua.

— Je m'appelle Sanji, dit-il précipitamment. Je suis là pour m'enrôler dans votre organisation. On m'a dit qu'il y avait une place de libre ?

— C'est une question, ou une requête ?

— Une requête ?

La jeune fille le toisa longuement. Sanji déglutit ; il lui fallait garder son calme, ne pas montrer qu'il ne savait absolument pas de quoi il parlait...

— Un handicapé ? fit-elle enfin en désignant sa manche vide du menton.

Sanji fit une grimace contrarié.

— Je sais me battre, dit-il avec conviction. Et je n'ai pas besoin de mes deux bras pour ça.

Sora rit de bon coeur ; ses épaules s'agitaient de manière adorable.

— Vraiment ?

Le reste de l'équipage partit aussi dans un rire bruyant qui dura deux bonnes minutes. Sanji ne sourcilla pas.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas me le prouver ? continua Sora une fois qu'elle eut dominé son hilarité. Paladran !

Un homme sortit alors de la foule en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres desséchées. Sanji remarqua d'emblée qu'il faisait partie de la famille des hommes-poissons. Un requin, à n'en point douter ; son énorme museau brillant reniflait à tout-va de façon peu ragoûtante. Sanji prit une pose de combat. Enfin, un peu d'action ! Ses jambes commençaient à lui démanger.

— Un petit échauffement avec notre Cinq de Carreau, ça te dit, brave guerrier ? ricana Sora. Pour voir si tu es aussi fort que tu le prétends.

Le reste de l'équipage forma un cercle autour d'eux, encourageant leur champion de la voix et criant des insanités à Sanji. Le dénommé Paladran semblait ravi à l'idée d'avoir été choisi. S'il était comme ces tordus qu'il avait affrontés à Arlong Park pour les beaux yeux de Nami, ça devait être un sacré cas de sadique. Paladran cracha sur le côté et fit claquer sa mâchoire, qu'il avait bien fournie en dents acérées. Sanji testa son équilibre du bout des pieds. Son centre de gravité s'était fortement déplacé depuis qu'il n'avait plus son bras ; il devait en tenir compte. Pas question de s'appuyer sur ses deux membres pour soutenir le poids de tout son corps comme il l'avait fait dans le passé. Il lui fallait apprendre très vite à ne plus compter que sur son seul bras droit. Heureusement qu'il avait fait la cuisine un peu plus tôt, tiens ! Certes, ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose qu'un entraînement en bonne et due forme, mais au moins il avait pu tester les limites d'utilisation actuelles de son bras valide.

Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir les repousser suffisamment pour gagner.

**xxxxx**

Zoro bondit sur Dix de Carreau et lui asséna un coup de l'épaule en priant pour qu'il lui reste assez de forces pour le renverser. Pris par surprise, le pirate cria et tomba lourdement sur le matelot qui se tenait devant lui. Le prisonnier en profita pour sauter par-dessus le tas de pirates et prendre les jambes à son cou.

Où aller ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Un escalier s'ouvrait devant lui ; il s'y précipita à toutes jambes, ignorant les multiples douleurs qui lui vrillaient la chair et les os. Chaque chose en son temps ; il aurait tout l'occasion de souffrir du résultat des tortures infligées sur lui après s'être sorti de cette situation. L'escalier menait directement sur le pont. Jamais il ne fut aussi heureux de revoir la mer, même s'il n'y avait aucune trace de terre à l'horizon.

Un marin poussa un cri ; l'avait-on repéré ? Zoro se traîna du plus vite qu'il put vers le bastingage. Il pouvait entendre d'autres cris se joindre au premier. Cela venait de plus loin ; le bruit d'une foule encourageant un combat de l'autre côté du bateau. Tant mieux. Si l'attention du gros de l'équipage était ainsi attirée ailleurs, cela n'en faciliterait que davantage son évasion.

Un bruit de pas sourds complété de jurons se fit entendre dans son dos. Dix de Carreau surgit de la cale, l'air furieux.

— Sale fils de pute ! hurla-t-il. Tu vas payer ! Je vais te donner à bouffer aux requins !

Zoro prit les jambes à son cou, l'attention partagée entre le bastingage qui se rapprochait et Dix de Carreau qui était à ses trousses. Il y était presque ! Plus que dix pas, plus que cinq pas, et à lui la liberté !

Si concentré qu'il était sur ces deux choses, il n'entendit ni ne vit le fouet claquer à sa droite. Ses jambes furent happées en arrière et il retomba lourdement sur le pont. Derrière lui, Dix de Carreau jubila.

— Bien joué, Sally ! criait-il. C'est bien digne de ma Neuf !

Il se précipita pour relever Zoro et lui asséner un coup sur la face. Le jeune garçon geignit ; il venait d'avoir la mâchoire broyée.

— Doucement, Argo, fit une voix féminine si douce que Zoro crut avoir rêvé. Ne l'abîme pas trop, on pourrait en avoir encore besoin.

Argo cracha sur Zoro.

— Cette merde ? Tu veux en faire quoi ? Un de tes cobayes, encore, je parie ?

— Exactement. Il m'a l'air assez résistant. Il devrait pouvoir tenir plus longtemps que les autres. Ça, si tu ne le casses pas avant.

Zoro leva les yeux, prêt à lutter encore. Ce qu'il vit le frappa de stupeur : une jeune femme blonde se tenait devant lui, ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur sa silhouette tremblante. Il put voir en leur sein une lueur cruelle qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

— Et les autres ? continua Argo sans se soucier de lui. Ça m'étonne que personne ne soit encore venu...

— Il sont à l'avant, en train d'assister au combat de ce nouveau contre Paladran.

— Encore un autre ?

— Oui, mais Sora a décidé de le laisser libre parce qu'elle le trouvait sans doute à son goût. Tu la connais, elle est bizarre quand elle s'y met. Il a demandé à faire partie de la bande. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de se faire dévorer tout cru par Paladran, le pauvre petit.

Argo éclata de rire.

— À d'autres ! Comme si t'étais capable de faire preuve de pitié !

Le sourire que Sally fit était d'une extrême douceur ; Zoro frissonna. Il n'y avait rien de naturel dans une telle expression, surtout au vu des circonstances. Elle se tourna vers lui, mouvements lents et air aguicheur, et lui saisit le bas du menton d'une poigne ferme. Zoro hurla de douleur.

— Ce gamin sera un excellent spécimen, dit-elle d'une voix suave. J'ai l'instinct pour ce genre de choses.

— On va l'apporter à Sora, alors ?

— Bien entendu. On ne fait jamais rien sans en parler au patron, c'est la règle.

— Ouais, ouais... M'énerve, cette gamine. Un jour, je la remettrai à sa place.

Le sourire de Sally s'élargit.

— Chaque chose en son temps, mon ami, chaque chose en son temps...

**xxxxx**

Paladran « Cinq de Carreau » s'écroula à terre, la mâchoire déboitée et les yeux exorbités. La plupart de ses membres formaient un angle étrange. Un silence pesant se fit sur le pont : les marins fixaient Sanji comme s'il était un monstre sorti de la mer, bouches grandes ouvertes cheveux dressés par la peur. Seule, Sora éclata d'un rire ravi.

— Bravo, fier combattant ! cria-t-elle à Sanji. T'es vraiment pas une mauviette !

Sanji se releva lentement et fit un sourire railleur. Il s'était légèrement foulé la cheville en affrontant Paladran, mais à part cela il était encore vaillant et prêt à continuer à se battre au cas où Sora ne respecterait pas les termes de leur contrat. Il trouvait étrange de devoir se méfier de la jeune fille, mais après tout si elle était bien une Carreau... et les sosies, ça existait, il était bien placé pour le savoir avec Leon King.

Sora rentra dans le cercle de combat et se dirigea vers lui à pas lents. Allait-elle se mesurer à Sanji à présent qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas aussi inoffensif que son apparence le laissait croire ? Sanji se mit sur ses gardes.

À sa grande surprise, la jeune fille le dépassa à toute vitesse et se saisit de Paladran qui était resté inconscient. D'un geste souple du bras, elle le souleva et le jeta par-dessus bord, aussi loin que possible de leur navire. Le corps de l'homme-requin atterrit dans la mer en créant une immense colonne d'eau. Puis il n'y eut plus rien.

— Il a dû couler à pic, commenta le géant. Dommage, c'était un bon combattant.

— Je ne veux pas d'un minable qui se fait battre par le premier cul-de-jatte venu, dit Sora en s'essuyant les mains sur son costume.

— Hum... techniquement, un cul-de-jatte a perdu une jambe, pas un bras...

— Peu importe.

Sanji n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sora se tourna vers lui, tous sourires.

— Bienvenue dans notre équipage, Sanji « Cinq de Carreau ». Fais ce que je dis, ne perds pas de combat et tu resteras peut-être en vie plus longtemps que ce pauvre Paladran.

Sanji hocha vivement la tête. Les marins s'agitèrent ; bientôt, une nuée de hourras firent trembler le navire, des cris, des rires, le début d'une fête. Le géant réclama qu'on fasse percer les barils de rhum et de bière.

— On a un nouveau membre, pardi ! hurla-t-il. Ça se fête !

— Aye, aye ! répliqua le reste de l'équipage.

Sanji n'y comprenait plus rien. Cinq minutes plus tôt, il était encore aux prises avec son adversaires ; à présent, on le conviait de toutes parts à boire, on lui donnait des tapes dans le dos, on l'appelait « camarade » comme s'il avait fait partie de cet équipage depuis toujours... N'avaient-ils donc aucun regret d'avoir perdu l'un des leurs ?

Bousculé, mené par cent mains crasseuses, il fut bientôt assis à côté du géant, une chope de bière à la main. Sora avait disparu.

— Joli combat, petit, grogna le géant en engloutissant une chope construite à partir d'un baril. On croirait pas à te voir aussi maigre !

— Merci, fit Sanji d'une voix pincée.

— Pas de quoi. Moi c'est Trevor, au fait. Je suis le Valet de Carreau.

— En... enchanté.

Les marins commencèrent à entonner en choeur une chanson à boire. Trevor barrit quelques paroles, puis il revint à Sanji. Celui-ci n'avait encore rien bu.

— Bois donc, Cinq ! T'aimes pas la bière ?

— Si... euh...

Sanji hésita sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il effectivement se joindre à cette liesse commune ou fallait-il qu'il reste sur ses gardes ? Il ne savait même pas de quelle manière il s'était retrouvé au milieu de cette assemblée ! Et si Sora était leur capitaine... s'il était parmi les Carreaux... Y avait-il une chance pour que Zoro soit présent lui aussi ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien !

— Je peux vous poser une question, Trevor ?

— Tutoie-moi, crevette, on est des camarades après tout !

Sanji hésita.

— Ok... euh... Dis-moi, Trevor, Sora est votre capitaine, c'est ça ? Le Roi de Carreau ?

— Nan, elle c'est la Reine. Le Roi est occupé ailleurs, mais c'est pas grave. C'est un sacré brin de fille, cette fille !

— Je vois, acquiesça Sanji. Elle est à ce poste depuis longtemps ?

Trevor lui adressa un regard curieux.

— Pensais que tu le savais, si tu proposais tes services...

— Je vous connais juste de réputation, se hâta de dire Sanji. Mais le peu que j'ai appris a suffi à me donner envie de vous rejoindre.

— Ouais, on est des bons, ricana Trevor. L'élite d'All Game, c'est nous.

Sanji acquiesça tranquillement.

— Donc, Sora ?

— Elle ? Elle est là depuis un sacré bout de temps. J'suis arrivé dans l'équipe que depuis un an, tu vois, mais elle était là bien avant, depuis la fondation je crois bien.

— Et ça fait longtemps ?

— J'sais pas, cinq-six ans peut-être.

Les yeux de Sanji s'ouvrirent en grand.

— Tant que ça ? Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir quinze ans !

Trevor éclata de rire.

— Ah, ça ! C'est parce qu'elle est pas vraiment humaine, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Comme quoi, elle serait croisée avec une créature bizarre à la longévité exceptionnelle... Me regarde pas.

— Oh...

Sanji fit mine d'y réfléchir, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était logique... Sauf que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sora, elle était résolument l'ennemie d'All Game. Que s'était-il donc passé entre-temps, en admettant qu'il s'agisse de la même personne ?

— Autre chose, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un champion attitré par équipage, un certain As...

Trevor lui fit un sourire complice.

— Il est pas là non plus, fit-il. Il a suivi le Roi.

— Où ça ? À l'île du Carillon ?

— Qué ? C'est quoi, ça, l'île du Carillon ?

— Une île sur la Route de Tous les Périls. Le chef est Leon King.

— Connaît pas, marmonna le géant. T'es bizarre, toi !

Sanji soupira. Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange.

— Ouais, j'imagine...

**xxxxx**

Sora revint une heure plus tard, l'air plus grognon que la première fois que Sanji l'avait vue sur ce même pont. Il sursauta en voyant qui se trouvait avec elle : une femme à l'allure plutôt stylée qu'il n'aurait pas refusé de connaître un peu plus en détail, un homme aux airs de brute... et surtout, le jeune garçon que ce dernier portait quasiment à bout de bras.

Zoro.

Ou plutôt, une version légèrement plus jeune du bretteur. Il était recouvert de blessures et de bandages, comme s'il avait été battu et soigné par la suite. L'homme qui le soutenait avait un rictus de mépris ; il balança violemment le garçon à peine conscient au milieu du groupe de fêtard. Ceux-ci accueillirent son arrivée par des sifflements et des rires moqueurs.

Jamais de toute sa vie, Sanji n'eut plus envie de tuer qu'avec cet équipage. Sa main tremblait ; il mordit sa lèvre jusqu'au sang pour se retenir de se précipiter vers Zoro. Il devait rester calme ! Si ces gens découvraient son lien avec Zoro, s'ils se doutaient qu'il était leur ennemi, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau... sans parler de celle de son ami. Il semblait en vie, quoique mal en point ; Sanji devait attendre le bon moment pour s'enfuir avec lui. Ne pas craquer, surtout, ne pas faire preuve d'émotions superflues !

Les huées continuèrent jusqu'à ce que Sora lève le bras, le regard sévère. Tous se turent à cet instant.

— Vous reconnaissez cet homme qui nous attaqué un peu plus tôt, clama-t-elle d'une voix forte. Ce petit branleur a cru pouvoir nous affronter, nous les Carreaux !

Cris d'indignation ; Sanji serra son poing de toutes ses forces. Il voyait rouge.

— Il a payé son affront, mais il semblerait que cette enflure soit coriace. Donc, Neuf de Pique a eu une idée qui va vous plaire à tous, j'en suis sûre. N'est-ce pas, Sally ?

La nouvelle venue se racla la gorge d'un air suffisant.

— C'est un honneur, Reine. C'est bien simple, fit-elle en se tournant vers la foule, on va tester sur lui Brelan, la drogue que nos chers amis de Trèfle nous ont donnés... n'est-ce pas une idée sublime, très chers Carreaux ?

Une acclamation quasi-générale suivit ces quelques mots. Sanji se tourna vers Trevor tout en gardant les yeux sur Zoro.

— C'est quoi, cette histoire de « Brelan » ?

Trevor fit un sourire qui lui mangeait presque toute la bouche.

— Une substance assez intéressante que nos collègues des Trèfles nous ont envoyé. Un truc qui...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sora reprit la parole. Un silence cérémonieux se fit.

— Nous nous dirigeons vers le port le plus proche, dit-elle, histoire de voir ce que ce gringalet a dans le ventre. Bientôt, si tout se passe bien, notre nom sera reconnu dans tout le Nouveau Monde. À la gloire d'All Game !

Ce que ses hommes n'eurent aucun mal à brailler à sa suite. Sanji était un peu perdu, mais une chose était certaine : il ne pouvait pas partir pour l'instant, pas sans Zoro. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait le sauver des Carreaux.

**xxxxx**

Jusqu'où la volonté d'un seul homme pouvait-elle le mener ? C'était la question que se posait continuellement Sanji depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cet équipage. Des jours durant, il avait tenté de plaider la cause de Zoro auprès de Sora : il le connaissait de vue, c'était un épéiste hors pair qui pouvait être utile à All Game si on lui laissait une chance. Peine perdue. Sora lui avait répondu froidement de se mêler de ses affaires ; Zoro avait défié ouvertement leur pouvoir, il devait donc en subir les conséquences. Et ce n'était pas le nouvellement promu Cinq de Carreau qui pouvait discuter ainsi les décisions de la Reine. Sanji avait arrêté de protester à partir du moment où il avait senti que Sora perdait patience. Son comportement avait été suffisamment suspect comme cela ; il ne savait pas par quel miracle il était encore à sa place au lieu de croupir dans un cachot ou de se retrouver au fond de la mer. Ses compagnons de route n'étaient guère perturbés par sa présence, et l'un dans l'autre, Trevor l'aimait bien. Zoro avait disparu avec les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient ; Sanji avait appris qu'il s'agissait des Neuf et Dix de Carreau. Deux sadiques en mal de cobayes à torturer que le reste de l'équipage évitait comme la peste. Même si son sang bouillonnait, Sanji n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre la suite des événements. Il s'entraîna comme un forcené et fit en sorte de se rendre indispensable.

Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient arrivés en face d'Esperanza, le port et la ville principale de l'île de la Tortilla. Six mille hommes et femmes y vivaient ; la Marine y avait installé un avant-poste conséquent, l'un des plus grands de tout West Blue. Leur navire fut accueilli à coups de canon ; Trevor renvoya les boulets de plusieurs mouvements de massue, tout en continuant à échanger des plaisanteries avec Sanji.

Dix minutes après le début des hostilités, Neuf et Dix sortirent enfin de leur cachette, chacun encadrant un Zoro livide au regard éteint. Sanji vit la scène de loin, à travers un brouillard épais qui hanterait ses rêves par la suite : la mise en barque de Zoro, l'injection de Brelan dans son bras, la poussée de l'embarcation en direction du rivage. On avait mis les trois sabres du bretteur près de lui, doucement, comme pour le veiller ; Sanji reconnut Wadô Ichimonji, le sabre fétiche de Zoro, bien calé entre ses bras. La barque vogua lentement et atteignit sa cible sans dommage ; sans doute avait-on demandé à un des hommes-poissons de l'équipage de la diriger.

Sanji s'agrippa au bastingage avec les autres, les yeux fixés sur la ville en effervescence. Chacun retenait son souffle. Les tirs cessèrent bientôt, et un silence de mort régna.

Alors, il y eut une clameur d'abord faible, puis, le vent tourna, les sons se firent plus nets, plus clairs. Cris de douleur ; mouvements de panique. On hurlait dans la ville ; des explosions eurent lieu un peu partout. Une immense plainte se fit entendre : l'association de centaines, de milliers de voix qui réclamaient une aide qui ne venait pas, des cris d'affliction et de terreur mêlés. Pleurs et désespoir envahirent distinctement les rues. Plusieurs des membres de l'équipage se bouchèrent les oreilles par crainte de percevoir la scène. Trevor se mit à pleurer et à beugler de douleur. Personne ne savait pourquoi à part lui.

Les yeux de Sanji restèrent secs. Dans sa tête, il imaginait Zoro près de lui, baiser frôlé et sourire tendu. Pas un instant, son bras ne trembla.

Longtemps, la légende d'Esperanza flotta dans West Blue tel un fantôme redoutable, stigmatisant la peur des honnêtes gens envers le Démon Vert qui avait rasé la ville en cette journée mémorable. Personne ne comprit vraiment ce qui s'était passé ; seuls, quelques rares hommes à moitié morts témoignèrent dans un délire enfiévré de la venue du Démon aux épées qui avait envoyé en enfer tous les habitants de la ville. On ne retrouva nulle trace de ce soit-disant démon ; c'était comme s'il avait surgi de nulle part et qu'il avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Les témoins moururent rapidement et il n'y eut plus que la légende. La ville fut pillée intégralement ; on ne retrouva que les cadavres et quelques fondations. La Marine enterra les morts avec toute la dignité possible et partit en quête des coupables.

Violence, pillage et extorsion était le lot des pirates ; mais ce qui avait attaqué Esperanza n'était pas seulement un équipage de pirates. La menace était réelle ; la Marine se fit un point d'honneur à chercher les coupables. Ils apprirent bientôt le fin mot de l'histoire, grâce à un réseau de renseignements qui couvrait toute la surface de la planète. On instaura un état d'alerte général.

Ainsi commença la traque d'All Game à travers le monde.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Il y a énormément de données dans ce chapitre, même pour moi. La flemme et le manque de temps m'a fait sauter les combats, mais bon j'ai fait en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop grave. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous en avez pensé.

Merci et à bientôt !


	22. 22 : Bercer

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 22  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **ZoroXSanji  
**Fandom : **_One Piece_  
**Rating : **M  
**Thème : **22. Bercer  
**Disclaimer : **_One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 22 : Bercer**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur la coque du navire était apaisant, comme une longue litanie marine accompagnée en fond par le cri des rares mouettes qui planaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sanji contempla longuement l'horizon, accoudé au bastingage qui était devenu son lieu de repos favori depuis les tristes événements d'Esperanza. Dans son dos, les marins s'affairaient : il fallait entretenir le bateau, veiller à maintenir le cap, faire en sorte que tous aient de quoi s'occuper pour éviter des chamailleries ridicules entre les hommes qui auraient scindé l'équipage. Rien de tout cela avec l'élite que formait le jeu de cartes : en tant que Cinq, Sanji pouvait à son gré flâner en solitaire ou se joindre aux autres, sans avoir à faire une seule des corvées imposées. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas vu une casserole ; pour l'instant, cela ne lui manquait pas spécialement. Il avait d'autres soucis en tête.

Nulle trace de Zoro depuis Esperanza. Sanji savait qu'on l'avait ramené à bord, à en juger par les absences répétées de Neuf et de Dix ; ils devaient continuer leurs sinistres expérimentations sur lui. Trevor lui avait dit que Sally Neuf de Carreau possédait une espèce de laboratoire secret à fond de cale, inviolable de l'extérieur pour qui aurait voulu la surprendre dans son travail. Sanji n'avait même pas osé y penser : à supposer qu'il puisse sortir Zoro de là, et après ? Il y avait le navire à traverser, les hommes à distraire... ce qui était considérable. Il savait qu'il y avait toujours plusieurs matelots sur le pont ou ailleurs, et ce quelle que soit l'heure du jour. L'équipage était si nombreux, ce navire tellement vaste ! Sans parler du fait qu'il se trouvait au milieu de l'océan, à une époque où son double adolescent était encore en train de se faire disputer par Zef parce qu'il avait brûlé la soupe... Et après ? Emmener le corps de Zoro à travers le vaste monde, tâcher de lui rendre une vie normale après ce qui lui était arrivé ? Et Sanji, dans tout ça ? Quel était son avenir, quelle était la voie qu'il devait suivre ?

Il en avait marre de ces voyages dans le temps. Il en avait marre d'être trimballé à droite et à gauche, d'être mêlé à des situations qui le dépassaient sans cesse. Comme s'il n'était que le pion d'un conteur pervers, un héros lâché au sein d'une aventure qui évoluait au gré des caprices de l'auteur. Il fallait que ça cesse, ou il en deviendrait fou.

Ou peut-être était-ce là la meilleure solution... Peut-être était-ce le chemin qu'il devait emprunter ? Une ligne droite, dénuée d'attaches, avec un but à atteindre dont rien ne pourrait le détourner. Il avait encore cinq ans avant que son équipage se fasse attaquer et démanteler par Zero ; assez pour faire des miracles...

Il y réfléchit longtemps, accoudé à ce bastingage, bercé par le son des vagues, le cri des mouettes et le tohu-bohu créé par les pirates dans son dos. Le temps était au beau, il dormait, mangeait et passait son temps à l'extérieur ; rien de bien passionnant mais il eut le loisir de réfléchir à sa situation, d'envisager la moindre porte de sortie. Ses chances étaient minces, mais il devait essayer.

Puis, le matin de son septième jour de réflexion, il reçut un signe : Dix de Carreau le demandait et voulait discuter avec lui. Sanji accepta l'offre et quitta son poste, la tête remplie de questions, la main tremblante d'appréhension et d'impatience mêlées.

**xxxxx**

Son corps entier n'était que plaies vives et courbatures violacées. Zoro, le Démon aux épées, la Terreur d'Esperanza, n'était plus qu'un tas de chair douloureux à cette heure : tortures, expériences douteuses, rien ne lui avait été épargné. Sally avait trouvé là un cobaye de choix : aussi résistant qu'une baleine et assez obstiné pour se garder en vie malgré les conditions déplorables dans lesquelles il vivait depuis des jours. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait supplié son bourreau de l'achever. Il se raccrochait à la vie envers et contre tout.

N'eût été sa rigueur scientifique devenue légendaire parmi les Carreaux, Sally eût été tentée de l'admirer. Un adolescent, presque encore un enfant, qui survivait aux traitements spéciaux de Sally Coeur-de-Glace, ça ne se voyait pas souvent. Bien des hommes avaient craqué après les expériences horribles qu'elle leur avait fait subir ; le navire résonnait encore des cris des centaines de pauvres hères qui étaient passés sous son scalpel. Car s'il y avait quelque chose que Sally aimait dans a vie, c'était d'analyser le corps humain dans toute sa splendeur.

Ou plus exactement, l'intérieur du corps humain : comment il était agencé, les rouages qui le faisaient avancer, toute cette structure complexe la fascinait depuis l'enfance. Elle avait fait sa première dissection à l'âge de neuf ans ; elle se souviendrait toujours du sentiment de bien-être qui l'avait envahie lorsque la chairs du chiot de sa soeur avait cédé sous l'assaut de son petit couteau de cuisine... Les cris que la bête avait poussés, le regard effrayé qu'il lui avait lancé, regard qui s'était peu à peu éteint... Tous ces souvenirs, toutes ces expériences, elle les consignait dans un carnet qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle avait eu largement le temps d'en remplir des milliers à ce jour ; sa cabine était d'ailleurs essentiellement composée de ces cahiers débordant de notes à l'écriture fine et nette.

— Comment il va ? demanda pour la énième fois Argo en entrant sans frapper.

Il était le seul à pouvoir se le permettre ; quiconque aurait osé profaner ces lieux sans la permission de la propriétaire aurait eu à subir ses foudres. Le Roi et la Reine étaient aussi acceptés avec plus ou moins de réticence, mais ils ne venaient jamais troubler le travail de Sally...

— Son état est stable, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Je lui ai fait subir d'autres tests ce matin mais ça a l'air d'aller. Je crois que je dispose d'un sujet durable.

— Tant mieux tant mieux.

Argo toussota un coup, regarda à droite et à gauche, fit quelques pas en sa direction avant de partir ailleurs. Il tripota quelques fioles, siffla un peu, fredonna un air connu. Sally gribouilla dans son carnet tout en vérifiant les appareils branchés sur Zoro.

— Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? finit-elle par lâcher, les yeux rivés sur le visage livide de son patient.

Argo soupira de manière exagérée. Pendant un instant, Sally eut envie de le frapper.

— Ben c'est la Reine... Elle voulait savoir combien de temps tu comptais le garder, celui-là... je lui ai dit que j'en avais aucune idée, mais bon, elle avait pas l'air contente...

— Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas, cette gamine ?

— Ouais, mais c'est quand même la Reine... et le Roi l'aime bien, il l'a choisie après tout...

Sally ricana ; qu'il était donc balourd avec sa manière d'esquiver les conflits avec l'autorité ! Argo avait toujours été un lâche sous ses airs de sadique et sa grande gueule ; il n'y avait aucune surprise de ce côté-là. Pourtant, elle fut un peu déçue : elle avait au moins espéré qu'il la défendrait un peu mieux au vu de leur relation...

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, les pleurs de cette mioche ? siffla-t-elle dangereusement. Ce gamin est parfait pour mes expériences, je ne vais pas le laisser juste parce qu'elle n'aime pas sa tête !

— Ben elle a avancé des arguments, ajouta Argo, le sourire crispé. Comme quoi c'est une bouche inutile à nourrir en mer...

— Il ne mange pas beaucoup, et de toute façon je lui sers de mes rations, le coupa Sally.

— Y'a aussi le fait qu'il soit recherché...

Sally lui jeta un regard noir.

— Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Parce que un, on a fait en sorte que personne ne puisse le reconnaître, et deux, c'est à peu près le cas de chacun d'entre nous dans cet équipage. Depuis quand le fait d'être recherché par la Marine est-elle une honte dans All Game ?

— C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

— Tu voulais dire quoi, alors ?

Argo se tut, à court d'arguments. Sally ricana et retourna à ses observations.

— Tu pourras dire à la Reine que notre invité est un sujet d'expériences indispensable grâce auquel je pourrais soumettre des résultats probants au sujet de notre dernier projet en date aux Trèfles, si ça peut te rassurer, dit-elle posément. Et maintenant, laisse-moi. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

Argo n'eut plus qu'à s'incliner.

**xxxxx**

— Qu'a-t-elle dit ? fit Sanji à la sortie de la cale.

Argo s'essuya le front avec un mouchoir, les yeux fatigués et le souffle court.

— Elle ne changera pas d'avis.

Sanji hocha la tête ; c'était à prévoir. Déjà qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre Argo de se rallier à sa cause, Sally était quasiment hors d'atteinte... Il se mordit la lèvre, excédé par l'attitude du Neuf de Carreau. Et Zoro qui devait être dans un sale état !

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Pas plus mal qu'hier, fit Argo en hochant la tête. Pas brillant mais il est en vie, c'est déjà ça.

— Ok.

C'était là la seule consolation : Zoro était en vie. Le connaissant, il devait lutter sang et eau pour ne pas céder à la tentation de tout laisser tomber. Il fit signe à Argo de le suivre et ensemble, ils remontèrent sur le pont. En chemin, ils croisèrent quelques marins qui les saluèrent avec respect. Sanji répondait à chaque appel avec le sourire, le nom de son interlocuteur sur les lèvres.

— T'es devenu vachement populaire, dis donc, siffla Argo.

— Que veux-tu, ça sert de pas être un parfait salaud.

Argo ricana.

— C'est ça, ouais. Ils ramperont d'autant plus à tes pieds quand le Roi sera rentré.

— Tu crois ? fit sèchement Sanji. On verra bien. De toute manière, je doute qu'il s'attende à ma présence ici.

— Tu m'étonnes. Son cher fiston qu'il pensait avoir perdu il y a dix ans, avec sa chère femme... Il sera extatique, oui. Le connaissant.

Sanji jugea préférable de l'ignorer. Depuis le début, il surveillait le moindre geste de l'autre homme ; un acte de traîtrise était si vite arrivé ! Leurs pas les menèrent bientôt à l'extérieur ; Sanji fut grandement soulagé de retrouver l'air libre. Les combats dans un espace confiné n'avaient jamais été son fort.

Le pont était toujours aussi animé. Les marins étaient en train de jouer aux cartes et certains pariaient gros, au vu des mouvements nerveux qu'on discernait çà et là, du silence cérémonieux accompagné d'explosions de cris et de pleurs quand le jeu était dévoilé. Trevor les dominait tous, riant à chaque fois qu'un marin s'arrachait les cheveux parce qu'il venait de perdre sa part du prochain butin. Il aperçut Sanji et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

— Pas un mot à personne, souffla Sanji. Je veux lui faire la surprise.

Argo cracha à terre.

— Comme tu voudras, gamin.

Et ce fut tout. Ils se séparèrent ainsi, Sanji se dirigeant vers Trevor et Argo disparaissant dans un coin d'ombre. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il faisait de ses journées ; le fait est qu'il s'arrangeait toujours pour rester invisible jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin de lui. C'était là l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était aussi bon : furtif et silencieux, Argo était un guerrier qui agissait dans l'ombre et avait ses propres opinions sur l'idée de « fair-play »... qui prenaient souvent la forme d'un couteau planté dans le dos. De ce fait, le reste de l'équipage avait tendance à l'éviter autant que possible.

Sanji contourna les joueurs et les spectateurs et se planta devant Trevor, l'air innocent. Le géant agita sous son nez un parchemin épais à l'odeur tenace de poisson pas frais. Un oiseau aux ailes gigantesques, mélange improbable entre un pélican et un toucan, se tenait derrière lui, les serres fermement plantées dans le bois de la rambarde. Sanji l'observa avec des yeux ronds. Quel étrange animal...

— On a reçu un message du Roi, dit Trevor de sa grosse voix bourrue. Il revient demain soir avec l'As !

— Vraiment ?

Sanji lui fit un sourire crispé.

— J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, à vrai dire. J'ai... tellement entendu parler de lui...

— Pour sûr ! Tu verras, il est super ! C'est pas pour rien que c'est notre chef !

Le rire tonitruant qu'il poussa fut suivi par les autres marins. Sanji s'en étonna un peu.

— Vous avez l'air de l'aimer, le capitaine.

— Bah, c'est le meilleur, c'est tout ! s'écria l'un des hommes.

— Ça c'est clair, y'a personne qui lui arrive à la botte !

— Le cap'tain, c'est un fauve !

C'en était presque... attendrissant, la façon dont ils soutenaient leur chef. Sanji sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. Quelle bande d'hypocrites !

— On va faire une grande fête pour célébrer son arrivée, continua Trevor sans faire attention à l'éclat méprisant qu'avait pris le regard de Sanji. Et comme ça, on pourra te présenter ! Tu verras, il est plutôt beau gosse, comme toi. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, tu lui ressembles un peu... Je pensais pas que ces sourcils-là se retrouvaient si souvent !

Sanji eut un sourire en coin.

— Ça doit être un trait de séducteur, fit-il d'une voix détachée.

— Ah ouais ? grogna Trevor avec une admiration palpable. Ma foi, vu comme il a du succès, je serais pas contre me friser les sourcils pour faire tomber ces dames, hein !

Un flot de ricanements lubriques fusa dans les airs. Sanji fit mine de les accompagner dans leur hilarité. À l'insu de tous, ses doigts raclaient le bois du mur contre lequel il était adossé.

— Trêve de plaisanteries, dit brusquement Trevor en cessant de rire. T'étais avec Dix, tout de suite, non ? Vous parliez de quoi ?

Sanji n'avait rien vu venir ; il plaqua sur son visage le sourire le plus faux dont il disposait.

— Bah, rien de spécial, on discutait juste...

— Un des hommes m'a rapporté qu'il t'avait attaqué plus tôt, c'est bien vrai ?

Décidément, ce bougre de géant était plein de surprises. Que faire ? Inventer une excuse et prier pour qu'il la gobe ? Sanji avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de voir depuis son arrivée dans l'équipage à quel point les apparences pouvaient se montrer trompeuses avec les cartes qui le composaient. Sora n'avait l'air que d'une fillette inoffensive et se révélait être l'un des combattants les plus redoutables d'All Game ; Trevor avait bien plus de cervelle que le laissait supposer son allure rude et négligée. Il opta pour une demi-vérité.

— Oui, mais je vais bien. Ce n'est pas ce type qui pourra m'avoir.

Le regard du géant se fit plus dur. Par précaution, les marins présents décidèrent de se disperser, oubliant momentanément jeux et mises. Il n'était pas très conseillé de se trouver dans l'entourage immédiat de Trevor quand il commençait à s'énerver.

— C'est pas un type réglo, grogna le géant, mais il est pas du genre à attaquer un allié sans raison quand il a autant de gens pour lui foutre la pâtée au besoin. Et il est très fort.

— Ça, j'ai remarqué, fit Sanji en relevant la manche droite de sa chemise.

Trevor put y voir un bandage que Sanji avait placé à la hâte et qui était déjà presque entièrement souillé de rouge.

— Et t'es encore en vie ? dit Trevor avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix. C'est pas en Cinq qu'on aurait dû te mettre, mais en Dix, ouais !

Sanji éclata de rire.

— J'ai eu de la chance, à vrai dire. Il m'avait pris par surprise sur un terrain qui ne m'arrangeait pas. Il n'y aurait pas eu cette attaque-surprise de la Marine, j'étais fait.

— Celui où on a perdu Olanji, notre Deux ?

— Oui.

— Me disait bien que vous aviez mis un peu de temps à venir...

Trevor se caressa la barbe.

— Et il te voulait quoi au juste ?

La minute de vérité. Trevor était un géant, un criminel et un assassin dans toute la force de son caractère, il n'y avait pas à en douter : pour preuve, il aimait un peu trop les combats, le sang et le meurtre. Pourtant, si l'on en croyait les histoires que s'échangeaient les membres de l'équipage, il pouvait aussi se montrer d'une loyauté à toute épreuve, en particulier envers son capitaine. En s'y prenant bien, Sanji pouvait utiliser cela à son avantage.

— C'est... délicat. En fait, je ne sais pas si je dois le dire...

— Crache le morceau, petit, on verra après.

Sanji prit un air vaguement gêné et candide.

— Eh bien... Comment dire... C'est en rapport avec le capitaine, tu vois.

Trevor ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Quoi ? Comment ça ?

— En fait, Dix a découvert un truc sur moi que j'avais un peu oublié... Un truc en rapport avec le Roi. Sandoval, c'est ça ?

Le géant acquiesça.

— Ouais, c'est son nom.

— Tu sais qu'ils ont été ensemble avant All Game, continua Sanji. Argo faisait partie de son ancien équipage.

— Je sais, ouais, il arrête pas de s'en vanter. Et alors ?

— Sandoval... avait une femme et un fils.

Trevor sursauta et menaça Sanji de sa massue, une grimace sur le visage. Le pont résonna de son cri. Plus d'un pirate prit peur et alla se cacher.

— Comment tu sais ça ? On est qu'une poignée à connaître cette histoire !

— Non... C'est compliqué. Il y a une longue histoire derrière, mais en gros ce fils, c'est moi.

Le regard de Trevor prit une teinte dure.

— À d'autres ! Je la connais, moi, l'histoire ! Le gamin en question est mort, et s'il était en vie il aurait des années de moins que toi !

Sanji soupira avec affectation.

— Justement, tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où je sortais ? Quelle était ce drôle de chemin de lumière par lequel je suis arrivé...

— Je sais pas, mais dis-le moi qu'on rigole.

— Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr moi-même... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est en rapport avec le Monde de L'autre Côté. Plus exactement, c'est l'une des routes qui le traversent.

À ces mots, le bras de Trevor trembla, il lâcha sa massue qui alla s'abattre au sol avec un bruit sourd. Sanji sourit. Il avait déjà cité cet endroit à quelques membres de l'équipage pour voir ce qu'ils savaient à ce sujet ; les réactions avaient toujours été violentes. Apparemment, les Carreaux n'aimaient pas en entendre parler, c'était un signe de malheur pour eux. Simple superstition ou confrontation réelle avec le monde en question ? Sanji n'en savait rien et s'en fichait. L'important, c'était l'impact que ce nom avait sur eux.

— Le... le Monde de l'Autre Côté ? dit Trevor. C'est une blague ?

— Je voudrais bien.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ?

— J'ai été... entraîné malgré moi. Et je me suis perdu... comment dire... dans le temps.

Le visage du géant prit une teinte cireuse.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?

— J'aimerais bien. Mais je t'assure qu'il s'agit de la stricte vérité. Je viens de neuf ans plus tard par rapport à maintenant.

Trevor secoua la tête, incrédule. Le pont était désert : les rares marins qui étaient restés un peu à l'écart avaient fui en entendant le nom du Monde de l'Autre Côté.

— Résumons-nous, fit-il. Tu me dis que tu es le fils mort de Sandoval, et par-dessus le marché, tu viens du futur ? C'est n'importe quoi !

— Je ne suis pas mort, protesta Sanji, on a juste cru que je l'étais.

— Ah ouais ? Et tu peux m'expliquer comment, petit malin ?

— J'y arrive. Sandoval t'a raconté ce qui s'était passé ? Comment il avait épousé de force une princesse de North Blue et m'avait conçu avec elle ?

— Ouais. Et je sais aussi ce qui s'est passé le jour de leur mort. Son équipage a pillé un village, sa princesse et son fils ont été tués dans la mêlée.

Sanji ricana.

— Ça, ça m'étonnerait, vu que personne n'est venu nous chercher. Je crois plutôt qu'il a abandonné les recherches et nous a décrété morts.

— Explique-toi.

— Ma... mère avait profité de la confusion pour s'enfuir avec moi et essayer de rejoindre son pays. Seulement, elle n'y est jamais arrivée. L'un des marins l'a prise pour une habitante du village et l'a tuée. Il m'a aussi laissé pour mort.

— Quel était le nom de la princesse ?

— Beni Soi Lan, dit Sanji avec affection, « fille des eaux profondes » dans sa langue. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds et des yeux couleur d'océan. Sa couleur préférée était le jaune safran. Elle avait appelé son fils Bene San Di, « fils du soleil et de la mer ».

Trevor siffla.

— Bon dieu, personne connaissait ces détails-là à part Sandoval, Sora et moi... C'est vrai, qu'on a jamais su ce qu'elle était devenue. Sandoval a fait courir le bruit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident d'abordage pour éloigner ses ennemis d'eux. Il a pas arrêté de les chercher depuis.

Sanji sourit.

— Les villageois rescapés m'ont retrouvé et ont eu la gentillesse d'enterrer ma mère et de s'occuper de moi, sans savoir qui j'étais. Je... je crois que j'ai oublié qui j'étais à cause du choc de la perte de ma mère.

— Et t'es resté là-bas tout ce temps ?

— Non. Un an plus tard, j'ai embarqué sur un navire qui cherchait un mousse pour aider en cuisine. J'ai pas mal bourlingué jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici.

— Tu m'étonnes. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi Argo t'a attaqué. Attends une seconde... Tu m'avais bien dit que ta mère a été tuée par un marin qui s'était trompé de cible ?

Sanji hocha la tête.

— Et ce marin, c'était Argo, pas vrai ? Tout s'explique.

Trevor ricana.

— Pas étonnant qu'il ait voulu te faire disparaître dans ces conditions ! Je donne pas cher de sa peau quand Sandoval va l'apprendre...

— Je préfèrerais que tu n'en dises rien, à vrai dire, intervint Sanji.

— Et pourquoi ? renifla le géant. Tu ne veux pas le voir payer ?

— Si, bien sûr... Mais je pourrais encore avoir besoin de lui. Il a promis de m'obéir en échange de mon silence.

Trevor le regarda longuement. Sanji se sentit comme un insecte subissant l'inspection d'un gamin ; le moindre faux mouvement aurait pu décider de son sort. Trevor allait-il l'écraser ou se ranger à ses côtés ?

— Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt, que t'étais lié à lui. Pas que la ressemblance physique. T'as l'esprit aussi retors.

— Vraiment ?

— Ouais. Un vrai pirate. Non, un vrai Carreau !

Sanji éclata de rire. C'était gagné ; il avait l'entière sympathie de Trevor. Les choses seraient plus faciles pour lui à partir de là.

— Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, tu sais. Il fut un temps où j'étais à peu près honnête. J'ai même bien failli finir en gentil cuistot pour le restant de mes jours, bien planqué derrière mes fourneaux.

— Sérieux ?

— Tu parles, oui. Il a fallu qu'un type complètement con vienne me chercher par la peau du cul pour me traîner hors de ma cuisine. Quand j'y pense, c'était un sacré capitaine.

Trevor parut intéressé.

— Ah ouais ? C'était qui ? Un pirate ?

— Et comment, dit Sanji avec tendresse. Le meilleur. Le roi des pirates !

Ce qui ne manqua pas de jeter le trouble dans son interlocuteur.

— Tu me fais encore marcher, hein ?

Sanji se mit à rire, à rire... Trevor le regarda sans comprendre, l'air sceptique.

— Pas tant que je serais en vie, dit-il enfin d'une voix ferme. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que le rêve de Luffy ne coule pas et lui avec. Tu verras.

L'éclat de son regard sembla déstabiliser Trevor qui fit trois pas en arrière. Sanji eut un sourire resplendissant.

— Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, après tout...

**xxxxx**

Zoro Roronoa. Il se raccrochait à son nom. Le supplice avait duré longtemps, longtemps... C'était à présent la seule chose qui lui restait, et il sentait à chaque minute que même ce nom lui échappait. Le temps passait, chaque seconde semblable à la précédente ; ou étaient-ce des heures ? Des jours, des semaines ? Abruti par la douleur et les sédatifs, son corps rendu presque insensible par les traitements extrêmes qu'on lui faisait subir, Zoro psalmodiait son propre nom dans sa tête pour ne pas sombrer. De temps à autre, le nom de Kuina accompagnait le sien : un visage familier, le choc puissant des épées d'entraînement qui s'affrontent, le bruit du tatami et des élèves qui l'encouragent. L'odeur boisée de l'endroit où il s'entraîne ; la fraîcheur de l'herbe sous ses pieds nus et ensanglantés. Passé et présent s'entremêlent.

Un crissement ; son d'une porte que l'on ouvre. Cri de la femme qui le retient ; d'autres cris viennent le couvrir. Une voix, aimable et chaude, qui l'encourage comme celles de ses camarades du dojo. Le toucher d'une main, infiniment plus douce que celle qui lui administre les traitements. Agitation ; chocs d'objets qui tombent et qui se cassent.

— Zoro ? fait la voix, toute mielleuse. Zoro...

Son nom. Zoro Roronoa. L'espace d'un instant, il est heureux, la voix connaît son nom. La voix le berce, la voix lui dit que tout va bien. Il est en sécurité ; il n'a plus mal. Ses lèvres sont sèches ; on lui passe un linge humide, frais comme l'herbe. Zoro ouvre les yeux, le soleil est devant lui, il l'aveugle. La voix s'approche et l'embrasse.

Enfin, il peut s'endormir.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Enfin, j'ai fini ! Un chapitre plus court que les précédents mais je n'avais pas spécialement envie de m'attarder dessus. On s'approche de la fin, allez, plus que huit chapitres !

Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt.


	23. 23 : Bonbon

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 23  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **ZoroXSanji  
**Fandom : **_One Piece_  
**Rating : **M  
**Thème : **23. Bonbon  
**Disclaimer : **_One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 23 : Bonbon**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Quelle journée splendide ! Sanji leva les yeux vers le ciel, l'esprit en paix depuis des semaines. La petite embarcation dans laquelle il était monté ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qu'ils avaient empruntée, Zoro et lui, pour partir en quête de ce trésor hypothétique qui leur aurait valu la victoire au défi de Nami. Le temps était clément, la mer sereine, son ami ronflait paisiblement à ses côtés, le souffle encore faible mais le teint plus frais déjà qu'au matin. Ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver à destination, s'il en croyait les cris lointains des mouettes se disputant le poisson.

Sauf que cette fois, tout était différent, à commencer par Sanji lui-même.

Tout s'était passé si vite ! Le retour de Sandoval avait été triomphal ; All Game l'avait chargé d'une mission de la plus haute importance où il avait malheureusement perdu son fidèle As de Carreau. Qu'à cela ne tienne ; il avait déjà décidé de l'identité de son successeur, qui n'était autre que ce brave Trevor. La place du géant avait été échue à un homme capable que Sanji appréciait assez dans l'équipage, un certain Bernardo qui savait manier le sabre comme pas deux. Personne n'avait même songé à discuter cette décision : la volonté de Sandoval était sans appel parmi les Carreaux. Gare à quiconque aurait voulu le défier !

Sora avait sauté au cou de son Roi, Sandoval avait salué son équipage avec un sourire fier. Sanji put voir à quel point ils se ressemblaient, en fin de compte : la même mâchoire énergique, les mêmes sourcils étranges qui leur donnait un petit air exotique que les femmes trouvaient irrésistible (du moins il se plaisait à le penser). Sanji avait néanmoins hérité des cheveux et des yeux de sa mère. Ce Sandoval portait des dreadlocks et ses yeux sombres avaient l'éclat naturel de l'autorité ; il reconnut vaguement celui qui l'avait un jour fait sauter sur ses genoux. On le présenta en tant que nouveau Cinq ; le Roi l'accepta sans problème, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose le regard sur lui.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre ; Sandoval eut l'air profondément troublé. Trevor eut le bon geste et demanda à s'entretenir en privé avec lui. Sanji ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il lui dit, mais sitôt qu'ils eurent finis, le Roi sortit en trombe, se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras en sanglotant, l'appelant son fils et lui promettant monts et merveilles. Ils eurent une longue discussion, ce soir-là, de père à fils ; Sanji lui exposa grosso-modo les raisons de sa présence à cette époque, en évitant soigneusement de révéler sa relation exacte avec Zoro et surtout ses déboires avec All Game. Son inconscience de quatre ans fut mise sur le compte d'une maladie rare qu'il inventa sur le moment, maladie qui faisait sombrer les gens dans le coma. Quant à son bras manquant, il était le résultat d'une infection mal soignée.

Que de promesses, que d'explosions de joie ! Sandoval avait retrouvé ce fils chéri qu'il pensait avoir perdu ; et, cela ne gâchait rien à la chose, il était devenu adulte et un sacré combattant, par-dessus le marché. Tout à ses émotions, il permit à son fils de libérer Zoro de sa réclusion et de l'emmener en lieu sûr. Sanji savait quelle était la marche à suivre grâce à Oeil-de-Bois : il devait amener Zoro aux Piques, afin que son histoire personnelle se déroule telle que prévue. Il était ce Cinq qui l'avait libéré et conduit à Regal ; il fallait qu'il joue sa part sans quoi le cours des choses risquait d'être trop fortement modifié. Zoro resterait chez les Piques quelques temps, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'All Game soit démantelé ; puis il deviendrait chasseur de primes, se ferait arrêter à Shells Town et Luffy viendrait le délivrer pour en faire l'un de ses compagnons de voyage. Beaucoup plus tard, Sanji et lui se rencontreraient sur le Baratie. Et tout recommencerait encore.

Tout ? Non, pas exactement. Pas question de refaire les mêmes erreurs ; il fallait éviter qu'ils ne se rendent sur l'île de la Tortue. Sanji et Zoro ne devaient jamais rencontrer All Game, du moins pas sans leurs amis du Going Merry, pas encore.

Mais comment faire ?

**xxxxx**

Pipo fredonna une chanson qu'il avait apprise avec Kana durant son alitement, un air doux qui parlait de montagne et de neige. Il lui semblait l'avoir entendue de nouveau au milieu du brouhaha causé par la fête, à l'extérieur ; ces quelques notes avaient suffi à le ramener très loin en arrière, du temps où il vivait encore au village de Sirop. Se rappelait-on de lui ou avait-on oublié son nom avec le temps et le manque de nouvelles ? Il n'avait pas réussi à réaliser son rêve, après tout, pas vraiment... Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux en repensant à son ancien équipage, à tous ces êtres chers qu'il avait perdu en ce jour funeste. Vite, avant que Chopper ne le voie larmoyer, il s'essuya avec le drap qui le recouvrait et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces sombres pensées.

— Ils en mettent, du temps, soupira le renne en remettant pour la énième fois de l'ordre dans ses flacons.

— Et c'est grave ?

— Ça dépend. En tout cas, il n'est pas très bon de rester trop longtemps dans le Monde de l'Autre Côté.

Pipo se mit à trembler.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas mauvais signe. Quand j'étais au palais du Roi des Dinosaures, j'ai...

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer ; un cercle noir s'ouvrit juste au-dessus de sa tête et une masse sombre tomba sur lui en l'écrasant. Chopper sursauta.

— Qu'est-ce que...

Pauvre Pipo ! Il étouffait et se tordait de douleur ; un coude était enfoncé dans son plexus et un genou avait évité de justesse l'entrejambe. Une voix fluette grogna tout contre son oreille ; l'éclat blond d'une chevelure bien entretenue fut son seul champ de vision durant plusieurs secondes. Puis le jeune homme qui était affalé sur lui se releva à grand-peine et s'excusa à profusion.

— Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal !

Pipo grogna ; le garçon aperçut alors les bandages qui lui couvraient la peau.

— Votre corps ! cria-t-il, paniqué. Je suis désolééé !

Chopper se hâta d'intervenir.

— Non, ça va, il était déjà comme ça avant !

— Mais j'ai dû lui faire plus de mal ! fit le garçon d'un air misérable. Je... je suis si confus !

Il s'inclina bien bas, les larmes aux yeux. Même Pipo se sentit mal à l'aise ; il secoua la tête en se mettant droit.

— C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis solide !

Le garçon releva la tête, tout penaud. Pipo put enfin remarquer qu'il était aussi mignon qu'un ange ; tout à fait le genre pour qui un homme renierait son hétérosexualité. Heureusement qu'il avait déjà Kaya, tiens ! Il lui fit un petit sourire gêné et se tapa le torse pour montrer à quel point il avait de la robustesse à revendre.

— C'est vrai ? chuchota timidement son interlocuteur.

— Puisque je vous le dis ! Il en faut bien plus pour mettre à bas le célèbre capitaine Pipo, maître des quatre océans !

Le garçon lui jeta un regard troublé ; ce fut alors qu'un cri étouffé se fit entendre de sous l'oreiller de Pipo.

— Couac !

— Ahiru ! s'écria Chopper en la sortant de sous son fardeau. Tu vas bien ?

Le canard ne répondit pas, tout occupé qu'il était à se remettre de ses émotions. Le mystérieux garçon se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

— Ahiru ! Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait mal ?

— Ah, fit Pipo en comprenant, vous êtes Ken ?

Le garçon hocha doucement la tête.

— Lui-même. Et vous êtes ?

— Pipo ! Je faisais partie de l'équipage de Sanji !

Ken ouvrit des yeux ronds ; Pipo fit d'autant mieux le fier.

— Au fait, où est Sanji ? Il n'était pas parti avec Ahiru vous chercher ?

Expression paniquée de Ken ; il se leva d'un bond et fouilla la pièce des yeux. Chopper vérifiait qu'Ahiru n'avait rien de cassé et tentait de la réveiller avec des sels.

— Sanji ! Il est resté là-bas !

Pipo et Chopper tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui d'un même mouvement ; puis, après s'être concertés dans les yeux un court instant, ils attrapèrent un Ken bouleversé, chacun un bras, et le firent asseoir sur le lit d'un geste autoritaire. Ken se débattit en vain.

— Il faut y retourner ! dit-il. On ne peut pas le laisser !

— Du calme, fit Chopper d'une voix sèche. On ne peut pas t'aider si tu ne nous dis rien. Reprends ton souffle et explique-nous ce qui s'est passé le plus clairement possible.

Pipo fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand son ami était-il si mature ? Chopper avait toujours été l'émotif de la bande, le naïf, celui qui se faisait avoir à chaque fois. Les événements l'avaient-ils tellement changé, comme ils l'avaient fait avec Sanji et Pipo ?

Le regard du renne croisa de nouveau le sien, et Pipo put s'apercevoir à quel point il était éteint, presque opaque. Nulle trace de la transparence de jadis, des étincelles de candeur et de sincérité qui les peuplaient lors de leur première rencontre. Quelque part dans le coeur de Pipo, une partie du refuge secret qu'il s'était créé pour tenir le coup jusqu'au jour de sa vengeance se craquela. Il sourit, bon gré mal gré, et acquiesça en silence, le sourire faux. Ken tremblait près de lui ; il lui mit une main ferme sur l'épaule et lui enjoignit à son tour de leur raconter son histoire.

— Je... j'étais là-bas, commença Ken, perdu dans le Monde de l'Autre Côté... La Baroude allait me dévorer, mais Oeil-de-Bois est venu me sauver, il m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, qu'on allait venir me chercher, et que surtout je devais obéir à Sandoval, qu'il m'aiderait à faire le point et à sauver tout le monde... Et puis Sanji est venu avec Ahiru, ils ont dit qu'ils allaient me ramener, et on est passé par la route rouge...

— Pardon ? l'interrompit Chopper avec agitation. Tu veux dire la route blanche ?

Ken le fixa d'un drôle d'air.

— Non, elle était rouge !

— Bordel !

Pipo sursauta si fort qu'il crut s'être déboîté l'épaule. De mieux en mieux ; Chopper jurait aussi.

— C'est grave ? fit-il d'une toute petite voix. Parce que moi, personnellement, j'ai rien compris...

— Bien sûr que ça l'est ! gronda son ami. La route est toujours blanche ; quand elle change de couleur, ça veut dire que quelqu'un la manipule !

Les yeux de Pipo s'ouvrirent démesurément.

— On peut faire ça ?

— Les kappa le font tout le temps.

— Ah... Et... le rouge, c'est...

— La pire chose qui puisse arriver ! C'est le plus haut niveau qui soit ! Ils l'ont rendue furieuse !

— Le niveau de quoi ? Qui est furieuse ?

— De magie astrale ! Et la route !

— De quoi ?

Chopper soupira.

— Excuse-moi, j'oubliais que tu n'as pas subi la même formation. Pour te résumer en quelques mots, il est possible pour quelqu'un qui a le Don et qui a reçu un certain entraînement de manipuler la Route des Esprits pour qu'elle s'ouvre à lui. Les kappa ont ça dans le sang, certaines autres créatures comme les Canards-Guides aussi. Des humains peuvent le faire s'ils subissent une mutation appropriée... mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, parce que la Route ne voudra peut-être pas d'eux, contrairement à ceux qui en ont le droit par la naissance.

— Qui ?

— La Route.

— Hein ? Elle est vivante ?

— Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, d'une certaine manière. Plusieurs créatures la célèbrent et lui offrent des sacrifices pour qu'elle soit toujours de bonne humeur avec elles.

Pipo fit la grimace, plus confus que jamais. Décidément, cette histoire de Route des Esprits le dépassait complètement ! Il savait que ce qu'il y avait là-bas était hors du domaine humain, mais à ce point-là, c'était de la folie !

Ou peut-être pas. Après tout, il en avait vu des choses extraordinaires depuis qu'il était parti de son village natal. Ça ne serait qu'une anecdote de plus à raconter à son retour !

— Cela dépend dans quelle culture on se place, continua Chopper en secouant la tête, mais en règle générale les créatures de l'Autre Côté savent qu'il n'est pas de bon augure d'offenser la Route des Esprits, celle qui leur apporte nourriture et stabilité.

— Nou... nourriture ? bégaya Pipo en pâlissant.

— Ça veut dire qu'on a offensé la Route ? intervint Ken. Mais nous n'avons rien fait pour ça !

— Pas forcément, dit Chopper. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ça eut aussi être l'action d'un puissant magicien.

— Qui ? Et pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

— Je l'ignore.

— Peu importe, il faut retourner le chercher !

Chopper soupira.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir. Je n'ai jamais fini ma formation et Ahiru a loin d'avoir les capacités requises.

— Vous voulez abandonner Sanji alors ?

Ken se leva d'un bond ; ses yeux bleus jetaient des éclairs. Chopper parut se fâcher.

— Bien sûr que non ! Plutôt mourir que de laisser un ami !

— Allons-y dans ce cas !

— Je te répète que je ne peux pas ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà essayé !

Pipo se tourna vers lui, surpris.

— Tu as essayé ?

— Juste à l'instant, grogna Chopper, quand Ken et toi avez fait connaissance. Pour une raison que j'ignore, le kappa a refusé de venir. Pourtant, je lui ai proposé d'autres concombres, mais il n'en a pas voulu et il ne va même pas repasser prendre ceux que je lui devais déjà. Je crois qu'il a peur de quelque chose... ou de quelqu'un.

Ken en eut les larmes aux yeux.

— C'est pas vrai ! Et Sanji ?

— Je...

Ce fut à ce moment que la clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta, claire et forte. Chopper sursauta, regarda en direction de sa boutique d'un air perplexe tout en retenant son souffle. Pipo s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit doucement.

Pipo poussa un cri en voyant qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

**xxxxx**

Le sourire de Sania, Reine des Piques, était d'un charme incomparable. Pourtant, Sanji avait eu un peu de mal au début, et pour cause : la douce jeune femme était le portrait craché de Sally Neuf de Carreau. Regal, son compagnon et accessoirement Roi des Piques, lui en avait expliqué la raison en riant. Sanji avait ouvert des yeux de la taille de soucoupes en apprenant que ces deux femmes aux caractères si différents étaient soeurs, et de surcroît des jumelles... Regal avait simplement haussé les épaules en disant qu'il se trouvait bien loti : il avait hérité de la meilleure des deux, contrairement à ce fourbe d'Argo qui l'avait d'ailleurs bien mérité.

— C'est quand même incroyable, sourit-il en resservant un plein verre de vin à son invité, le fils de cette fripouille de Sandoval... j'ignorais même qu'il aimait les femmes !

Le tout dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, avec un clin d'oeil en coin qui fit sourire Sanji. Décidément, Regal était un bon vivant ! Grand, la taille bien prise mais pas à l'excès, il avait une barbe bien fournie et le verbe facile. Il accueillit son collègue des Carreaux avec tous les honneurs, en l'invitant à dîner à sa table avec lui et sa femme Sania. Un véritable étal de victuailles avait été placé devant eux, assez pour nourrir une garnison. Sanji apprécia grandement l'allure sophistiquée de plusieurs plats, le fumet riche qui s'en dégageait, les formes harmonieuses de la maîtresse de maison.

— N'empêche, c'est moche ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre gamin, fit Regal en jetant un coup d'oeil à Zoro qui était encore inconscient, allongé dans un lit confortable non loin de là.

Le médecin de bord, un homme petit et chauve avec fort accent guttural, s'en était occupé à leur arrivée. Cela n'avait pas été de refus. Zoro n'avait reçu que les premiers soins chez les Carreaux avant d'être envoyé en mer avec Sanji.

— J'arrive pas à croire que Sora l'ait autant amoché, continua le Roi de Pique. C'est pas son genre, d'habitude elle les tue d'un coup et on n'en parle plus.

— À vrai dire, soupira Sanji, c'est Sally qui s'en est chargée, mais c'est vrai que Sora n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

— Ce n'est pas ce qui les étouffe, la pitié ou la charité humaine, intervint Sania. Je connais ma soeur, et cela ne m'étonne pas du tout. Elle a toujours été du genre sadique.

— Pas comme vous, sourit Sanji. C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir ; je me suis dit que vous pourriez le recueillir quelques temps, histoire qu'il se rétablisse...

— Pourquoi nous ? fit brusquement Regal. Vous auriez pu le laisser dériver au large d'une île habitée ou le livrer à la Marine.

— J'ai mes raisons.

— Je pourrais très bien refuser.

— Je suis prêt à vous payer.

— On a tout l'argent qu'il faut.

— Alors n'importe quoi d'autre, s'il y a quelque chose que vous désirez en échange, dites-le moi. Sachez seulement cela : il est primordial que Zoro Roronoa reste avec vous jusqu'à son rétablissement.

— Et pourquoi cela ? J'ai beau être un bon bougre selon certains, je ne suis pas un imbécile. Je ne vais pas croire sur parole un de mes chers « alliés » des Carreaux, à priori encore moins le fils héritier de Sandoval.

Regal sourit de toutes ses dents.

— Ce n'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre lui, mais on ne peut jamais être assez prudent dans notre métier, n'est-ce pas ? Et Sandoval n'est pas connu pour son fair-play ou son honnêteté, bien au contraire...

Sanji jura intérieurement. Il savait qu'il aurait à rendre des comptes à Regal, pourtant, il espérait ne pas avoir à en passer par là...

— Puis-je compter sur votre discrétion ?

— S'il y a lieu, oui.

— Savez-vous quel âge j'ai ?

Regal parut surpris.

— Je ne sais pas moi, la vingtaine ? Quel rapport ?

— J'ai vingt-quatre ans, fit Sanji en ignorant sa question. Sandoval en a trente-huit. Et il m'a conçu à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans. Faites le calcul.

Regal fronça les sourcils.

— Vous vous moquez de moi ?

— Si seulement...

**xxxxx**

Robin suçait un bonbon à la fraise tout en souriant à son capitaine. Elle détestait la fraise : trop sucré, trop doux à son goût. Pourtant, elle continuait d'en manger, encore et encore, au travail, dans ses appartements, au milieu de l'équipage. Elle avait passé vingt ans à survivre dans un monde qui la haïssait et quatre à faire un travail qu'elle exécrait ; manger un peu de fraise sucrée n'était rien en comparaison. Elle en remit un dans la bouche et en savoura longuement le goût.

Écoeurant.

Tout comme elle.

— Nous sommes arrivés, fit son capitaine, tous sourires. Ken et Ahiru doivent être déjà là, enfin j'espère. Tu crois que Pipo et Chopper seront contents de nous voir ?

Elle rit ; tout au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de pleurer, seulement elle avait oublié comment faire. Elle se contenta de mettre un troisième bonbon dans sa bouche.

— J'en doute.

La manche vide de la veste de son Roi flotta un instant au vent. Il sourit et poussa la porte.

**xxxxx**

Luffy rit en voyant passer un nuage en forme de crabe. Il faisait si beau aujourd'hui ! Nami lui criait quelquefois dessus parce qu'il chapardait encore dans les réserves (que voulez-vous, il avait toujours faim !), mais à part ça c'était la belle vie. Le Going Merry avançait bien, la nourriture n'était pas si mauvaise même si elle ne valait pas celle de Sanji, le temps était magnifique, digne des plus grandes aventures. La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était l'absence de Zoro et de Sanji, mais Nami et Robin lui avaient assuré qu'ils reviendraient une fois qu'ils se seraient réconciliés, alors tout allait bien ! Il fallait seulement attendre.

Dommage que Luffy détestait cela. À vrai dire, il s'ennuyait un peu ; il n'aimait pas savoir son équipage loin de lui. Et puis, une aventure était tellement mieux quand on était tous réunis pour la vivre ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils se disputent, ces deux-là ?

— Ah ! Celui-là ressemble à une pieuvre ! s'écria-t-il en pointant son doigt haut dans le ciel. Et celui à côté, c'est Sanji qui tient une poêle !

Le Merry parut lui répondre en faisant une légère embardée vers la droite ; Luffy éclata de rire en embrassant la figure de proue.

— Ouais, il me manque aussi ! Vivement qu'il revienne avec Zoro, qu'on fasse un grand festin pour fêter ça !

Ce serait magnifique ! Connaissant Sanji, il préparerait quelque chose de grand, de gros et de délicieux ; Luffy avait tellement hâte ! Et ils pourraient se relancer dans la quête du One Piece !

— Eh, Luffy ! cria Pipo de la vigie, il y a quelque chose là-bas, on dirait une barque !

Le capitaine du Going Merry se dressa sur ses deux jambes et, la main mise au-dessus des yeux pour éviter aux rayons du soleil de perturber sa vue, il scruta l'horizon du côté que Pipo lui avait indiqué. Une tache sombre se détachait au loin ; elle se rapprocha lentement et Luffy put voir qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'une embarcation. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

— C'est sûrement Zoro et Sanji !

Chouette ! Il sauta aussi haut qu'il le put et cria de toutes ses forces :

— Eh ! Venez voir ! Ils sont de retour !

Nami passa la tête hors de la cabine principale et Robin leva les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait tranquillement sur le pont, allongée dans une chaise longue. Quant à Chopper, il faillit se couper le sabot avec le couteau effilé qu'il utilisait pour tailler en fines lamelles des feuilles de houx qu'il avait fait sécher au soleil.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as à brailler comme ça, Luffy ? demanda Nami en bâillant. J'étais en train de rêver d'un trésor !

— Ce sont eux ! cria Luffy de plus belle. Zoro et Sanji !

— Hein ? s'écria Chopper. Où ça ?

Pipo descendit de la vigie en quatrième vitesse.

— Eh, du calme, c'est juste une barque, on ne sait pas si ce sont bien eux !

Luffy fut catégorique.

— Ce sont eux !

— Mais...

— Ce sont eux !

— Ok, ok, on a compris, intervint Nami. Ne cherche pas à le contredire, Pipo, tu sais très bien que c'est inutile.

Pipo claqua des dents.

— Oui, mais si ce n'était pas eux ? Si c'était, je sais pas moi, une armée de féroces hommes-poissons pirates venus nous envahir ? T'y as pensé, hein ?

— Même si c'était le cas, soupira Nami, ce n'est pas ça qui va nous faire peur, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mais nous avons deux hommes en moins !

— Ceux qui restent sont vaillants et forts, fit à son tour Robin en souriant, n'est-ce pas, cher médecin ?

Le regard de Chopper se fit intrépide.

— Bien sûr ! Nous sommes des pirates ! Nous ne nous ferons pas envahir par des confrères !

Nami fit la grimace tandis que Robin riait doucement.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que Robin avait voulu dire, je pense...

— Ils arrivent ! dit Luffy en sautillant partout.

Quel bonheur, quel bonheur ! Ses amis étaient enfin là !

— Je me demande s'ils ont trouvé un trésor, fit-il tout heureux. Peut-être que Sanji a ramené des montagnes de viande ?

Robin lui sourit.

— Même si ce n'est pas le cas, il préparera quand même à manger. J'en ai assez de passer aux fourneaux, à vrai dire. La cuisine n'a jamais été mon fort.

— Ouais ! À manger !

Une demi-heure plus tard et autant de bonds d'impatience, la barque arriva enfin près de leur navire. Luffy se précipita au bastingage.

— Ouais !

Et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne sur deux.

Au fond de la barque, Zoro lui fit un petit signe et lui sourit. Il avait quelque chose de changé, mais Luffy n'arrivait pas à voir quoi. Il prit un air pincé.

— Yo, fit Zoro.

— Bah, t'es tout seul, Zoro ? Et Sanji ?

— Pas là. Il avait un truc à régler, il nous rejoindra plus tard.

— Ah ?

— C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Nami en se tapant sur le front. Vous vous êtes réconciliés, au moins ?

Zoro fit un sourire bizarre.

— Ça, pour sûr qu'on s'est réconciliés ! Tout va pour le mieux, même.

— Ouf ! fit Chopper avec un sourire rassuré. J'ai eu peur que vous ne soyez fâchés pour toujours !

— Enfin, ça se peut pas, dit Pipo, on est un équipage !

Chopper hocha vivement la tête.

— C'est vrai ! Des vrais camarades ne restent jamais fâchés longtemps !

— C'est évident !

Nami sourit et jeta une échelle de corde pour que Zoro puisse monter à bord.

— Dépêche-toi, fit-elle. Tu vas me dire où se trouve Sanji, on va se diriger le plus près possible de l'endroit où il est, comme ça il n'aura pas à faire trop de chemin. Dis donc, t'as changé de vêtements, non ?

Luffy dandina de la tête pour se faire une meilleure impression. Tiens, maintenant que Nami le mentionnait, c'était ça le truc différent avec Zoro !

— Ah, t'as plus ta ceinture !

— Depuis quand t'es aussi observateur, Luffy ? s'étonna Pipo avec un froncement de sourcils.

— Mais c'est bizarre ! continua Luffy en le pointant du doigt. Zoro a toujours sa ceinture !

Entretemps, le bretteur avait rejoint le pont et il remontait l'échelle tout en regardant autour de lui. Un peu comme s'il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Luffy fut un peu étonné mais ne dit rien. Zoro s'était peut-être perdu et il avait oublié où se trouvait les choses dans le Merry ? Après tout, ça lui arrivait assez souvent, et à Luffy aussi.

— Je l'ai perdue au combat, dit-il, et mes vêtements étaient dans un sale état alors j'ai mis ceux-ci.

— Ils te vont pas, dit Pipo, on dirait plus le style de Sanji... C'est lui qui t'a habillé ?

— Ah... euh... ouais.

— Je m'en doutais ! fit Pipo en ricanant. Ouais, vous vous êtes vachement bien réconciliés dis donc, pour qu'il te fringue comme lui... C'est-y pas meugnon...

Zoro était si étrange ! Une aura menaçante se dégagea de lui, un court instant, pour disparaître comme si de rien n'était. Luffy en fut si confus qu'il ne sut que dire.

— Zoro, t'es bizarre...

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? grogna le bretteur.

— Tu te fais des idées, Luffy, dit Nami, moi je le trouve aussi bourru que d'habitude. Vous avez au moins trouvé un trésor valable, les hommes ?

— Ouais, on peut dire ça. Sanji s'en charge.

Les yeux de Nami pétillèrent.

— Parfait ! Dans ce cas, cap vers Sanji !

L'équipage se mit en branle pour faire avancer le Merry, tous sauf Zoro qui alla se mettre dans un coin pour dormir et Luffy qui croisa les bras, le visage tordu par la réflexion. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose n'allait pas...

— Bizarre...

**xxxxx**

Leurs visages ébahis faisait plaisir à voir. Sanji rit aux éclats ; ses épaules se soulevaient à chaque soubresaut et la manche inutilisée de sa veste se balançait de manière erratique. À ses côtés, Robin affichait une mine sévère et fermée.

— Vous ! cria enfin Pipo, les joues en feu. Comment... Pourquoi ?

Il fit mine de se précipiter vers eux, mains en avant, mais s'écroula avant de pouvoir même parvenir devant Sanji. La douleur terrassait visiblement son être.

— Doucement, Pipo, si je me souviens bien tu dois être bien amoché.

— Sanji ? siffla Chopper. C'est toi ?

Quel changement cela devait être pour eux ! Sanji savait que son apparence était quelque peu différente de celle qu'ils venaient de revoir : plus grand, plus vieux, les cheveux longs et un costume de capitaine bleu et or sur lui, il avait meilleure allure que son alter-ego égaré. L'expression sur le visage de Ken était cocasse ; un mélange entre trahison et désespoir.

— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Sanji ? cria-t-il. Pourquoi tu portes le costume des Trèfles ?

Sanji sourit de plus belle.

**xxxxx**

La ville était si agitée ! Zero grogna en poussant violemment les pauvres hères qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de se poser sur son chemin. Il n'allait pas s'attarder ici, au milieu de cette foule bruyante et ridicule ! On lui fit place assez rapidement ; une longue allée qui se déroulait jusqu'à la demeure de Leon King. Tant mieux ; c'était justement sa destination. Zero ignora les regards effrayés qu'on lui lançait et continua dans une humeur tantôt joviale, tantôt maussade.

Il fut chez son amant en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire. Évidemment, Leon n'était pas là, trop occupé qu'il était à présider la Fête de la Musique. Qu'à cela ne tienne ; il attendrait dans ses appartements. Les rares serviteurs encore présents le laissèrent agir à son gré, conformément aux indications de leur maître. De toute manière, rares étaient ceux sur l'île du Carillon qui osaient défier Zero des Carreaux.

La porte de la chambre était ouverte en arrivant. Un chant clair en sortait ; une voix connue. Sanji ricana.

— Salut, Sora.

La jeune fille cessa de chanter et lui jeta un regard ennuyé. Elle s'était installée dans un ample fauteuil qui semblait vouloir la dévorer tellement il était plus grand qu'elle ; ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés par un ruban violet en une coiffure qui la rendait plus jeune encore. Elle avait mis sur son bras un brassard des Carreaux.

— Ah, c'est toi, fit-elle d'un air ennuyé. Entre.

— T'es pas à la fête ?

— Non, il fallait que je voie Leon.

— Ah, il va pas tarder, alors ?

— Je viens de l'appeler. Il sera là dans dix minutes au plus.

— Parfait. Je déteste attendre.

La jeune fille lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Leon choisit le lit et s'y affala avec délice.

— Au fait, où t'étais passé depuis cinq jours ? reprit Sora.

— Occupé. La Route des Esprits et tout ça.

La jeune fille pâlit considérablement.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?

— Nope. Je m'étais paumé.

— Comment t'as fait ton coup ?

— Une erreur. Je me suis assez bien rattrapé ; un drôle de type qui ressemblait à Leon m'a ramené, sauf qu'il avait un bras en moins et qu'il était plutôt du genre... gentil.

Sora fit la grimace. Avec son teint blanc, cela donnait une image insolite qui amusa Zero.

— Tu as croisé Sanji ? fit-elle.

— Tiens, tu le connais ?

— Ken était-il avec lui ?

— Ken... ah, le garçon à tout faire de Leon ? Non, je l'ai pas vu.

— Ah, merde, Layla va pas être contente... Elle est folle d'inquiétude à cause de la disparition de Ken et de Sanji.

Zero ricana.

— Ta petite amie ? Quel rapport ?

— Ken est son fils.

— Tu veux dire qu'elle a déjà eu un mec ? Charmant.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard méprisant.

— Tu peux parler, toi ! Et puis non, elle n'a jamais été mariée, si c'est ça que tu veux dire. Ken est son fils adoptif.

Pour la peine, Zero éclata de rire. Que de potins en cinq minutes ! À croire qu'ils en avaient fait leur spécialité, comme les Trèfles. Quelque part, c'était dégradant de penser qu'ils pouvaient avoir un point commun avec ces conspirateurs et autres comploteurs à tout-va.

— Tu m'en diras tant ! Et je suppose que tu joues le rôle de la deuxième maman pleine d'amour et d'attentions ? C'est trop mignon !

— La ferme ! grogna Sora, folle de rage. C'est mieux que de baiser avec une créature de Sally Coeur-de-Glace !

Zero ne releva pas la pique et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Bah, on a le même statut, alors je suppose que c'est normal, dit-il. N'empêche, je me taperais bien ce Sanji pour changer.

Sora secoua la tête, un étrange sourire narquois sur le visage.

— Ça, ça risque d'être difficile pour l'instant, vu qu'il n'est plus là, dit-elle sur un ton railleur. Tu pourrais tenter ta chance avec celui qui reste, mais il est peut-être un peu vieux pour toi... Et un peu au-dessus de tes moyens.

— De quoi tu parles, petite merde ?

Durant un instant, l'expression sur le visage de Sora Les-Mains-Rouges, ex-Reine des Carreaux, le terrifia. Il se reprit néanmoins très vite et afficha un visage neutre.

— À ton avis, gros malin, fit la jeune fille, sur qui Sally a pris modèle pour créer Leon, hein ? Hein, tête d'algue ?

— Chais pas moi, on m'a parlé du Roi de Trèfle, mais je l'ai jamais vu ce type... Sandoval, c'est ça ?

Rire fou ; Sora se lécha les lèvres.

— Tu crois ?

Zero secoua la tête. Qu'avait-elle à parler en énigmes, cette sale mioche ?

Et par toutes les créatures des océans, pourquoi cela éveillait-il en lui un sentiment de familiarité ?

Le bruit d'une personne qui marche se fit entendre. Leon apparut sur le seuil de la porte, le sourire sec, un dossier bombé sous le bras. Il aperçut Zero et lui fit un signe de la tête ; il semblait contrarié.

— Ça y est, dit-il à Sora, Sandoval a entamé sa part du plan.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Ouais, un chapitre de fini pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Pipo en ce 1er avril ! Je l'ai tapé en une nuit et presque à la suite, un record. Tout pleins de révélations, des schémas qui s'entrecoupent, des bribes de scènes qui se déroulent à des époques différentes avec des personnages différents, mais un lien conducteur : Sanji et son plan. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop confus. Tout est en train de se mettre petit à petit en place pour la confrontation finale. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé si l'envie vous en prend !

Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt.


	24. 24 : Bonne nuit

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 24  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **ZoroXSanji  
**Fandom : **_One Piece_  
**Rating : **M  
**Thème : **24. Bonne nuit  
**Disclaimer : **_One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 24 : Bonne nuit**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Zoro se réveilla en sursaut, criant et se débattant avec violence. Le nom de Sanji était sur ses lèvres ; il avait en tête l'image de son amant entre les mains du Roi de Coeur, inconscient et le bras en mauvais état, arraché peut-être ? Ken et Layla hurlaient de terreur et Oeil-de-Bois jurait dans son coin, vaincu. Et devant lui, Wren, cette crapule, ce monstre d'acier reconstitué, qui l'attaquait avec toutes ses armes surgies de son corps...

— Allons, du calme, fit une voix grave et étonnamment douce. Tu vas te faire mal.

Zoro regarda autour de lui. Où se trouvait-il ? Un lit sur lequel il était solidement sanglé, une pièce aux allures douteuses de laboratoire, et cette horrible odeur de produits chimiques qui flottait dans l'air... L'espace d'un instant, il se revit à quinze ans, au milieu des Carreaux qui l'avaient fait prisonnier et avaient utilisé son corps dans des expériences interdites. Il frissonna, dégoûté, et voulut tirer sur ses liens pour s'enfuir.

— Ne fais pas ça, reprit la voix.

Zoro tourna les yeux en direction de son geôlier... et resta interdit, tant la vision qu'il avait devant lui était étrange.

— Sanji ?

Était-ce vraiment son amant, en face de lui ? L'homme qui lui avait parlé était plus vieux, plus grand et sec que le Sanji de ses souvenirs. Zoro remarqua que son bras gauche lui manquait. Le costume qu'il portait avec aisance lui rappela une période de sa vie qu'il aurait bien voulu jeter aux oubliettes.

— C'est bien toi ?

— Qui d'autre ? lui sourit son interlocuteur. Oui, c'est moi, Sanji.

— T'es... différent.

Sanji lui sourit doucement. Bleu et jaune ; ses couleurs préférées ornaient son corps, s'harmonisaient avec sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux couleur de mer. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, en un geste sensuel qui troubla Zoro.

— Tu crois ? fit-il.

Zoro déglutit.

— Ouais... et c'est quoi, cette tenue ? C'est pas le costume d'un officier des Trèfles ?

— Tu as parfaitement raison ! rit Sanji. Quelle culture !

Ce qui irrita Zoro pour une raison inconnue.

— Te fous pas de moi, tu veux ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Où sont les autres, Ken, Layla et Oeil-de-Bois ? Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras, bon sang ? Et pourquoi je suis attaché ?

Sanji soupira.

— Je pensais que tu aimerais ça. On avait souvent ce genre de jeux avant, non ? À moins que ma mémoire ne me fasse défaut...

Il eut un rire amer.

— Ce ne serait pas la première fois, siffla-t-il entre les dents. Il s'est passé tellement de choses en cinq ans ! Tellement que j'en oublie parfois le parfum de Nami ou la couleur des yeux de Chopper. Je ne sais même plus si Robin préfère le café ou le thé !

De quoi parlait-il donc ? Zoro fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

— Tu divagues... Détache-moi, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, cuistot de mes deux !

Sanji eut un rire fou.

— Cuistot ? Qui ça, moi ? Que d'honneur... Pourtant, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne cuisine plus, oh non ! Ce serait trop dégradant pour ce cher Sandoval, Seigneur des Trèfles, Joyau d'All Game !

Sur ce, il embrassa Zoro sur la bouche, en un baiser avide qui dura plusieurs minutes ; langue contre langue, coeur battant et souffle court. Zoro ne comprenait plus rien. La main valide de Sanji lui agrippa la tête et il se frotta à lui, extatique. Zoro se ressaisit et lui mordit la lèvre. Sanji se contenta d'en rire et d'essuyer sa blessure d'un revers de manche. Rouge sur jaune et bleu ; Zoro eut la nausée.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? hurla-t-il. T'es devenu dingue !

— Cela faisait si longtemps que je voulais faire ça, lui chuchota son ami, cinq longues années à attendre mon tour... mais c'est fini, maintenant. Je ne resterai plus dans l'ombre très longtemps, tu verras. Et toi...

Sanji lui caressa le visage d'une manière tendre, si douce, si aimante... Zoro sentit son coeur saigner sans savoir pourquoi. Le regard de Sanji était si étrange ! Un peu éteint, heureux et triste à la fois, comme la somme de plusieurs sentiments contradictoires qui s'affrontent et se mélangent.

— Je t'ai attendu si longtemps, fit-il contre son oreille, j'ai lutté seul, tout seul... Et cela doit rester encore comme ça pendant quatre ans, mais je n'ai pas pu résister, tu vois. Je voulais te revoir encore une fois...

— Sanji...

Le visage de son amant se contracta de manière douloureuse.

— C'est mon nom, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que c'est ton nom...

Sanji rapprocha son visage du sien, et, joue contre joue, il lui murmura :

— Merci. Je voulais te l'entendre prononcer une dernière fois... juste cette fois, pour me donner du courage. Maintenant, tout ira bien. Tu verras. Je ferais en sorte que tout le monde soit sauvé.

Un sourire. Sanji passa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Bonne nuit, mon amour.

Une piqûre discrète sur son bras, et ce furent les derniers mots que Zoro entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**xxxxx**

Luffy réfléchit de toutes ses forces, et cette action somme toute simple lui donna un mal de crâne épouvantable. Il était assis sur la figure de proue du Merry, à sa place habituelle ; ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide et son regard était tourné vers l'horizon. Pourtant, malgré un temps magnifique et le passage inédit d'une troupe de dauphins-marteaux au loin, il ne regardait pas la mer. Son esprit souvent si distrait avait d'autres soucis en tête.

— Pourquoi il est si bizarre, Zoro ? se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

Pourquoi, en vérité ? S'il y avait une chose en laquelle Luffy croyait, c'était en ses amis ; ceux-ci étaient la clé de voûte de son rêve de devenir le Roi des pirates. Cet équipage, il l'avait soigneusement choisi selon des critères personnels. Pour commencer, c'étaient tous des chics types pour qui il aurait donné sa vie et qui auraient fait la même chose. À force d'aventures et de confrontation au danger, un lien fort s'était créé entre eux, un lien indéfectible qui les unirait jusqu'au bout du voyage. Pourquoi dans ce cas se sentait-il si mal à l'aise face à Zoro ?

— Ou alors, il a peut-être mangé un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

Il hocha la tête, satisfait de cette réponse. Si ce n'était pas ça, il devait être malade. Il fallait qu'il demande à Chopper de le soigner. Il ne pouvait pas continuer le voyage avec un malade ! Peut-être qu'en le laissant dormir assez longtemps... Et Sanji devait revenir le plus vite possible, pour lui faire tout plein de bonnes choses à manger ! Un homme qui mangeait mal ne pouvait pas se sentir bien.

Tout d'un coup, Luffy sentit l'arrivée d'une menace derrière lui ; vite, il sauta en l'air en tenant son chapeau de paille. Il était temps ! Un sabre passa à l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant. Il vit Zoro sur le point de lancer ses deux autres épées sur lui.

— Arrête de bouger ! dit-il.

— Ah... Zoro ? À quoi tu joues ? fit Luffy en atterrissant sur le pont.

Le bretteur ricana.

— Ça ne se voit pas ?

Luffy inclina la tête ; son visage était tordu par l'incompréhension.

— T'as mal dormi ? Ou t'as faim, peut-être ?

Son ami ne répondit pas ; il rangea ses sabres et l'observa un instant. Puis, il grogna et sortit de sa chemise un parchemin un peu froissé. Il le lui tendit d'un geste sec.

— Pour toi.

— C'est quoi ?

— Un message.

— De qui ?

— De mes supérieurs. Ils m'ont dit de te remettre ça.

— Ben pourquoi t'as voulu m'attaquer ?

— Je voulais juste voir si t'étais aussi puissant qu'on me l'a dit.

— Bien sûr que je le suis ! Super, méga puissant ! T'es con ou quoi ?

— T'occupes, grogna Zoro. Bon, tu le lis ce message ?

Luffy fit la grimace ; pourtant, il tendit le bras et se saisit du parchemin. L'écriture était élégante, les mots assez simples pour qu'il comprenne.

— Alors, ta réponse ?

— C'est Sanji qui a écrit ça ?

— Aucune idée. Vous arrêtez pas de me parler de ce type mais je sais pas qui c'est.

Le visage abruti de Luffy se posa juste sous ses yeux.

— T'es idiot ou quoi ?

— Me traite pas d'idiot, imbécile toi-même !

— C'est toi l'imbécile !

Zoro fit une de ces têtes ! Luffy lui adressa un immense sourire qui lui mangeait le visage.

— T'es vraiment trop bizarre, Zoro !

— Ouais, ouais, cause toujours, soupira le bretteur. Bon, c'est quoi ta réponse ? Parce que j'ai pas que ça à faire, moi...

Luffy y réfléchit un instant. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? La mer avait l'air bonne, et puis s'il coulait les autres viendraient le chercher !

Dans son coin, Zoro sourit à son tour.

— Autre chose, « capitaine Luffy ». Je m'appelle Zero ; souviens-t'en à l'avenir.

**xxxxx**

Nami s'étira et balaya le pont du regard. Elle venait prendre l'air après avoir passé une heure à calculer la route exacte à suivre pour arriver sur cette île de la Tortue que lui avait mentionné Zoro, celle sur laquelle se trouvait Sanji. Pour quelle raison il avait ainsi fait bande à part, elle ne pouvait que se l'imaginer : une belle femme, le trésor qu'elle lui devait, un ingrédient rare pour sa cuisine ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait le récupérer au plus vite et poursuivre la route. Ils s'étaient déjà assez éloignés de leur trajet initial.

Zoro et Luffy se trouvaient sur le pont, l'un en face de l'autre. Nami remarqua que Luffy tenait entre ses mains un parchemin chiffonné ; où l'avait-il trouvé ? La lecture n'était pas le genre de Luffy ; il préférait largement jouer avec Pipo et Chopper et sauter de la figure de proue aux voiles. La voix bourrue de Zoro atteignit ses oreilles.

— Autre chose, « capitaine Luffy ». Je m'appelle Zero ; souviens-t'en à l'avenir.

— Zero ? fit Luffy en riant. Comme le chiffre ?

Zoro se cura l'oreille avec le petit doigt.

— Ouais, tout pareil.

Surprise, Nami se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers les deux hommes et les interpella.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous deux ?

— Ah, Nami ! s'écria Luffy en agitant le parchemin qu'il tenait. Zoro m'a donné un message de Sanji !

Le jeune femme fut intriguée.

— Un message ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas donné plus tôt, Zoro ?

— On m'a expressément ordonné de ne le remettre qu'entre les mains de Luffy ou éventuellement les vôtres.

Nami le regarda d'un air confus.

— Tu me vouvoies, maintenant ?

— Lisez le message. Moi, je ne fais que transmettre.

Luffy lui jeta quasiment le parchemin à la figure ; Nami le rabroua avant de jeter un coup d'oeil dessus. Le contenu du message ne manqua pas de la surprendre. Pourtant, avant qu'elle ait pu protester, elle sentit une douleur à la tête et perdit connaissance.

**xxxxx**

Luffy vit Nami s'écrouler à terre, terrassée par le coup que venait de lui donner un Sanji qui avait surgi de nulle part. Il voulut hurler mais une main ferme fut plaquée sur sa bouche.

— Chut, dit Zoro, il ne faut pas attirer l'attention des autres.

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds et voulut protester, mais Sanji se rapprocha de lui et posa un doigt fin sur sa bouche déjà couverte par la main de Zoro. Luffy ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Je sais ce que tu dois penser, dit Sanji avec un sourire d'excuse, mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était ça ou la tuer. Il faut absolument que tu me fasses confiance. C'est moi, Sanji, ton coq !

Luffy n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Cet homme un peu vieux déjà, avec son bras manquant et ses traits durs, c'était Sanji ? Soudain, une fille habillée de blanc surgit de derrière lui et regarda en direction de Nami. Comme elle était drôle ! On aurait dit un lapin, avec ses longues oreilles et sa queue qui remuait ! Luffy fut fasciné, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de mordre la main de Zoro qui pesta.

— Silence ! lui ordonna Sanji. Personne ne doit nous entendre !

— Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit Luffy.

Son cuistot soupira. Il était si bizarre, comme Zoro ! Quelque part, il lui rappelait un peu Shanks, avec son bras en moins et surtout, ce charisme envoûtant qui semblait s'échapper de chaque fibre de son être... Luffy secoua la tête.

— J'ai rien compris.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Je veux juste ton bien, ainsi qu'aux autres.

Sanji soupira.

— Tu me connais, hein Luffy ? Tu sais bien que je ne vous trahirai jamais ! Mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance, je t'en supplie !

Les deux autres personnes présentes parurent surprises et quelque peu gênées ; la fille surtout faisait une tête étrange. Luffy regarda Sanji droit dans les yeux, le visage impassible.

— Je crois que je peux faire ça, dit-il enfin d'une voix lente. Mais tu m'expliqueras ce qui se passe, hein ?

Sanji sourit.

— Bien sûr. Mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, il faut que tu quittes le Merry.

— Hein ? Mais...

— Pas pour longtemps, se hâta de dire Sanji. Imagine ça comme une escale. Tu le récupéreras bien vite, je te le promets. Et on continuera à voguer ensemble sur la Route de Tous les Périls, tu verras.

Luffy hocha la tête. Il n'était pas convaincu mais si Sanji disait que tout allait bien, il n'avait qu'à le croire, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, c'était pas son genre.

— Bon, si tu le dis...

— Merci. Mais avant toute chose...

Il se tourna vers la fille-lapin qui attendait derrière lui.

— Tu peux faire comme on a dit, Mana ?

Mana acquiesça.

— C'est pas bien compliqué. Faites-moi confiance, seigneur Sandoval.

Elle fit quelques signes de la main, chuchota des mots incompréhensibles, et au grand émerveillement de Luffy, une fumée apparut tout près de Nami ! Mieux, une fois qu'elle se fut dissipée il vit qu'une autre Nami se trouvait à côté de la première !

— Dément ! cria-t-il, les yeux brillants.

— Tu peux aller avec elle et Nami, Luffy ? dit Sanji. Elle va te conduire dans un endroit rigolo. Et après, tu pourras retrouver tout le monde...

— Hein ? Où ça ?

Sanji lui fit un sourire doux et tendit la main dans le vide.

— Par là.

Sans que Luffy comprenne comment il s'y était pris pour que cela arrive, un trou noir apparut soudain au-dessus du sol.

— Géniaaaal ! brailla-t-il, tous ses soucis de tantôt déjà oubliés.

Un bruit de pas pressé se fit entendre, suivi d'un cri de Pipo.

— Luffy ? C'est quoi ce boucan ?

Mana se saisit d'une Nami et passa en vitesse à travers le trou. Sanji sauta par-dessus bord, mais il eut le temps de lui crier :

— Suis-la, Luffy ! Suis le lapin blanc !

Il n'avait pas à le lui dire deux fois ! Luffy se mit à rire, tendit le bras pour attraper le bras de Nami qui pendait, et ni une ni deux, il bondit à la suite de Mana dans le trou noir.

**xxxxx**

Le sourire de Sanji était si étrange, si fou ! Chopper ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en le voyant ainsi, vêtu de ce drôle de costume pirate qui le faisait paraître plus cruel et froid. Derrière lui, Robin gardait obstinément les yeux baissés. Elle portait une robe violette dont la coupe s'accordait avec les vêtements de Sanji ; pour le reste, elle était aussi séduisante que dans ses souvenirs. Pipo tressaillit ; Chopper l'examina en quelques tâtonnements prudents.

— Doucement, lui dit-il, tu n'es pas encore rétabli...

— Écoute-le donc, dis Sanji en ricanant, il serait dommage que tu sois mis hors-jeu avant même le retour de tout le monde. Ce serait bien dommage, oui.

Et il partit d'un rire énigmatique qui irrita davantage Pipo.

— Comment oses-tu ! cria-t-il. Et tu te dis notre ami ?

Cela sembla amuser grandement Sanji.

— Plus que tu ne sembles le croire, en tout cas.

— Sanji ? intervint Chopper. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

— Sanji ?

Son ami ricana.

— Oui, il me semble qu'on m'appelait de cette manière, autrefois... Il y a très, très longtemps je pense... Avant que je ne sois Sandoval. Ou était-ce après ?

Il partit d'un autre rire tonitruant. Robin posa sa main sur son épaule.

— Il est temps, non ? Mon Roi.

Le visage de Sanji se tordit de manière douloureuse.

— Temps ? Le temps... oui, tu as raison, il est temps.

Et dans un geste grandiose, il jeta deux petites invitations en carton à terre, juste devant Chopper et Pipo. Ceux-ci regardèrent sans comprendre.

— Je vous invite officiellement à la réception que donnera Leon King demain soir dans son domaine, dit-il pompeusement. Un cadeau du Roi des Trèfles. Ça ne se refuse pas !

Le sourire éclatant et la mine réjouie, il se tourna vers Ken. Le jeune garçon avait pâli considérablement et restait sans rien dire, sans doute trop choqué... Chopper lui saisit le bras et le secoua. Ken émergea enfin dans un sursaut.

— Et toi, mon Ken, tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, tu es invité par Leon, mais Sandoval aussi souhaite ta présence !

Ken déglutit avec peine.

— Sanji ? C'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. C'est une chance, ne crois-tu pas ? Mon petit Enfant-Chance perdu.

Sanji s'était rapproché et, doucement, lui caressa la joue de sa main valide. Ken frissonna et recula d'un pas.

— Tu... tu es si différent...

— Je le suis, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota Sanji. Neuf ans, ça vous change un homme, tu sais ?

— Est-ce à cause de cela ?

— Sais-tu que la solitude te paraît plus insoutenable quand ceux que tu aimes sont à portée sans que tu puisses rien y faire... jamais ? Quand tu voudrais les rejoindre, mais tu sais que leur avenir serait bouleversé à jamais par ta seule vision... Alors tu attends, encore et encore, et tu pries. Juste un an de plus, juste un mois, juste un jour...

Il ricana.

— Et ce jour est arrivé...

Bouleversé, Chopper voulut le toucher, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, tâcher de calmer et de consoler ce regard fou, ce visage contracté par la douleur... La main douce mais ferme de Robin l'arrêta à mi-chemin. Elle secoua la tête, et, souriant tristement, le repoussa.

— C'est trop tard, fit-elle d'une voix cassée, il était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai trouvé. Il ne s'arrêtera pas en si bon chemin, crois-moi.

— De quoi parles-tu, Robin ? hurla Chopper, le coeur lourd. Pourquoi est-ce que Sanji est comme ça ? Et toi ? Je croyais que tu étais de notre côté !

— Je... Il y a bien longtemps que je suis au-delà de tout ça.

Pipo renifla avec dédain.

— Évidemment ! On est pas assez bien pour la Dame de Trèfle !

Le rire de Sanji se répercuta dans l'air.

— Eh bien, quelle fougue, mon Pipo ! Moi qui te croyait peureux !

Ken se jeta sur Sanji et le serra dans ses bras, sanglotant.

— Arrête ça, Sanji !

Larmes et cris ; rien n'y fit. Sanji se défit de lui rapidement et le poussa à terre. Ken tomba avec un cri de surprise ; Ahiru alla le rejoindre et se frotta à lui en jetant un regard de défi à Sanji. Elle s'était donc remise ?

— Il est fou ! cria-t-elle. La g_éhérit_ l'a atteint !

Sanji s'inclina, le geste ample et le visage réjoui.

— À ton service, Ahiru chérie !

— La g_éhérit_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ken, complètement dépassé.

— La folie de l'Autre Monde, répondit Chopper sans quitter leur ami des yeux. C'est ce qui se passe quand quelqu'un est resté dans le Monde de l'Autre Côté un peu trop longtemps et y a survécu : il devient plus fort, mais il perd la raison. Et parfois même son humanité.

— Quelle culture, Chopper ! dit Sanji. C'est bien digne de l'héritier de Trevor.

Chopper sursauta, le coeur battant.

— Tu connais mon maître ?

— Je l'ai connu, oui... Il y a longtemps, très longtemps... Il ne t'a jamais parlé de moi, hein ? Le brave homme.

Le corps de Chopper fut pris de convulsions ; des larmes amères coulèrent le long de ses joues.

— Vous vous connaissiez donc, et il ne m'a rien dit alors que je lui avais raconté mon histoire ?

Cette fois, Sanji éclata de rire. Ses amis le regardèrent horrifiés.

— Naïf que tu es ! Comment crois-tu qu'il t'as trouvé, mon petit renne médecin ? Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a accepté un élève tel que toi ? À ma demande, bien sûr !

Chopper se tourna vivement en direction de Robin.

— C'est vrai, ce qu'il dit ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, doucement.

— Oui. Il avait tout prévu depuis le début. Chaque étape de nos mésaventures, c'est lui qui en est le responsable...

Tremblante, elle serra ses bras autour de son corps et tomba à terre. Elle pleurait, elle aussi.

— C'était désespéré, dit-elle, la voix chancelante. Il a déprogrammé Zoro et créé Zero, un assassin lié corps et âme à All Game. Il a attaqué le Merry, a enlevé Nami et Luffy... Puis il a fait en sorte que Pipo et toi soyez séparés tout en me proposant de travailler pour lui. Pendant quatre ans, j'ai essayé de vous éloigner de son influence, mais tout a été inutile.. Tout...

Pipo ouvrit des yeux ronds ; ses mains étaient crispées sur le drap enroulé autour de lui.

— C'est pas vrai... Alors, pendant tout ce temps, je croyais que tu étais notre ennemie...

— Sale engeance ! hurla Ahiru. _Géhérit _maudite !

Sanji sourit.

**xxxxx**

Sora hocha la tête d'un air grave. Y avait-il un sens caché à tout cela ? Zero fronça les sourcils.

— Ça y est alors, il a commencé ? fit la jeune fille en s'adressant à Leon. C'est une bonne chose, non ? Nous en aurons bientôt fini avec cette histoire. La paix reviendra.

Leon soupira et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face d'elle.

— Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. Il reste quand même très dangereux...

— Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, hein ?

Zero se mit sur pieds et leur jeta un regard noir.

— Eh, vous parlez de quoi, là ? C'est quoi cette histoire avec ce Sandoval ?

Les deux autres le regardèrent d'un air étrange.

— Ah, c'est vrai qu'on a encore refait le cerveau, fit Sora. Tu ne t'en souviens sans doute pas, mais tu as travaillé sous ses ordres, il y a quatre ans.

— Quand j'ai été créé ? Pourquoi on m'a rien dit ?

— À quoi ça aurait servi ? fit Leon en haussant les épaules. Les pions comme toi et moi, ça obéit aux ordres et ça la ferme. C'est comme ça qu'All Game marche.

— Je sais, mais quand même ! C'est pas comme si j'allais protester, quoi, mais j'aimerais bien savoir quand on me manipule !

Le visage de Sora se contracta de manière douloureuse. Elle soupira ; son regard passa lentement de Leon à Zero.

— Je n'arrive pas à comprendre Sandoval, dit-elle. Pourquoi créer un clone de lui-même et faire tous ces plans compliqués ? À quoi cela lui sert-il ? La Route de Tous les Périls sera à lui dans une dizaine d'années au plus ! Et avec le piège qu'il prépare aux hauts gradés de la Marine, elle mettra des mois avant de s'en remettre, si elle y arrive jamais ! Alors pourquoi ?

— Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi, dit Leon. J'ai beau être son double, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la manière dont il pense.

Sora lui fit un sourire faible. De son côté, Zero ne perdait rien de leur discussion ; il préféra se taire pour se concentrer sur les informations échangées. Qui sait, il arriverait peut-être enfin à démêler cette immense pelote qu'étaient les secrets d'All Game ?

— Je ne suis pas si bien informée, tu sais, poursuivit Sora. Il m'a écartée du pouvoir à la mort de son père, quand il est passé Roi. Comme je n'avais plus la volonté de rester, je suis allée me réfugier auprès de mon oncle, et j'ai perdu de vue tout ce petit monde pendant très longtemps... Jusqu'à ce qu'il me recontacte il y a quatre ans.

— Il y a quand même une chose que je me demande depuis un petit moment, fit Leon en prenant une mine sombre. Ce Sanji sur lequel Ken avait veillé pendant quatre ans... C'était bien un clone raté, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu m'avais dit...

— Je n'ai fait que te répéter ce que Sandoval m'avait lui-même dit. Mais c'est bizarre...

Elle fit la grimace.

— Je me souviens quand il est arrivé chez nous, ce fils étrange de Sandoval. Il s'était présenté en tant que Sanji... Et puis il a pris le nom de son père à sa mort. Ça m'a vraiment troublée, quand j'ai rencontré pour la seconde fois un Sanji, mais je savais que Sandoval avait créé ses clones, mon oncle était même fan de tes performances d'acteur. Quand il m'a rappelé plus tard pour me proposer de venir chez toi, je pensais que c'était parce qu'il voulait récupérer ce « Sanji »... Mais il n'en fut rien. Il l'a juste laissé à Ken, comme un os qu'on jette aux chiens.

Leon acquiesça.

— J'ai proposé au Roi de le tuer et de faire croire à un accident, histoire de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes, mais il a expressément refusé... Il m'a dit qu'il avait encore un usage très important.

— Quand est-ce qu'il t'a dit ça ?

— Attends voir... C'était la veille où Oeil-de-Bois avait disparu, je crois. Je me souviens, ce bougre de vieux pirate fouinait un peu partout, c'était assez désagréable. Je me suis toujours demandé si Sandoval ou un autre de notre camp s'était débarrassé de lui...

— Pas moi, en tout cas, se hâta de dire Sora. Je l'aimais plutôt bien, en fait. Ken a pleuré sa disparition pendant des mois, c'était affreux.

— C'est ta belle qui a pas dû être contente.

— Layla ? Non, en effet. Mais en contrepartie, elle s'est tournée vers moi...

— Et tu l'as séduite, bourreau des coeurs !

Sora fit la grimace.

— Évite de m'appeler comme ça, tu veux ? Je ne veux absolument pas avoir affaire à Wren, même en surnom. Quel type répugnant ! Qu'est-ce qui a pris à Isaac de le reprendre, ce porc ?

— Ils s'entendent plutôt bien, aux dernières nouvelles, fit Leon en haussant les épaules. Et puis c'est un bon combattant.

— Mouais...

La jeune fille se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil, la mine renfrognée.

— N'empêche, j'aurais bien voulu lui foutre sa pâtée, il y a quatre ans...

— Et risquer de te faire prendre par ton cher tonton qui te croit si pure et innocente ? ricana Leon.

— Oh, la ferme...

Zero se leva et alla se coller à Leon. Il avait bien fait d'écouter : déjà, plusieurs des questions qu'il se posait commençaient à s'éclaircir. Le reste, il le devina en réunissant les informations éparses dont il disposait.

— Et ce Sandoval, il est ici en ce moment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée. Pour la fin de son plan, là ?

— On ne peut rien te cacher, fit Leon. Bientôt, All Game règnera sur la Route de Tous les Périls, et Sandoval sera à sa tête. Ce qui est normal, vu le personnage.

— Tu m'étonnes, ricana Zero.

Il avait l'intuition qu'il le rencontrerait bien assez tôt, ce type. Sandoval, Roi des Trèfles, le seigneur régnant d'All Game, Joyau de leur organisation ! Et lorsque cela sera fait, tout sera clair, il le savait. Zero n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'on vienne le chercher, mais il avait tout le temps devant lui.

Car finalement, tout n'était qu'une question de temps...

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Énormément de blablas dans ce chapitre, mais au moins maintenant plusieurs mystères introduits tout au long de l'histoire ont pu être révélés sans flash-back inutiles. Bientôt le Boss de fin, youpi !

Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt.


	25. 25 : Obstacle

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 25  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **ZoroXSanji  
**Fandom : **_One Piece_  
**Rating : **M  
**Thème : **25. Obstacle  
**Disclaimer : **_One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 25 : Obstacle**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Le vent frais qui soufflait sur la baie était assez agréable. Tout en descendant de son navire, Regal « Roi de Pique » Donovan salua avec courtoisie le détachement que Leon King avait fait envoyer à son intention. Tous des civils ; une foule bigarrée accueillit les Piques en chantant et en jouant de la musique. Atmosphère de fête, jours de joie ! Les habitants de la respectable île du Carillon avaient même oublié que leurs hôtes n'étaient que des pirates sans foi ni loi. Regal monta avec ses hommes dans le char qu'on leur avait préparé et passa le quart d'heure suivant à leur faire des signes amicaux de la main, en parfait invité d'honneur qu'il était. Une petite fille se détacha du lot et lui tendit un bouquet d'hibiscus, qu'il accepta complaisamment. L'enfant lui fit un immense sourire.

— Quel accueil ! fit à ses côtés son As, Bernardo. Ces braves gens nous ont à la bonne.

— C'est parce que Leon a bien préparé le terrain, fit Regal sans s'arrêter de saluer. Quatre ans qu'il manipule leur existence pour qu'ils nous soient favorables. Leur bien-aimé chef de l'île est notre allié, ils le sont aussi, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

— Quand est-ce que l'opération est prévue ?

— Ce soir. Les gros pontes de la Marine arrivent aujourd'hui aussi, à ce que j'ai compris.

— Mouais. Ça fait une journée à attendre, quoi !

Bernardo s'affala dans le char et ferma les yeux, ses fidèles sabres reposant à ses côtés.

— Préviens-moi quand on sera arrivé à sa maison, eut-il le temps de dire avant de pousser un superbe ronflement.

Regal éclata de rire. Quelque part, ce bon vieux Bernardo tenait un peu de l'As de Carreau ; d'ailleurs, ils étaient tous deux très proches quoiqu'un peu rivaux quelque part. Ces deux zigotos avaient la même propension à s'endormir partout et un talent certain pour manipuler les sabres. Son sourire disparut quand il se souvint de l'identité réelle de Zero, As de Carreau.

— Fichue Sally, grogna-t-il entre les dents. Nous priver d'un p'tit gars aussi bien ! Si je mets la main sur elle...

Sally « Valet de Carreau ». Le savant fou d'All Game, la science au service du mal, la madone des manipulations en tous genres ; elle avait acquis une multitude de surnoms en quelques années, tous mérités.

— Tu disais ? grommela Bernardo en s'éveillant.

— Rien, je pensais à Sally.

— Te casse pas trop la tête pour ça, patron, fit le bretteur d'une voix ensommeillée. Elle le mérite pas.

— Ouais, mais... Y'a pas moyen, je peux pas digérer ce qu'elle a fait à Zoro.

Bernardo se releva finalement en soupirant.

— Y'a un truc qui me turlupine, patron.

— Quoi ?

— C'est quoi exactement cette histoire avec Zoro ou Zero ? Et quel est le lien avec Sandoval ? Parce plus je m'interroge, et moins je comprends.

— Ah, ça...

Regal soupira.

— T'étais dans l'équipage de Sandoval avant, non ?

— Ouais, sourit Bernardo. Un bon Trèfle, même si j'ai pas le cerveau qu'il faut, mais c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on demande à un As dans le métier.

Il ricana.

— J'ai gravi les échelons comme il faut, tu sais, sans tuer aucun supérieur comme ça se faisait chez nous. Feu Sandoval père m'avait à la bonne et il m'a pris comme As après la mort de Greg, l'ancien.

— Ah. Alors tu as connu son fils ?

— Sandoval fils ? Ouais.

— Sais-tu qu'il s'appelait Sanji avant la mort de son père ?

— Sans doute... Tu sais, moi les noms... On l'appelait tout le temps Cinq ou Sandoval Junior, de toute façon.

— C'était un brave garçon, ce petit Sanji, continua Regal avec un air peiné. Il voulait rester dans l'organisation pour aider son équipage, d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Bernardo haussa un sourcil de surprise.

— Il nous a jamais parlé de ça. Je pensais qu'on était son seul équipage.

— Il ne vous faisait peut-être pas assez confiance.

Le bretteur éclata de rire.

— Peux pas dire qu'il avait tort. On est pas connu pour être des gentils, dans les Trèfles. Même que dans le genre traître, y'a pas mieux !

Regal hocha la tête. Que de souvenirs ! Raconter tout cela le ramenait très loin en arrière, quand Sanji était venu le trouver avec un Zoro blessé. Il lui avait alors exposé une partie de son secret et de ses plans... mais où s'arrêtait la vérité et commençait l'imposture ? On ne pouvait jamais être très sûr avec ce diable de Sandoval fils.

— Il est passé Cinq à peu près en même temps que moi je suis devenu As, je crois, continua Bernardo. T'aurais dû voir la gueule de Sandoval en apprenant que c'était son rejeton ! Tout heureux qu'il était, c'était comique, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je savais même pas qu'il avait un fils, le bougre. Surtout de cet âge-là. Mais quel rapport avec Zero ? Ils se connaissaient pas, si ?

— Tu connais son histoire, hein ? Dis-moi ce que tu sais. On verra après.

Bernardo parut extrêmement confus ; il leva une main et compta au fur et à mesure de son récit, se concentrant fort pour ne rien oublier. Qu'il était cocasse de voir un homme de la trempe de l'As de Pique réciter sa leçon comme un élève sage à l'école ! Regal sourit avec bienveillance. Il avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de tester cet homme et ce qu'il avait appris de lui était très prometteur. Bernardo avait beau être un ancien Trèfle, sa fidélité était légendaire, son sens de la loyauté au moins aussi aigu que celui d'un Pique. Par quelle erreur il avait atterri chez les Carreaux, il se le demanderait toujours. Ces chers Carreaux avaient la fâcheuse manie de recruter leurs As parmi les moins fourbes et les meilleures âmes de l'organisation. En soi, ce n'était pas très étonnant : l'As était le pilier de l'équipage avec le Roi, il était donc primordial de pouvoir compter sur lui. N'empêche, quel gâchis pour l'homme...

— Euh... hésita Bernardo, voyons... bon, quand je suis revenu avec Sandoval, y'avait son fils qui attendait là, il était devenu Cinq... et puis y'avait ce petit gars aussi, Zoro, on m'a dit qu'il avait attaqué l'équipage pendant notre absence, alors Sally l'a pris pour lui triturer le corps. Cinq l'a pas supporté, il a convaincu Sandoval de le libérer, il l'a amené chez toi et tu l'as pris comme Dix de Pique... Après, All Game a été démantelé, et il a disparu jusqu'à y'a quatre ans, à notre retour, où il est devenu As de Carreau. Et Cinq est devenu Sandoval après que son père se soit fait battre par cet amiral à la manque, comme c'est la coutume.

Regal fut perplexe.

— Drôle de loi, quand même...

Bernardo haussa les épaules.

— Bah, on y peut rien, tous les Rois de Carreau sont Sandoval. C'est pour l'image, tu vois. Ça en jette d'avoir un même capitaine pendant des années et des années, pour les gens, c'est comme s'il était immortel. Ça leur fout une trouille bleue à chaque fois qu'on attaque, et ils font n'importe quoi.

— Le terrible pirate Sandoval, hein ? sourit Regal, amusé. Le démon des mers, le capitaine immortel qui survit à ses ennemis ?

— Ouais, c'est ça.

— Pffu, les Trèfles m'étonneront toujours. On n'a pas idée d'être aussi tordus !

— Eh ! protesta Bernardo. Chuis pas comme ça, moi !

— Encore heureux ! Sinon j'aurais pas voulu de toi dans mon équipage !

Bernardo fit une moue boudeuse.

— T'es dur, patron...

— Il faut bien.

Le visage de Regal s'assombrit. Leur cortège venait d'arriver devant une allée parsemée de pierres de toutes les couleurs, et, tout droit, une vaste maison de style colonial leur tendait les bras.

— On arrive, fit-il. Je te raconterai tout plus tard, pour l'instant il faut faire honneur à nos hôtes.

— On devait pas attendre Sania ?

— Ça ira. Elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire.

Un Leon King habillé d'un large manteau bariolé apparut sur le seuil de la maison, entouré par Sora et Zero. Regal sourit en reconnaissant l'ancienne Dame de Carreau et l'actuel As de Carreau.

— C'est parti pour les sourires au rabais, siffla-t-il à Bernardo.

**xxxxx**

Pipo se prit la tête entre les mains, plus confus que jamais. Sanji était déjà parti avec Robin, vaquer à ses sales affaires de pirate d'All Game. Par terre, les billets étaient toujours là, aux yeux de tous ; personne n'osait y toucher par crainte de les voir s'animer et les corrompre, peut-être ? Ken sanglotait dans son coin, Chopper paraissait usé, comme s'il était parvenu au bout des épreuves que lui avait imposée la vie. Ahiru faisait la grimace.

— Manger la _géhérit_, répétait-elle, tordre, mordre, souffler comme la poussière ! Claquer, balayer !

— Combien de temps ? dit-il enfin.

Chopper leva les yeux.

— Combien de temps pour quoi ? fit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

— Il faut combien de temps pour qu'un homme devienne fou dans le Monde de l'Autre Côté et devienne comme Sanji ?

Le renne baissa les yeux.

— Ça dépend. Il faut déjà survivre. Seule une mutation profonde de l'individu peut le permettre. Après, si l'homme est fort mentalement, il peut ne jamais être infecté, à condition qu'il en sorte avant. Un autre sera atteint à peine un pied posé hors de la Route des Esprits.

— Et ceux qui sont atteints comme Sanji ? On peut pas les guérir ?

— Je ne sais pas trop...

— Manger ! répéta plus fort Ahiru. Tordre, mordre, souffler comme la poussière ! Claquer, balayer !

Chopper ouvrit des yeux ronds. Quant à Ken, il cessa de pleurer et les rejoignit en titubant un peu.

— Ahiru, tu sais comment le guérir ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Le canard secoua la tête.

— C'est une prière qu'on répète dans mon peuple quand on rencontre la _géhérit_, dit-elle d'un air penaud. Je ne sais pas si ça sert à guérir.

Pipo fronça les sourcils.

— Une prière, ça ? On dirait plutôt des menaces !

— On peut peut-être essayer de les contacter ? reprit Ken. Le peuple d'Ahiru. Si ça se trouve, ils savent comment soigner Sanji !

— C'est le problème, dit Chopper. Son peuple est nomade, et je ne sais pas où ils sont en cette période de l'année. Ahiru ne le sait pas non plus.

— Alors, tout est perdu ? Je les perdrais tous les deux ?

D'autres larmes coulèrent des yeux de Ken. Ses trois amis le regardèrent avec surprise.

— Tous les deux ?

— Oeil-de-Bois... Je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez, c'est un très vieil ami de l'île de la Tortue, il a fait partie des Piques avant... Je l'ai retrouvé dans le Monde de l'Autre Côté, mais il avait été un peu changé...

Pipo grogna.

— Décidément, t'en as encore beaucoup des amis dans All Game ?

— Je...

— Je commence à croire qu'ils te tournent tous autour !

— Pipo ! protesta Chopper. Ce n'est pas la faute de Ken !

Le garçon se ratatina sur lui-même.

— Je ne sais pas... Depuis que j'ai perdu ma chance, j'ai l'impression que tout va de travers...

— Ta chance ?

Ken regarda ailleurs, le visage rouge de honte.

— Je suis censé être un Enfant-Chance, mais j'ai grandi et ma chance m'a quitté.

— Un Enfant-Chance ? fit Chopper, émerveillé. Ils sont très rares !

— D'autant plus rares qu'il est très difficile de les garder intacts, acquiesça Ken. Quand la haine ou n'importe quel sentiment mauvais envahit leur coeur trop longtemps, ils grandissent et perdent leur chance légendaire. J'ai commis cette erreur de haïr All Game de toutes mes forces quand ils m'ont pris Sanji et Zoro. Et regardez où ça m'a mené ! Je ne plus aider personne, et Sanji est le Roi de Trèfle !

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et pleura amèrement. Pipo ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa propre colère était tombée, laissant place à un désespoir si grand qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait le noyer.

— Quelle poisse, fit-il. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait s'en sortir...

Ce fut à cet instant que la clochette de la porte d'entrée sonna de nouveau.

— Ah non ! s'écria Chopper, horrifié. C'est fini, les visites surprises !

**xxxxx**

Luffy courut longtemps, longtemps, derrière ce lapin blanc qui portait Nami. Il riait de cette drôle d'aventure. Comme dans les histoires que lui racontaient son frère Ace à l'époque où ils vivaient encore ensemble ! Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà, cette petite fille qui avait suivi elle aussi un lapin blanc à travers un trou ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, c'était si loin ! Mais la fille-lapin continuait de courir, alors il la poursuivait, encore et encore sur la route blanche avec les côtés sombres, à droite et à gauche. Nami dormait toujours entre les bras de cette fille, et il riait encore, Luffy ! Tant et si bien qu'il ne fit pas attention et qu'il lâcha le bras de son guide. Il glissa et roula, loin, très loin de la route, droit dans les coins noirs. La fille-lapin s'en aperçut trop tard et poussa un cri ; elle disparut bien vite du champ de vision de Luffy.

— C'est trop bizarre ! s'écria-t-il dans l'obscurité, alors que des choses grimpaient sur lui et lui chuchotaient des paroles effrayantes. Ils sont où, tous les autres ?

Des petits cris et des rires lui répondirent. Luffy écarquilla les yeux, sans succès. Une voix douce et dure à la fois, belle et cruelle, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Qui es-tu, toi qui t'aventures dans le territoire de la Baroude ?

Luffy fit un immense sourire. Il ne voyait ni ne comprenait rien mais la personne qui lui avait parlé ne semblait pas méchante, avec une si jolie voix...

— Je suis Luffy, tiens ! Le capitaine au chapeau de paille ! Le futur Roi des Pirates !

Un petit rire résonna ; Luffy se mit à rire lui aussi, parce qu'il trouvait cela prodigieusement drôle de se retrouver dans le noir avec une voix étrange, aux relents de tombe. Encore une personne originale et intéressante sur sa route ! Qui sait, elle savait peut-être où il devait aller pour rejoindre ses amis ? Ou alors, elle connaissait l'emplacement d'un trésor ?

— Pourquoi es-tu là, Luffy au chapeau de paille ? continua la voix.

— Sanji m'a dit de suivre le lapin, mais je l'ai perdue ! Tu ne sais pas où elle est, par hasard ? Elle portait Nami avec elle ! Et puis il faut que je retrouve le Merry et mes compagnons, ils peuvent pas continuer sans moi !

La Baroude ricana.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Tu es sourde ou quoi ? grogna Luffy. Parce que ce sont mes compagnons de voyage ! On doit être tous ensemble !

— Pourquoi cela ?

— Parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche !

— Pourquoi cela ?

Luffy vit rouge.

— Tu m'énerves ! Je m'en vais !

Le rire cruel de la Baroude se répercuta dans tout l'espace. Luffy fit la grimace en se bouchant les oreilles. Soudain, il sentit une chose gluante lui agripper les pieds et monter progressivement le long de ses jambes, monter en faisant un bruit horrible. Une odeur rance atteignit ses narines ; la Baroude lui soufflait dessus et déversait amertume et désespoir à ses oreilles.

Paniqué, Luffy se débattit un bon moment, mais le flot était plus fort, plus vif, il lui brisait les membres...

— Ça va pas recommencer ! fit soudain une voix dans la nuit, une voix de vieil homme.

Le tout suivi d'un air de violon qui intrigua Luffy, lui faisant oublier qu'il était sur le point d'étouffer. Il ne bougea plus ; une cavalcade, bruits d'un homme qui court, air de musique qui lui vrille les oreilles, cri de la Baroude qui agonise. Luffy ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

L'instant suivant, toute trace de résistance avait disparu. L'air s'était éclairci ; il pouvait voir devant lui ! Une bouche souriait, contente d'elle.

— Ah, il va bien, dit-elle. On est arrivé à temps, heureusement.

Luffy ouvrit des yeux ronds... et se saisit de la bouche en tirant sur ses coins. Quelle drôle de créature ! Où était la tête ? Les rebords s'allongèrent de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Luffy trouva cela follement amusant.

— Aïe aïe aïe, mais beuillez gâcher ba bouje, put articuler la drôle de bestiole entre ses mains.

Un coup lui fut donné au bas de la nuque. Luffy délaissa la créature à une bouche pour se masser la tête et voir qui l'avait si effrontément frappé. Il ne vit qu'un vieillard au manteau en lambeaux, un bandeau noir sur les yeux et un violon à la main.

— Lâche Radoteuse, petit, elle aime pas trop qu'on touche à sa bouche. C'est son précieux outil de travail, tu sais.

Luffy baissa la tête de côté, étonné.

— T'es qui, toi ?

— Un peu de respect pour tes aînés, petit avorton, s'écria le vieillard en lui donnant un autre coup.

Luffy répliqua en le tapant à son tour du tranchant de la main, lui donnant une grosse bosse sur le haut de la tête.

— Moi c'est Luffy, pas « petit avorton » ! hurla-t-il.

Le vieil homme se massa la tête en grommelant et lui adressa un regard noir.

— Qu'est-ce que... Comment est-ce que tu traites tes aînés, sale mioche ! Et ton sauveur, par-dessus le marché !

— Sauveur ?

— Parfaitement, je t'ai sauvé de la Baroude, sale petit ingrat que tu es ! Tu devrais me remercier et te traîner à mes pieds, plutôt !

Luffy montra les dents.

— Ça va pas, non ? Je te connais pas, moi !

Le vieil homme sembla sur le point d'exploser. Puis, doucement, il inspira, expira, poussa de profonds soupirs et lorsque cela fut fait, il se tourna vers Luffy, l'air un peu plus calme qu'avant.

— Bon, admettons. Je vais te ramener chez toi, ce sera plus facile. Mais ne t'avise pas de remettre les pieds ici, c'est trop dangereux pour une petite teigne ignorante comme toi !

Luffy voulut protester, mais il avait très envie de rentrer... Alors il ne dit rien. Le vieil homme parut satisfait.

— D'abord les présentations, comme ça si tu te reperds tu pourras m'appeler. Moi, c'est Oeil-de-Bois.

— Luffy D. Monkey, grogna-t-il entre les dents.

Oeil-de-Bois sursauta.

— Luffy au chapeau de paille ? Le capitaine du Going Merry ?

Luffy sourit, émerveillé. Ainsi, ce vieux connaissait son équipage ? Il n'était peut-être pas si ignoble, après tout ! Et en plus il jouait du violon ! Vite, il oublia le peu de ressentiment qu'il avait encore pour observer un peu mieux son interlocuteur. Si on exceptait son sale caractère, il avait bien des côtés intéressants ! Par exemple, il semblait pouvoir voir sans ses yeux... Peut-être accepterait-il de de venir le musicien du Merry ?

— Ouais, c'est moi ! répondit-il avec joie.

Oeil-de-Bois ne dit rien pendant une bonne minute. Puis :

— Ah merde.

**xxxxx**

Nami se réveilla au son d'une fanfare qui jouait un air connu appris il y avait bien longtemps avec Belmer. Surprise, elle se leva aussitôt, pour découvrir qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit somptueux au milieu d'une pièce confortablement meublée. La porte-fenêtre était ouverte et laissait passer les bruits extérieurs ; une fête semblait se dérouler au-dehors. On l'avait changée ; elle portait à présent une robe d'été orange et blanche qui mettait en valeur ses formes, des sandales en raphia attendaient qu'elle y pose ses pieds. Elle les mit rapidement et se dirigea vers la terrasse.

Une silhouette connue était accoudée à la rambarde et contemplait le paysage. Un ciel bleu, un temps chaud, un décor de rêve, des plantes exotiques : tout autour d'elle montrait qu'elle avait atteint une île estivale. Où étaient les autres ? Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés de Robin, les sens en alerte. La terrasse avait une vue impressionnante : une ville animée en-dessous que semblait dominer la demeure où elle était, un port où étaient amarrés d'innombrables bateaux de toutes formes et de toutes tailles, la plupart arborant des voiles ornées de symboles de jeu de cartes comme des trèfles et des carreaux, la mer d'un calme si parfait qu'on avait du mal à voir où elle se finissait et où commençait le ciel.

— Déjà réveillée ? dit son amie sans se retourner.

Nami fit un sourire hésitant.

— Robin ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? Et les autres ?

— Sur l'île du Carillon. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder, mais on doit d'abord retrouver Luffy qui s'est perdu.

Nami se souvint brusquement des événements suivant le retour de Zoro sur leur navire.

— Le message ! s'écria-t-elle. Sanji disait qu'il fallait que Luffy et moi suivions Zoro... Et ensuite, j'ai reçu un coup derrière la tête, je crois... Si j'attrape la brute qui m'a fait ça !

Robin se retourna enfin et fit un sourire tendu qui troubla Nami.

— C'est réglé. Tu es arrivée à destination.

— Hein ? Ici ? Je ne comprends pas...

— Ça nous a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais bientôt tout le monde sera là... et bientôt, le plan de Sanji pourra s'achever.

— Le plan ? Quel plan ? De quoi parles-tu, Robin ?

La jeune femme s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux. Nami frissonna. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Le regard qu'elle lui jeta, triste et tendre à la fois, lui coupa le souffle.

— Je voulais seulement te revoir, chuchota une Robin au bord des larmes. Revoir tout le monde...

Au loin, apparurent alors plusieurs bâtiments de la Marine qui se dirigeaient vers eux, toutes voiles dehors.

**xxxxx**

Tournesol prit dans ses bras sa nièce chérie et la serra fort. Six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas revue à cause de son travail, il était temps ! Sitôt arrivé sur l'île du Carillon, il s'était précipité chez elle, pour la trouver l'attendant sur le pas de la porte avec Layla. Sora paraissait parfaitement épanouie, heureuse sur cette île paisible auprès de la femme qu'elle aimait. Layla lui tenait la main, doucement, et fit un sourire hésitant. Pourtant, même si sa beauté délicate était toujours là, il y avait comme une pâleur, un côté triste à son visage qui peina Tournesol. Il ne supportait pas de voir une jolie femme déprimer.

— Eh bien, ma chère, vous n'avez pas l'air très réjouie, qu'y a-t-il donc ? Et où se trouve votre brave garçon ?

Layla étouffa un sanglot.

— Il a disparu, souffla-t-elle. Depuis presque une semaine déjà, avec Sanji. Nous les avons cherchés partout !

Tournesol en fut fort contrarié.

— Il est parti avec cet homme encore dans le coma ?

— Pas tout à fait, intervint Sora. Sanji s'est réveillé il y a quelques jours. On l'a laissé avec Ken pour qu'il se rétablisse pendant qu'on s'occupait du festival, mais ils ont soudain disparu un matin sans laisser de traces. Tout ce qu'on a comme indice, ce sont les témoignages d'une voisine et de sa fille qui les auraient vus passer, Sanji d'abord, puis Ken qui le cherchait.

— C'est inquiétant, admit Tournesol. On a cherché vraiment sur toute l'île ?

— Sauf dans la rue des Tambours...

— Alors qu'attendez-vous ?

Sora parut embarrassée.

— All Game a réquisitionné cette partie de Concerto. Soit disant, les Trèfles auraient des affaires privées à y régler et ceux qui essaient de passer sont refoulés à l'extérieur.

Les perfides ! Tournesol fut pris d'une juste colère et agita les bras en hurlant.

— De quel droit ? Ces scélérats, ces brutes, ces...

— Tonton, soupira Sora. Pas d'esclandre, on est censé être neutres sur l'île. Si on se met à intervenir comme ça...

— Mais ils n'ont pas le droit ! Ils annexent cette partie de l'île et...

— Il en ont le droit, soupira Sora. Leon leur a cédé la rue en échange d'un service.

Tournesol ouvrit des yeux ronds et pesta.

— Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça, par tous les dieux de l'océan ?

— Il avait ses raisons. On doit lui faire confiance.

Layla soupira et lui fit signe d'entrer dans leur maison.

— Assez, fit-elle avec une grimace. Nous attendrons qu'ils partent. Cela ne durera que quelques jours encore ; à la fin de la Fête de la Musique, ils partiront et nous pourrons aller chercher Ken et Sanji. Il nous faut prendre notre mal en patience.

— Vous êtes sûre ? demanda un Tournesol perplexe en la suivant jusqu'à la salle de séjour.

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, dit-elle. Je suis très inquiète, mais je ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'effusion de sang et Ken aussi aurait souhaité la même chose. Je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour qu'il soit sain et sauf avec Sanji.

— Tout de même, je trouve que ces criminels outrepassent leurs droits. S'il n'y avait pas ces ordres de mes supérieurs de rester impartial, je vous jure que...

Sora se racla la gorge pour lui signaler d'arrêter dans sa diatribe. Tournesol se tut, fort mécontent.

— Repose-toi, fit sa nièce. Ce soir c'est le grand soir, non ?

— En effet. Mes supérieurs et moi devons conclure un pacte de non-agression avec All Game. Pour se partager la Route de Tous les Périls.

Il fit une grimace méprisante.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui leur a pris, là-haut. À leur place, je n'aurais même pas pensé à envisager ce genre de méthode avilissante. Négocier avec des bandits tels qu'All Game ! Si ce n'est pas une honte ! C'est la dégradation de la Marine, que dis-je, le déclin de la Sainte Justice, la fin d'une époque bénie !

Sora se mit à rire et se dirigea vers le meuble à alcools. Tournesol et Layla s'assirent dans deux fauteuils tissés, l'un en face de l'autre. Bientôt, on n'entendit plus que la jeune fille manipuler les bouteilles pour préparer un cocktail à son oncle et sa petite amie.

— Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? On aura la paix, c'est un peu comme une compagnie de commerce, quelque part...

— Ces hommes qui pillent et réduisent en esclavage et massacrent les bonnes gens ? s'indigna Tournesol. Jamais je ne pourrais croire à leur bonne foi de pacotille.

Sora lui tendit un verre où pétillait une appétissante boisson orange. Layla eut droit à une version rose tandis que Sora se servait une version bleue.

— Un « Alto spécial » pour toi, une « Con moto moderato » pour Layla et un « Allegreto non tropo » pour moi. Santé, tonton. Bienvenue sur notre chère île du Carillon.

Elle leur sourit et but d'un trait son verre. Layla l'imita bien vite, quoiqu'avec plus de réserve. Tournesol retint une larme et leva son verre.

— À ma petite famille, fit-il en engloutissant son cocktail.

Il eut juste le temps de voir Layla s'affaisser à terre avant de ressentir un malaise, une sensation vertigineuse qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Et tout devint noir.

**xxxxx**

Une femme blonde aux traits harmonieux apparut au pas de la porte. Chopper ouvrit des yeux de la taille de soucoupes en la voyant.

— Sania ? s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune femme lui sourit doucement. Elle était très belle, blonde avec un regard lumineux de la couleur du ciel. Un peu le même type que Sanji, les sourcils fourchus en moins ; c'est pourquoi Chopper l'aima dès qu'il eut posé les yeux sur elle. Elle avait un caractère facile d'accès, un rire communicatif, la gentillesse tendre d'une mère envers ses petits.

— Bonjour, Maine. Je dérange ? fit-elle en lançant un regard vers le groupe serré que formaient Pipo, Ken et Ahiru.

Les trois amis la regardèrent avec suspicion.

— Tu la connais, Chopper ? demanda Pipo.

— Sania était une vieille amie de Trevor, mon maître, dit Chopper en fronçant les sourcils.

— Évidemment, lança Pipo avec dégoût. Ce même Trevor qui a été envoyé par Sanji, comme il l'a dit ? Et elle apparaît maintenant, hein ?

La jeune femme s'inclina, humble. Le bas de son manteau noir glissa contre le sol. Elle portait une tenue très étrange par rapport à son style habituel : corsage rouge sang, pantalon en cuir noir et bottes de corsaire... alors qu'elle avait tendance à préférer les robes très féminines et les couleurs claires dans les souvenirs de Chopper. Elle se leva et il vit un sabre accroché à sa ceinture à côté d'un pistolet chargé.

— Je viens de croiser le Roi de Trèfle et sa Dame, même s'ils ne m'ont pas vue, fit-elle sur un ton très raide. Je suis là pour vous aider et pour vous donner ceci.

Ce disant, elle sortit de sous son ample manteau un livre un peu déchiré à couverture de cuir sombre. Chopper accepta le don avec réticence et y jeta un coup d'oeil. L'écriture familière lui arracha un cri.

— C'est le journal de bord de Sanji ! s'écria-t-il.

Sania hocha la tête.

— Il répertorie toutes ses années précédant son ascension en tant que Roi de Trèfle. J'ai réussi à le récupérer chez ma soeur avant qu'elle ne le convainque de s'enfermer dans le Monde de l'Autre Côté.

— Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? cria Ken.

— Il cherchait à devenir très fort en très peu de temps, pour pouvoir accéder à la place très convoitée de Roi de Trèfle. C'était la meilleure solution à laquelle il avait pensé, apparemment.

— C'est insensé ! Il aurait pu mourir !

— C'est un risque qu'il a pris quand même. Il était désespéré. Voyez-vous, le temps... le temps était contre lui. Et il était presque tout seul.

Chopper la regarda, troublé.

— Sania, comment tu sais tout ça ? Quel est ton lien avec cette affaire ?

La jeune femme sourit d'un air mystérieux.

**xxxxx**

Sora se présenta devant Sanji, la silhouette guindée. Le capitaine des Trèfles était assis dans un fauteuil dominant la ville de Concerto, sur la terrasse de ses appartements. Le soleil était déjà très bas ; bientôt, les festivités de la journée feraient place aux activités du soir. Le podium géant avait été mis à contribution durant tout le festival, on dansait au rythme des airs qui s'en échappaient, des images de la ville y passaient en permanence. Plusieurs fois, le visage bienveillant de Leon King y avait surgi pour annoncer divers événements : le départ de la fête, bien entendu, mais aussi l'arrivée régulière de leurs invités d'All Game et de la Marine. Cinq minutes plus tôt, il avait fièrement fait part aux habitants de l'île de la venue des hauts pontes de la Marine, les meilleurs généraux dont elle disposait. Sora soupira en voyant l'image de son oncle apparaître sur l'écran.

— C'est fait, dit-elle. Layla et oncle Tournesol dorment bien tranquillement chez moi, et au besoin je les ai attachés et je les ai enfermés à double tour dans la cave. Ils se tiendront tranquilles jusqu'à demain.

Sanji ne répondit pas. Sora s'approcha de lui, prudente. Il regardait fixement l'horizon, un verre de vin rouge à la main qu'il agitait d'un air distrait.

— Sandoval ?

— Je t'ai entendue, Sora, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

— Les généraux sont en ce moment chez Leon, il les distrait comme il faut.

— Et Zero ?

— J'ignore ce qu'il fait, mais il sera là à l'heure dite. Il l'a affirmé.

— Bien. Tu peux me laisser et aller te préparer.

La jeune fille s'inclina, docile.

**xxxxxx**

Sanji attendit que Sora soit partie avant de jeter son verre sur le mur d'un geste rageur. Mana était rentrée quelques heures auparavant avec Nami entre les bras, mais de Luffy, nulle trace ! La fille-lapin avait avoué en tremblant qu'il l'avait lâchée au cours du voyage et encombrée comme elle était, elle n'avait pu retourner le chercher. Elle était venue avec seulement Nami, jurant de tout faire pour récupérer Luffy en un seul morceau.

Sanji l'avait déchiquetée d'un geste et avait chargé son peuple de retrouver le capitaine au chapeau de paille sous peine de subir le même sort. Les hommes-lapin de l'île du Carillon étaient des êtres paisibles et craintifs ; ils eurent tôt fait d'obéir en voyant l'état déplorable du corps de leur compatriote. Puis, Sanji avait confié Nami à Robin qui n'attendait que cela et s'était retiré dans ses quartiers avec un mal de crâne abominable.

Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Tout devait être parfait !

Soudain, un bruit léger dans son dos attira son attention. Il grogna.

— Je pensais avoir dit que je voulais être tranquille !

— Désolé, fit une voix bourrue que Sanji reconnut immédiatement.

Il se retourna aussi vite qu'il le put. Zero se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Il la referma derrière lui avec un hochement de tête respectueux.

— Navré de vous déranger sans rendez-vous, fit-il prudemment, mais personne ne voulait que je passe, alors j'ai un peu forcé le passage.

La main de Sanji trembla.

— Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de l'As de Carreau ?

Zero fronça les sourcils.

— Vous me connaissez ?

— Qui ne connaît pas le célèbre Zero ?

Le bretteur haussa les épaules et, une fois sur la terrasse, il s'installa contre la rambarde, juste en face de Sanji. Croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils, il paraissait à la fois contrarié et fier.

— C'est logique, pourtant on m'a dit qu'on s'était déjà rencontré par le passé. C'est vrai ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

— Qui t'as dit ça ?

— Peu importe. C'est vrai ?

Sanji ricana.

— Admettons que cela le soit. Est-ce si important ?

Zero hocha la tête, lentement.

— Ça l'est pour moi.

— Pourquoi ?

Son interlocuteur eut un sourire goguenard. Sanji ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

— Je ne suis pas dupe, dit-il. Je sais très bien que je ne suis qu'un pion pour vous autres d'All Game. J'ai été créé par le Valet de Trèfle à partir d'un type puissant à qui on a effacé la mémoire et qu'on a programmé pour être ce que je suis. Ça me va. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de la bonne baston, un peu de plaisir et une bonne dose de pouvoir, et All Game a tout ça, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je bute qui je veux, je tire mon coup quand l'envie m'en prend, et tous ces trucs qui rendent la vie plus agréable. Pourtant...

— Pourtant...

Zero plongea sur lui et resta ainsi accroupi, juste au-dessus de son siège. Sanji le vit de très près : sa chemise au goût douteux, la boucle d'oreille en forme de carreau qui ornait son oreille, la cicatrice fine qui courait autour de son front. Le regard intense qu'il dardait sur lui.

— On se connaît ?

— Pourquoi cette question ?

— C'est une impression comme ça, dit-il. D'habitude, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, mais là ça fait plusieurs fois déjà... La première, c'est quand j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Leon King, j'ai eu tout de suite envie de baiser avec, comme ça, alors que le cul avant c'était pas primordial... Et quand j'ai rencontré un drôle de type qui ressemblait à Leon, je l'ai senti aussi, en plus fort encore.

Il se baissa, de plus en plus près jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de Sanji.

— Et maintenant, c'est vraiment très très bizarre, parce que j'ai l'impression de flotter dans les airs en vous voyant, et j'ai comme une sensation bizarre dans le ventre. Et je... je ne sais pas quoi faire...C'est la première fois...

L'expression qu'il avait, si perdue, si confuse ! Sanji lui sourit, un sourire sec et dénué de chaleur. Zero se tut et détourna les yeux.

Sanji posa sa main sur le visage de Zero. Sa joue, rugueuse, sa mâchoire aux contours durs. Une bouche fine, l'éclat métallique de sa boucle d'oreille, une forme et une couleur étrangère. Tout en ce Zero était différent du Zoro de ses souvenirs. Si peu de réminiscence ; si peu de liens entre eux. Tout avait été effacé avec les souvenirs de Zoro.

— Toutes les oppositions sur ma route, tous les ennemis, je les balayerai d'un coup, chuchota Sanji du bout de la langue. Je bâtirai mon rêve de ma main seule, et écarterai le moindre obstacle gênant. Même si mon coeur est cet obstacle.

— Je ne comprend pas...

Sanji sourit, doucement, et l'embrassa.

_**À suivre dans un prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Les gens se rencontrent, les événements se recoupent, tout se met en place pour la confrontation finale... qui traîne, qui traîne, je sais, mais il y a tellement de personnages et tellement de problèmes non résolus, il faut bien. Encore cinq chapitres avant la fin !

Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt.


	26. 26 : Si seulement tu étais à moi

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 26  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **ZoroXSanji  
**Fandom : **_One Piece_  
**Rating : **M  
**Thème : **26. Si seulement tu étais à moi  
**Disclaimer : **_One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.  
**Bla-bla de l'auteur : **L'un de mes grands regrets est qu'il n'y ait pas de traduction précise en français pour « nakama », ce terme si cher à _One Piece_. Ami, compagnon, allié, rien dans notre belle langue de Molière n'est assez fort pour exprimer tout ce que cette notion englobe dans le manga, tout ce qu'elle peut supposer de lien vraiment profond entre les personnages. On se rattrape comme on peut, mais bon...

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 26 : Si seulement tu étais à moi**

**xXxXxXxXx**

La foule amassée dans la salle était considérable, l'équivalent d'un village ordinaire de West Blue. Nami sourit à un amiral portant un haut-de-forme vert de très mauvais goût, s'inclina respectueusement devant un général illustre en fin de carrière, dansa une douzaine de fois avec des officiers dont elle oubliait le nom sitôt qu'il la lâchaient. Sa robe de soirée rouge ne cessait de virevolter au rythme de la musique, les regards admiratifs des hommes qui la croisaient lui faisaient tourner la tête. Elle ne cessait d'observer Robin, si belle, si calme dans sa robe violette, Robin qui flirtait avec un homme à la stature de géant et au faciès immonde. L'officier qui la menait sur la piste lui fit un sourire charmeur qu'elle releva à peine, toute occupée qu'elle était à scruter le visage de son amie. Robin éclata de rire, un éclat hanté qui sonnait faux aux oreilles de Nami. Les yeux de son amie ne cessaient de l'éviter ; elle accéléra le pas à la fin du morceau pour ne pas avoir à passer de nouveau devant elle.

Au fond de la salle, Leon King observait les festivités, bien engoncé dans son fauteuil immense à l'allure de trône royal. Son manteau à plumes blanches, costume de fête bien connu du personnage, faisait une tache grotesque sur le duvet rouge du siège ; comme un oiseau exotique qui n'aurait pas sa place au milieu des singes. Nami eut envie de pleurer. La musique se fit plus rapide, son coeur battit plus vite en réaction à l'effort continu qu'elle fournissait. Les gens se transformèrent en tourbillons, le rire de Robin résonnait à ses oreilles de manière sinistre, le visage affable de Leon King lui donna la nausée. Son coeur se brisait en elle, tout doucement. Elle lâcha la main de l'officier et tomba à terre, les yeux inondés de larmes.

— Mademoiselle ! s'écria son cavalier, paniqué, en se baissant vers elle. Vous allez bien ?

Robin fut à ses côtés en un instant.

— Elle doit être fatiguée à cause de la foule, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Je vais la conduire au balcon, elle y sera mieux.

— Si vous permettez, je peux la soutenir...

— Votre galanterie n'a d'égale que votre valeur, commodore Valiente, sourit Robin, mais je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable que je l'accompagne seule. Mon amie vient d'un pays où la pudeur féminine n'est pas une mince affaire. Savoir qu'un homme l'a touchée alors qu'elle était à peine consciente serait une marque de déshonneur certaine.

Valiente fit une grimace contrite.

— Je comprends. Il serait très mal vu que je l'accompagne, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous m'en voyez désolée.

— Ce n'est rien. Hâtez-vous donc de la mettre plus à l'aise, son teint est d'une pâleur navrante. Désirez-vous que je vous fasse apporter des sels ?

— S'il-vous-plaît.

Nami sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le bras ferme de Robin l'attirer vers elle, et ensemble elles marchèrent (ou plutôt tituba dans le cas de Nami) jusqu'à la sortie la plus proche. Robin la fit asseoir sur un banc de pierre frais qui sentait la mousse ; un frôlement de tissu, et son amie s'installa juste à côté d'elle, marmonnant à mi-voix des mots de réconfort que Nami ne perçut pas. Sa vue était trouble, une nausée insistante lui rayait le ventre. Une main aux longs doigts aristocratiques plaqua un tube de sels malodorants sous son nez.

Nami toussa et détourna la tête. La nausée était plus envahissante que jamais ; elle devait lutter avec âpreté pour ne pas rendre son déjeuner sur le sol. Son corps était en nage, ses yeux lui faisaient mal à force de pleurer, la vue de Robin, inquiète et souriante en même temps, la faisait haïr cette part d'elle-même si faible qui se refusait à lutter. Elle ne pouvait admettre le fardeau qui lui écrasait l'échine ; pourtant, elle savait qu'il lui fallait se décider à agir...

— Ne te force pas, chuchota Robin. Je sais que le choc est grand.

— Grand ? fit Nami, incrédule. Tu me dit que tout ce pour quoi on a lutté jusque-là s'est évaporé en fumée, et tu restes calme ?

Robin baissa les yeux. Nami se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

— Pourquoi as-tu participé à cette immonde mascarade ? l'accusa-t-elle. Tu aurais dû tout faire pour les arrêter ! Arrêter Sanji !

— C'était impossible, dit Robin sans une trace d'émotion dans la voix. J'ai essayé de le raisonner pendant longtemps, j'ai même voulu le tuer quand j'ai vu à quel point il était... parti. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Finalement, il était trop fort pour moi.

— Alors tu aurais pu chercher les autres ! On t'aurait aidée !

— Comment ? cria Robin, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche tordue en une grimace excédée. En mettant leurs vies en jeu ? Tu imagines Pipo et Chopper se battre en première ligne contre tout All Game ? Ils n'auraient pas hésité à les tuer et à utiliser leurs cadavres dans des expériences maudites !

— C'est pour ça que tu as joué le jeu dans cette espèce de plan minable ? Que tu as vendu ton âme à All Game ?

— Je l'ai fait pour toi et les autres !

Robin pleurait aussi, à présent. Nami serra les dents, si fort qu'elle entendit nettement l'émail craquer. Elle s'en fichait bien ; que sa dentition tombe si cela pouvait lui ramener sa Robin !

Elle leva la main ; Robin ne réagit même pas. La gifle ne fut une surprise pour personne. Le bruit passa inaperçu au milieu du brouhaha de la salle de bal, où hôtes et invités s'esclaffaient bruyamment au son des valses et des sambas. Nami contempla la peau rougie de son amie, l'expression neutre qui ornait ses traits. Allait-elle lui tendre l'autre joue ? La main de Nami lui brûlait, mais elle pouvait déjà sentir une partie de la colère et la frustration qui l'habitaient s'en aller.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre d'aide, fit-elle sèchement. Luffy t'aurait craché à la face s'il avait su.

Robin ne répondit pas. La nausée de Nami était complètement passée ; seule persistait une volonté sourde et froide, le désir de se battre pour la survie de son rêve. Derrière elle, ses compagnons de voyage dispersés dans le vaste monde, perdus à jamais peut-être ? Devant elle, un avenir incertain, la perspective d'une odyssée longue et dangereuse. Pourtant, elle n'avait plus aucun doute en cet instant. S'il ne restait qu'elle pour que tout retourne dans l'ordre, pour que l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille reparte dans sa quête du One Piece, eh bien ! Elle n'avait plus qu'à se lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure.

— Il faut que je récupère mon arme, fit-elle, pensive. On doit aussi retrouver Pipo et Chopper. Ils nous aideront.

Robin ne disait toujours rien.

— Robin ?

— C'est un combat perdu d'avance, finit-elle par dire, la voix cassée. Sandoval est trop fort, All Game trop bien implanté. Le plan est presque à son terme. Même si on arrivait à réunir un groupe de combattants suffisamment puissants, on ne peut plus faire marche arrière...

— Alors tu proposes d'abandonner, comme ça, sans lutter ? Tu veux céder la Route de tous les périls à cette organisation ? Ce serait... abominable !

— Abandonner, non... mais orienter ton rêve différemment ?

Un goût amer assaillit la bouche de Nami.

— Tu me demandes de laisser mourir mon rêve, et le tien, et celui de tous nos amis, en somme ? Laisser mourir le rêve de Luffy ?

— Il ne mourra pas, fit Robin sur un ton ferme. Sanji a tout fait pour ça.

Nami serra les poings.

— Connaissant Luffy, je doute qu'il s'en contente.

— S'il est encore en vie.

— Il l'est, la coupa-t-elle sans pitié.

Un sourire confiant orna les traits de Nami.

— Il l'est.

**xxxxx**

Pipo s'avança en direction du garde, le pas sec et nerveux. Chopper lui fit un sourire hésitant et le suivit, Ahiru entre les bras. Chacun s'était mis sur son trente-et-un : Pipo portait une vieille redingote grise qu'il avait achetée un peu plus tôt au rabais, Chopper avait mis un noeud papillon, Ahiru s'était lissé les plumes et avait fait briller son bec avec un peu d'eau de mer. Personne ne leur avait barré le chemin ; les gens étaient bien trop occupés à faire la fête et à chanter à tue-tête des airs populaires.

— Nous sommes invités par Leon King pour la soirée, fit Pipo en tendant les billets que lui avait donnés Sanji.

Le garde y jeta à peine un regard et leur fit signe de passer. Pipo ne se sentit un peu plus à l'aise qu'une fois le seuil passé. Ce fut de courte durée ; il se souvint bien vite pour quelle raison ils se trouvaient là en voyant les multiples fanions décorés à l'image d'All Game qui ornaient les murs. Chopper baissa la tête et s'assura que personne ne les suivait.

— Quand est-ce que Ken va nous rejoindre ? chuchota Pipo, l'oeil aux aguets.

— Il a dit qu'il devait d'abord aller chercher des affaires chez lui, fit Chopper. Et Sania est retournée avec Regal.

— N'empêche, je persiste à croire qu'on aurait pas dû se séparer comme ça. Ça nous a jamais réussi dans le passé.

— Je sais, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix... Il faut qu'on ait tous les atouts de notre côté, et c'est pas en restant agglutinés les uns aux autres qu'on y arrivera.

Un orchestre les frôla, coupant court à leur conversation. Autour d'eux, ça discutait, ça dansait, ça chantait... Pipo fit une grimace amère.

— Regardez-les, à se réjouir de tomber sous la coupe de ces tyrans d'All Game !

— Ce n'est pas de leur faute, protesta Chopper avec un soupir. Sanji a très bien joué depuis neuf ans, sur tous les tableaux ou presque. Pour ces gens, Leon King est pratiquement leur sauveur et All Game va leur apporter paix et prospérité.

— Surtout après le coup de ce soir, hein ?

Pipo avait envie de vomir.

— Si j'attrape Sanji, je te garantie qu'il aura droit à sa raclée, foi de Pipo !

Chopper ne répondit pas. À force d'errances, ils étaient arrivés devant ce qui semblait être la salle de bal principale. Des nuées de danseurs occupaient la piste. Pipo grogna sensiblement en apercevant Leon King discuter avec une femme blonde qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Sania. Il savait que ce n'était pas elle : elle était trop raide, son visage avait des traits durs et froids qui ne correspondaient pas au caractère chaleureux de la Dame de Pique. Sans doute s'agissait-il là de sa soeur jumelle, Sally, dont elle leur avait parlé en long et en large durant presque une heure... Sally « Valet de Trèfle », le satané scientifique qui avait tout fait pour changer de manière si radicale Sanji et Zoro. Il se mit à regretter l'absence de son cher tromblon ; que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir parsemer ce corps magnifique de trous !

— Regarde-les, en train de papoter comme si de rien n'était ! Peuh !

Chopper ne répondit pas. Son attention semblait attirée ailleurs.

— Eh, tu m'écoutes, Chopper ?

Pipo vit le renne pâlir, claquer des dents... Curieux, il tourna sa tête en direction de l'endroit où il regardait, pensant trouver Sanji au bras de Robin, ou quelque chose dans le genre... Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir Nami chanceler au bras d'un homme au physique de séducteur, les yeux tellement baignés de larmes que c'était un miracle que son maquillage ne dégouline pas sur sa robe.

— Nami ! s'écria Chopper.

Le souffle manqua à Pipo. Il vit comme dans un rêve Robin se précipiter au secours de leur amie, la relever délicatement tout en parlant avec l'homme qui dansait avec Nami un peu plus tôt. Puis, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent en direction du balcon et disparurent.

— Couac ! fit soudain Ahiru, inquiète de les voir aussi abattus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Nami ! C'était Nami ! fit enfin Pipo en reprenant son souffle. Comment est-ce possible ? Elle est morte, je l'ai vue de mes yeux vue ! Son corps était coupé en deux, il y avait du sang partout...

Le regard de Chopper se durcit.

— Est-ce encore une mauvaise blague de Sanji ? Pourtant, il n'en fait pas allusion dans ses notes...

— C'est peut-être pas de sa faute, pour une fois ? hasarda Pipo. Non, c'est sûrement lui, pourtant...

Il se pinça un bon coup pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas... Et qui sait, peut-être arriverait-il à sortir de ce cauchemar ? Il fut bien déçu : la douleur sur son bras était bien réelle.

— Encore un autre secret, on dirait...

— J'ai laissé tomber le compte, grogna Chopper. Qu'est-ce que qu'on fait ?

— On les suit, bien sûr. C'était Robin, avec elle.

— C'est peut-être un clone de Nami.

— Peut-être. On ne saura que si on les aborde. De toute façon, il faut que je parle à Robin.

Chopper hocha la tête et sourit.

— On y va, alors.

**xxxxx**

Zero contempla longuement la silhouette maigre de Sandoval. Sa main s'attarda dans les cheveux de son nouvel amant, courut le long de sa nuque, titilla son oreille avec curiosité. Ils avaient passé une heure seuls, une heure de passion et de baisers frénétiques, une heure de découverte. Pourtant, tout en cet homme lui était familier. Et ce n'était pas sa ressemblance troublante avec Leon qui y était pour quelque chose.

— Qui es-tu ? chuchota-t-il à l'obscurité sans attendre de réponse particulière.

Sandoval bougea à peine dans son sommeil. Depuis quand le Roi de Trèfle était-il si confiant en la présence d'un amant d'un soir ? Il se tourna légèrement, laissant voir son flanc gauche débarrassé d'un membre. Quand avait-il perdu ce bras, dans quelles circonstances ? Pourquoi était-il si distant avec Zero, et à la fois si tendre, comme s'il était en compagnie d'un époux ou d'un compagnon cher à son coeur ?

Zero ne connaissait pas les sentiments du vulgaire. Son créateur avait bien veillé à ne pas lui implanter ce genre de futilité dans son programme, de cela il en était sûr. Il était un soldat, un assassin, une brute épaisse. Ni plus ni moins.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi la vision de cet homme lui était-elle si... douloureuse ? Zero n'était pas certain d'avoir un coeur. Malgré tout, sa poitrine lui faisait mal, et en même temps il éprouvait comme une sorte d'ivresse inexplicable, une exaltation réelle et déconcertante... Il délaissa ses caresses et regarda sa main. Elle tremblait.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il à nouveau. Toi qui m'affecte autant.

Les bruits de la fête lui parvenaient de loin, étouffés par les murs épais de la chambre. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se trouver avec les autres, à caresser dans le sens du poil ces officiers idiots de la Marine qui ne se doutaient pas du sort que leur réservait All Game.

— Pas envie, fit-il, un peu bougon.

Au diable ses responsabilités ! Il aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours. Cet homme près de lui, si proche, vivant, entre ses bras... Il sourit, serra la main de Sandoval pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, qu'il ne partirait pas en fumée. Une bouffée d'angoisse lui saisit brusquement la gorge. Qui sait combien de temps cela durerait ? Et si Sandoval s'en allait, s'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, s'il ne voulait pas de Zero ? Zero n'était rien sans sa programmation, juste un fantôme dans un corps puissant. Zéro existence. Sa gorge se serra.

Et puis, l'espace d'un instant, il eut l'image d'un Sandoval plus jeune qui lui souriait, heureux et épuisé. Avait-il rêvé ? Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Un souffle sur sa joue, un regard, bleu comme le ciel, la sensation furtive d'être à sa place, là, entre les bras de cet homme... Et durant une seconde, une seule seconde d'éternité, un sentiment si fort, si intense, qu'il crut avoir perdu la raison.

Et cette prière.

_Si seulement si tu étais à moi._

À qui s'adressait-elle ?

Le corps de Sandoval bougea. Zero sentit un picotement sur ses joues et tâta son visage du bout des doigts avant de les lécher, surpris.

Le goût de ses larmes lui donna la nausée.

— San...

**xxxxx**

Un mouvement au coin de l'oeil attira l'attention de Nami . Elle se remit d'aplomb aussi vite qu'elle le put ; si jamais des hommes d'All Game les observaient, ils ne devaient surtout pas savoir ce qu'elle projetait de faire ! Robin sursauta à ses côtés.

— Qui est là ? fit-elle, la voix dure.

— Couac !

Un joli canard jaune aux grands yeux bleus sortit de l'ombre. Nami hésita sur la marche à suivre avant de s'apercevoir que Robin avait pâli.

— Ahiru ? chuchota son amie. Tu es... seule ?

— Ça dépend, tu préfèrerais ? fit une voix bien connue de Nami.

Un sourire heureux apparut sur son visage.

— Pipo ?

Son ami fit son apparition juste derrière le canard, suivi de près par un Chopper qui avait pris forme humaine. Nami se jeta sur eux et les enlaça en pleurant, le coeur plus léger. C'étaient bien eux ! Certes, ils semblaient plus vieux et il y avait d'autres différences subtiles, mais son instinct n'aurait pu la tromper à ce sujet. Pipo se raidit mais Chopper retourna ses embrassades avec ferveur.

— Nami ! C'est toi, Nami, tu es en vie, Nami...

Riant et pleurant à la fois, les deux amis se regardèrent longuement. Chopper portait un habit de bal mal ajusté qui craquait à certains endroits. Sa voix était aussi plus grave, sa stature plus importante que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, son regard plus assuré.

À côté, Pipo n'avait pas fière allure. Nami avait toujours connu le personnage très maigre ; là, il avait une composition presque cadavérique, avec ses mains squelettiques qui dépassaient d'une veste beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Ses joues étaient profondément creusées, de lourdes cernes donnaient un éclat sinistre à ses yeux. Il fit une moue dédaigneuse en croisant son regard.

— Encore une création de Sally, hein ?

— Quoi ?

Robin intervint en se mettant devant elle.

— C'est bien Nami. Je peux te l'affirmer.

— Je ne sais pas.

Pipo lui lança un regard méprisant.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire, même si tu es de bonne foi. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas encore un plan bizarre destiné à nous « protéger » ?

— Pipo ! protesta Chopper.

— Laisse-moi faire, fit Pipo d'une voix sèche. J'en ai assez de toutes ces cachoteries, tous ces secrets sous le prétexte ridicule de nous sauver la mise. On est des pirates, non ? L'équipage de Luffy. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait très content de savoir qu'on se tire dans les pattes.

— Et c'est pour ça que tu refuses de me croire ? railla Robin.

— Dis-moi qui elle est.

Il montra du doigt Nami.

— Elle est très réussie, je dois te l'avouer, mais tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'elle n'a pas pris une ride en quatre ans ? Ça devrait être un vieux croûton !

Pour la peine, Nami sentit son sang s'échauffer. Pipo ne vit rien venir ; il avait les yeux rivés sur Robin. Chopper fit une grimace confuse mais ne réagit pas. Parfait. Nami leva le bras aussi haut qu'elle le put et frappa cet imbécile de Pipo de toutes ses forces, juste sur le haut de la tête. Il s'affaissa en hurlant, les mains collées sur la bosse énorme qui venait d'apparaître.

— Non mais ça va pas ! hurla-t-il, déconfit.

— C'est qui que tu traites de vieux croûton, face de colibri ? tonna-t-elle, les yeux exorbités de rage.

Toutes les personnes présentes minus Robin reculèrent d'un pas et se ratatinèrent sur elles-mêmes, penaudes. Ahiru se précipita derrière Chopper et sanglota. Pipo mit ses bras devant lui en guise de bouclier.

— Ah, c'est bien Nami ! pleura Chopper. Il n'y a qu'elle pour faire aussi peur !

Nami hurla de plus belle.

— Ça veut dire quoi, que je suis un monstre ? Et ne va pas me dire que je ressemble à ça !

— Non, non, je suis désolé !

Chopper tomba à genoux, implorant la pitié de Nami, les mains jointes en signe de prière. Nami sourit, satisfaite... et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras en riant. Pipo hésita.

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à se joindre à eux, son visage avait perdu l'austérité de tantôt. Il prit de l'assurance, son rire se mêla à celui des autres, clair et sincère. Qu'il était bon de les revoir ! Nami sourit d'aise. Il étaient presque au complet. Il y avait encore les autres à retrouver, Luffy, Sanji et Zoro, mais elle n'était plus seule...

Elle sursauta en sentant une sensation désagréable sur ses fesses.

Pipo en avait profité pour y poser ses mains et les caresser. Nami leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il affichait une expression idiote, lubrique et contemplative à la fois. Elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Et leva encore le bras pour le frapper.

**xxxxx**

Des cris en nombre se firent entendre, faisant sursauter Zero et tirant Sandoval de son sommeil. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Sandoval fit un sourire hargneux et sortit précipitamment du lit pour se rhabiller.

— Il s'est passé combien de temps ? dit-il sans jeter un regard à Zero.

— Quelques heures. Pas plus de quatre.

Sandoval parut mécontent, sans toutefois esquisser le moindre geste de menace envers Zero. Il remit ses vêtements avec une prestance étonnante que ne laissait pas deviner son état handicapé. Zero déglutit en sentant le fort sentiment de désapprobation dans la voix de son interlocuteur.

— Et tu n'as pas pensé à me réveiller ?

— Je... suis désolé.

Un mouvement impatient de la main et Sandoval, vêtu de son habituel costume de Roi de Trèfle et de son flegme légendaire, sortit à pas pressés de la chambre. Zero resta bientôt seul, nu au milieu des draps sales qui sentaient encore l'odeur de leur rencontre. Il huma l'oreiller contre lequel Sandoval avait reposé sa tête, sourit tristement et soupira. Son crâne lui faisait mal.

Au-dehors, les hurlements de panique continuaient de plus belle.

**xxxxx**

Luffy rit à gorge déployée en voyant une grosse dame au teint rose fuir devant la bouche moqueuse de Radoteuse. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette drôle de créature et son compagnon Oeil-de-Bois, il ne voyait que des choses intéressantes : cette porte brillante qu'avait ouverte le musicien en lui disant qu'elle le conduirait auprès de ses amis, les attaques répétées de monstres aux formes aussi étranges que cocasses qui avaient voulu les empêcher de partir du monde de l'Autre Côté, la réaction violente de Radoteuse qui leur avait hurlé insulte après insulte. Ils étaient finalement passés, mais Oeil-de-Bois paraissait mal en point, il s'était écroulé en chuchotant un nom, « Ken »...

Était-il malade ou blessé ? Luffy avait d'abord pensé lui apporter à manger, mais il s'était alors souvenu des mots de Nami, que quand quelqu'un se sentait mal, il lui fallait un médecin... Dans ce cas, il devait trouver Chopper pour qu'il le soigne. Et il emmènerait aussi Sanji pour qu'il lui fasse des tas de bons plats revigorants. Sanji était le meilleur pour ça !

Pour l'instant, il devait d'abord voir où ils étaient, ses amis. Où était-il lui-même, d'ailleurs ? Radoteuse, Oeil-de-Bois et lui avaient atterri au milieu d'une cour avec une fontaine, en pleine nuit. Il y avait de la musique, des lumières de partout, une bonne odeur de nourriture et des gens, beaucoup de gens qui riaient et dansaient et chantaient. Cela le rendit euphorique, mais les gens avaient cessé leurs activités en les apercevant. Puis ils s'étaient mis à hurler en pointant du doigt Radoteuse, on l'avait traité de monstre... Les yeux de Luffy s'illuminèrent.

— Hé, t'es un monstre, pour de vrai ? s'écria-t-il, admiratif, à l'intention de sa nouvelle amie.

Radoteuse prit une voix ennuyée.

— Ce n'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ?

— C'est génial ! Tu m'apprendras des trucs de monstre ?

La bouche volante soupira.

— Si tu veux. Mais pas tout de suite, je m'inquiète pour Oeil-de-Bois. Il a mal encaissé la perte d'énergie liée au passage.

Luffy se baissa vers le vieillard inconscient et le tripota du bout de l'index.

— Comment on le réveille ?

— Il faut juste qu'il se repose. Je vais le ramener de l'Autre Côté, toi va chercher tes amis. C'est pour ça qu'on est venu, non ?

Luffy fit une moue boudeuse.

— Mais je voulais lui proposer d'être le musicien de mon équipage, moi !

— Oublie ça. Tu as vu à quel point il va mal rien qu'en essayant de nous faire passer dans ton monde, si en plus tu lui demandes de rester, il en mourrait sûrement. Il n'est plus tout à fait humain, tu vois. Tout comme moi.

Luffy remarqua alors qu'un peu de fumée sortait de la bouche de Radoteuse, comme une vapeur rosée qui grésillait en même temps...

— C'est quoi, ça ? fit-il en désignant le coin où elle fumait.

Radoteuse s'affola.

— Par tous les ragots de l'univers ! Il faut que je parte, je commence déjà à me désagréger !

— Et ça fait mal ?

— Pas vraiment, mais je risque de disparaître. Et ce n'est pas très bon.

— Oh.

Que dire d'autre pour les convaincre de rester ? Luffy comprenait à sa manière que ses nouveaux amis ne pouvaient venir avec lui. Il n'était pas vraiment triste mais il aurait bien voulu les présenter à ses compagnons, Nami, Zoro et les autres...

— Va vite dans ce cas, dit-il avec un sourire confiant. On se reverra, hein ?

— Qui sait ? fit Radoteuse avec un sourire mystérieux. Je crois que tout dépend de toi, petit d'homme.

— Hein ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus que déjà une brèche noire s'ouvrait derrière Radoteuse. Le corps d'Oeil-de-Bois flotta dans les airs et pénétra doucement par l'ouverture. Radoteuse s'y engouffra aussi, non sans avoir adressé une dernière remarque à Luffy.

— Si tu vois Sandoval, dis-lui que le temps n'est pas qu'un adversaire qu'il faut dompter. Il est aussi signe de changement, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. À toi de voir ce que tu veux en faire.

— Quoi ?

— Tout repose sur toi, à présent, Luffy au chapeau de paille.

Et elle disparut avec le trou noir. Luffy tâta l'air ; il n'y avait plus rien.

Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça ?

— Luffy ! entendit-il soudain dans son dos, tout un groupe de voix qui l'appelait ensemble.

Il se retourna et sourit en reconnaissant ses amis. La première à l'atteindre fut Nami, Nami qui le serra si fort, sanglotant et riant, qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse. Il chuta pour de bon quand le reste du groupe la rejoignit et lui sauta dessus. Dans la mêlée, Luffy distingua vaguement Pipo, Chopper et Robin... ainsi qu'un canard tout rond et jaune avec une grosse plume plantée sur la tête. Il se mit à rire.

— Ah, c'est là que vous étiez ?

Nami lui asséna une tape sur la tête.

— Comment ça, « c'est là où on était » ? C'est toi qui t'es perdu, bougre d'âne élastique !

Elle le prit dans ses bras tout de suite après, à la grande confusion de Luffy. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils n'étaient pas un peu changés, ses amis ? Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se posait cette question. Pipo lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

— Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien, Luffy, dit-il, les larmes aux yeux. Bon sang, ça fait du bien de te revoir !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Pipo ? On vient de se quitter il y a pas longtemps !

Il leur fit à tous son plus beau sourire. Ses amis, ses compagnons si chers à son coeur, rirent à leur tour, comme soulagés. Luffy fouilla la cour à présent vide du regard.

— Ils sont où, Zoro et Sanji ?

Cette remarque sembla apporter un froid à l'assemblée. Pipo et Chopper détournèrent le regard, Nami étouffa un sanglot. Seule, Robin restait à peu près calme. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et le scruta longuement. Puis, elle hocha la tête et sourit, d'un air si triste que Luffy avait envie de cogner sur quelque chose pour faire passer le pincement au coeur que cette vision provoquait en lui.

— Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, lui dit son amie. Quatre ans se sont passés depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Chacun d'entre nous a changé, mais ceux qui ont le plus évolué sont Zoro et surtout Sanji.

— Je ne comprend pas...

— Eh bien...

Robin n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Les bâtiments qui les entouraient se mirent soudain à briller, un rayonnement intense qui traversa les fenêtres et les interstices pour les aveugler durant une bonne minute. Les cris que Luffy avaient entendus reprirent, plus fort cette fois, plus désespérés... Une foule hurlait à la mort à l'intérieur des bâtisses ; des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes qui appelaient à l'aide, pleuraient de terreur et de détresse... Luffy entendit comme le son d'une cloche résonner dans sa tête, à un niveau sonore beaucoup trop élevé pour qu'il le supporte. Au vu de ses amis qui se bouchaient les oreilles en se tordant de douleur, il n'était certainement pas le seul.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Robin ? réussit à hurler Nami au milieu du tintamarre.

— C'est Mary Belle ! répondit Robin en hurlant à pleins poumons. Elle est en train de chanter !

— Un chant, ça ? intervint Pipo. Un cri de banshee, oui !

— C'est la _géhérit_ ! fit la voix menue du canard. Elle nous mange !

— Quoi ?

Soudain, un silence total se fit. Luffy vit une nouvelle venue leur faire un signe, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et au sourire aguicheur qui portait un magnifique costume de pirate violet. Robin se mit tout d'un coup entre eux et plaça ses mains en croix comme pour se préparer à une attaque. La jeune fille sourit.

— Alors, on nous trahit déjà, Dame de Trèfle ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Dame Sora ? dit Robin d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

Sora ricana.

— C'est Sandoval qui m'envoie. Il s'était douté qu'il y aurait un problème de ce genre, alors il m'a dit de veiller sur vous tous. Il a lancé la _géhérit_ en voyant que vous étiez tous réunis.

— Sanji ? grogna Pipo. Comment sait-il que nous sommes ensemble ?

Sora sourit et leva un doigt en l'air, juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Luffy leva les yeux comme les autres et vit, loin dans le ciel, un immense ballon dirigeable les dominer en survolant le bâtiment.

Son regard fut alors attiré par le petit canard jaune qui courait hors du cercle dense qu'ils formaient. Il s'arrêta net et tomba à la renverse sans prévenir, comme s'il avait rencontré un obstacle sur le chemin... Chopper se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots doux. Nami s'approcha de l'endroit où le canard était tombé et y mit sa main.

Elle butta contre une surface solide. Il n'y avait pourtant rien devant elle !

— C'est comme une barrière invisible, fit-elle, émerveillée.

— Elle nous protège de la _géhérit_, acquiesça Sora.

— _Géhérit_ maudite, grogna le canard.

Les yeux de Luffy pétillèrent.

— Le canard a parlé !

— On t'expliquera, fit Nami. C'est quoi cette histoire de _géhérit_ ?

Sora fit un rire cruel.

— C'est le plan de notre Roi, dit-elle, triomphante. Nous sommes protégés, mais en-dehors du cercle, Sandoval a coupé les ponts entre le monde de l'Autre Côté et le nôtre. Les créatures de ce monde sont en train de décimer ceux qui ne sont pas dans notre camp et qui ne disposent donc pas d'un moyen de protection comme moi. Aussi forts soient-ils, ces officiers de pacotille, ils ne font pas le poids contre les monstres qui peuplent cet univers dément ! Bientôt, nous serons débarrassés d'eux. All Game règnera sur toutes les mers !

Le visage de Robin se crispa d'horreur. Luffy baissa la tête sur le côté. Il n'avait rien compris.

— Je croyais qu'il voulait juste tuer un à un les membres de la Marine ! s'écria Robin. Mais ce plan... c'est un génocide pur et simple ! Les monstres de l'Autre Côté ne font aucune distinction entre la Marine et les civils !

— Tu veux dire qu'elle va aussi tuer les habitants de l'île ? fit Pipo avec un frisson d'effroi.

— On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser d'oeufs, ricana Sora. Pour ma part, je n'ai que faire de ces êtres faibles et sans défense. Ceux qui comptent à mes yeux sont en sécurité, le reste m'importe peu.

— Espèce de...

— Je suis la seule garante de votre sécurité. Si vous me faites du mal, vous serez la proie des créatures de l'autre monde.

Luffy serra les poings. Il avait compris à sa manière ce qui se passait. Autour de lui, des gens mourraient, et il ne pouvait pas frapper cette fille énervante parce que sinon, ce serait ses amis qui en subiraient les conséquences... Un immense sentiment d'injustice lui inondait le coeur.

Ses compagnons s'étaient tus. Sora les regarda un à un. Luffy sentit son estomac se serrer en voyant surgir d'un bâtiment un homme en uniforme qui se raclait la gorge, les yeux révulsés d'horreur. Son corps était parcouru de griffures, un liquide verdâtre suintait de sa peau. Plusieurs vitres explosèrent, des cris leur parvinrent, à peine étouffés par la barrière de Sora. Étrangement, cet homme suintant fut le seul qu'ils virent, et il s'effondra bientôt avec un râle. Une espèce de gelée verte le quitta alors pour retourner à l'intérieur en émettant un couinement aigu.

Les yeux de Luffy se voilèrent.

— Ça suffit ! fit brusquement Chopper en fonçant sur la barrière. Je suis un médecin, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire pendant que des hommes souffrent !

Le canard claqua du bec, Pipo réagit à son tour en sortant une fronde rudimentaire de sa poche.

— Arrêtez ça ! cria-t-il à l'intention de Sora.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera bientôt fini.

À peine Sora avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'un silence, plus grand encore qu'à sa venue, se fit. Luffy leva les yeux, pas peu surpris.

Et rencontra ceux d'un homme maigre au costume de capitaine pirate dont la manche gauche pendait sur le flanc, vide.

Luffy poussa un cri.

Sanji lui sourit.

_**À suivre dans un prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

J'aurais pu poursuivre encore un peu, mais bon c'est bien aussi d'arrêter là... Ouais, c'est bientôt fini !

Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt.


	27. 27 : Débordement

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 27  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **ZoroXSanji  
**Fandom : **_One Piece_  
**Rating : **M  
**Thème : **27. Débordement  
**Disclaimer : **_One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 27 : Débordement**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Luffy fit un large sourire radieux à Sanji. Derrière lui, ses amis se mettaient en garde, visiblement perturbés. Qu'avaient-ils donc ? Il cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de hausser les épaules et de tourner un visage accueillant en direction de son cuistot.

— Hé, t'es là, Sanji ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé ! Il est cool, ton costume, tu l'as eu où ?

Sanji rit doucement, sans malice. Luffy remarqua enfin les sursauts que faisait sa manche gauche, sa manche qui pendait sans rien pour la remplir... Il l'attrapa d'un air curieux et l'examina.

— Pourquoi tu ne mets pas ton bras dans la manche, Sanji ?

Sanji enleva sa veste et la jeta à terre. Luffy ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant le moignon informe qui occupait la place de son bras gauche.

— Parce qu'il n'y a rien, tout simplement. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai perdu ce bras.

Luffy ne dit rien, trop estomaqué pour répondre. Quand, comment, pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ? Sanji sourit à nouveau, mais de manière mécanique cette fois, sans y mettre la moindre chaleur. Luffy se raidit. Ce sourire lui rappelait un peu trop ceux des sinistres personnages qu'il avait déjà rencontrés jusque-là : le capitaine Kuro, Arlong, Crocodile... une longue liste d'hommes au coeur pourri et au comportement inacceptable, des êtres froids et sans coeur. Se trompait-il ? Sanji n'était pas comme ça, c'était un chic type, lui !

N'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, en y regardant de plus près... Cet homme n'était pas tout à fait Sanji. C'était lui, mais pas lui en même temps. Son instinct lui renvoyait deux images contradictoires de son vis-à-vis : c'était son ami, mais aussi un étranger à la peau de Sanji. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Luffy sentit son coeur devenir lourd, il eut tout d'un coup envie de crier. Il avait l'impression d'être frustré d'un élément essentiel de son existence, air ou nourriture. Il détestait cela.

— Les autres ont-ils eu le temps de te raconter ?

Luffy se tourna vers ses amis restés en arrière. Robin et Chopper baissèrent les yeux, Pipo semblait vouloir fuir. Nami pleurait en silence, les yeux rivés sur Sanji, tremblante et apeurée.

— Nami ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? grogna Luffy, entre colère et aberration.

— C'est... une longue histoire, fit-elle d'une voix rauque tandis que Robin s'approchait d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas par où commencer, d'autant que je ne connais pas exactement tous les détails... Il paraît que je suis restée morte un bon bout de temps, alors...

— Hein ?

— Tout a commencé il y a quatre ans, fit Robin en plongeant son regard dans le sien, quand Zoro et Sanji sont partis en quête de ce trésor. Tu te souviens, Zoro était rentré seul. Un peu après, Sanji est venu te chercher avec une fille-lapin.

Luffy hocha la tête.

— Ouais ! Elle était rigolote, d'ailleurs, elle est où ?

Robin se mordit la lèvre.

— Peu importe. Cette fille t'a fait remonter le temps, nous sommes quatre ans plus tard. Ici, une organisation qui s'appelle All Game a pris le contrôle de la Route de tous les Périls. La Marine n'est plus que de l'histoire ancienne, maintenant. Elle est toute-puissante.

— Pas exactement, intervint Sanji avec un ricanement.

Robin lui jeta un regard méprisant.

— Vraiment ?

Sanji l'ignora et se tourna vers Luffy. Quelle prestance il avait, Sanji ! Presque autant que Shanks, plus que n'importe qui d'autre présent, en tout cas. Luffy savait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus... Tout était si bizarre ! Pipo et Chopper qui étaient différents, Robin qui était différente, seule Nami n'avait pas changé mais elle ne paraissait pas en grande forme. Sanji était le plus étrange, et cela le déprimait un peu. Il voulait retrouver son vieil ami, bon sang ! Pourquoi ne flirtait-il pas de manière idiote avec Nami et Robin, alors que les deux jeunes femmes portaient chacune une robe à la limite de l'indécence ? Pourquoi ne lui souriait-il plus que de cet air abject qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs d'êtres exécrables à éliminer sans pitié ?

Et surtout, pourquoi Zoro n'arrêtait pas tout ça ?

— Où il est, Zoro ? siffla-t-il, plus troublé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été jusque-là. Il se débrouille toujours pour être avec toi quand il le faut...

Les yeux de Sanji s'agrandirent démesurément, et il les darda sur lui, la pose hystérique et le souffle frénétique. L'espace d'un instant, Luffy eut un peu peur de lui. C'était absurde ! Sanji était son ami !

S'il le répétait assez souvent, tout redeviendrait normal, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'ai changé, tu n'as pas remarqué ? susurra Sanji entre deux hoquets de rire. Luffy, Luffy... Ne te fais pas plus bête que dans mes souvenirs, voyons, mon cher capitaine ! Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je suis devenu plus fort que le pathétique petit cuistot sans ambition qui te faisait la soupe. Je suis à la tête de la plus puissante organisation de la Route de tous les Périls... Le monde est à mes pieds !

Luffy secoua la tête, incrédule. Le sourire fou de Sanji lui mangeait le visage de manière grotesque.

— Je ne comprend rien ! Tu n'es pas normal !

— Évidemment que tu ne comprends pas ! tonna Sanji, furibond. Comment le pourrais-tu, alors que tu es resté bien tranquille à folâtrer alors que je mettais tout en place depuis neuf ans !

Il s'interrompit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, le regard dans le vague. Que pouvait-il bien voir, avec ces yeux dénués de toute raison ? Eût-il été quelqu'un d'autre, Luffy les lui aurait arrachés, ces satanés yeux qui lui faisaient tellement mal à regarder ! Que ce monstre à la peau de Sanji s'en aille et lui rende son ami !

— Mais c'est fini, à présent, continua Sanji en se calmant un peu. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Luffy sentit un souffle glacé sur sa nuque, comme si quelqu'un avait ouvert une fenêtre sur l'extérieur. Pourtant, c'était impossible : il étaient déjà dehors ! Vite, il se retourna et vit une brèche semblable à celle par laquelle étaient partis Oeil-de-Bois et Radoteuse. Un homme en surgit ; un homme qui portait le masque de Zoro... Une odeur de sang et de bile l'entourait. Luffy en eut la nausée. Encore un de ses amis qui n'était pas celui qu'il était ! Comment cela avait-il pu arriver, pourquoi ces camarades qu'il avait triés sur le volet parmi les meilleures personnes qu'il avait pu croiser lui laissaient-ils une impression aussi abominable ?

Zoro leva des yeux hantés vers lui, et sans sourire, lui fit un signe de la tête. Luffy ne répondit pas : on ne répondait pas à un étranger... Cela ne sembla pas perturber outre mesure le nouveau venu qui alla se mettre à côté de Sanji.

— J'ai fini, fit-il d'une voix monocorde. Sally et les autres sont morts.

Cette annonce fit sursauter Sora et Robin.

— Hein ? cria Sora, l'air abasourdie. Sally ? Pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'elle t'était indispensable !

Sanji fit un sourire cruel. Personne à part Zoro n'osait l'approcher. Luffy pouvait comprendre cela : cet homme lui inspirait tant de dégoût, c'était un miracle qu'il garde encore un visage posé... Nami tentait en vain d'étouffer un sanglot, Pipo jurait dans sa barbe, Chopper reniflait. Robin gardait obstinément le silence, attendant, observant. Sanji les ignorait totalement au profit de Sora.

— Oui, tant que le plan n'était pas encore entamé. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, je n'ai plus besoin d'elle. Ni d'aucun d'All Game, d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Zero d'aller les éliminer si jamais les créatures tardaient à les tuer.

Sora serra les poings.

— Ils n'avaient pas de barrière ?

— Je ne leur ai donné qu'une version faible qui n'aurait pas tenu cinq minutes.

Sanji éclata de rire, satisfait, avant de poursuivre :

— Toute la puissance, je l'ai gardée pour trois barrières : la mienne, celle de Zero et la tienne. Ces imbéciles pensaient peut-être que j'allais gâcher de l'énergie pour eux ? Si c'était le cas, ils méritaient leur sort. Comme s'ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre avec moi !

Il partit d'un autre éclat hystérique. Luffy en eut la chair de poule ; il entendit nettement Pipo claquer des dents dans son dos. Robin s'avança, le visage contracté par la rage.

— Tu les as tous sacrifiés ? hurla-t-elle. Ça veut dire que nous sommes les seuls sur l'île...

Sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge.

— En effet, fit Sanji en haussant les épaules, nous sommes les seuls survivants. Tous les autres sont morts. Bon débarras !

— Non !

Le cri poussé par Sora attira l'attention de tous. La jeune fille semblait en état de choc ; elle tomba à terre, les larmes aux yeux.

— Layla...

Elle rampa vers Sanji, toute tremblante, et lui saisit le bas du pantalon.

— Layla aussi ?

— Elle comme les autres, fit Sanji, implacable.

Il regarda à l'extérieur. Rien ne paraissait avoir changé. Sanji leva le bras et récita des paroles incompréhensibles aux oreilles de Luffy. Aussitôt, un souffle nouveau les traversa, une bourrasque violente qui balaya cette impression de confinement qui les avaient suivis depuis que Sora avait, selon ses dires, mis en place une barrière invisible. Chopper se précipita alors vers la carcasse de l'homme qu'ils avaient aperçu agonisant dans l'herbe. L'espoir qui se lisait sur ses traits fit bientôt place à la déception.

— Il est mort, croassa-t-il.

— Bien sûr qu'il l'est ! rit Sanji. Ils le sont tous ! Mon plan est parfait !

La rage envahit le coeur de Luffy.

**xxxxx**

Le coeur de Sora était lourd, les larmes qui lui mouillaient les yeux lui faisaient presque mal. Le rire de Sandoval résonnait encore à ses oreilles : méprisant, haïssable... Elle sentit une colère fulgurante lui traverser le corps. Cet homme allait payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait ! Elle se savait moins puissante que lui, mais plus rien n'importait à présent. Tout ce pour quoi elle avait lutté jusque-là s'était envolé en fumée. Elle était seule, et n'avait plus rien à perdre si ce n'était sa vie.

— Sandoval ! cria-t-elle, sa voix muant peu à peu au rythme de la transformation qui prenait place dans son corps.

Il ne se retourna même pas. Sora se concentra davantage. Combien de temps pouvait-elle tenir, elle qui n'était qu'une demi-sang _Arethé_ ? Cinq, dix minutes peut-être ? Pour un combattant ordinaire, cela aurait été largement suffisant, mais avec Sandoval ? Elle avait eu l'occasion de tester sa force par le passé. Le Roi de Trèfle n'était pas un homme à prendre à la légère à cause de son handicap ; il avait bien d'autres manières de compenser l'absence de son bras gauche. La première étant ce mystérieux pouvoir qu'il avait sur le Monde de l'Autre Côté, pouvoir qu'il avait acquis au prix de bien des sacrifices.

— Ah la la, railla Sandoval, on dirait que Sora se fâche, comme c'est mignon ! Comme un fétu de paille qui a pris feu au contact d'une braise.

Son rire fit place à une grimace hautaine.

— Les fétus insignifiants comme toi, je les foule aux pieds, tu sais ?

Sora voulait lui écraser la tête, mais elle n'avait pas encore terminé... pas encore, pas avant d'avoir la confirmation d'être au maximum de ses capacités... Zero se mit en garde, la main sur le manche de son sabre. Il fut stoppé net dans son élan alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dégainer pour couper Sora en deux. Une dizaine de mains de femme étaient apparus sur son fourreau et retenaient son bras. Zero tourna un visage contrarié en direction de Robin, tandis que Sandoval éclatait de rire.

— Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant Sora, ma chère ! fit-il à Robin.

— Je refuse qu'il y ait d'autres victimes à cette folie !

La jeune fille rousse qui s'appelait Nami, celle à qui tenait tant Robin, la dépassa et se mit devant Sandoval, le visage baigné de larmes, la pose décidée. Elle était bien la seule dans ce groupe à part sa petite amie : le capitaine à l'expression idiote se tenait sans bouger dans un coin, les deux autres semblaient prostrés et ne réagissaient pas... Le canard cancanait de temps à autre avec un peu de colère, mais il était un élément si dérisoire au milieu de ces hommes d'exception que personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Nami prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, puis elle demanda, la voix tremblante :

— Pourquoi ? Si tu as fait tout cela pour obtenir le pouvoir suprême, félicitations, tu es bien parti ! Mais alors pourquoi nous avoir épargnés ? Par pitié ? En souvenir des « bons moments » qu'on a vécu ensemble ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu n'es plus qu'à un fil de la domination totale. Sûrement, tu n'as pas besoin de nous, tu l'as assez prouvé par tes actes...

Le visage de Sandoval se contracta douloureusement. Cette fille faisait gagner de précieuses minutes à Sora, ce qui n'était pas plus mal au vu du temps qu'elle prenait pour se changer. Personne ne la regardait plus ; elle n'avait qu'à se forcer un peu, et sa vengeance serait bientôt accomplie...

— Tu n'as rien compris, chuchota Sandoval en baissant les yeux. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est pour vous tous. Pour Luffy.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'emporta Nami. Tu as comploté de manière aussi vile et tué tous ces gens pour _Luffy _? C'est une mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tais-toi, femme ! tonna un Sandoval hors de lui. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Seul, pendant des années, impuissant ! Je n'avais pas le choix !

Robin retint Nami alors qu'elle était sur le point de se précipiter sur Sandoval pour lui asséner un coup sur la tête, apparemment. Sandoval continua, imperturbable.

— C'était pour vous tous. Le monde est à mes pieds, il suffit de se servir.

Le sourire qu'il eut alors était assez inhabituel pour le personnage ; comme un enfant qui avait fait une bonne action et s'en vantait devant ses parents. Sandoval, la terreur des mers, le Roi cruel d'All Game, se tourna alors vers Luffy, les traits heureux, si heureux ! Que Sora ralentit sans le vouloir sa transformation et le contempla avec surprise.

— Tu sais, hein, Luffy ? Tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Le monde est à toi. Si tu cherches encore le One Piece, il est à toi aussi, à nous tous ! Notre équipage a gagné ! Nous sommes les maîtres de la Route de Tous les Périls !

Il poussa un rire hystérique qui fit se reculer Nami et Robin. Elle le fixaient à présent avec un air étrange, à mi-chemin entre pitié et désespoir, sans rien dire, sans plus l'interroger. Luffy ne bougeait toujours pas. Les deux autres se mirent à pleurer pour de bon.

— Tu veux dire que c'est à cause de nous ? hurla l'homme-renne. Tu... tu as fait tout ça parce que tu voulais qu'on gagne ? Oh, Sanji...

Le sourire de Sandoval, si radieux ! Sora eut envie de vomir.

Sa transformation était complète.

**xxxxx**

Les larmes de Chopper ne cessaient de couler, encore et encore. Il ne voulait plus rien savoir : les raisons de la folie de Sanji, la décision irrévocable qu'il avait prise, faisant fi de ses principes pour accomplir le rêve d'un autre, les rêves de tous ses compagnons. Derrière lui, Zero attendait les ordres de son maître. Chopper s'approcha de ses amis et pointa un doigt indigné en direction du bretteur.

— Et Zoro, tu y as pensé ? Il n'est plus le même ! Pourquoi l'avoir mêlé à ça ?

— C'était le prix à payer, fit doucement Sanji avec un sourire artificiel. Je devais me délester de ce qui comptait le plus pour moi, tu vois ? Les habitants de l'Autre Côté ne veulent pas d'un maître faible et sentimental.

— Mais ce n'est plus Zoro ! Ce n'est qu'un... un type que je ne connais pas qui a le même visage !

Zero ricana.

— Flatté, dit-il en tirant la langue. Avant de dire ce genre de choses, petit renne, souviens-toi que je suis le meilleur bretteur qui soit.

Chopper sentit une vague d'indignation l'envahir.

— C'est faux ! Pour moi, pour nous tous, le meilleur bretteur c'est Zoro !

— Je suis ce Zoro ou quoi.

— Menteur !

Il s'essuya la truffe d'un mouvement du bras et se tourna vers ses camarades restants.

— Donnons-leur une bonne leçon, dit-il avec détermination en regardant tour à tour ses amis, Nami, Robin, Pipo.

Son regard tomba sur la silhouette guindée de Luffy qui gardait les yeux obstinément baissés.

— Hein, Luffy ? On va leur foutre une telle raclée qu'ils seront bien obligés de redevenir comme avant !

Le silence qui suivit était assourdissant. Personne ne disait mot ; on eût dit que le monde entier retenait son souffle. Puis, doucement, un petit rire se fit entendre, surprenant les personnes présentes. Chopper déglutit. Le rire enfla, se propagea dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'on eut l'impression qu'il résonnait dans toute l'île. Luffy leva enfin la tête, le visage tordu par un éclat d'hilarité obscène qui tenait de la démence. Sanji ricana en réponse. Ils furent bien les seuls à ne pas exprimer dégoût et incompréhension face à cette tournure inattendue des événements.

Et, aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, le rire de Luffy cessa d'un coup. Sanji le toisait avec son éternelle grimace arrogante. Chopper pouvait sentir ses jambes se dérober sous lui sous l'effet du stress.

— Je crois que je te déteste, fit Luffy calmement, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Sanji.

— Vraiment ?

Le sourire de Luffy n'était pas si différent de ceux qu'il avait d'habitude en réclamant à manger à son cuistot. Chopper s'effondra pour de bon en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

— Ouais, dit Luffy, tout joyeux. En fait, j'ai jamais eu autant envie d'exploser quelqu'un !

Un cri horrible les interrompit, comme un sanglier qui hurlait à la mort. Chopper vit une créature informe foncer sur Sanji, tête en avant. Elle tenait à la fois de la plante verte par les feuilles qui lui sortaient du corps et de la bête par les crocs et les cornes qui saillaient de partout. Gigantesque, de la taille d'un éléphant adulte, la peau rêche et violette. Une masse de poils bruns au-dessus de la tête. Un regard empli de haine. Le museau de Chopper reconnut comme une odeur familière venant de la créature.

— Sora, non ! hurla Robin en tentant de s'interposer.

Sora ? La jolie jeune fille qui les avait protégés de la _géhérit _? Chopper n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle devienne si méconnaissable en quelques minutes ? Pipo se jeta à terre en tremblant, Nami semblait paralysée. Sanji ne bougeait pas. Comme à travers un brouillard épais, Chopper vit Zero prendre ses sabres et lancer un Tiger Slash à la vitesse de l'éclair. Luffy et Sanji se contentaient de regarder, nullement impressionnés.

— Sora ! fit de nouveau Robin.

La créature ne répondit pas. De multiples entailles profondes couraient à l'avant de son corps ; une mare de sang se formait déjà à ses pieds. Sora grogna et tituba un peu en arrière, souffrant visiblement de sa blessure. Zero n'attendit pas qu'elle se remette : il enchaîna immédiatement sur un Dragon Slash de toute beauté qui créa un fort courant d'air ascendant autour de lui, une bourrasque qui fit voler une partie du terrain et se propagea dans toute la cour, enfla jusqu'à devenir une véritable tornade dévastatrice.

— Aaah ! Un cyclone ! cria Pipo en tremblant.

Ce n'était pas peu dire. Même si Pipo avait tendance à exagérer ses propos, Chopper dut admettre qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité pour une fois : la déflagration qu'avait fait naître Zero avec son attaque valait bien n'importe quelle perturbation tropicale grave. Quel esprit dérangé, quelle puissance de la nature pouvait bien créer un débordement de violence aussi colossal ? Il devait forcer sur ses pattes arrières pour ne pas s'envoler, et, tout en serrant une Ahiru terrifiée contre lui, il maudit Zero en son for intérieur. Nami s'accrocha à Robin ; Pipo décolla du sol, et il se fallut de peu qu'il ne s'envolât avec les petits objets qui jonchaient la cour. Le cadavre qui restait disparut corps et bien dans la tornade. Vite, Luffy étira ses bras. L'un pour attraper ses amis, leur évitant ainsi de partir avec les mottes d'herbe, l'autre pour s'accrocher à un gros rocher enfoncé dans le sol que Chopper n'avait pas remarqué avant, mais qu'il se mit soudain à respecter du fait de sa nouvelle fonction vitale.

— On va mourir ! pleura Pipo.

Chopper remarqua que le palais commençait à s'effriter à certains endroits, à partir avec le vent en direction du ciel... Quelle pouvait donc être la puissance de cette attaque ? Ce Zero était-il effectivement le meilleur bretteur de tous les temps, comme il l'avait si effrontément affirmé un peu plus tôt ? Chopper fit la grimace. Jamais ! Jamais un homme pareil ne serait l'égal de Zoro ! Il préférait plutôt mourir plutôt que de l'admettre !

Les effets de l'attaque durèrent plus longtemps qu'il ne le crut. Chopper vit de grosses gouttes de sueur perler sur le front de Luffy ; il devait faire des efforts démesurés pour garder tous ses amis avec lui... Chopper tenta bien de garder pied, mais le vent était trop fort, il n'arrivait pas à lutter même en y mettant toutes ses forces. Il fallait dire qu'il s'était aussi beaucoup ramolli depuis qu'il s'était installé en tant que Maine...

Puis, alors qu'il n'espérait plus rien, la tempête cessa d'un coup, faisant place à un silence d'autant plus perturbant que le bruit avait été assourdissant à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. Chopper sentit Luffy les lâcher et ils s'effondrèrent ensemble sur le sol. Il leva les yeux pour constater les dégâts.

Le ciel était magnifique ; ils pouvaient voir les premières lueurs du jour poindre à l'horizon. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés à discuter ? Chopper écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi.

Autour d'eux, le palais avait disparu ; seule restait une étendue de terre plane. L'attaque de Zero avait tout balayé.

— C'est impossible ! hurla Nami, déconfite. Il ne peut pas être aussi puissant au point de raser une partie de la ville !

— Une partie seulement ? grogna Pipo, le visage contracté par l'horreur. On dirait qu'il a tout soufflé, oui !

Chopper chercha les deux autres hommes du regard tout en se dirigeant vers ses amis pour vérifier s'ils n'avaient rien. Nulle trace de Zero ou de Sanji ; ils avaient disparu. Luffy sauta sur ses jambes en riant.

— Hé, ils ont pas perdu leur temps, hein ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Luffy ? hurla Nami. C'est terrible ! Ce sont des monstres !

— Ouais, ils sont devenus super forts !

— Pourquoi es-tu si content ? le gronda Pipo en lui tapant sur la tête. On n'a aucune chance face à Zero ! On devrait partir tant qu'il en est encore temps !

— Fuir ? intervint Robin en époussetant son corset. Encore ?

— C'est...

— On ne fuira pas, fit Chopper en grognant. Pas question.

Luffy regarda autour de lui.

— Ah, ils sont où, Zoro et Sanji ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Où étaient-ils passés, vraiment ? Luffy se baissa, ses jambes formant un drôle d'angle sous son corps. Puis, sans prévenir, il prit son élan et sauta très haut en riant aux éclats. Avait-il seulement le souvenir de la trahison de ses deux hommes ? Chopper pouvait le voir retenir son chapeau de paille d'une main, tandis qu'il mettait l'autre devant ses yeux pour orienter son regard. Nami fit la grimace.

— Luffy ! cria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Chopper sentit sa veste remuer. Il l'écarta pour laissez passer une Ahiru un peu essoufflée, qui ouvrit de grands yeux affolés pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Pipo s'approcha d'eux et hocha la tête.

— Vous allez bien, tous les deux ? fit-il avec une voix plus posée.

— Ah, moi ça va, et toi ? Rien de cassé ?

— Non, mais...

Il détourna les yeux et contempla le paysage désertique qui apparaissait peu à peu à la lumière du matin. Le soleil surgit doucement de la mer ; vision qui aurait pu être paradisiaque s'ils n'avaient su le désastre qui avait agité l'île. Luffy revint bientôt au milieu d'eux en tombant, créant un cratère dans sa chute. Personne ne s'en inquiéta. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait le tuer. Pourtant, Chopper se précipita sur lui pour l'ausculter.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? fit Nami en venant aux nouvelles.

— Rien !

— Comment ça, rien ?

— Ben oui, il n'y a plus rien ! Plus de ville, plus de bateaux, plus rien.

Robin soupira.

— Et Sando... Sanji ? Zero ?

— Ils sont partis, fit alors la voix grêle d'Ahiru, faisant sursauter plus d'un dans le groupe. Sandoval a ouvert un portail et il a emmené Zero avec lui.

— Tu es sûre de ce que tu racontes, Ahiru ? dit Pipo.

Le canard acquiesça.

— Certaine !

Pour la peine, personne ne sut plus que faire.

**xxxxx**

Si quelqu'un avait dit à Zero qu'il s'enfuirait un jour en courant d'un combat où il avait l'avantage, il lui aurait ri au nez avant de le découper en rondelles fines et nettes. Il détestait passer pour un faible, surtout devant ses supérieurs hiérarchiques.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si Sandoval lui avait laissé le choix. Sitôt son attaque lancée, le Roi de Trèfle lui avait saisi le bras pour le jeter dans un de ces trous noirs menant sur la Route des Esprits qu'il ouvrait d'un battement de cils, comme si c'était là une chose tout à fait naturelle. Zero détestait voyager dans ces conditions. Le Monde de l'Autre Côté l'angoissait plus qu'il n'osait le dire ; sa première expérience avec la Baroude y était sans doute pour beaucoup... Il l'avait revue, d'ailleurs, cette sinistre créature, lorsque Sandoval lui avait expliqué son plan et l'avait envoyé par ce raccourci farfelu. Zero avait été pris d'un sursaut de dégoût en sentant l'aura glaciale de la Baroude. Son maître avait à peine réagi et avait continué son chemin, et la créature ne les avait plus importunés depuis. Était-ce bien normal ? Quel était l'étendue des pouvoirs de Sandoval sur ce monde ?

— Eh, pourquoi nous avoir fait détaler comme ça ?

— Ce n'est qu'un repli stratégique, dit simplement Sandoval.

— Ah ouais ? Pour qui ? On était sur le point de les écraser !

Sandoval soupira.

— Je ne veux pas les écraser. Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est pour eux.

— J'ai bien l'impression qu'ils n'en veulent pas, de votre cadeau, non ? ricana Zero. Si vous voulez mon avis, on n'a qu'à les laisser là et prendre la Route de Tous les Périls. Avec votre pouvoir et ma force, ce ne sera pas bien difficile, surtout que la Marine est hors-service...

— La ferme, grogna Sandoval. Je réfléchis.

Zero fit une grimace agacée.

— Vous avez passé presque dix ans de votre vie à comploter pour apporter le pouvoir sur un plateau à ce gamin, et il a l'air de vous détester cordialement à cause de ça. Grand bien lui fasse. Ce n'est pas perdu pour tout le monde, hein ?

Sandoval ne répondit pas, ce qui pour effet d'énerver davantage Zero. Il essaya de porter son regard ailleurs mais il n'y avait que le vide et l'obscurité autour d'eux ; pas de quoi pouvoir changer de sujet... Que devait-il faire ? Prendre l'autre homme dans ses bras ? Ce n'était pas son genre ; en outre, Sandoval était bien capable de lui donner un coup de poing, si ce n'est pire, en guise de remerciement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors, patron ?

Sandoval garda un visage impassible.

— Tu as une idée ?

— J'ai déjà dit. Après, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

Sandoval éclata de rire. Des milliers de voix ténues frémirent en réaction ; Zero fit mine de ne pas les avoir entendues.

— Toujours le pion manipulable, hein ? railla Sandoval.

— C'est vous qui m'avez créé comme ça, dit-il sans se fâcher. Vous donnez un ordre, j'obéis, pas vrai ? Je n'ai pas assez de cerveau pour faire autre chose.

— C'est faux, ricana Sandoval en se rapprochant. Tu as beau être un pion, tu es loin d'être idiot. J'y ai veillé.

Zero frissonna en sentant les doigts glacés de son supérieur lui caresser la joue, avec toute l'attention qu'une mère témoignait à son enfant. Était-il réel, ce sourire que Sandoval exhibait sans honte, ou était-ce encore le résultat d'un schème connu de lui seul ? Zero ne bougea pas.

— Nous sommes seuls, hein ? Je n'ai plus que toi et tu n'as plus que moi. Quelle ironie ! Jusqu'au bout, il faut que nous nous éloignons du groupe...

Zero lui saisit la main et la baisa du bout des lèvres, sans rien dire, sans laisser paraître son trouble. Sandoval rit faiblement.

— Oui, je me souviens. Tout a commencé à cause de ce stupide pari. Ou était-ce avant ? Je ne sais plus.

Son regard se perdit dans les ténèbres. Zero le prit dans ses bras.

— Que d'attentions !

— Je ne peux rien faire d'autre, sauf peut-être tuer ceux que vous me demanderez de tuer.

Sandoval blottit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et sourit.

— Rien n'est gratuit avec le Monde de l'Autre Côté, tu sais, soupira-t-il. À chaque faveur son prix à payer. Plus le service est grand, plus grand aussi est le sacrifice. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

Il eut un rire amer et ferma les yeux.

— Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore quoi que ce soit à sacrifier... Je suis si fatigué. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je lutte...

Zero le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

— Êtes-vous obligé de vous battre seul ?

— Qui veux-tu que j'entraîne avec moi dans ce cauchemar ?

Zero hésita.

— Je ne fais pas l'affaire, moi ?

Sandoval se raidit dans ses bras. Puis, relevant la tête avec brusquerie, il le toisa longuement d'un air sévère.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi pour te rendre intéressant !

— Je ne dit pas ça à la légère, insista Zero. Vous pensez vraiment que je ne vaux pas ce Zoro dont tout le monde parle ?

— Tu...

— Je suis sûr que je vaux mieux que lui ! cria-t-il en enserrant les épaules de Sandoval. Je suis le meilleur bretteur de la Route de Tous les Périls !

Sandoval éclata de rire.

— Toi ? dit-il avec mépris. Tu es tout juste bon à être le meilleur d'All Game après moi. Sache qu'il y a en ce monde des personnes beaucoup plus fortes que toi. Tu ne les as pas encore rencontrées, c'est tout.

— Que me racontez-vous là ?

— Zoro l'avait rencontré, le meilleur bretteur du monde. Il était en bonne voie pour l'affronter d'homme à homme. Toi ? Tu n'es qu'une ombre de ce qu'il a été, un être sans poids et sans avenir. Le fantôme de cet homme.

Son regard se voila.

— Un homme que je n'ai pas hésité à sacrifier pour notre cause... Et maintenant, j'ai tout perdu.

Sandoval se laissa tomber à terre sans plus faire attention à son subordonné. Zero serra les poings de frustration, le coeur lourd. Ainsi, Sandoval le rejetait, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui jusque-là ? Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à haïr vraiment cet homme. Une fraction de lui, assez importante pour l'empêcher de sortir ses sabres et de se venger de l'affront qu'on lui avait fait, voulait encore croire en Sandoval, l'encourager, le consoler peut-être ? Il ne comprenait pas bien, mais cela devait être en relation avec ce type dont il occupait le corps... Ce Zoro que tant de personnes semblaient regretter, ce bretteur d'exception que Zero ne serait sans doute jamais. Qu'est-ce qui faisait la valeur d'un homme par rapport à un autre ? Sa force ? Sa personnalité ? S'il en croyait les dires de ceux qui avaient connu Zoro, Zero était loin de l'égaler. Avait-il eu jamais la moindre chance ?

— C'est vrai que je ne suis pas ce Zoro, murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée, mais je ne suis pas plus mauvais qu'un autre. Je peux toujours vous être utile d'une manière ou d'une autre. N'y a-t-il vraiment rien que vous vouliez de moi ?

Sandoval leva vers lui des yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

— Que veux-tu faire ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, admit Zero avec un sourire confiant, mais tant que j'ai ma place à vos côtés, je crois que je serais capable de me mesurer à ce bretteur dont vous parlez et que je dois battre pour devenir le meilleur. S'il le faut, je m'entraînerai jour et nuit. Je deviendrai le meilleur.

— Tu es fou !

— Au moins autant que vous, ricana Zero.

Le visage de Sandoval se décomposa, et Zero put voir de grosses larmes couler sans bruit de ses yeux. Cela ne fit que confirmer sa détermination.

— Pour vous, j'affronterai cet équipage bizarre et aussi tous ceux qui se dresseront sur notre chemin, dit-il sur un ton sans réplique. Je deviendrai le plus fort. Je serai votre Zoro.

**xxxxx**

L'attaque les prit par surprise, alors que Chopper s'échinait à chercher de quoi leur permettre de survivre. Ahiru poussa un cri ; le temps qu'il comprenne de quoi il s'agissait, Luffy, qui marchait loin devant avec l'assurance d'un enfant qui découvre un nouveau terrain de jeu, avait disparu dans un trou noir. Chopper voulut le suivre pour le ramener mais alors il sentit une intention hostile envers lui, une paire de sabres manqua de lui couper les bois. Robin le protégea en déviant l'attaque à mains nues, subissant par là plusieurs blessures au niveau du poignet.

— Robin ! hurla-t-il, affolé.

— Attention ! fit la voix de Nami. Il revient !

Chopper bondit sur le côté ; il sentit très nettement la bise glacée provoquée par le passage de la lame non loin de sa fourrure. Il l'avait échappée belle ! Vite, il se mit en garde et gonfla ses muscles en prévision. Robin se tenait elle aussi prête ; Nami et Pipo attendaient dans leur coin, fébriles.

— D'où vient l'attaque ?

— Je l'ignore, les sabres ont surgi de nulle part ! s'écria Pipo en tremblant.

— Il doit utiliser les portails menant de l'Autre Côté, siffla Robin en retenant un cri de douleur.

Chopper se précipita vers elle en voyant qu'elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre ; un cri aigu se fit entendre, et ils virent avec horreur Nami basculer à terre en se tenant le ventre. Ses mains étaient rouges.

— Nami ! cria Robin en courant vers sa petite amie.

Pipo poussa un cri de colère ; Chopper le vit agiter ses bras dans un mouvement circulaire, grognant, crachant dans le vide.

— Espèce de lâche ! cria-t-il, paniqué. Viens te battre en face comme un homme ! Pleutre !

Entendre un tel personnage traiter leur adversaire de lâche, c'était vraiment le pompon. N'eût été leur situation, Chopper en aurait ri de bon coeur. Pour le moment, il devait surtout penser à ses amis. Il se pencha vers Nami et essaya de la retourner sur le dos, en vain.

— Nami, laisse-moi voir !

La jeune femme fit la grimace, le visage tordu de douleur. Robin surveillait leur ennemi invisible du coin de l'oeil ; elle réussit à caler Nami sur ses genoux tout en serrant ses propres poignets pour éviter de perdre trop de sang. Chopper savait que ses blessures ne devaient pas être prises à la légère, mais le cas de Nami demandait plus d'attentions dans l'immédiat.

— Je vais mourir ? demanda son amie, hystérique. Bon sang, j'ai mal...

— Bien sûr que non ! Laisse-moi te soigner, enlève tes mains !

Nami obéit avec réticence. Ses yeux étaient voilés, son souffle court : elle était en état de choc. Chopper fit un effort pour ne pas paraître trop épouvanté en voyant l'affreuse taillade sur son ventre. Elle perdait énormément de sang et une partie de ses entrailles était sortie de son corps. Les viscères avaient éclaté sous le choc. S'il ne faisait rien très bientôt, Nami succomberait à ses blessures.

— Mince, eut-elle la force d'articuler, c'est tou... jours... moi...

— La ferme ! cria Chopper en ravalant ses larmes. Je te soigne !

C'était bien joli de dire ça, mais il n'avait pas grand-chose sous la main pour l'aider... à peine quelques pansements et une pince à épiler. Chopper se défit de sa veste et la plaqua sur la blessure après avoir remis ce qu'il pouvait en place. Robin avait le visage baigné de larmes. Si seulement il avait emmené ses instruments avec lui ! Mais non, ils avaient été détruits dans la tornade avec le reste, il ne pouvait pas faire son travail... Ce n'était pas juste !

— Luffy ! cria Pipo. Luffy, où es-tu ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Il m'en a pris du temps, à l'écrire, ce chapitre ! Je n'aime pas trop les combats, mon tempérament de fille a du mal à les envisager, que voulez-vous... Pourtant, les combats sont très importants dans _One Piece_... Un jour, j'arriverai à décrire tout ça un peu mieux, il faut juste que je m'entraîne. Pour l'heure, je me dis qu'il y a de quoi écrire une suite après la fin de cette fic, mais je crois que je vais réserver tout ça pour le JDR (où se trouvent déjà All Game et la bande de Ken).

Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt !


	28. 28 : Médicament

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 28  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **ZoroXSanji  
**Fandom : **_One Piece_  
**Rating : **M  
**Thème : **28. Médicament  
**Disclaimer : **_One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 28 : Médicament**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Le monde était sombre et froid. Luffy fit la grimace en s'apercevant qu'il se retrouvait encore dans ce drôle d'endroit sinistre avec ces créatures invisibles qui vous grimpaient sur le corps sans demander votre avis. Néanmoins, il se souvint aussi que c'était le lieu où se trouvaient ses deux nouveaux amis, Oeil-de-Bois et Radoteuse.

— Youhou ! cria-t-il, les mains placées devant sa bouche en porte-voix. Radoteuse, Oeil-de-Bois ?

Un rire clair lui répondit ; celui de Sanji. Luffy se retourna brusquement et vit son ami qui avait surgi d'il ne savait où, son manteau se balançant au rythme d'un vent inexistant. Il était toujours aussi confiant et toujours aussi étranger aux yeux de Luffy.

— Je ne suis pas là pour me battre contre toi, fit-il d'une voix posée. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Le regard de Luffy se durcit. Son bras gauche sur son bras droit, ferme, nerveux ; il agita son poing pour s'échauffer, une expression déterminée sur le visage. Qu'il vienne donc, ce Sanji qui n'était pas Sanji, il lui apprendrait à renier ainsi tout ce qui avait fait de lui quelqu'un de bien !

— Dommage, parce que moi je dois te foutre la pire raclée de toute ta vie, Sanji !

Sanji ricana. Luffy remarqua qu'il évitait de croiser son regard ; était-ce par honte ou par mépris ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela l'énerva. Ils étaient des amis et les mêmes membres d'un équipage, pourquoi devaient-ils se cacher des choses ? Pourquoi Sanji avait-il fait bande à part comme ça, alors qu'il avait des compagnons qui ne demandaient qu'à l'aider ?

— Et comment tu comptes faire ça, cap'taine ? fit Sanji en baissant les yeux.

C'en était trop. Le bras de Luffy s'étira d'un coup, partit droit vers la tête de Sanji qui se contenta de la baisser sur le côté pour esquiver le coup, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Luffy reprit son bras, pas décontenancé pour un sou ; il voulait juste voir ce que l'autre homme allait faire. Pas un geste, pas un mouvement de regret ; Sanji était telle une statue de cire au regard éteint.

— Tu es donc sérieux ? dit-il, la voix neutre. Quelle déception. Moi qui pensais pouvoir te convaincre une dernière fois.

Luffy explosa de rage.

— Tu te fous de moi ? Tu veux que je fasse toutes ces atrocités avec toi ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

— Tu n'as qu'à demander, dit Sanji sans relever son éclat, et je te fournis le monde sur un plateau ! Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à refuser ?

— Je ne mange pas de ce pain-là !

— C'était ton rêve de devenir le Roi des Pirates ! Je te l'offre !

— Et bien je n'en veux pas ! Je veux devenir Roi des Pirates par mes propres moyens, pas en trichant comme tu le fais !

Le rire de Sanji se mua en gémissement amer.

— _Tricher_ ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles tous les sacrifices que j'ai fait jusqu'ici ? Un truc de joueur de cartes ?

— Eh, t'es le Roi d'un jeu de cartes, non ?

Sanji éclata d'un rire fou qui résonna dans tout le monde de l'Autre Côté. Luffy frémit en entendant les cris de douleur et d'effroi des créatures qui les observaient. Sanji leur faisait donc si peur ? Vite, il analysa ses chances. Il n'avait pas la connaissance du terrain, c'était un fait ; Sanji était bien plus avantagé. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait se mouvoir tranquillement sans être attaqué par un drôle de monstre dans le noir. Mais au moins, il pouvait voir son ennemi, c'était un bon point : Sanji paraissait luire dans l'obscurité. Il savait donc où frapper.

— Bien dit, continua Sanji une fois qu'il eut fini de rire. Tu ne veux donc pas de mon cadeau... ce cadeau que j'ai passé neuf ans de ma vie à préparer, pièce après pièce ?

— Tu vaux bien mieux que ça, Sanji, dit Luffy sur un ton définitif.

Sanji baissa les yeux et sourit d'un air étrange qui glaça le sang de Luffy.

— Je me doutais que tu me dirais ce genre de choses, mais je voulais quand même essayer... C'est dommage. Je t'aimais vraiment, tu sais ? Toi et les autres. J'aurais tout donné pour vous, en fait, je l'ai même fait !

L'air se fit soudain plus lourd, plus menaçant. Luffy sentit comme une pression sur sa poitrine, qui grossit, grossit jusqu'à ce qu'il eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il compensa en gonflant son thorax et ses poumons d'une inspiration. L'atmosphère tout entière bruissait à chaque souffle.

— Tu ne me donnes pas le choix, j'en ai peur. C'est mon ultime offrande à ce monde de désespoir. Une fois celui-ci accompli, j'aurai tout ce que je désire.

La voix de Sanji devenait plus grave à chaque mot ; à la fin, elle fut si gutturale que Luffy ne la reconnut pas. Son corps aussi changeait. Il enflait, enflait, il muait en une masse de chair méconnaissable qui finit par déchirer ses vêtements en lambeaux... Luffy tordit son visage en une grimace dégoûtée en voyant qu'à la place du bel homme qui lui faisait face quelques minutes avant, une créature grotesque couleur chair était apparue, occupant l'espace de ses gargouillis infâmes. L'unique bras restant de Sanji s'était transformé en un tentacule géant qui virevolta dans l'air avec colère. Luffy l'esquiva d'un bond quand il l'atteignit. Il chercha un appui des yeux, sans trouver un seul endroit sûr où poser ses pieds. Le monde de l'Autre Côté s'ouvrait à lui, mais il n'y avait rien ; pas un arbre, pas une route, juste l'éclat lumineux de la créature qui éclairait faiblement les alentours. Un phare cauchemardesque dans la nuit éternelle de ce lieu maudit.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'écria Luffy, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur. Sanji ?

Le monstre ne lui répondit que par un hurlement horrible, empreint de souffrance. Luffy vit sa chair bouillonner encore, plusieurs autres tentacules de taille moindre que le premier apparurent à la surface de son corps, s'étendant de plus en plus jusqu'à former un amas de membres grouillants qui frappaient dans le vide, sans but, sans raison. Le coeur de Luffy oscillait entre l'admiration et le dégoût.

— C'est dingue ! s'écria-t-il, émerveillé malgré lui. On dirait un mélange entre une limace et un poulpe très très grand !

Un tentacule s'élança vers lui, puis un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'à former un essaim de membres perçants et tranchants qui fonçaient en sa direction avec la très nette intention de le transpercer de part en part. Luffy bondit, rétracta ses membres, les allongea pour dévier un tentacule ou un autre et les raccourcit l'instant d'après pour ne pas avoir un bras ou une jambe détachée du corps. Dans l'euphorie de la bataille, il avait perdu son chapeau de paille et il le cherchait à présent entre deux esquives fiévreuses. Sanji ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit. Luffy arrivait à peine à se maintenir en vie, il n'était pas question d'attaquer pour le moment.

L'avalanche de tentacules cessa peu à peu. Sanji avait continué à gonfler entre-temps ; il était devenu une montagne de chair informe si gigantesque que Luffy eut l'impression d'être une fourmi en comparaison. Il rit en se voyant si petit, si dérisoire face à l'ennemi.

— Eh ben, il rigole plus Sanji !

Luffy prit une grande inspiration pour gonfler son corps jusqu'à atteindre un diamètre raisonnable, mais qui était encore insuffisant face au monstre en face de lui. Il se sentait comme un ballon perdu dans le ciel, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas une trace de bleu et qu'il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent pour le faire bouger. L'ennemi était si grand, si grand, et lui si petit ! Un peu vexé, Luffy recracha l'air qu'il avait dans son corps et se mit ainsi à dégonfler, à partir dans tous les sens en émettant un bruit d'évier qui se vide. Comme c'était drôle ! Les tentacules fouettaient l'air ; voulaient-ils le crever ? Luffy esquivait de son mieux leurs tentatives désordonnées, donnait un coup de poing par-ci, un coup de pied par-là, mordait dans la chair tendre et mouvante tout en cherchant son chapeau des yeux. Comment pouvait-il faire pour gagner face à un tel adversaire ?

Il continua ainsi pendant un long moment, sautant, gonflant et dégonflant afin de pouvoir offrir à son ennemi une série de mouvements erratiques afin de le déstabiliser, et, tout en contrant les attaques qui l'atteignaient quand même, il cherchait un plan pour pouvoir remporter une victoire décisive. Si seulement ce n'était pas Sanji en face de lui ! Son ami le connaissait autant que n'importe lequel de ses hommes ; Luffy répugnait encore à lui taper dessus pour de bon, mais il l'avait bien mérité, n'est-ce pas ? Son esprit était si confus !

Soudain, Sanji cessa ses assauts ; les tentacules restèrent immobiles. Luffy ouvrit de gros yeux ronds, s'attendant à une autre offensive en masse. Sanji était-il fatigué, ou gardait-il des forces pour une technique finale ? Pourtant, Luffy ne semblait guère lui avoir fait de mal bien qu'il l'eut frappé de toutes ses forces à plusieurs reprises. En fin de compte, c'était comme s'il cognait contre son propre corps, une masse élastique et insensible aux coups, qui se rétractait pour amortir le choc.

— Eh, t'es fatigué, Sanji ? cria-t-il en direction du monstre.

Sanji ne répondit pas. Luffy attendit, les sens en alerte, prêt à bondir au moindre signe d'hostilité. Petit à petit, le silence diminua, l'air se remplit de sons d'abord étouffés, puis tout devint plus net, plus insistant... Luffy reconnut des voix confuses dans le brouhaha qui se formait, des chants douloureux, cris portés par un vent immobile. Il sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Nami au milieu des sons, puis celle de Chopper, de Pipo, de Zoro... Robin criait et pleurait. Que se passait-il donc ? Ses amis avaient-ils mal quelque part ? Leurs appels étaient espacés, entrecoupés de voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, des dizaines, des milliers de voix hurlant et sanglotant à la mort, des cris qui le mettaient dans une rage et une tristesse folle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? beugla-t-il à Sanji qui ne bougeait pas.

— Les entends-tu ? fit alors la voix de son ami, résonnant tout autour de lui. Entends-tu le cri de ceux que j'ai tué ?

— Tu ne les as pas tués ! Pas Nami et les autres !

— Pas encore, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Zero a leur vie au bout de sa lame. Les entends-tu t'appeler, Luffy ? Entends-tu leurs cris d'agonie ?

— Arrête !

— Que serais-tu prêt à faire pour qu'ils survivent ? Pour que tout ça s'arrête ?

Luffy avait les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

— N'importe quoi ! Je ferais n'importe quoi, alors arrête !

— Dans ce cas tu comprends ce que j'ai ressenti.

Des tentacules apparurent brusquement sous les pieds de Luffy, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de les esquiver, ceux-ci l'entourèrent pour le faire prisonnier, formant une pelote faite d'un coeur de Luffy et de fils de Sanji. Luffy ne réagit pas, tant il était bouleversé.

— Sais-tu que je suis resté presque un an dans cet endroit, Luffy ? À entendre la voix putride de la Baroude qui me chuchotait le désespoir aux oreilles, à voir les multiples avenirs qui attendaient notre équipage. Tous mes amis tués, un à un, tous mes rêves et mes espoirs déçus. Sais-tu ce que cela fait ?

Il se tut, et Luffy pleurait, les yeux baissés.

— C'était dur, mais je suis resté en vie, j'ai tenu, parce que je savais que si j'arrivais à résister j'aurais la puissance nécessaire pour tout changer. Parce que je suis Sandoval, celui qui contrôle le monde de l'Autre Côté !

— Et Sanji ? fit la toute petite voix de Luffy entre ses tentacules.

— Quoi ?

— Et Sanji ? Sandoval est fort, mais que devient Sanji ?

— Sanji était faible ! Sanji était incapable de défendre ses amis et les a perdus !

— Mais Sandoval veut tuer tout le monde ! hurla brusquement Luffy. Si c'est pour ça, à quoi bon devenir fort ? Tu as trahi tes amis pour quoi ?

Sanji ricana.

— Tu ne comprends toujours pas.

Le corps entier de Luffy était parcouru de soubresauts, faisant trembler même la pelote de tentacules.

— Non, je ne comprends pas ! Je suis con, Nami et les autres n'arrêtent pas de me le répéter ! Même toi, tu me le disais, quand tu étais encore Sanji et que tu me cuisinais des plats délicieux ! Je suis con et je veux devenir le Roi des pirates par mes propres moyens, je veux que mes amis accomplissent leurs rêves par leurs propres moyens, je veux découvrir la Route de Tous les Périls par moi-même, au gré des aventures qui nous attendent ! Je veux que tous mes amis soient heureux ! Est-ce trop ? Pourquoi je devrais tuer tout le monde, pourquoi toi tu dois le faire ? Je ne comprends rien ! Je ne veux pas que mes amis soient malheureux et je ne veux pas qu'ils soient malheureux pour moi ! Je veux qu'on soit heureux tous ensemble, parce que nous sommes un équipage et que nous veillons les uns sur les autres ! Parce que nous sommes une famille !

Luffy éclata en sanglots à ce moment. Son coeur entier était confus, il avait mal à la tête à force d'essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu mal tourner dans leur parcours. Pourquoi Sanji était-il si triste et si furieux, pourquoi Zoro n'était-il plus Zoro ? Et lui, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu les sauver ? Il était leur capitaine ! C'était son travail !

— Vous êtes mon équipage ! tonna-t-il se toutes ses forces. Je suis Luffy, capitaine de l'équipage au chapeau de paille !

Les voix qui murmuraient autour d'eux se turent d'un coup. Un épais silence s'installa.

Puis, tombant doucement de nulle part, un chapeau de paille atterrit sur le sol.

**xxxxx**

_Le petit port du village de Fuchsia n'avait pas connu une telle agitation depuis l'arrivée un an plus tôt de l'équipage de pirates de Shanks le Roux. Cette fois, le même navire qui avait emmené ces fiers hommes de la mer était sur le point d'appareiller, quittant les eaux tranquilles de l'île de Dawn de manière définitive. Ce n'était pas un spectacle triste, ça non ! Entre les matelots qui criaient et s'injuriaient quand l'un d'eux laissait tomber une caisse de victuailles ou quand on découvrait un tire-au-flanc qui pensait échapper à la corvée en se cachant dans l'un des innombrables barils qui composaient la cargaison, on n'avait guère le temps de s'attarder sur le spleen du départ. C'était comme a qu'on faisait les choses, dans cet équipage borné ; Shanks était le premier à détester les adieux interminables qui se finissaient en crises de larmes et en serments jamais respectés._

_Pourtant, une fois n'était pas coutume, il était prêt à passer outre sa répugnance naturelle, à cause d'un seul garçon au moins aussi obstiné que lui et tout aussi grande gueule._

_Luffy D. Monkey était en tous points un petit garçon ordinaire qui vivait dans un village ordinaire de pêcheurs. Il n'y avait rien dans son physique qui le distinguait des milliers d'autres petits garçons qui peuplaient le monde. Il n'était pas spécialement fort ou intelligent non plus, et n'eût été l'incident avec le fruit du Caoutchoutier, il serait resté désespérément ordinaire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours._

_Ça, c'était l'opinion normale que se faisait quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas intimement et qui le voyait pour la première fois. Un gamin un peu trop impétueux et rêveur (mais quel enfant ne l'était pas à cet âge ?), un avorton prétentieux qui se croyait assez bon pour devenir un jour un pirate hors pair, mieux ! Le Roi des pirates lui-même. Il fallait être bien ignorant du monde pour se dire que c'était aussi facile._

_Et pourtant._

_Un an que Shanks était resté dans ce village pour reprendre des forces et se reposer. Un an qu'il avait côtoyé les braves villageois qui vivaient là, un an qu'il avait fait connaissance avec ce drôle de gamin au nom si particulier. Luffy D. Monkey. Était-ce un signe ? Shanks n'avait jamais vraiment osé crever ses illusions, et chaque jour qui passait était l'occasion pour cet enfant de venir les voir avec des rêves plein la tête._

_Luffy D. Monkey. Qui sait si un jour ses cris n'atteindraient pas le monde, s'il beuglait assez fort pour se faire entendre ?_

— _C'est vrai que vous quittez le village pour de bon cette fois ?_

_Brave petit Luffy. Il s'était précipité au port en apprenant le départ de ses amis pirates, la mine désolée. Shanks lui fit un sourire chaleureux._

— _Oui. Nous avons séjourné pas mal de temps ici, mais c'est le moment de se faire nos adieux. C'est triste, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_L'enfant se mit à rire._

— _Ouais, c'est émouvant, mais cette fois tu vas me prendre dans ton équipage._

_Quel aplomb ! Shanks était presque tenté de le faire, mais il savait pertinemment que Luffy n'était pas encore prêt. Trop jeune, trop impatient, pas assez de ce qu'il fallait pour faire la différence. Il tira la langue._

— _Prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux devenir pirate ? C'te bonne blague !_

_Comme prévu, Luffy réagit violemment et hurla assez fort pour que tout l'équipage l'entende._

— _Bien sûr que je peux ! fit-il, déterminé. Un jour je réunirai un équipage aussi fort que le vôtre et je raflerai tous les trésors du monde sous votre nez ! Je serai le seigneur de tous les pirates !_

_Toute agitation s'était suspendue ; les hommes n'avaient d'yeux que pour Luffy. Un sentiment de fierté contenue flottait dans l'air ; Shanks y fut sensible. Cet enfant qui hurlait de toutes la force de ses poumons, ce pirate miniature qui n'avait pas encore de crocs pour mordre, c'était un peu son oeuvre, quelque part. Il soupira._

— _Oh... Tu seras donc plus fort que nous, alors ?_

_L'enfant ne répondit pas. Les sanglots dans sa gorge l'en empêchaient sans doute._

— _Je vois._

_Shanks détestait les longs adieux larmoyants. Pourtant, une fois n'était pas coutume, il n'était pas loin de pleurer lui-même, non par tristesse ou nostalgie, mais parce que son coeur sentait quelque chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à une certaine fierté parentale agrémentée d'une curiosité semblable à celle qu'il ressentait devant l'apparition d'une nouvelle aventure. Qu'allait donc donner ce garçon dans dix, quinze ans ? Son instinct de pirate et de capitaine frissonnait de plaisir à la perspective de le revoir une fois adulte. C'est pourquoi il ôta sans hésiter son chapeau de paille et le mit sur la tête de Luffy._

— _Tiens ! dit-il, le coeur léger. Je te le confie, mon chapeau !_

_Luffy pleurait en silence._

— _Tu sais que j'y tiens beaucoup, continua Shanks._

_Il s'éloigna à pas lents en direction de son navire, devant lequel l'attendaient tous les membres de son équipage._

— _Je compte sur toi pour me le rendre lorsque tu seras devenu un fier pirate !_

_Luffy n'avait rien dit de plus. Shanks n'en avait pas besoin._

— _Ce petit ira loin, dit Ben quand il eut rejoint le pont._

— _C'est sûr. J'étais exactement comme lui quand j'étais gamin._

— _À l'époque où tu t'appelais encore Sandoval, c'est ça ?_

_Shanks ricana._

— _Ouais. Aussi rêveur et casse-cou. J'ai beaucoup appris entre-temps, heureusement. Et je me suis calmé._

— _T'étais une vraie tête à claques, oui ! railla Ben. Pffu... L'héritier d'All Game, parlez-moi d'une nouille ! Pas étonnant que ton frère ait raflé le titre !_

— _La ferme, « Bernardo »._

— _Eh, tu sais bien que je déteste ce prénom !_

— _Pourtant, je trouve qu'il te va mieux que Ben, rit Shanks. Ça fait plus exotique._

— _Je peux savoir en quoi ?_

_Shanks éclata de rire. Autour d'eux, le reste des hommes s'affairait pour permettre au navire de quitter le port. Il était temps de reprendre ses fonctions de capitaine._

— _Levez l'ancre ! cria Shanks quand il vit que tout était prêt. Larguez les voiles ! On s'en va !_

— _Aye, cap'taine ! répondit en choeur l'équipage._

_Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Qui sait quelles aventures inédites les attendaient, sur quels trésors colossaux ils devaient mettre la main !_

**xxxxx**

Luffy retint son souffle. Le chapeau de paille virevolta encore un peu, comme sous l'effet d'une brise folâtre, puis finit par toucher terre, entre deux des énormes tentacules de Sanji. D'où venait-il ? Luffy avait pourtant cherché dans tous les coins, il n'avait pas cessé de parcourir des yeux cet endroit sombre et malsain pour le trouver, et maintenant il était là. Comme s'il était tombé de nulle part.

— Shanks... murmura-t-il, interdit.

Il se passa quelque chose de très étrange. Le chapeau se souleva du sol, de plus en plus haut, quelque chose se trouvait en-dessous, quelque chose avec des cheveux roux et des vêtements de pirate et un sourire aussi brillant que dix soleils. Les yeux de Shanks croisèrent ceux de Luffy, et l'espace d'un instant, ils se retrouvèrent des années en arrière, lors de leur première rencontre. Shanks prit son chapeau dans la main et fit une courbette.

— Bonjour, Luffy. Ça faisait longtemps, hein ?

**xxxxx**

Les coups se faisaient plus violents à mesure que le temps passait. Chopper en pleurait de rage et de douleur, mais il se refusait à bouger. La barrière protectrice qu'il avait appris à créer après des années d'entraînement intensif avec Trevor était sur le point de céder ; encore un peu, et ils seraient à la merci de Zero. Ce diable de bretteur ! Il faisait exprès de prendre son temps, se délectait de la peur et de l'agonie de ses victimes.

La vie quittait peu à peu le corps de Nami, et Chopper n'y pouvait rien. Il n'était pas assez fort pour la soigner et maintenir la barrière en même temps, et il se haïssait pour cela ! Robin avait perdu tellement de sang qu'elle en était devenue livide, mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Nami qui se mourrait. Pipo tentait bien de les soutenir, mais que pouvait-il faire, lui qui ne savait que tirer et mentir ? Ahiru avait joint ses maigres forces à Chopper, et elle y mettait tellement d'énergie, petite Ahiru ! Que son corps était pris de spasmes et ses plumes se dressaient dans tous les sens.

Luffy n'était pas encore revenu de là où on l'avait emmené. Il fallait qu'il tienne bon, au moins jusqu'à ce que leur capitaine vienne les chercher ! Chopper savait que Luffy ne les abandonnerait pas. Il fallait juste qu'ils soient à la hauteur jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vaincu l'ennemi.

— Je suis fier de faire partie de l'équipage de Luffy ! hurla-t-il tout d'un coup entre deux halètements pour se donner du courage. Je suis un pirate !

Ahiru sursauta, mais aussitôt elle se mit à cancaner avec ferveur, sa douleur laissée de côté. Pipo les regarda avec de gros yeux. Une voix rauque se fit alors entendre, si faible que Chopper faillit la manquer.

— Nous sommes l'équipage de Luffy, dit Nami qui avait déjà les yeux voilés d'agonie.

Elle réussit à se hisser sur un coude avec les maigres forces qui lui restaient et hurla :

— Nous sommes l'équipage au chapeau de paille ! Jamais nous ne mourrons !

— Bien dit ! s'écria Pipo en se redressant. Notre capitaine est le futur Roi des pirates ! Il faut qu'on en soit dignes !

Robin hocha la tête et sourit.

— Chopper, sais-tu où est Zero ?

Chopper gonfla ses muscles en réaction à une attaque particulièrement violente.

— Non. Il va trop vite et est sur tous les fronts, je n'arrive pas à repérer sa signature. Si seulement il pouvait s'arrêter...

— On ne peut donc pas l'attaquer ?

La barrière craquelait un peu. Chopper raffermit son emprise.

— Il bouge trop vite. Si on pouvait le forcer à rester dans ce monde-ci, on aurait peut-être une chance, mais là...

Une chance de l'affronter, oui, mais de le vaincre ? Chopper ne savait pas s'il faisait le poids, si à eux tous ils étaient même capables de mettre à bas un tel adversaire.

— Je peux le retenir pendant que vous l'attaquez, mais pour ça il faudrait qu'il reste immobile suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse installer une barrière de restriction autour de son corps...

— Je n'ai qu'une fronde fabriquée à la va-vite avec un bout de bois et de la ficelle, dit Pipo. Et des cailloux.

Nami s'affala brusquement ; Robin la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort.

— Il faudra faire avec, fit la rouquine entre deux râles. De toute manière, nous sommes condamnés si nous restons là sans rien faire. Autant agir, pas vrai ?

Tous acquiescèrent, sauf Ahiru qui resta étrangement silencieuse. Chopper pensa qu'elle devait avoir peur, et comment lui en vouloir, pauvre petit oiseau qu'elle était ? Il espérait seulement que si leur plan échouait, Zero la laisserait tranquille. Qu'aurait-il à gagner à tuer un canard sans grand pouvoir ?

— Ok, dit Pipo d'une voix tremblante, Chopper lâche la barrière, il en crée vite une autour de Zero pour le contenir, et moi j'attaque avec mes pierres et Robin y va comme d'habitude avec ses mains. Ok. Ça va marcher. Et après, Luffy va revenir parce qu'il aura botté les fesses de Sanji et l'aura ramené sur le droit chemin, et on va tous reprendre la mer comme avant, hein ?

Les quatre amis se sourirent d'un air faussement confiant. Tous savaient que ce plan n'avait que peu de chances de marcher ; en fait, ils couraient sans doute à leur perte, mais au moins ils étaient ensemble et auraient fait tout ce qu'ils auraient pu.

— Pour Luffy ! s'écria Nami en levant le bras.

Elle fut vite imitée par les autres. Chopper en avait les larmes aux yeux.

— Pour Luffy !

**xxxxx**

Luffy se débattit de manière désordonnée, mordant, donnant des coups sans autre finalité que de se libérer. En vain ; Sanji le tenait entre ses tentacules d'une poigne de fer et ne semblait même pas affecté par ses efforts somme toute insuffisants. Comme c'était frustrant ! Shanks était là, à quelques pas de lui, et il ne pouvait même pas se précipiter vers lui comme il aurait voulu le faire !

Il en avait rêvé, de ces retrouvailles, Luffy. Il s'élancerait sur son vieil ami, il l'empoignerait de toutes ses forces avec la ferme intention de lui faire comprendre à quel point il lui avait manqué. Puis ils se raconteraient leurs aventures, toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passées loin de l'autre. Luffy lui aurait présenté son équipage et sa couronne de Roi des pirates ; ç'aurait été un jour grandiose ! Et Shanks, son mentor, son héros de toujours, aurait repris son chapeau de paille avec le sourire. Il aurait félicité Luffy de sa réussite et se serait incliné devant sa suprématie, il aurait accepté d'être son Vice-Roi ou quelque chose du genre. Et à eux tous, l'équipage de Shanks et l'équipage de Luffy, ils auraient régné sur toutes les mers, en dignes héritiers de Gold Roger qu'ils étaient. C'était la fin idéale, celle dont rêve tout aventurier en herbe et tout pirate qui se mérite !

— Shanks ! hurla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

— Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je ne te savais pas si faible ! Tu vas te laisser faire par un poulpe géant sans réagir ?

— Shanks ! répéta Luffy, bouleversé. Shanks, Shanks !

Son vieil ami sourit, et Luffy se sentit prêt à abattre des montagnes et à égorger une armée de dragons des mers. Il se concentra, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il entendît la chair céder, les tentacules qui l'emprisonnaient rompre sous la pression de ses muscles. Encore un peu ! Shanks était là, tout près, il n'attendait que Luffy ! Il l'encourageait des yeux !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? tonna la voix gutturale de Sanji, paniqué. Arrête !

— Je ne suis pas faible ! hurla Luffy sans plus faire attention à Sanji. Je suis Luffy D. Monkey, le futur Roi des pirates !

— Vraiment ? fit la voix railleuse de Shanks. Tu es un fils du D., toi qui abandonnes tes camarades et les laisses devenir des monstres sans âme ? Toi qui as laissé se perdre deux des tiens ? Où est ton équipage, où sont tes hommes ? Mérites-tu seulement d'être capitaine ?

La rage brouillait la vue de Luffy, il avait envie de tout casser, de tout détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Shanks avait honte de lui, Shanks l'accusait d'avoir trahi ses compagnons ! Impossible ! Il n'était pas comme ça, il ne le permettrait pas ! Pas tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie dans le corps, pas tant que sa volonté habiterait ce monde !

Il était Luffy D. Monkey !

**xxxxx**

Chopper se tint prêt. Tous ensemble, ils avaient décidé de se battre. Même si leur adversaire avait été l'un des leurs. Même s'ils n'avaient que peu de chances de vaincre. Même si tout était sans doute perdu sans Luffy, ils voulaient, tous ensemble en tant qu'équipage, lutter pour pouvoir faire la différence.

— Je suis un pirate ! tonna fièrement Pipo en levant sa fronde de fortune. Fils de pirate, je suis né pirate et je mourrai pirate !

— Aye ! crièrent ses amis à sa suite.

Chopper baissa la barrière.

**xxxxx**

La première fois qu'Ahiru avait rencontré Maine, elle n'était encore qu'un tout jeune canard, presque un caneton. Qu'il était gentil, Maine ! Alors que les siens l'avaient rejetée et ne voulaient plus entendre parler d'elle, lui l'avait pris en pitié et l'avait recueillie. Ahiru avait été couverte de blessures dues aux mauvais traitements que lui infligeaient ses frères et soeurs. Elle avait perdu une bonne partie de son duvet et ses plumes n'avaient guère eu le temps de pousser ; elle avait été si horrible à voir ! Mais Maine n'avait pas été dégoûté par sa calvitie. Il l'avait soignée, tendrement, comme une enfant fragile, il l'avait nourrie et elle était peu à peu devenu le joli canard qu'elle était à présent. Tout cela, tous ces bienfaits, la vie douce qu'elle menait, elle le devait à Maine, son sauveur, son maître. Celui qui occupait la première place dans son coeur.

Elle n'était pas très douée en tant que canard-guide, elle l'avait toujours su. Mais ce n'était pas si grave, parce Maine ne lui en voulait pas et la respectait. Néanmoins, il y avait une chose, une seule, pour laquelle elle était douée, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire avec ses maigres pouvoirs. Et pour qui d'autre que Maine pouvait-elle utiliser cette petite chose insignifiante dont elle était capable ? Ce n'était même pas son pouvoir à elle, mais si cela pouvait être utile à Maine, si cela pouvait lui sauver la vie, elle était prête à tout.

Il y avait une légende, ou plutôt une loi qui circulait chez ceux de son peuple. Les canards-guides étaient des créatures très étranges, vraiment : quelle que soit la circonstance de leur mort, ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour que ce fût dans un endroit isolé de tout, sans personne autour d'eux. Car lorsque l'un des leurs mourrait et que son sang coulait sur le sol, il se passait un événement extraordinaire, une occurrence digne de la Route de Tous les Périls. Ce sang chargé d'énergie magique que même ceux du monde de l'Autre Côté respectaient, ce sang aux origines obscures dont personne, pas même les canards-guides eux-même, ne connaissait les pouvoirs exacts, teintait le sol et l'air et l'eau. Une petite portion d'espace réagissait. Et le temps même, ce temps qu'il était si difficile de prévoir ou de contrôler, comme sous l'effet d'une promesse depuis longtemps oubliée, se pliait aux dernières vapeurs de ce sang et se figeait.

**xxxxx**

L'enfant fixait sa mère avec des yeux ronds, le coeur battant d'impatience, sa maladie depuis longtemps oubliée au profit de la merveilleuse histoire qu'on lui racontait.

— Et alors ? fit-il, fébrile. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Ils ont battu Sanji et Zoro ? Ils les ont ramené avec eux ? Luffy a gagné, hein ?

Sa mère lui fit un sourire énigmatique et regarda l'horloge qui était accrochée au mur. Elle indiquait neuf heures du soir.

— Il est grand temps de prendre ton médicament, mon chéri, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu sais ce que le docteur a dit ?

— Maman ! L'histoire ! Ils ne sont pas morts, hein dis ? Ils ont gagné ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Levy ?

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

— Ce ne serait pas juste s'ils perdaient et mourraient ! Ce serait... ce serait...

Levy ne put continuer, car alors un sanglot incontrôlable lui serra la gorge, rajoutant à la douleur qu'il éprouvait à cause de la grippe. Sa mère le prit tendrement dans ses bras et le berça.

— Les bons ne gagnent pas toujours, même s'ils en ont très envie, tu sais, mon coeur. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça. Quelquefois, un simple baiser ne suffit pas à tout arranger.

— Alors ils sont morts ?

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça, non, mon chéri ?

— Sanji et Zoro... Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était être ensemble, non ? Se faire pleins de bisous et vivre des aventures avec leurs amis ?

Elle éclata de rire, mi-gênée, mi-amusée, et Levy l'admira longuement. Qu'elle était belle, sa mère ! Ses cheveux blonds étaient comme des rayons de soleil, elle était la plus jolie et la plus gentille maman de toute la Route de Tous les Périls. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Je devrais peut-être surveiller le temps que tu passes avec Sora et Layla, tu commences à te faire de drôles d'idées sur les comportements des couples...

— Maman ! C'est pas juste ! Papa et toi vous vous faites pleins de bisous aussi ! Et puis Ken a bien le droit de voir...

Sa mère secoua la tête.

— Sora serait trop heureuse de me contrarier si je lui disais que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit trop affectueuse devant vous deux, dit-elle.

Elle lui tendit un verre dans lequel un cachet achevait de se dissoudre dans l'eau. Levy le regarda avec une moue et avala le contenu d'un trait avant de s'écrier :

— Beûrk ! C'est pas bon !

— C'est pour que tu guérisses plus vite, alors c'est bon pour toi.

Levy reposa le verre et se blottit sous ses couvertures. Il avait très chaud, tout à coup ; ça lui faisait toujours ça quand il avalait le médicament. Il darda sur sa mère des yeux suppliants.

— La suite de l'histoire, s'il-te-plaît ! Est-ce qu'ils retournent sur le Going Merry ?

Sa mère était sur le point de parler quand un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre l'interrompit. Elle se leva, ravie, et alla embrasser l'homme qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la chambre. Levy faillit se précipiter à sa suite mais il se sentait encore trop faible pour cela.

— Papa ! protesta-t-il, un peu fâché. Maman allait me raconter la suite de l'histoire !

— Ah ? fit l'imposant homme d'un air désolé. Tu lui racontais quoi ?

— La légende de Sandoval, dit sa femme.

— Ah ?

— Non, c'est celle de Luffy et de son équipage et de Sanji et de Zoro ! s'écria Levy.

— Ah.

Le père de Levy caressa sa longue barbe, l'air pensif. Sa large silhouette cachait le couloir ; le soupir qu'il poussa souleva légèrement les lourds rideaux des fenêtres. C'était un homme très grand et très fort.

— C'est une longue histoire. Longue et intense. Tu es bien sûr que c'est de ton âge ?

— Peu importe ! Je veux la suite ! Que devient l'équipage du capitaine au chapeau de paille ?

Les parents de Levy s'échangèrent un regard étrange qui fit trembler Levy, un regard qui était fait de ce drôle de code qu'utilisaient entre eux les parents pour éviter que leurs enfants ne les comprennent. Était-ce le signe que l'histoire se finissait mal ? Levy sentit son coeur devenir plus lourd.

— Il est temps de dormir, mon chéri, dit sa mère avec douceur.

— Mais maman !

— Écoute ta mère, petit sauvage, dit son père d'un air sévère. Tu sauras la suite demain.

— Juré ?

— Sur mon honneur de capitaine !

Levy hésita. Il voulait connaître la fin tout de suite, mais quand son père parlait sur ce ton, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le faire changer d'avis. Et s'il mettait en jeu son honneur de pirate, c'était qu'il comptait bien respecter ses engagements, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, c'était une bien maigre consolation. Pourquoi remettre au lendemain cette histoire, si elle se finissait bien ?

Car elle se finissait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

— Demain sans faute, hein ?

— Promis.

— C'est d'accord.

Et sans une autre parole, il s'enfonça dans ses draps, boudeur. Ses parents ne cherchèrent pas à en discuter davantage.

Regal ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui et alla rejoindre sa femme.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Plus j'écoute le premier générique de fin de la série animée de_ Bleach _(« Life is like a boat » de Rie Fu), et plus je me dis que la chanson pourrait très bien servir de thème à cette fic. On se motive comme on peut, vous savez.

La fin est abrupte. Je le sais. Il reste deux chapitres. Je le sais aussi. J'ai rajouté beaucoup d'éléments qui n'étaient pas prévu au départ rien que dans ce chapitre, mais la fin est bel est bien décidée et restera telle qu'elle a été prévue dans ma tête depuis un moment déjà. C'est usant pour moi, mais on approche du bout du tunnel.

Et ce n'est pas forcément la fin de tout.


	29. 29 : Le bruit des vagues

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 29  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **ZoroXSanji  
**Fandom : **_One Piece_  
**Rating : **M  
**Thème : **29. Le bruit des vagues  
**Disclaimer : **_One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 29 : Le bruit des vagues**

**xXxXxXxXx**

La barque dérivait au gré de la houle, doucement, doucement. Apaisant était le bruit des vagues ; Sanji ne se lassait jamais de l'écouter. Il caressa les cheveux de Zoro de son unique main, cette main si précieuse qu'il avait continuellement salie en se comportant comme le pire des individus. Tout avait commencé dans une barque semblable à celle-ci. Il avait poursuivi ses erreurs dans une autre, il finissait ses aventures de la même manière. Ce n'était que justice, quelque part. Il sourit, mi-amusé, mi-mortifié.

— Eh, tête d'algue, murmura-t-il à Zoro, dépêche-toi de te réveiller. J'en ai marre de t'attendre.

Zoro ne fit pas un mouvement. Sans le mouvement régulier de sa poitrine qui se soulevait à chaque inspiration, on aurait pu croire qu'il était mort.

— Comme si c'était mon boulot de surveiller un si grand type !

La mer était si belle ! Sanji regarda droit devant lui, vers cet horizon qui ne changeait pas. Ils étaient dans cette barque depuis si longtemps ! Il ne savait même pas s'il y avait une terre à proximité. Avec sa chance, il l'avait sûrement ratée et ils dériveraient ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent de faim et de soif. Triste fin pour des hommes qui avaient affronté tant d'obstacles dans leur vie.

Un air de musique naquit spontanément sur ses lèvres, sans qu'il y pense. Une chanson qui parlait de pirates déchus et d'un port qu'il rêvaient d'attendre sans jamais y arriver. C'était de circonstance. Zoro et lui allaient-ils finir comme ces pauvre bougres, condamnés à errer sur les océans à cause d'une faute commise envers les dieux ? Leur périple n'aurait-il jamais de fin ?

— Tu... chantes comme... une fillette, fit une voix faible.

Zoro avait entrouvert les yeux. Sanji eut envie de pleurer, mais il se retint et se contenta de lui adresser un hochement de tête. Sa main tremblait, mais Zoro ne la voyait pas.

— Mal au crâne, grogna son compagnon sans chercher à se lever. Il s'est passé beaucoup de temps ?

— Non. Oui. Ça dépend.

— De quoi ?

— De tout.

Zoro ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça, il tâta son flanc à la recherche de ses sabres.

— Ils ne sont plus là, dit Sanji.

— Où ça, alors ?

— Avec Zoro. Je suppose.

— Je suis Zoro.

Sanji ricana.

— Non. Tu es Zero. Et je suis Sandoval.

Zoro parut fortement mécontent.

— Encore cette histoire ? Je suis...

— Je sais qui tu es et toi aussi, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'agisse plus de notre choix seul. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

Le front de Zoro se plissa sous l'effort. Sanji ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Cette histoire était tellement complexe, il y avait de quoi rendre confus le plus rusé des hommes, alors quelqu'un d'aussi simple que Zoro...

— Je ne suis pas un idiot, dit brusquement Zoro.

Sanji fut surpris.

— Comment peux-tu savoir à quoi je pense ?

— Tu fais toujours cette tête-là quand tu te dis que je suis un crétin. Je te connais, diable de cuistot.

Au lieu de se fâcher, Sanji sourit.

— C'est vrai. Tu me connais. Et tu n'es pas un imbécile.

— Merci, fit Zoro avec une pointe de suspicion dans la voix. Bon alors, où sont mes sabres ? Et les autres ?

— Dis-moi de quoi tu te souviens, d'abord. Le reste viendra.

Zoro fit la grimace et se mit à raconter.

**xxxxx**

_Zero rit en entendant cette équipe de bras cassés beugler en choeur leur pitoyable « Aye » d'encouragement. Ces ratés n'avaient plus qu'un pauvre cri de guerre en guise de moyen de défense ! Il s'amusait à les pousser jusqu'à leurs derniers retranchements, mais ce petit jeu commençait à le lasser. Il donna un autre coup dans la barrière de Chopper, ricana en la sentant trembler dangereusement comme les ailes d'un papillon prises dans le vent, puis il arrêta ses coups quelques secondes, pour voir ce que ces minables avaient prévu. _

_Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Chopper baisser sa barrière ! Avaient-ils perdu toute rage de vivre ? Mais non, leurs mines n'étaient pas du tout résignées, au contraire ! Zero sentit une joie perverse lui traverser le corps. Ainsi, ils pensaient naïvement pouvoir l'affronter, lui le guerrier béni par Sandoval ? Lui qui avait hérité d'une partie des pouvoirs du monde de l'Autre Côté ?_

— _Bande de fous ! hurla-t-il à leur intention. Je vais vous découper en rondelles !_

_Et pour faire honneur à tant de témérité mal placée, Zero sortit un instant de sa cachette pour trancher les bras de Chopper. Cela l'aurait empêché de remettre cette fichue barrière au cas où ils changeraient d'avis et décideraient de se planquer à nouveau._

_Il n'en eut pas le temps. Une douleur insignifiante sur son épaule, comme une piqûre de moustique, détourna son attention : Pipo venait de lui lancer une pierre avec la fronde ridicule qu'il avait entre les mains. Cela suffit pour que Chopper se mette à l'abri. Zero rentra précipitamment dans sa zone d'ombre, mais quinze bras l'entourèrent et voulurent l'encercler. Il les trancha d'un geste, se retenant à peine de bailler pour montrer ce qu'il pensait d'un tel assaut. Le cri que poussa Robin, quelque part derrière lui, le remplit d'allégresse._

— _Femme stupide, siffla-t-il entre les dents._

_Chopper se précipita sur lui, poings en avant. C'était vraiment pathétique. Zero sortit définitivement de sa cachette. Il n'allait quand même pas continuer à se mettre à l'abri pour si peu ? De toute manière, Sandoval lui avait dit de finir son travail et de le rejoindre. S'il n'y avait pas encore eu de nouvelles, c'était donc que Luffy avait refusé la proposition de son maître. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec le menu fretin, c'était ridicule._

— _J'ai décidé de vous faire une fleur et de vous achever tout de suite, dit-il à Chopper en le stoppant du plat du sabre._

_Le poing du renne tremblait tout contre la lame. L'expression furieuse qu'il avait en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de la « faveur » de Zero._

— _Maine ! cria une voix aigüe._

_Zero vit une tache jaune fondre vers sa tête. Il fit un mouvement de sabre, si rapide qu'il fut sans doute le seul à le voir, et le volatile geignard que Chopper traînait avec lui tomba au sol, terrassé. Une de ses ailes avait été découpée net, ainsi que le bas de son corps qui était tombé à plusieurs mètres du reste du corps. Il était mort sur le coup._

_Il se passa alors une chose très étrange. Alors que Chopper hurlait à la mort et que les autres criaient à leur tour à qui mieux-mieux, une sorte de cercle de lumière sortit du cadavre, et il enfla, enfla... Zero voulut se réfugier dans le monde de l'Autre Côté, mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, pas plus que Chopper d'ailleurs. Ils restaient figés sur place à l'intérieur, incapables de faire un mouvement._

— _Maintenant ! hurla la voix de Pipo._

_Une pluie de projectiles lui tomba dessus, mais Zero en avait vu d'autres. Sa vision était très limitée, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas bouger la tête. Pipo avait dû en profiter pour le canarder avec ses maigres munitions. C'était d'un frustrant ! Il sentit une rage folle l'envahir. Ces fous allaient payer chèrement cette humiliation !_

_Tout sentiment de vengeance cessa lorsqu'il sentit une douleur fulgurante à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux au maximum, s'attendant à voir une flèche ou un trou provoqué par une balle... Mais il n'y avait pas eu de sifflement caractéristique ou de détonation. Que s'était-il passé ? _

_Là, sur le haut de son torse, une trace de rouge... Du sang coula de la bouche de Zero. Il entendit distinctement un bruit de chair qu'on réduit en charpie, et il comprit en un instant ce qui lui arrivait bien qu'il ne sût pas comment cela était possible. Quelque chose agrippait son coeur, le transperçait, farfouillait avec peine dans sa poitrine, lui arrachant un gémissement sourd. Il s'étranglait dans son sang, son coeur était une bouillie informe qui coulait sur ses autres organes._

— _Bien joué, Robin ! fit Pipo d'un air cruel. Bousille-lui les entrailles, à ce salaud, fais-en de la charpie !_

_Robin ne répondit pas. Zero entendit une toux douloureuse, suivi d'un cri angoissé de la part de Pipo et du bruit d'un corps qui tombe. Les mouvements dans sa poitrine avaient cessé. Sa vue se fit trouble._

**xxxxx**

— Je suis mort, alors ? dit Zoro.

— Comme si un imbécile comme toi pouvait crever aussi facilement !

— Alors quoi ?

Sanji leva les yeux en direction du ciel. Il était clair et dégagé, un temps parfait pour naviguer ou pêcher. Il se demanda s'ils pouvaient survivre de poisson cru jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent atteindre une rive. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'équipement adéquat mais ce n'était qu'une formalité, vraiment, avec deux hommes tels que Zoro et lui.

— J'ai faim, dit-il sans répondre.

— Ça fait longtemps que t'as pas mangé ?

— Je ne m'en souviens pas. Autre chose à faire, tu vois.

Sanji éclata de rire. Zoro le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

— J'ai envie d'un bon steack, dit-il. Et de légumes frais, des haricots ou des carottes peut-être. Avec une sauce à la moutarde. Un truc simple mais nourrissant.

— Il est où, le prochain port ?

— Aucune idée.

Zoro grogna tout en se relevant, d'abord doucement pour voir s'il en était capable. Il parut satisfait puisqu'il s'assit sans aide, puis il observa les environs.

— Pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent, hein ? Et avec mon sens de l'orientation, on est pas près d'arriver... là où on doit aller. Quel que soit cet endroit. Tu sais où c'est ?

— Non.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Zoro fixait bêtement ses chaussures.

— Je déteste cette couleur, dit-il brusquement. Le rouge, ça va mieux à Luffy qu'à moi.

— Tu veux te changer ? Je crois qu'il y a des vêtements de rechange sous les sièges.

Zoro y jeta un coup d'oeil. Effectivement, il y avait un ballot de linge qui était exactement ce que Zoro aimait en matière de vêtements ; simple coïncidence ou acte intentionné ? Sanji ferma les yeux. Shanks était si difficile à cerner, vraiment...

— Je garde la chemise, dit finalement Zoro. Elle me plaît bien, en fait.

Sanji ouvrit les yeux en un éclair.

— Tu plaisantes ? C'est pas du tout ce que tu mets d'habitude ! Tu détestes les motifs imprimés !

— Bah, ça me changera. J'ai l'impression que j'en ai besoin. Changer, je veux dire.

Face à l'expression un peu perdue de Sanji, il ajouta :

— Et après tout, ce genre de motif est plutôt bien assorti à ce que tu portes.

Sanji eut un ricanement amer. Depuis quand Zoro était-il aussi... docile ?

— Je vais me changer sitôt qu'on trouvera une boutique de vêtements.

— Pas la peine, dit Zoro en changeant ses sandales et en jetant celles qu'il n'aimait pas à l'eau.

Il enfila aussi son fameux haramaki par-dessus la chemise qu'il portait. L'ensemble était encore plus grotesque qu'au départ mais le bretteur ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Au contraire, il paraissait très satisfait de lui-même.

— Tu m'habilleras quand on y sera, aussi. J'ai envie de voir ce que tu vas me mettre. Si ça se trouve, ça m'ira mieux que ces... trucs.

Zoro tourna un visage satisfait vers Sanji... visage qui se décomposa en voyant les larmes qui mouillaient ceux de son ami. Il fit la grimace, complètement pris de court, et agita les bras en guise d'excuse.

— Euh... C'est si tu veux, bien sûr...

— Imbécile.

— Ah, euh, désolé, j'suis un crétin, ouais... Attends une seconde, pourquoi je dois m'excuser ?

Sanji rit à travers ses larmes.

**xxxxx**

_Quelque chose n'allait pas, comme une distortion dans son essence même. Sandoval hurla, et un autre cri, plus humain, lui fit écho. La voix de Zero. Quelque chose en lui se glaça. Il sentit un souffle de mort lui agripper les entrailles, et la peur, une peur insidieuse et totale, l'envahit en entier, faisant trembler son corps grotesque. Zero était en train de mourir ! Comment cela était-il possible, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'il soit l'homme le plus puissant qui puisse exister dans le monde réel ?_

_Ou alors, y avait-il des personnes encore plus fortes ? C'était impensable ! Il avait travaillé sans relâche pour être le meilleur !_

— _Saanjiiii !!! continuait à hurler Luffy entre ses tentacules._

_En guise de réponse, Sandoval resserra son étreinte. Les râles de Zero se faisaient de plus en plus faibles, de plus en plus rares. Il était sur le point de s'éteindre. Petit à petit, la vie quittait son corps, et Sandoval ne pouvait rien faire. Il allait se retrouver à nouveau seul. Plus personne ne viendrait le sauver de ces ténèbres._

_Il sentit alors sa chair se déchirer, voler dans les airs. Luffy s'était libéré en arrachant la prison qui l'entourait. Où avait-il puisé une telle force ? Sandoval n'avait pas vraiment mal, mais il était contrarié. Non, il était positivement furieux ! Zero était agonisant, Luffy était libre, et ses plans allaient tomber à l'eau ! Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour donner un coup final à Luffy. Il allait en finir ! Si tous ceux qu'il avait aimé devaient mourir, alors ils le seraient de sa main !_

_Les bras de Luffy s'étirèrent jusqu'à l'infini. Voulait-il lui porter un double coup de poing ? C'était inutile. Sandoval était plus que capable d'encaisser une telle attaque. Il attendit néanmoins, pour pouvoir se moquer de Luffy après son pathétique essai. Il était prêt._

_Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en sentant non pas un coup, mais une étreinte chaleureuse entourer ce qui lui servait de corps ! Luffy se colla à lui, joue contre sa face avant, le regard déterminé et triste._

— _Rentre avec nous, Sanji ! Les autres nous attendent, et j'ai faim !_

_Le rire moqueur de Sandoval pollua l'espace. Il était si hilare, Sandoval ! Qu'il ne vit pas la tête de Luffy se lever brusquement, s'étirer loin, très loin, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un point lointain... Et lorsque le choc du coup de tête l'atteignit, il eut le souffle coupé, si tant est qu'il en avait encore. Les yeux de Luffy lançaient presque des éclairs. L'espace d'un court instant, Sandoval crut y reconnaître un éclat étrange qu'il avait entraperçu le jour où il avait changé pour devenir cet être détestable qui avait prise sur le monde de l'Autre Côté... Une simple sensation fugitive, comme une promesse d'un pouvoir lui étant interdit, si grand et si étranger qu'il ne pouvait espérer un jour le comprendre._

_C'est alors qu'il le vit._

_Shanks le Roux. Celui qu'il n'avait aperçu que sur des affiches de la Marine et dont il avait seulement entendu parler à travers les histoires de Luffy. Un homme exceptionnel s'il en était, mais que Sandoval avait mis de côté comme étant un pirate ordinaire une fois qu'il fut au sommet de la hiérarchie d'All Game. Il n'avait jamais plus repensé aux autres pirates d'exception qui sillonnaient la Route de tous les Périls, car il se croyait au-dessus d'eux. Shanks le Roux, Mihawk, Barbe Blanche n'étaient que des noms murmurés à demi-mots par des matelots couards ; ce n'étaient guère des rivaux pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?_

_N'est-ce pas ?_

_Shanks lui sourit. Le chapeau de Luffy était bien solidement sur sa tête. Sur son flanc gauche, une manche vide pendait, reflet incongru du propre handicap de Sandoval lorsqu'il avait encore forme humaine. Quelle prestance ! L'air vibrait autour de cet homme, le monde de l'Autre Côté semblait se plier à sa seule présence. Tant de charisme pour un corps si petit ! Luffy le mordait en grognant, mais Sandoval ne le sentait pas, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Shanks._

— _Pas mal, le petit, hein ? rit Shanks. Il a encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais j'ai confiance. Il s'en sortira. C'est dans ses tripes._

— _Pourquoi ? fit la voix silencieuse de Sandoval._

_Le sourire de Shanks s'élargit._

— _T'es bien comme ton père. T'as ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir faire la différence, mais t'as pas la foi. C'est dommage. Ou peut-être bien que tu l'as perdue ?_

— _Qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon père ?_

_Luffy s'était arrêté et attendait. Écoutait-il leur conversation, ou avait-il abandonné toute résistance ? Sandoval n'en était pas sûr. Il se sentait lui-même très las, sans savoir pourquoi._

— _Ne crois-tu pas en tes compagnons, Sanji ? N'as-tu pas confiance en leurs capacités ?_

— _C'est évident, non ? ricana Sandoval. Sinon, je n'en serais pas là !_

— _Foutaises._

_Sandoval vit rouge._

— _Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vécu pour en arriver là ! Personne ne le sait ! J'ai tout perdu, tout !_

— _Et qui t'as demandé de faire tous ces sacrifices ?_

— _Je l'ai fait pour eux !_

— _Ah ben bravo ! railla Shanks. Après t'être sacrifié soit-disant pour les sauver tous, tu te retournes contre eux et tu veux les tuer. Bon raisonnement. Super logique. Et tu te dis capitaine ?_

_Sandoval l'attaqua avec un cri de rage qui retentit dans tout le Monde de l'Autre Côté. Toutes ses tentatives restèrent vaines puisque ses coups semblaient traverser Shanks. Était-ce une hallucination ? Shanks fit une moue dédaigneuse._

— _C'est tout, ô Grand Seigneur de l'Autre Côté, Sandoval le Terriblement Destructeur ? Même une fillette pourrait me faire plus de mal !_

_Il éclata d'un rire puissant pour appuyer ses dires. Sandoval en avait oublié tout le reste : Luffy qui était encore accroché à lui, Zero qui se mourrait quelque part hors de sa juridiction, les membres de l'équipage du Going Merry qui ne donnaient plus signe de vie._

— _Ça a assez duré, fit brusquement Shanks en arrêtant de rire. Je suis resté assez en retrait. Dieu merci, Luffy a réussi à t'atteindre avant que ça ne soit trop tard._

_Sandoval suspendit son mouvement._

— _Luffy ? Qu'a-t-il à voir avec ça ?_

_Le sourire et le regard de Shanks n'étaient pas différent de celui d'un père parlant de son fils bien-aimé._

— _Tout._

_Luffy s'était fait tout léger, mais ses yeux étaient semblables à ceux de Shanks, en plus intenses peut-être... Sandoval eut l'impression de mourir un petit peu._

— _La volonté du D est en chacun de ses enfants, siffla Shanks avant de disparaître en fumée, ne laissant derrière lui que son fameux chapeau de paille._

_Et l'univers explosa en particules lumineuses._

**xxxxx**

— Il s'est passé quoi, après ? demanda Zoro, le souffle court.

— Je me suis retrouvé dans cette barque, avec toi, dit Sanji. Sandoval et Zero, avec l'esprit de Sanji et Zoro. N'est-ce pas une fin appropriée ?

— Je ne vois pas en quoi.

Zoro se prit la tête entre les deux mains.

— J'ai même plus mes sabres, grogna-t-il. Et si je ne m'abuse, on est exactement dans la même barque que celle que j'ai prise à Regal pour revenir au Going Merry. Celle qu'on a prise pour aller sur l'île de la Tortue. Arrgh !

Il regarda à droite et à gauche, mais il n'y avait même pas une mouette pour lui indiquer la présence de la terre, rien qui le renseigne sur leur position. Sanji lui fit un faible sourire.

— Le plus étrange, c'est que je ne me sens plus aussi... insatisfait qu'avant. Et tu as perdu ton sale caractère de Zero. Pas que celui de Zoro est mieux, mais au moins tu ne t'amuses pas à tuer tous ceux qui passent juste parce que t'en as envie ou que tu t'ennuies.

Zoro resta étrangement calme suite à ces paroles. Puis, doucement :

— Tu vas mieux ?

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Tu n'es plus... tu sais... instable ?

— Fou, tu veux dire, fit sèchement Sanji. Non, je me sens assez sain d'esprit, merci. Du moins autant que l'on puisse l'espérer au vu des circonstances.

— Tant mieux.

Zoro partit d'un rire sans joie.

— Il s'est passé quoi, alors ?

— Avant de répondre à cette question existentielle, je crois que nous ferions mieux d'essayer de survivre.

— Je ne suis plus Zero, insista Zoro, du moins plus tellement. Je sens encore sa présence quelque part dans ma tête, mais ce n'est pas incontrôlable comme avant. Et toi tu es redevenu ce sale play-boy de Sanji, à quelques détails près.

Il laissa son regard traîner sur le bras manquant de Sanji. Le cuistot ignora sa remarque.

— C'est Shanks qui a fait ça ?

— Va savoir. Cet homme... ou du moins ce que j'ai vu de cet homme, n'était pas tout à fait humain. Je ne sais pas quel rapport ça a avec Luffy, non plus. J'espère seulement que les autres vont bien...

— On peut aller les chercher, fit précipitamment Zoro. Une fois qu'on est tiré d'affaire, on file voir ce qu'ils sont devenus. Et cette fois, pas d'entourloupes, pas de plan foireux sur dix ans ou quoi. On y va au feeling, comme toujours, et on les rejoint.

La voix de Sanji se cassa.

— Je ne sais pas s'ils voudront encore de nous. Toi peut-être, si tu leur fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, mais moi...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir puisque Zoro le prit dans ses bras, les mains fermement agrippées autour de sa taille en un geste protecteur. Sanji ne savait pas comment réagir. Zoro resserra son étreinte.

— On va y arriver, dit-il d'une voix assurée. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. Tu les connais, c'est pas deux-trois batailles qui vont venir à bout d'eux. Ils sont solides. On est un équipage. Rien ne peut nous séparer, même pas la mort !

Le baiser que lui donna Sanji était rempli de ferveur et de promesses silencieuses. Zoro l'accepta sans mot dire, le coeur lourd.

**xxxxx**

La ville de Melter était un port de pêche paisible sur l'île du Pélican. Lieu de rendez-vous des amateurs de poisson du monde entier, elle faisait partie de ces rares endroits où l'on ne pouvait trouver de présence de la Marine. Les habitants y veillaient jalousement : en effet, on pouvait dire que plus de la moitié de ces braves gens étaient composée d'anciens pirates à la retraite et l'autre moitié au moins avaient un pirate dans la famille. Dans ces conditions, la Marine était loin d'être la bienvenue. Par ailleurs, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être présente, puisque Melter était l'un des endroits les mieux préservés de tout mouvement de violence de la planète. C'était un lieu de repos et de pèlerinage avant tout ; aucun pirate qui se respecte n'aurait été l'attaquer, même pour tout l'or du monde. Les ports de cette trempe qui étaient pro-pirates, cela ne courait pas les mers.

Zoro et Sanji abordèrent cet endroit tout à fait par hasard, en suivant un banc de poissons-volants qui passait à proximité de leur barque. Deux jours depuis leur réveil qu'ils n'avaient rien vu qui puisse leur indiquer le chemin ; ils étaient un peu à court d'idées (et de moyens de subsistance). Les pouvoirs inquiétants de Sanji s'étaient éteints sans qu'il sache comment ; il n'était plus à présent qu'un homme ordinaire (du moins, autant que puisse l'être un membre de l'équipage de Luffy). Quant à Zoro, c'est à peine s'il pouvait écailler un poisson dans son état. La perte de ses précieux sabres et la faim le rendaient de plus en plus morose ; ils avaient épuisé tout sujet de conversation. L'apparition soudaine des poissons-volants, qui avaient surgi de la mer sans crier gare, fut une distraction bienvenue. Ils furent encore plus heureux en voyant que ces braves bêtes savaient exactement où aller : en l'occurrence, les récifs riches en plancton de l'île du Pélican.

Le premier réflexe de Sanji en voyant les côtes de l'île fut de remercier à mi-voix la puissance qui les avait amené là (qu'elle soit la chance, la providence ou quelque entité que ce soit. Il n'était pas en état de chipoter). Le premier réflexe de Zoro fut de jurer copieusement.

— T'as reçu trop de coups de soleil, ou quoi, tête d'algue ? grogna Sanji d'une voix rendue rauque par le manque d'eau. On est sauvés !

Zoro grommela de plus belle.

— M'étonnerait. Tu sais où on est ?

— Surprends-moi, bretteur de mes deux.

— L'île du Pélican. Pendant la Fête des Nasses Rouges.

— Quoi ?

— C'est un truc qu'ils font tous les dix ans sur l'île. J'ai pas tout compris, mais apparemment y'a une espèce de courant qui vient tous les dix ans et y'a plus de poissons, du coup ils étendent tout plein de nasses rouges pour les attraper. La pêche miraculeuse, quoi.

— Et comment tu sais ça ? demanda Sanji d'un air suspicieux.

— Parce que j'ai été au dernier, pardi ! Je suis arrivé sur le joli bateau que tu vois là-bas.

Zoro pointa son doigt en direction d'un des nombreux bâtiments à voiles qui mouillaient près de l'île. Le navire en question était une jolie frégate toute neuve à la coque bleue, sur laquelle était élégamment marquée « La Belle Sardine ».

— C'était quand je suis parti deux mois, et au retour tu m'as fait la tête et on est parti et tout a dégénéré à partir de là.

Sanji resta sans voix. Zoro évitait son regard.

— Répète-moi ça ? On est où, là ? Et tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais ici ?

— Regal, siffla Zoro entre les dents. Il m'avait demandé un service, et j'ai pas pu refuser, pas à lui.

— Quel genre de service ?

— C'était en rapport avec sa famille. Et Sania. Tu savais qu'ils avaient un gosse ?

Sanji secoua la tête.

— Non.

— Ils l'avaient bien caché à tout le monde, en fait. Le gamin se trouvait ici avec un couple d'amis. Levy, qu'il s'appelle. Regal et Sania étaient trop connus dans le milieu, ils pouvaient pas se permettre de le dévoiler aux autres, alors ils l'ont laissé là. C'est une sorte de base pirate.

— Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est l'île du Pélican, merci, le coupa Sanji avec une moue de colère. Maintenant arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi tout.

Sanji pensait avoir passé sa colère d'avoir été abandonné par Zoro durant si longtemps. Il était bien resté neuf ans sans lui, que diable ! Alors deux mois, ce n'était rien ! Sauf que ces neuf ans, il avait su exactement où se trouvait le bretteur, et il avait su aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Les deux mois d'absence étaient encore un mystère pour lui, et avec tout ce qui s'était passé par la suite, il avait omis de demander à Regal quel était son lien dans cette affaire. À présent que tout cela était loin derrière, ses anciennes frustration avaient tendance à reprendre le dessus à la moindre occasion.

— Je t'aime, ok ? fit Zoro sans détour.

Le visage de Sanji prit une teinte cramoisie.

— Quoi ? Mais... je... qu'est-ce qui te prend de sortir ça tout d'un coup ?

Zoro baissa les yeux.

— C'est juste que... des fois, je me demande... et tu as l'air d'avoir besoin que je te le rappelle.

Sanji ouvrit la bouche pour protester, la referma en y repensant, voulut encore dire quelque chose mais finit par s'abstenir. Zoro ne le regardait toujours pas dans les yeux. À la fin, il soupira et prit la tête de son amant entre ses mains.

— Je sais, chuchota-t-il. Mais ça n'empêche que je veux savoir. Et si c'est bien cette époque et qu'on peut faire quelque chose, peut-être, je vais avoir besoin de ta coopération.

Il se passa alors une chose tout à fait imprévue.

Zoro rougit à son tour.

— Regal m'avait appelé pour que je l'aide à sauver son fils, dit-il lentement. L'un de ses anciens ennemis avait appris pour Levy et l'avait enlevé. Il lui fallait des hommes de confiance pour le secourir, et il a pensé à moi. Ça nous a pris presque deux mois, et je suis resté encore une semaine pour les aider à préparer la Fête des Nasses Rouges.

Sanji sourit, un peu exaspéré.

— C'est tout ? Pourquoi avoir hésité à me le raconter ?

Zoro rougit de plus belle.

— C'est... à cause de Regal et Sania.

— Et alors ?

— Ils ont pris leur retraite et voulaient rester sur l'île avec leur gosse, comme une jolie petite famille ordinaire et tout ça...

— Et ?

La voix de Zoro se faisait de plus en plus faible à mesure qu'il parlait, à tel point qu'à la fin Sanji dut dresser l'oreille pour comprendre tout ce qu'il disait.

— Ben quand je les ai vus, heureux et tout, je me suis dit... je me suis dit que ce serait super, quand on aurait fini de voyager et qu'on aurait accompli nos rêves et aidé Luffy à devenir le roi des pirates, de prendre notre retraite ici, avec une petite maison et peut-être un gosse ou deux et un jardin et...

Il ne put finir, tant il était gêné. Sanji avait toute une panoplie d'émotions qui le traversaient : gêne, plaisir, surprise, panique... Quand à la fin il poussa un petit cri étouffé qui n'avait rien de viril, Zoro leva les yeux, la mine contrite, pour s'excuser. Sanji le fit taire d'un geste avant qu'il ne dise une bêtise.

— J'en serai très heureux aussi, dit-il précipitamment en détournant les yeux. Enfin... peut-être... plus tard... éventuellement.

Un silence pesant se fit. Sanji était persuadé qu'ils devaient ressembler à un couple d'écrevisses, à cet instant. Puis il se souvint des mots exacts de Zoro, et il éclata de rire.

— Un gosse ou deux ? Et comment ce serait possible, ça ?

Zoro parut mortifié.

**xxxxx**

Ils accostèrent en catimini au milieu des pêcheurs hurlant entre eux et des marins affairés. Ni Sanji ni Zoro n'avaient un sou en poche, mais ce n'était pas le travail qui manquait avec tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. Malgré sa mauvaise mine, Sanji réussit à se faire engager en tant que commis de cuisine dans un petit restaurant du port tandis que Zoro servait de manutentionnaire sur le port. Cela leur suffit amplement pour vivre, même s'ils devaient dormir dans leur barque et se laver à l'eau de mer.

— C'est censé durer combien de temps ? demanda Sanji le premier soir, après avoir passé la journée à couper des légumes et des homards vivants.

Zoro haussa les épaules tout en étirant ses membres. Le banc qui leur servait de point de rendez-vous craqua sous ses mouvements mais tint bon. Sanji tendit l'oreille pour savoir si on approchait. Seul le cri des mouettes se fit entendre.

— La période de pêche dure une semaine, répondit Zoro, puis le dernier jour, quand il n'y a plus de poisson, c'est la fête et tout le monde s'amuse.

— Je me suis un peu renseigné, dit Sanji en s'asseyant près de lui. Regal vient de rentrer avec son fils, et il y a effectivement un dénommé Zoro dans son équipage, un bretteur à trois sabres. Personne ne t'a demandé pourquoi tu lui ressemblais ?

— Nan, les marins sont pas super physionomistes, et j'ai gardé mon bandeau sur la tête tout le temps, fit Zoro en haussant les épaules. J'ai utilisé le nom de Zero, ça marche bien.

Sanji fronça les sourcils.

— C'est léger, comme déguisement. Quelqu'un va bien finir par te reconnaître...

— J'aurais qu'à dire que je suis un sosie.

Sanji soupira.

— Je suppose... En tout cas, on ne s'était pas trompé, on est revenu en arrière. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Tu crois qu'il y a un troisième toi quelque part ?

Sanji tendit un sac en papier brun à Zoro, dans lequel il avait mis des restes qu'on lui avait permis de prendre. Son ami sortit une pomme un peu défraîchie et croqua dedans à pleines dents, tandis que Sanji continuait à parler.

— Un Sanji avec Luffy et les autres, complètement ignorant de ce qui se prépare. Un Sandoval qui complote dans l'ombre la chute de la Marine. Ça commence à être complexe, tout ça... Et si on intervient, qui sait comment cela va affecter l'avenir ?

— Si on essaie de faire entendre raison à Sandoval ?

— Ça ne marchera pas. Je... ce Sandoval-là n'est plus en état de comprendre. Et il détient... Zero.

— Alors quoi ? On reste sans rien faire et on revoit tout depuis le début ?

— Pas nécessairement, dit Sanji en attrapant un sandwich rabougri. Si on arrive à faire en sorte que le Going Merry et son équipage poursuivent leur quête sans que le Sanji et le Zoro de cette époque s'en aillent, il y a des chances pour qu'on puisse changer le cours du temps.

— Comment ça ?

— Sandoval est né de ce que Sanji est devenu après avoir été projeté neuf ans en arrière, quand tu t'es retrouvé entre les mains d'All Game, tu me suis ?

— Euh... je crois...

— Dans ce cas, si on empêche le Sanji de cette époque de suivre Zoro sur l'île de la Tortue, les événements qui se sont déroulés par la suite ne peuvent pas se passer, puisqu'il n'a rien vécu qui puisse le faire devenir Sandoval, c'est-à-dire l'attaque par All Game et l'ellipse de quatre ans qui l'a forcé à prendre des mesures si drastiques. Compris ?

— Pas vraiment, en fait...

— Donc, continua Sanji sans plus se soucier de Zoro, si on empêche Zoro et Sanji de partir, Sandoval ne peut pas naître et il n'y a donc plus de problèmes ! Non attends, c'est parce que Sandoval était là que tu as pu être sauvé il y a quatre ans... donc si on élimine les chances que Sandoval naisse, on a un problème encore plus grand sur les pattes, puisque cela voudrait dire que techniquement, tu es resté entre les mains d'All Game ou que tu es mort, et alors tu ne peux pas avoir d'avenir en tant que Zoro de l'équipage de Luffy...

— Hein ?

— Quoi qu'on fasse, on retourne toujours au même problème, sans parler du fait que notre existence dépend aussi de celle de Sandoval et Zero... Donc on est toujours bloqués.

— Quoi ?

— Mais si on ne fait rien, ce n'est pas seulement l'équipage de Luffy qui va en souffrir, mais toute la Route de Tous les Périls... D'un autre côté, notre équipage a quand même beaucoup contribué dans le destin des gens qui nous entourent. S'il n'est pas complet, tout le cours de l'Histoire risque d'être modifié, et pas toujours en mieux. Si ni toi ni moi ne sommes à Alabasta, par exemple, est-ce Crocodile aurait réussi dans ses plans ? Sans parler des personnes qui nous sont plus proches... Après tout, on leur a sauvé la mise un bon nombre de fois...

Sanji s'aperçut brusquement qu'il parlait tout seul. Il se tourna vers Zoro, un peu fâché qu'il ne l'aide pas plus, mais abandonna toute idée de dispute quand il vit l'expression interdite de son ami. Il éclata de rire.

— Y'a pas de quoi rire, cuistot de mes deux, grogna le bretteur. J'ai pas compris les trois-quarts de ce que tu as dit.

— Les voyages temporels, ce n'est jamais simple, hoqueta Sanji en tentant d'arrêter son hilarité. Si tu savais le temps que j'ai passé à calculer pour que tout soit parfait ! Finalement, ça n'aura servi à rien.

Zoro fit la grimace. La lumière du lampadaire situé juste au-dessus d'eux lui donnait l'air malade.

— Si on allait tout simplement les voir pour tout leur raconter ? dit-il doucement. Nami et Robin pourraient nous aider, Nami est rusée et Robin s'y connaît dans ces trucs d'Histoire.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Sanji en détournant les yeux. Cela peut aussi changer le cours du temps dans une direction qu'on ne désirait pas.

— Au point où on en est...

Sanji ne répondit pas. Il tourna l'idée dans sa tête, sans trouver une meilleure solution.

— On a toujours marché en équipage, insista Zoro. Souviens-toi, c'est parce que tu voulais faire cavalier seul qu'on s'est retrouvé dans ce pétrin.

La remarque de Zoro fut comme un coup au coeur pour Sanji. Il se mordit la lèvre de frustration, mais il fallait reconnaître que le bretteur n'avait pas tort.

— On ira voir Regal demain, alors, dit-il enfin après un long silence. J'espère seulement qu'on ne fait pas d'erreur...

Le sourire de Zoro était empreint de confiance et d'espoir. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas Sanji de sentir une boule d'angoisse prémonitoire lui serrer la gorge.

Il passa une très mauvaise nuit.

_**À suivre dans le prochain thème...**_

**xXxXxXxXx**

Plus qu'un chapitre ! Après relecture, je me rends compte que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, ces théories temporelles qui s'emboîtent les unes dans les autres... Chapeau à ceux qui ont réussi à suivre jusque-là ! Je suis en train de taper le chapitre final au moment où vous lisez ces lignes. Je ne sais pas moi-même comment cela va se finir, en fait... De la joie d'écrire une fic au fur et à mesure sans scénario prédéfini (chose que je déconseille à tout auteur un minimum sérieux).

Merci et à très bientôt pour le tout dernier chapitre de _Rien qu'un baiser_ !


	30. 30 : Baiser

**Titre :** Rien qu'un baiser, chapitre 30  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Couple : **ZoroXSanji  
**Fandom : **_One Piece_  
**Rating : **M  
**Thème : **30. Baiser  
**Disclaimer : **_One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda. Je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Chapitre 30 : Baiser**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Regal Donovan était un pirate d'expérience qui avait vu bien des choses surprenantes dans sa vie. Les chutes de Maeinax, la route sinueuse qui va de Férios à l'île des Sextants, les animaux fabuleux qui peuplent le continent Tergalen, il pensait avoir tout croisé dans ses pérégrinations à travers le monde. Bien sûr, il savait que la Route de Tous les Périls avait encore bien des trésors à révéler à qui voulait naviguer en son sein, mais ce n'était plus vraiment son problème, maintenant qu'il était à la retraite. Que la nouvelle génération aille donc chercher fortune là où le vent de l'aventure la porterait ! En tant que pirate, il ne pouvait que leur souhaiter toute la chance possible, sans plus avoir à se soucier des histoires de rivalité qui en découlaient.

C'est pourquoi le jour où deux hommes à l'allure louche se présentèrent au seuil de sa maison pour demander à lui parler, il ne lui vint pas à l'idée de leur refuser une entrevue. Qu'ils soient des pirates ou de la Marine, Regal était bien assez grand pour se défendre ne cas de traîtrise. En outre, il était loin d'être seul. Son épouse bien-aimée l'accompagnait en toutes circonstances. Sania était la femme de sa vie, la mère de son enfant, la compagne de ses voyages. Sa Dame à lui. Qu'on ose donc l'attaquer en sa présence !

— Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en leur désignant les sièges en rotin de son salon. Justement, je viens de recevoir toute une caisse de rhum de l'île des Planteurs. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Les nouveaux venus acceptèrent d'un hochement de tête. Sania alla chercher les bouteilles qui étaient bien soigneusement rangées dans le buffet, les yeux rivés sur leurs silhouettes tendues. Ils avaient tous deux le visage caché par les épais capuchons de leurs vestes. Celui qui semblait être le chef avait une manche qui pendait, vide. Un manchot. Ce n'était pas rare parmi les hommes de la mer. Un accident ou une blessure était si vite arrivé !

— Dites-moi tout, fit Regal en se demandant pourquoi l'autre homme lui paraissait si familier. Pourquoi avoir demandé à me voir ? Avez-vous besoin d'un sponsor, êtes-vous à la recherche d'un emploi ? L'hospitalité pélicane veut que je fasse tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider des invités, à la condition qu'ils l'aient mérité à mes yeux.

— Justement, fit le manchot en acceptant le verre que Sania lui tendait. Je souhaiterais votre aide dans une affaire délicate qui nous concerne, mon compagnon et moi.

— Nous y voilà.

— Seulement, nous n'aurions jamais pensé à venir vous voir si cela ne vous regardait pas aussi, Regal Donovan.

Regal fit un sourire goguenard. Ainsi donc, ces hommes le connaissaient. Ce n'était pas plus mal : cela voulait dire qu'ils ne tenteraient rien de stupide en face des anciens Roi et Reine de Pique. Ils devaient être de sacrés combattants pour venir les voir sans le soutien d'une armée, ou ils étaient simplement fous. Souvent, les deux n'étaient pas incompatibles.

— Vraiment ? C'est en rapport avec mon ancien « métier » ?

— On peut dire ça. Je crois savoir que vous connaissez un certain Zoro Roronoa. Je suis même certain qu'il se trouve dans votre maison en ce moment-même.

— En effet, fit Regal en mettant sa main sur le poignard qu'il portait en permanence sous ses vêtements.

Il vit Sania se déplacer pour se mettre hors de portée d'un coup éventuel, le corps tendu comme une flèche. L'homme devant eux hocha la tête... et baissa sa cagoule, révélant un visage aux traits connus quoique légèrement plus accentués que dans son souvenir. Regal sursauta. Sania aussi.

— Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une affaire complexe, fit Sandoval fils en lui adressant un sourire dénué de chaleur.

L'autre homme baissa aussi sa cagoule après que Sandoval lui eut jeté un regard. De mieux en mieux. Le visage basané de Zoro apparut sous leurs yeux. Regal était persuadé que son vieil ami était encore en train de roupiller bien tranquillement dans son lit après avoir fait la fête toute la nuit avec eux, alors qui était cet homme ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? grogna-t-il. Sandoval ? Zoro ?

— Oui et non, répondit son ancien collègue. Avez-vous le temps d'écouter notre histoire ? Elle est très longue. Cela peut vous paraître contrariant, mais il faut absolument que vous nous fassiez confiance.

— Je crois me souvenir que vous m'aviez dit à peu près la même chose il y a quelques années de cela, mon cher.

— En effet. Je m'en souviens très bien.

— Alors ? Encore un de vos tours temporels, je suppose ?

— Je croyais que nous avions fini avec cette histoire lors du démantèlement d'All Game, intervint Sania. Pourquoi revenir sur ce point ?

Le sosie de Zoro but d'un trait son verre. Regal ne savait pas quoi penser de cet homme, car si en apparence il était semblable au Zoro qu'il avait toujours connu, quelque chose en lui était différent. Il y avait comme une part d'ombre qui le troublait. Des relents de ce qui s'était passé à Esperanza, peut-être ? Sania devait aussi penser la même chose puisqu'elle alla se placer derrière lui par précaution.

— Dans peu de temps, vous recevrez la visite d'un autre Sandoval qui viendra vous proposer de reformer All Game, fit le Sandoval qui se trouvait devant lui. Nous sommes là pour empêcher cela.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est évident, non ? À moins que vous ne vouliez reprendre votre place dans l'organisation ?

— Nous avons quitté cette voie lors du démantèlement d'All Game, dit sèchement Sania. Nous voulons juste vivre comme une famille ordinaire.

— Bonne réponse.

Les lèvres de Sandoval formèrent un rictus dédaigneux. Regal avait envie de lui casser la figure, mais il se retint en sentant le regard menaçant de Zoro. Le bretteur ne semblait pas avoir d'arme à portée de main, mais Regal était bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'en avait pas forcément besoin pour se battre. Sans parler du fait qu'il voulait avoir des réponses. Aux dernières nouvelles, Sandoval avait fini par sauver Zoro au prix d'un sacrifice douloureux et il s'était retiré de sa vie pirate pour devenir un civil. Sora, sa Dame, l'avait accompagné dans cette bonne résolution. Cela faisait des années que le couple Donovan n'avait plus entendu parler d'All Game, et très franchement, cela ne leur manquait pas du tout.

— Croyez-moi, nous aurions largement préféré vous laisser tranquilles, mais cela n'est pas possible, je le crains fort. Que vous le vouliez ou non, All Game est sur le point de se reformer, et il ne tient qu'à nous d'arrêter cela.

— Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous dites la vérité ? fit Regal. Et d'abord, qui êtes-vous exactement ?

Sandoval soupira.

— Je suis Sandoval. Plus vieux, moins fou, mais Sandoval quand même. Et cet homme est Zero. Zoro. Peu importe. C'est toujours votre ami, mais en plus vieux aussi. Et il a des goûts vestimentaires encore pires qu'avant, hélas.

— Eh ! protesta Zoro. C'est pas moi qui m'ai programmé !

— Quoi ? s'écria Sania.

— Je me comprends.

Sania fit une grimace.

— Combien êtes-vous, exactement, à voyager comme ça à travers le temps ?

— À cette époque, je suis au moins trois. Sanji, Sandoval, et... moi.

— Quoi ?

— C'est... compliqué.

Cet homme, quel qu'il fût, lui fit un sourire un peu triste.

— Pour résumer, on va dire que je suis le Sanji qui a été Sandoval et qui en est mort.

— Pardon ?

Sandoval voulut dire quelque chose, mais alors Sania poussa un petit cri étouffé. Regal regarda en direction de la porte.

Un Zoro échevelé se tenait là, tout confus, et fixait les deux intrus avec une expression proche de la panique.

**xxxxx**

Les conditions étaient idéales pour naviguer, ce qui fait que le Going Merry avait un bon rythme de croisière, selon Nami. Plus de vingt noeuds, c'était pas mal. Ils atteindraient bientôt une île habitable, et ainsi ils pourraient renouveler leurs provisions et se détendre. Ce n'était pas refus.

Malgré cette bonne nouvelle, Sanji passait ses journées à fumer cigarette après cigarette. Il n'en avait jamais consommé autant en une période si courte, mais il fallait dire qu'il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Ou pas. Après tout, ce que faisait Zoro de ses escapades ne le regardait pas. Qu'il aille donc faire cavalier seul si cela lui chantait, Sanji était bien là où il était, auprès de Luffy et des autres ! Non, il n'était pas amer. Non, Zoro ne lui manquait pas, absolument pas. Au contraire, il était bien mieux sans ce tire-au-flanc pervers qui le distrayait dans ses tâches ! Qu'on n'aille pas dire qu'il était un piètre coq après ça !

Sanji soupira. Plus ça allait, et plus son raisonnement ne tenait pas debout. En quoi le fait de fréquenter Zoro déterminait son niveau en tant que cuisinier ? Il faisait ce métier bien avant qu'il ne connaisse le bretteur. C'était sa fierté, sa vocation, le travail de toute une vie.

— Sanji, on mange bientôt ? fit la voix plaintive de Luffy. J'ai faim !

— Évidemment, t'as toujours faim ! hurla-t-il à l'intention de son capitaine. Attends l'heure du dîner !

Il lança une poêle sur sa tête en vue de le chasser, mais Luffy l'esquiva sans problème. Ce diable d'homme élastique et ses contorsions inhumaines ! Heureusement pour sa cuisine, Nami veillait au grain : elle attrapa Luffy par l'oreille et ni une ni deux, elle le traîna sur le pont en maugréant. Pipo et Chopper avaient les yeux rivés sur la nourriture étalée sur la table ; ils eurent droit à de copieuses menaces de la part de la navigatrice. Sanji la remercia d'un mouvement amoureux assaisonné de coeurs enthousiastes qui volaient partout, puis il se remit au travail. Le dîner n'allait pas se préparer tout seul, quand même.

Il découpa en fines lamelles un peu de poisson cru pour le sashimi qu'il avait prévu, mit une pointe de sel dans sa sauce pour la relever, vérifia que la soupe miso ne brûlait pas. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Sanji avait la frénésie des plats à base de riz et de poisson, comme les aimait Zoro. Une manière comme une autre de compenser l'absence du bretteur, peut-être ? Sanji était le premier à admettre que c'était assez pathétique, même pour lui.

Pipo hurla soudain quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas à cause du bruit de l'eau qu'il faisait couler pour laver un restant de vaisselle. Le plancher du Going Merry se mit à vibrer, signe que ses compagnons s'excitaient sur le pont. Sanji délaissa sa cuisine après avoir mis tout en ordre et alla voir, intrigué.

— C'est Zoro ! fit Chopper qui passa en coup de vent près de lui. Il est revenu !

Sanji sursauta. Ses mains tremblaient, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger de sa position. La gorge sèche, il se força à lever un pied puis l'autre pour se rendre sur le pont, ce qui lui prit bien cinq bonnes minutes. Il eut tout le loisir d'entendre les cris de joie de ses amis qui sautaient sur Zoro ou le prenaient dans leurs bras.

— Zoro ! hurlait Luffy, fou de joie. Cool !

— Tu nous as sacrément manqué, fit Pipo.

— Bienvenue, dit Nami avec le sourire. Tu sais que l'équipage n'était plus le même sans toi ?

Zoro répondait avec moins d'enthousiasme, mais il était évident qu'il était heureux d'être de retour. Sanji resta en retrait, ne sachant que faire. Son coeur battait si fort ! Il aurait été normal qu'il aille se joindre aux autres pour accueillir leur compagnon, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à bouger. Enfin, Zoro le vit et se dirigea vers lui à pas lents, tandis que les autres regardaient la scène non sans curiosité.

— Salut, fit Zoro d'une voix égale.

— Zoro. Tu nous fais enfin l'honneur de ta présence ?

Sanji se maudit mentalement. Son ton avait été plus sec que ce qu'il avait voulu. Néanmoins, Zoro ne parut pas s'en rendre compte et hocha la tête.

— Oui.

— Tu étais où, d'ailleurs ? demanda Chopper avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Sacré Chopper. Toujours à montrer la moindre émotion sur son visage et dans ses gestes. Il avait beau essayer de paraître mature, cela ne marchait pas vraiment quand ses yeux étaient semblables à une constellation brillant dans la nuit. Sanji l'enviait un peu sur ce point. Il n'avait aucun mal à montrer sa face perverse à ces demoiselles, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas en faire autant avec ce diable de bretteur ? Son coeur était sans cesse en conflit en présence de Zoro. C'était très désagréable, à la longue.

Zoro parut gêné, mais il finit par dire :

— J'étais chez un ancien ami qui avait besoin d'aide pour sauver son fils qu'un de ses ennemis avait enlevé, dit-il avec force pour que tout le monde l'entende. Ça a pris du temps, mais finalement toute la famille est réunie et je suis de retour.

— Un enlèvement ? s'écria Pipo. Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? On aurait pu vous aider !

— C'était une affaire personnelle, dit Zoro sans quitter Sanji des yeux. Je ne pouvais pas vous mêler à ça, et de toute façon Regal n'aurait pas été d'accord.

— Regal ? fit Nami.

— L'ami dont je vous ai parlé. C'est un pirate à la retraite sur l'île du Pélican.

— Ce fameux port de pêche pirate ? intervint Robin. J'ai lu énormément d'histoires à son sujet. Il paraît que la Marine n'ose pas s'y aventurer parce que toute l'île est pro-pirate.

— Pro-pirate ? fit Pipo. Ce n'est justement pas une raison pour qu'ils y aillent ?

— Non, parce qu'ils sont plutôt pacifiques et en plus, c'est un des meilleurs lieux de pêche du monde. En fait, l'endroit se rapproche un peu de ce que Sanji cherche en matière d'océan poissonneux.

Zoro se rapprocha brusquement de Sanji pour lui prendre la main, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Sanji n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver sa langue.

— Je t'y emmènerai un jour, dit-il d'une voix qui tremblait étrangement. Il y a beaucoup de coins magnifiques. Et la bouffe est délicieuse. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour cuisiner.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça, tête d'algue ? bégaya Sanji en rougissant violemment.

— Comme ça.

Sanji vit les sourires en coin que s'échangeaient leurs amis, et son embarras monta d'un cran. Il retira sa main.

— Ne repars plus comme ça sans rien dire, ok ? dit-il, sa frustration de tantôt oubliée en faveur de la gêne qui l'habitait à présent. Je... Chopper était super inquiet !

Et sans plus adresser un seul regard à Zoro, il alla se réfugier dans la cuisine, les joues en feu.

**xxxxx**

« La Belle Sardine » était un bâtiment solide et rapide sous ses airs de bateau de croisière à vocation touristique. Sandoval admira le travail du bois, les voiles en toile de Tunisia qui claquaient fièrement au vent, la manière dont la coque glissait sur l'eau sans émettre le moindre son superflu. Regal n'avait pas exagéré en disant qu'il avait fait appel aux meilleurs constructeurs pour que son navire soit le meilleur.

— Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? fit pompeusement Hans, le navigateur. La plus douce et la plus fringante demoiselle du port !

Il bomba le torse pour se rajouter de la contenance. Sandoval rit en voyant cet homme maigre gonfler ses muscles comme s'il était un athlète, ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en catogan flottant derrière lui. Malgré ses faux airs de frimeur, Hans était un navigateur fiable. Il était au service de Regal depuis bientôt quinze ans et n'en regrettait pas une seule journée. Pour sa part, Sandoval le connaissait surtout en tant que Neuf de Pique.

— Magnifique, fit-il avec un regard approbateur. Vous avez fait une bonne affaire.

— Le constructeur de ce bébé est mon cousin. Il est nouveau dans le métier avec moins de trois ans d'expérience en tant que pro, mais il a de l'avenir. J'ai entendu dire que Barbe-Blanche lui-même lui a demandé de réparer son navire. Pas mal, hein ?

Pas de doute, Hans était le roi de l''esbroufe, ou du moins il se plaisait à le faire croire. Il adorait raconter des histoires sur des personnes qu'il connaissait : un tel de ses amis d'enfance était un fameux corsaire qui avait mis à bas la Marine un nombre incalculable de fois, un autre faisait de la contrebande de femmes nobles, un autre encore était si gros qu'il avait fait sombrer une île rien qu'en restant dessus. C'était sans fin. Il aurait été en parfaits termes avec Pipo.

— Encore à vouloir épater la galerie, hein Hans ? dit Regal en arrivant près d'eux.

Sandoval lui fit un clin d'oeil.

— Hans me disait justement que « La Belle Sardine » était quasiment l'égale du navire de Barbe-Blanche.

— Ah ouais ? Quel honneur !

Regal partit d'un rire gai, vite suivi par ses matelots les plus proches. Une chose était sûre, on n'était pas triste dans l'équipage de ce capitaine-là. Sandoval chercha Zero des yeux et le trouva en compagnie de Balton, ancien Valet de Pique de son état. Les deux hommes étaient partis dans une discussion animée qui mentionnait sans doute un bon nombre d'armes blanches, au vu de la façon dont ils jouaient des mains pour décrire la longueur des lames. Ou alors ils comparaient la longueur de leur instrument d'amour. On n'était pas toujours sûr avec ces bougres de pirates à l'esprit tordu. Il esquissa un sourire affectueux.

— Il est bien arrivé, tu crois ? demanda-t-il à Regal sans quitter Zero des yeux.

— Ça... tu sens le moindre changement ?

— Pas vraiment. J'ai bien un peu mal au ventre, mais je crois que c'est plus dû aux talents médiocres de ton maître coq qu'à un quelconque paradoxe temporel.

— Qui vivra verra, fit Regal en haussant les épaules.

Sandoval hocha la tête.

— Il faut que je me réhabitue à être Sandoval, dit-il doucement. Alors que je m'étais résigné à ne plus être que Sanji.

— C'est pas plus mal, non ? Le monde n'a sans doute pas besoin de deux Sanji.

— Ni de deux ou trois Sandoval. Tu as raison, bien sûr.

Hans se mit à siffloter un air connu que les autres marins reprirent en choeur tout en travaillant. Sandoval huma l'air à la recherche du moindre changement, qu'il soit physique ou astral. Il n'y eut rien de tel : la mer était toujours aussi calme, le vent clément et le ciel bleu. La ligne temporelle avait déjà dû être affectée. Pourtant, Sandoval ne se sentait pas moins réel que d'ordinaire. Combien cela prenait-il de temps au temps pour agir sur lui-même ?

— Fichu décalage, grommela-t-il entre les dents. Il faut vraiment que je me décide à rester à une époque une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore ce luxe. Le travail était loin d'être fini.

— Il faut penser à y aller, dit-il à Regal. Plus tôt on serra sur l'île de la Tortue, plus vite cette histoire se terminera. J'espère.

Regal donna ses instructions d'une voix forte rodée par des années de pratique. Bientôt, « La Belle Sardine » fila sur l'eau, toutes voiles dehors.

**xxxxx**

Zero regarda avec mépris deux pirates miteux se battre pour une prostituée vérolée qui avait bien trois fois son âge. Les critères de qualité étaient décidément bien bas sur l'île de la Tortue. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir débarqué avec Sandoval.

— Qu'est-ce vous voulez, dit le barman en remarquant son regard, les plus belles sont pour Tortuga. Vous restez longtemps au port ?

— Un jour ou deux, le temps de régler une affaire.

Il but d'un trait son verre de rhum, qui était largement coupé d'eau. Sans l'ordre de Sandoval de rester discret, il aurait fait une scène au patron. Autour de lui, les hommes criaient et faisaient des paris pour savoir qui des deux imbéciles gagnerait. Zero n'avait eu besoin que d'un coup d'oeil pour comprendre que le plus petit, celui qui n'avait pas encore tous ses sens imbibés d'alcool, serait le vainqueur.

— Vous savez où je peux trouver des sabres de qualité dans le coin ? demanda-t-il sans trop y croire.

— On a quelqu' forgerons et des armuriers, pour sûr. C'est quoi qu'vous appelez qualité ?

— Quelque chose comme des sabres mythiques, ou au moins des armes qui se casseront pas au moindre choc violent.

— Faut voir. Kenton est pas mal, mais il fait payer cher. Trop cher selon certains, mais hé, les affaires ce sont les affaires, pas vrai ?

Il fit un sourire édenté des plus déplaisants. Zero retint une grimace de dégoût. Quelle idée il avait eue d'accepter d'attendre Sandoval dans ce bouge ! Il avait à présent des envies de meurtre, entre la clientèle grossière et mesquine, les filles de joie vulgaires et le service pitoyable de l'établissement. Une femme aux seins proéminents de vache à lait lui faisait de l'oeil depuis une demi-heure en exhibant à tout-va son décolleté. Zero avait envie de vomir rien qu'en la regardant se trémousser.

— Fichue mission , grogna-t-il entre les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Sandoval ?

Si ce play-boy était parti jouer les jolis coeurs, il l'étriperait, à mains nues s'il le fallait.

— Une autre, dit-il en montrant son verre vide que le barman se fit une joie de remplir.

Deux jours. C'était bien peu pour organiser une mission de sauvetage sur cette île infestée d'hommes à la solde de Tortuga. Zero n'avait rien contre le fait de sauver Layla, Ken et Oeil-de-Bois des griffes de ce sale type, mais cela était tellement une mauvaise idée sur bien des points qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Sandoval et lui n'étaient pas sûr d'exister même deux jours de plus (s'il avait bien compris tout ce que lui avait raconté l'autre homme). Zero n'avait pas de sabre, juste un cimeterre que lui avait prêté Regal pour l'occasion. Sandoval n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Les personnes à sauver ne coopéreraient peut-être pas. Après tout, ils avaient fait connaissance sous d'autres circonstances, et il était à présent difficile pour Sandoval dont les traits avaient vieilli de se présenter sous l'identité de Leon King, le jeune acteur.

Tant de choses qui pouvaient mal tourner. Si seulement Sandoval avait accepté que Zero l'accompagne dans sa promenade, mais non, il fallait que le bretteur reste dans ce bar miteux pour servir d'intermédiaire. Quoi que cela veuille dire.

— Tu me payes un verre, beau gosse ? fit une voix sirupeuse de femme.

Zero se tourna en direction de la nouvelle venue avec l'intention de l'envoyer paître, mais s'arrêta en voyant le visage souriant de Sora se moquer de lui.

— Sora ?

Il se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes en se souvenant qu'elle était toujours à la solde d'All Game. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui et commanda un verre de brandy. Elle n'avait pas changé par rapport à ses souvenirs : menue, jolie, l'air innocent. Une tenue simple d'adolescente. Son sourire même était empli de candeur. Que faisait-elle là ?

— J'ai reçu un message de Sandoval, dit-elle sur un ton plus sérieux, et me voilà. Vous êtes Zero, c'est ça ?

Zero essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'elle savait, mais son esprit restait bloqué. Et d'abord, était-ce son Sandoval ou celui qu'il ne fallait pas qui l'avait contactée ?

— Oui, fit-il prudemment.

— Sandoval m'a dit que vous étiez mercenaire. Drôle d'idée, mais bon, qui suis-je pour discuter les ordres de mon Roi ?

Réfléchir... Ils avaient une semaine d'avance par rapport à leur première arrivée sur l'île. Où était tout le monde à cette époque ?

Zoro était censé être encore sur l'île du Pélican, mais il était à présent de retour au sein de l'équipage du Going Merry avec pour consigne d'éviter soigneusement l'île de la Tortue et ses environs, ainsi que tous les membres connus d'All Game. Sandoval avait eu une assez longue discussion avec lui, cela devait donc aller. Le Sanji qui n'avait encore rien fait était avec Zoro et les autres. Le Sandoval de cette époque récupérait des conséquences de son enfermement dans le Monde de l'Autre Côté. D'ici quelques mois, il mettrait la main sur Zoro qui serait capturé par les Coeurs, mais comme cela avait été évité, il n'y aurait donc pas de Zero. Ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'était difficile de se dire qu'on n'existait pas alors qu'on était soi-même mis devant les faits.

Sora était quant à elle avec son oncle, cet espèce d'amiral de la Marine au nom de fleur. D'après ce que lui avait dit Sandoval, cet homme était celui qui avait vaincu feu Sandoval père des années auparavant. Il devait être un combattant exceptionnel. Quand on voyait ce que donnait la nièce...

— Vous vous trouviez près d'ici ? demanda Zero en essayant de cacher sa nervosité.

— Nous sommes dans la zone de patrouille de mon oncle, dit-elle. Je suppose que Sandoval vous a parlé de lui ?

— Oui.

— Bien. Où est-il ? Il m'a dit de chercher l'homme à la plus forte aura de combat dans ce bar, mais je pensais qu'il plaisantait en parlant de lui-même. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à vous mentionner...

— Je l'ignore. Il m'a dit d'attendre là. Je ne savais même pas quoi jusqu'à ce que vous apparaissiez.

Sora éclata de rire.

— Je respecte mon Roi, mais ses façons de faire sont toujours trop énigmatiques pour moi. Je ne dois pas avoir les neurones qu'il faut pour le suivre.

— M'en parlez pas, dit Zero avec une grimace. Toujours à comploter. J'obéis aux ordres, mais j'aimerais bien comprendre ce que je fais et pourquoi de temps en temps.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire avec tendresse en pensant à son amant. Peu importe le temps qui leur restait : une fois leur mission terminée, Zero comptait bien profiter au maximum de leur toute nouvelle liberté, si possible dans une chambre confortable à l'abri du monde. Sora lui jeta un drôle de regard.

— Vous n'avez pas peur de lui ?

Zero allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais le sourire ravi de Sora l'en dissuada. Un bras puissant qui entoura son cou et le toucher froid de lèvres sur sa joue l'avertirent de l'arrivée de Sandoval. Il n'avait pas du tout senti sa présence. Les yeux de Sora reflétaient sa confusion.

— Sandoval ?

Zero remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Layla le suivait de près. Elle était telle que dans ses souvenirs : une tenue sexy, un bandeau noir sur les yeux, l'air régalien d'une princesse en visite officielle. Sandoval se mit à lécher la joue de Zero avec ferveur, et les yeux de Sora prirent la taille soucoupes.

— Je vois que tu as trouvé mon nouveau jouet, Sora chérie, dit Sandoval d'une voix suave. Voici Layla. Elle va nous aider à délivrer Trois de Pique et à obtenir l'Enfant-Chance que détient Tortuga.

Zero frémit légèrement en sentant le regard haineux que lui lançait Sora, mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer en serrant les poings. Layla avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Sandoval leur montra une table un peu à l'écart de l'agitation, tout au fond de la salle. Trois hommes l'occupaient déjà mais il ne fut pas bien difficile de les chasser. Ils prirent peur à la vue de l'expression meurtrière qui se lisait sur les traits de Sora, expression qui ne s'améliora pas quand Sandoval décida de s'installer sur les genoux de Zero plutôt que sur une chaise.

— Donc ton plan, Sandoval ? dit-il précipitamment une fois qu'ils furent sûrs que personne ne les espionnait.

— Comme je l'ai dit, susurra Sandoval, Layla va nous aider. Elle va mettre un somnifère dans la nourriture des gens du palais de Tortuga, et nous pourrons nous faufiler tranquillement pour cueillir nos invités. C'est aussi simple que cela.

— Et l'Enfant-Chance ? grogna Sora. Il nous suivra ?

— C'est mon fils, dit Layla.

Sora fut assez surprise pour quitter Zero des yeux.

— Depuis quand les Enfants-Chance ont-ils des parents ?

— Je l'ai adopté quand il était bébé, clarifia Layla, mais c'est comme s'il était mon fils.

— Et vous êtes ?

— Layla. Seulement Layla.

— C'est une Méduse, dit Sandoval.

Les yeux de Sora pétillèrent.

— Sans blague ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'en croiser une ! Il paraît qu'elles ont les plus belles voix qui existent avec les Sirènes !

— Et Sora est une _Arethé_, ajouta Sandoval, l'air de rien.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Layla de réagir.

— Je croyais que cette race avait disparu avec la dernière guerre des Roses, souffla-t-elle, visiblement impressionnée.

— Non, dit Sora. Il y a eu quelques-uns d'entre nous qui avons été épargnés grâce aux efforts du chasseur de primes Zell D. Tense. Mon oncle et moi faisons partie des survivants.

Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un sourire timide. La tête coincée contre la nuque de Zero, Sandoval riait doucement.

**xxxxx**

Le ciel était constellé d'une myriade d'étoiles brillantes, si jolies que Ken aurait voulu les attraper pour les planter dans son jardin. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne suffisait pas d'étendre le bras pour cela, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Il était un Enfant-Chance. Il en avait le droit, et quelquefois ses rêves devenaient réalité. Encore fallait-il qu'il y croie assez fort.

Une brise fraîche soufflait dans son jardin, lui donnant la chair de poule. Les plantes qui le composaient luisaient doucement autour de lui ; ce soir, étrangement, la lumière était plus faible que d'habitude. Son arbuste préféré, une petite fille à peine plus haute que sa taille, semblait particulièrement morose. Ken adorait ce jardin et ses habitants qui étaient quasiment ses seuls amis sur l'île à part Layla. Tous les soirs, il venait leur rendre visite, leur jouait de la musique, il allait même jusqu'à leur parler quelquefois. Les plantes ne lui avaient jamais répondu, mais il continuait quand même. Qui sait si en essayant de toutes ses forces, il n'arriverait pas à les faire vivre ?

— Ken ? fit la voix de sa mère bien-aimée, Layla.

Ken se précipita vers elle, ravi. Une étreinte chaleureuse l'accueillit, un baiser tendre, le parfum d'une femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Il la serra fort.

— Layla, tu es revenue ! Où étais-tu, aujourd'hui ? Je me suis inquiété !

— Pardonne-moi, mon chéri, j'avais à faire. Je suis là.

Un groupe d'odeurs nouvelles attira son attention. Trois personnes que Ken ne connaissait pas se trouvait dans l'ombre ; l'une d'elle soutenait du bras un Oeil-de-Bois énormément affaibli.

— Layla ?

— Ce sont des amis, le rassura Layla. Ils sont venus nous aider à nous enfuir d'ici.

— Quoi ? Mais...

— Il faut faire vite, intervint une jeune fille brune qui avait l'air à peine plus âgée que Ken. Layla a endormi une bonne partie des gardes et nous nous sommes occupés de ce qu'il y avait sur notre chemin, mais je doute que Tortuga nous laisse partir aussi facilement en apprenant que son porte-chance est parti.

Ken devait la fixer de manière impolie, puisqu'elle se planta droit devant lui et fit :

— Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ou quoi ?

L'Enfant-Chance sursauta et se mit à rougir violemment.

— Je suis désolé... c'est juste que vous avez la même odeur que mon jardin...

— Pardon ?

— C'est donc bien une _Arethé_, chuchota Layla.

— Une quoi ?

— Une créature semblable à celles qui composent ton jardin.

La jeune fille brune parut choquée. Ken ne comprenait rien.

— Tu connaissais leur nom ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

Layla eut l'air contrariée.

— Parce que si je t'avais raconté leur histoire, tu aurais voulu les aider... Mais c'est impossible. Je doute que même Sora puisse faire quelque chose pour elles. Pas après ce que je leur ai fait.

— Que voulez-vous dire, Layla ?

Layla se mordit la lèvre, et Ken comprit en un instant. Ces créatures végétales, quelles qu'elles fussent, avaient dû croiser par erreur les yeux de sa mère. Mais pourquoi des plantes ? Les victimes du regard pétrifiant d'une Méduse se changeaient en pierre, normalement.

Alors qu'il se posait la question, le trois hommes qui étaient restés en retrait jusque-là firent un pas en avant.

— Plus tard, les discussions, fit un homme blond dont les traits étaient vaguement familier. Il faut partir avant que la Marine arrive.

Layla acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et avant que Ken puisse protester, elle l'entraînait déjà avec elle vers la sortie du palais. Les autres les suivaient de près. Quelques gardes tentèrent bien de les arrêter, mais ils furent mis hors d'état de nuire avant même de pouvoir révéler la présence d'intrus. La jeune fille à l'odeur d'_Arethé_ fit le plus gros du travail, ce qui intrigua Ken. Si cette frêle jeune fille pouvait assommer des hommes au moins trois fois plus gros qu'elle d'un simple coup de poing, de quoi étaient capables les autres, ceux qui avaient l'air plus costaud ? L'homme qui portait Oeil-de-Bois devait être très fort, cela se voyait du premier coup d'oeil, mais l'autre ? Il se dégageait de lui une force étrange qui lui faisait un peu peur. Il n'osa pas demander.

— Pourquoi on fuit comme ça, d'abord ? grogna le porteur en s'adressant au manchot. On est bien capable de les ratatiner tous à nous trois !

— La ferme, dit l'homme blond. Je ne veux pas avoir d'avis de recherche, c'est tout.

Son interlocuteur fit une grimace horrifiée.

— Ça serait... bizarre, ouais.

Ken soupira. Il avait l'impression que la nuit serait bien longue.

**xxxxx**

Zero s'étira les muscles en poussant un râle satisfait. Il venait de déposer Oeil-de-Bois dans le lit de camp de Sora. La petite embarcation qu'elle avait utilisé pour venir incognito sur l'île de la Tortue n'était pas très spacieuse, mais elle suffisait amplement à accueillir sept personnes pas trop regardantes en matière de confort. La jeune fille lui avait dit que le voyage jusqu'à l'île où se trouvait son oncle prendrait moins d'une semaine, selon que les vents leur soient favorables ou pas. Zero n'en doutait pas, avec l'Enfant-Chance qui les accompagnait.

— Ils vont bien, dit-il à Sandoval qui attendait sur le pont. Sora s'occupe des blessures d'Oeil-de-Bois, elle m'a dit qu'il devrait être sur pied d'ici qu'on arrive. C'est un gars solide.

— Et Layla et Ken ?

— Avec le convalescent. Layla était en train de raconter les événements de la nuit à Ken quand je les ai quittés.

— Bien.

Sandoval ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois pour le regarder dans les yeux. Au lieu de cela, il fixait l'horizon, le bras accoudé sur la rambarde. Zero alla se mettre à côté de lui pour l'imiter.

— Nous sommes encore en vie, chuchota Sandoval au bout d'un long moment.

— Et... c'est pas normal ?

— Je l'ignore. Je doute qu'il y ait un précédent.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que techniquement, ceux qui ont modifié leur passé de telle sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus exister sont... enfin, ils ne sont plus.

— Oh.

— Et pourtant, nous sommes encore en vie, nous existons. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas parce que je me suis trompé dans mes calculs.

— Tu n'es pas parfait, même pour ça.

— Je le sais bien.

La voix de Sandoval était tendue. Zero s'approcha d'un peu plus près et mit sa main sur la sienne.

— Et après ? On fait quoi ? Ils font quoi, eux ?

— On ne pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Je parlerai à Sora pour qu'elle abandonne toute idée de rejoindre All Game, mais cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problème. Elle était revenue dans l'organisation surtout à cause de moi, à la base. Maintenant qu'elle a Layla et Ken, elle se calmera.

Zero sourit.

— Espèce d'entremetteur, va.

— Il le faut bien. Ces deux-là sont faites l'une pour l'autre. Elles méritent d'être heureuses.

— Où vont-elles aller ? Avec l'oncle de Sora, là ?

— Tournesol ? Ce serait une solution, mais il ne peut veiller sur elles quand il est en voyage. Et je vois mal Ken et Layla faire partie de la Marine, sans parler d'Oeil-de-Bois qui est un ancien pirate. Non, ce qu'il leur faut, c'est un lieu de résidence tranquille, éloigné de tout conflit.

— Tu penses à un endroit en particulier ?

Sandoval fit un petit sourire en coin. À cette vue, le coeur de Zero fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

— J'ai fait en sorte que ce bateau se dirige vers une île tout ce qu'il y a de sympathique, dit Sandoval avec un clin d'oeil. Elle est encore déserte pour l'instant, mais avec un peu de travail on devrait en faire un havre de paix dédié à la musique.

— L'île du Carillon ?

— Elle-même. J'en ai parlé à Regal avant de venir, en fait. Il doit nous y rejoindre avec son équipage, et s'il aime l'endroit, il se peut qu'il s'y installe avec sa famille.

— Et l'île du Pélican ?

— Il m'a dit qu'il voulait un changement de décor. Je me suis dit que cette île était aussi bien qu'une autre.

Zero éclata de rire.

— T'as pensé à tout, dis donc ! Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'on voie Leon King ?

— J'espère éviter cela, soupira son amant. Je l'avais oublié, celui-là.

— Quoi, ta partie artiste ? Ce serait dommage.

— Ça...

Une brise souleva les cheveux de Sandoval. Il les écarta d'un geste et regarda sa main, ouvrant et refermant les doigts d'un air pensif.

— Nous sommes encore là, répéta-t-il, émerveillé. Nous sommes en vie.

— Un coup de chance, peut-être ? Je commence à croire que les pouvoirs de ce gamin sont bien réels.

Sandoval ne répondit pas.

— Et nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On reste avec eux sur l'île du Carillon ?

— Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Notre seule présence risque de les mettre en danger, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Tu voulais partir ?

— Une fois qu'ils seront hors de danger, oui, je l'ai envisagé.

— Pour aller où ?

Sandoval lui fit un sourire un peu triste.

— Le monde est vaste, dit-il. Il y a encore beaucoup de trésors à découvrir, beaucoup d'endroits à visiter que nous ne connaissons pas. Shanks le savait sans doute quand il est venu me voir, dans le Monde de l'Autre Côté. J'ai encore beaucoup de question à lui poser, d'ailleurs. Tu ne crois pas ?

Zero hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

— Ce serait un bon début de le chercher, poursuivit Sandoval. Et voir aussi ce que sont devenus nos amis, Luffy et les autres. Qui sait, nous aurons peut-être quelques bonnes surprises ?

Il agrippa la main de son amant, et le coeur de Zero devint léger, léger... Il n'osait plus regarder l'autre homme, tellement il était troublé. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Sandoval qui continua de parler d'une voix sereine.

— J'ai été assez bête pour me convaincre que je pourrais posséder ce monde. Maintenant, je veux juste voir tout ce que je peux y découvrir, tant que je suis encore en vie. Avec toi, Zero.

Et il se pencha vers lui pour lui donner un baiser.

**FIN**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Enfin, « Rien qu'un baiser » est terminé ! J'avais commencé le premier chapitre il y a un peu plus d'un an, et les trente chapitres qui l'ont composé furent un challenge sur bien des points. Certaines questions restent sans réponse, mais ma foi, ce n'est pas plus mal. Faites-vous des films. Essayez de combler vous-même les trous, et si vous n'y arrivez pas, eh bien ! Dites-vous que ce monde est trop grand pour ça (ou que je ne suis pas douée, mais ça ma foi c'est un autre problème).

En tout cas, merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire tarabiscotée depuis le début !


End file.
